


The Savage Youth (Gangster!Karma Akabane x Reader)

by PhantomScribbler



Series: The Savage Youth [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 115,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomScribbler/pseuds/PhantomScribbler
Summary: Gangster AU!Note: In this fanfic, the moon didn't explode, and no experiment on Koro-sensei was made. He will remain human. And Ritsu is human as well :)≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡≡Karma Akabane is Tokyo's infamous delinquent--stirring up trouble here and there, oh how fun it was for his sadistic self. With the small gang he runs, he reigned over the city he claimed as his territory. Don't even try to bring him down from his throne--others have and rest assured, they didn't go home unscathed.Gangsters were commonly found loitering in the streets, so it was strongly adviced to youngsters and adults alike to avoid going to less crowded areas especially when alone. Disobey that rule and you might have to walk out from an alley with your wallet emptied, or your precious jewelry taken from you.A certain newcomer wasn't aware of that, however.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Series: The Savage Youth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798009
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. ❝ Your Highness~ ❞

"(Name)-sama, look! There are a lot of young ladies your age!"

"Of course there are, Sanada-san. I mean, this _is_ a school, is it not?" You sighed at the enthusiasm of your driver. You could already feel his beaming aura from the front of the limousine you're riding.

"My, my! The gates of Shiratori Academy look magnificent!"

"They're just gates.." You sweatdropped, shaking your head. Your vehicle passed through a tunnel of cherry blossom trees, with the petals of the blossoms gracefully falling down to the ground. Your ride slowed down when it reached a lone line of limousines. "Okay, this is exaggerating now. Is literally every student riding a limo?!" You exclaimed, dramatically throwing your arms forward.

"There are some who walk of course, but there is that student over there, miss. Perhaps you'll like to walk with her, and make friends?" He pointed at a blue-haired student who passed by your long limo, walking in a fast pace.

"Great idea, Sanada-san! I'll be going now!" You pulled on the handle to let yourself out. He bid you good luck when you ran past his window.

"Hey! Hey.." You successfully caught up to the student waved at them. "Um.. Good morning! Can I walk with you to school?"

"Sure! Oh, and nice to meet you. I'm Nagisa Shiota." The student reached their hand to you, and you took it, shaking it as you observed their appearance. Nagisa looked like a girl at first glance, but you realized that 'she' was actually a 'he' when you noticed he wore the males' school uniform, which consisted of a gray button-down shirt under a white blazer and a baby blue tie for the top, white dress pants for the bottom, and black leather shoes for the footwear. On the collar of his white shirt, the crest of the academy was pinned on it. His clothing was what assured you that he was indeed a boy, and that your eyes just deceived you when you saw his ponytailed hair.

"Um.. You are?"

"Oh, sorry--My name is (Name) (Surname)." You smiled sheepishly. "I'm a transferee."

"Oh, you must be the one who'll occupy the empty seat on my left." He said with his blue eyes widening a little. "Isn't that a funny coincidence?"

"I don't believe in coincidence. Call it destiny." You quipped, giving him a wink. "Now.. We should really get to our classroom before homeroom starts." Nagisa nodded and continued your running to the school's mighty building. You stopped by the shoe lockers near the lobby to change your shoes to your inside wear and walked to the classroom instead of just sprinting away -- it was one of the rules of the school that not one student should run in the corridors unless it was an emergency.

When you reached your classroom, Nagisa gave you a reassuring smile before you walked in. As expected, your sudden appearance piqued the curiosity of the students inside. Only a few gave you warm, welcoming smiles, while the others just scoffed at your very existence.

"Hey, everyone! Come and meet (Surname)-san!" Nagisa led you to your seat, which was right next to the window at the back of the classroom.

You sat down on your chair--well, it was more like a throne modified into a school chair, only not that high and thick.

"Hey!" A boy with bright blue eyes with brown, spiky, gravity-defying hair appeared out of nowhere in front of you. "I'm Saburo! The class representative! Sensei asked me to ask you to fill up this profile sheet." He slid a blank form on your table and gave you a mechanical pencil.

"Oi, oi, Saburo-kun. Giving the newbie a homework already?" A female voice asked from in front of the classroom.

"Stop making me sound mean, Machiko-chan!" Saburo whined.

You looked behind him and saw a purple-haired girl with purple eyes sitting on the podium in front. She had her arms crossed and was looking at Saburo with a teasing smile.

She looked at you and held up a notebook that she happened to have in her hand. "Hey, newbie. We have a pop quiz on Japanese Literature--"

"SHHHHHH MACHIKO. It's supposed to be a surprise! How did you even know there was going to be a pop quiz!?"

"Shut up, Saburo-kun. Anyway, (Surname)-chan was it..? We have a pop quiz on Japanese Literature, but it's not until after lunch so you pretty much still have about four to five hours to study." Machiko finished with a smile.

"Thank you, Machiko-san." You nodded at her before turning your gaze to Saburo. "Saburo-kun, when is the deadline of this form?"

"You can give it to me during lunch or before I go home." Saburo said, giving you a two finger salute before marching--yes, marching--to his seat on the front of the classroom.

"Here, (Surname)-san." Nagisa took out a notebook from his bag and placed it on your table. "I've already memorized everything the day the lesson was given to us so you can borrow my notes."

"Thank you, Nagisa-kun!" You beamed at him, before realizing your mistake. You gasped and bowed your head slightly. "I'm sorry! I called you by your first name."

"It's okay. I prefer people calling me by my first name anyway." He reassured before he sat down on his seat.

You nodded and gave him a close-eyed smile. "Then, please call me by my first name as well!"

"Nagisa-kun is the best student in the whole of third years. I'm telling you guys, it _has_ to be the doings of a cram school!" Saburo said dramatically, as if he was explaining a mystifying theory about aliens coming to Earth.

"Well, if you really want to know my secret. I guess you can say that I have a good teacher outside Shiratori." Nagisa said in a joking manner. "Or maybe I research online to have a broader perspective on the topic."

"That's cheating." Saburo said with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

"No, it's not."

You dismissed Machiko and Saburo's playful banter and took a look at your surroundings. The whole classroom was white, from the ceiling down to the tiled floor. There were no curtains on the windows, which don't have any latches or any openings at all, just a plain glass serving as a barrier between the cool, spring air outside and the cooler air inside the air-conditioned classroom. At the front of the classroom behind the podium the purple-haired Machiko was sitting on, was a whiteboard, and above the whiteboard was a mural of swans that seems to be dancing. At the far back of the classroom behind the last rows of desks, was a notice board where notes, reminders and such are pinned on the corkboard, and just below the notice board were the cube-shaped lockers where the students can store their belongings.

After taking a good look in the classroom, you glance outside, but only saw the paved front yard of the school.

You sighed and opened Nagisa's notes, deciding to study for the quiz before your homeroom teacher comes.

\- ❀ -

"(Name)-chan, how's your first day experience?"

"Hmm. It was pretty interesting. The school is so modern that I can barely keep up with all the techy stuff." You said, sheepishly scratching your cheek.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Nagisa said, patting your back.

"I've never attended a school where they use eBooks as textbooks." You said in awe. "At first, I wondered why the school sent me a tablet, but it made sense to me when our Social Studies teacher told us to open the eBook reader application to access the textbook."

"Not only the textbooks, but they also installed other useful applications like a school planner, video-editting apps for when we need to make short films or documentaries, translator, and more." Nagisa said. "And for obvious reasons, we're not allowed to use it during examinations."

"Now _that_ would be cheating." You laughed.

Nagisa chuckled and faced the road ahead, then gave you a quick glance as he asked, "What was your first impression to me?"

"You? Well, for starters, you looked like--"

"A girl?" He chuckled again, tugging at his ponytail. "I get that a lot."

You giggled and pinched his cheek. "Aw, don't worry. I mean, you're cute.. I'm sure there are some girls who'd be crushing on you, Na--what the?!" Suddenly, Nagisa was pushed to the ground by a male who looked older than you. He kicked Nagisa's stomach repeatedly before he ran away. "Nagisa-kun!" You crouched down to help him but your backpack was violently tugged on by another person before it was finally detached from you.

"(Name)-chan, your bag! The school won't replace the tablet if you lost it!" He said with a strained voice, clutching his stomach.

"But you're injured--"

"I'll be fine!"

You looked at Nagisa worriedly, then at the robber, then back at Nagisa. "I'll be back." You stood up and went into a full sprint to catch up to the perpetrators. The one who kicked Nagisa turned right to an alley, but you were after the one who got your bag. He looked at you over his shoulder then picked up his pace, turning left to an alley just like his companion did. Though, the moment he did, he bumped into a male your age. He had red hair and he wore a uniform different from the one you wore--black blazer jacket, white shirt, and navy blue pants--you wondered if that was even his actual uniform. The robber tumbled down to the ground, and the red-haired boy staggered backward slightly.

"Dammit, watch where you're going--" The robber's words were suddenly stuck in his throat as he gazed upon the person he bumped into. "I-It's you!"

Your feet skidded to a stop just before the two of them. You leaned on a wall to catch your breath, and your heavy breathing caught the red-haired male's attention. He turned his head to you, scrutinizing you with his mercury orbs gleaming with mischief, and another that you can't discern. He looked back at the flabbergasted robber on the ground and saw the (fave. color) backpack in his clutches.

"Oh~ I see what's happening here." He gave the man a menacing glare, picked him up by the collar of his shirt, and threw him across the alley he came out from. He stepped forward, as he made every bone on his knuckle pop. "Give her back her backpack."

Trembling, the man threw the backpack to the side. You shrieked and picked it up, dusting the dirt that got on it.

"Your highness~" The red-haired male called, looking back at you. You looked at him confused and pointed your index finger to yourself as you looked at him questioningly. "Yes, you. Do you like violence? Because if you don't, I suggest you look away and step back. We don't want to have your uniform get stained by blood, now do we~" You looked at him in bewilderment, but before you could even ask anything, he gave the robber a swift kick in the face.

"Gah!!!" The man let out a pained cry, holding his nose that spurted out blood.

You gasped and went behind the red-haired male, keeping watch at the entrance of the alleyway in case a passerby notices and calls the authorities.

You covered your ears to block out the sickening sound of bones breaking. Your heart thundered in your chest, and fear bubbled up in your stomach. You watched the scene before you with wide eyes. The redhead punched and kicked the man 'til his skin became black and blue. After he was satisfied with what he's done, the teen crouched down and wiped his fists on the man's shirt. You removed your hands from your ears and listened to the red-haired boy when you saw his lips move to talk.

"Look, buddy. I've already warned your boss." He conversed with the man as if they were the best of friends. "If I catch any of you wandering around again, stealing and robbing from people 'round here. I'm not going to hold back my punches anymore...and the police might receive a notice about a missing person."

_He was holding back!? But the guy is beaten up bad!_

"Now, your head.." He clutched the man's hair on top of his head and he forced it down to the ground, pressing his forehead on the pavement. "..should be looking like that for your last task before I let you go." You flinched when the red-haired boy looked at you with a proud grin. "Tell the princess that you're sorry."

"I-I--ahck!" He coughed out blood. "I-I'm sorry for t-taking your bag."

You didn't reply, instead you pressed your back to the wall, shaking your head. "Y-Your friend beat up Nagisa-kun! I'll never forgive you!"

"Nagisa?" The calm expression on the teen's face turned into an alarmed one. "You don't mean Nagisa Shiota, right?"

You blinked twice and nodded. "Yes. Him. Blue hair, looks like a girl."

Irk marks appeared on the red-haired boy's forehead, and he gave a forced smile to the robber, his veins becoming visible on his neck as he chuckled. "You dare touch one of my men..?" He pulled back his arm for a punch, but he before he could once again land a blow on the poor fellow's head, you quickly pulled his arm back, looking at him pleadingly.

"No! He might die! Just..let him be."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because.." You pressed your eyes shut, disbelieving yourself as you told him, "I mean, let him suffer. He can't suffer if he's dead, right?" You peeked at him with an eye open. He looked surprised with your response, but he let go of the man.

"Leave." The man scrambled to run away from you two, using the other end of the alley for his escape.

Eventually, your knees buckled from the events that happened right before your eyes. You let a man be beat up in front of you, and you're actually feeling grateful of the guy who mercilessly beat him up.

"Look, princess. You're going to dirty your white skirt and thigh-highs if you sat on the ground like that." The boy before you remarked.

"I suddenly feel weak.." You feebly said, struggling to stand up. Then you remembered, "Nagisa-kun! I left him at the end of this street!" The red-haired boy took no moment of hesitation and scooped you up in his arms and ran out of the alley. As he ran, you met with Nagisa halfway, and he looked better than you remembered.

"Karma!" He shouted in surprise.

"Karma?" You repeated, peering at the face of the boy who was carrying you. "Your name is Karma?"

"Karma Akabane." He flashed you a smirk, setting you down. You leaned against Nagisa, still feeling weak in the knees.

"What happened to her?" Nagisa looked at you worriedly.

"Oh, you know~ There can only be one reason why a girl's legs would give out." Karma winked at you, but you were confused by his words.

"I don't get it." You deadpanned at him before looking at Nagisa. "He beat up the person who stole my bag."

"You saw him do it?" Nagisa asked, looking back and forth between you and Karma. "Did anyone else see it?"

"I don't know. I was too busy modifying his face." Karma said nonchalantly while shrugging.

"Nobody saw.. I made sure of it." You said in a shaky voice, finally regaining strength to stand up properly.

"Usually girls would run away screaming if they ever see someone being beaten up. The last time I was with a girl, she just screamed the whole time that I thought my ears bled." Karma laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So? What are you two doing around this area in Kunugigaoka? Especially you, Nagisa. This isn't your grounds to walk on. This is mine to watch over."

"I know, but I promised (Name)-chan that I'd walk her home..you know how dangerous it is to walk home alone." Nagisa said, giving you an apologetic look, "But I guess it was futile, she was still robbed with me with her. They really took us by surprise."

"So~ Her name is (Name). She's our age, very pretty, and she goes to your school--maybe you're classmates even." Karma said, giving you a cheeky grin. "Just so you know, I didn't beat up that guy because he stole your bag. I couldn't care less about that--that's not technically _my_ job to do--I just felt like doing it because the bastard made me drop my carton of strawberry milk."

"You beat him up just because of that reason!?" You gawked at him and looked at Nagisa. "Is he serious?"

"He may not look like it, but yes." He said, sweatdropping.

"Well then~ now that everything's settled down, I'll be going." Karma walked past you two, and gave you a look over his shoulder. An arrogant smirk was present on his face as he blew you a kiss. "I have a feeling that we'll meet again. See ya, your highness~" He faced his front again and waved his hand goodbye before shoving it in his pocket once more. You stared at him curiously, setting your gaze on him longer than you intended. A few people took notice of his walking form as he passed by them, and you were sure you didn't imagine things when a couple men eyed him warily, as if he would strike in any second. Sure, he did carry an air of pride and confidence around him, but he was also emitting an aura that seems to tell people to back off or else.

"Is he..famous around here?" You asked Nagisa, keeping your eye on the red-haired male until he turned to the corner at the end of the street.

"I would say infamous..Karma knows a lot of people, and of course a lot of people know him." Nagisa patted your shoulder and tapped the back of his wrist. "I think it's about time you hurry home, (Name)-chan. You promised your driver you'd be home before your parents return, right?"

"I'm not that worried about my parents." You said with an exasperated sigh. You kicked a pebble on the pavement and ran your fingers through your (color) locks. "It's my stepsister that I'm most worried about."

"Stepsister?" Nagisa repeated, looking at you curiously.

You gave him an apologetic smile and shook your head, "I'll tell you that story for another time. I need to go home before she does."


	2. ❝ Me? Indebted? ❞

At the exact strike of the clock at 08:45, you slammed your ballpen down on your desk, having already finished with your last homework for the day. You sighed and slumped against your (fave. color) swivel chair, resting your arm over your eyes.

The day had been tiring. You learned from walking home alone that it was actually exhausting because the academy was miles away from your home. Nagisa kept you company until you two had to part ways when he reached the street that leads to his home. From that point onwards, you kept your guard up the whole time, clutching on the straps of your bag, fearing it would be taken away from you once more. As you treaded home, you passed by alleys where sounds of people getting beaten up could be heard. You let your curiosity get the best of you and you tried to see if a certain redhead was behind any of the ruckus you saw, but he wasn't on any of them. After that, you picked up your pace, staying close to passersby and other strangers who looked safe to your eyes.

Your mind pondered back to when he referred to Nagisa as 'one of his men'. What did he mean by that? It was like he was Nagisa's boss or something by the sound of it.

You were too deep in thought that you didn't even realize you flipped open the back of your notebook and began drawing something in a rough sketch.

The sound of knocking brought you back to reality, and thanks to that you were able to realize what you had been doing. You've unconsciously drawn the red-haired boy. Having blessed with being talented in Art, you drew his features perfectly, from his taunting eyes--which even in your sketch they gleamed with mischief--to his lips that were curled up to a proud smirk. You admired your drawing, and took a while with doing so that you almost completely forgot about the person behind your door.

"Hey! Open up!" You'd recognize that demanding tone any time of the day. Begrudgingly, you stood up and walked to your bedroom's door as slowly as possible, much to the annoyance of the person waiting. You quickly swung the door open and gave the person a bored stare.

"What do you want?" You asked, feigning a yawn.

A girl your age, who has long, green hair, stood before you, glaring at you intensely with her pink-ish red eyes. She had an accusing finger pointing at you and she screeched, "You! You thief!"

"I have a name. It's (Name). Nice to meet you." You said mockingly. "And thief? My gosh, Megumi.. That insult's growing old."

Megumi. Your stepsister. After your mother and your stepfather got married, you and your mother moved in to your stepfather's home. It had been three months since then, but Megumi is still as cold as ever to you.

"Oh, don't even try to defend yourself! I left my phone on the fountain at the garden and when I came back for it, it was gone!" She pushed her finger over your breastbone. "I know for a fact that you stole it! I mean, that's what you've been doing the moment you came in to my life! You've been stealing everything that is mine!" She pushed past you and started rummaging your things. You trailed behind her to put everything back to their places, stopping when you saw her looking at something on your desk.

"Who's this?" She held up the notebook where you did your ink sketch. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"I don't even know who that is." You shrugged.

"Don't lie to me! Why would you even draw him if you don't know who he is? If he's your boyfriend, then say goodbye to him." She threw your notebook across the room, and it landed outside on the floor of your balcony.

"And why would I do that?" You rolled your eyes and walked to your balcony to pick up your notebook.

"Because I'll be the one who'll be doing the stealing this time!" Megumi huffed and stomped her way out of your room, slamming the door close behind her.

You giggled at her antics. Sure, she was annoying, but she was one of the things that humored you in the household.

A cold breeze came gusting by, making you shiver. You sneezed, shaking your head as you thought it would be better to go back in your room and close the balcony doors.

However..

You didn't get the chance to go back in as soon as possible, due to someone's arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around your waist from behind you, pulling your back flush against their chest. You opened your mouth to scream, but they clamped a hand on your mouth to shut you up. The person's hot breath fanned your ear, sending chills down your spine when they chuckled. Your heartbeat was sent into a wild frenzy, and your mind was suddenly filled with worst case scenarios that can happen at any moment. You had your eyes pressed shut, silently wishing for the person to just go away and leave you be.

Then, the person spoke in an awfully familiar playful tone, "Shh, princess. I don't want the guard dogs coming after me~ Heh.. Not yet at least."

_Is that... Karma Akabane?_

"Hmfp!?" You craned your neck, sighing in relief when you saw it was a person you knew. Your heartbeat slowed down when you relaxed, but as you stiffened again, your heart began beating erratically once more when the hand that held your mouth shut trailed down to your thigh and gave it a squeeze.

"Promise me you won't send the soldiers after me, princess?" He asked, putting his chin on your shoulder. "Oh, and.. Lock the door at once after I let you go. Wouldn't want that nutcase to walk in on us, would we?" You nervously nodded, afraid his hands might wander more on your body if you refused his command. As promised, he let you go, and trailed behind you as you walked across your room to lock your door. You turned around, about to give him a good scolding, but you found him lying on your bed, flipping through one of your sketchpads.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" You sprinted to him, snatching the sketchpad from his grasp.

"Aw, but I'm still looking at the beautiful drawings. You're quite the skilled artist, aren't you, princess?" He gave you an innocent smile, which only irked you even more.

"First of all, what are you doing here in my house!?" You hissed, crossing your arms over your chest.

"And she calls her mansion a house!" Karma laughed and clapped his hands, as if he just heard the funniest joke ever. He pretended to wipe off tears from the corner of his eyes before he sat up. "And to answer your question, your highness, I came here for two things. One," he held up a finger, "I came here for my reward."

"Reward?" You repeated, looking at him, puzzled.

"Yes! Why, you're indebted to me." He gestured his hands to himself.

"Me? Indebted? To you?" You scoffed and shook your head. "Why would I be?"

"Well, for starters, I helped you retrieve your bag, and the other reason is the same reason why I came here." He took something out of the pocket of his blazer and held it up between his index finger and his thumb. "You dropped this earlier."

Your eyes widened when you saw the object. It was your school pin, the one you were supposed to wear on your uniform's collar. He threw you the pin and you caught it in your hands, examining it. "Thanks.. I guess.." You mumbled, setting the pin down on your desk, which was just beside your bed.

"Now that you know how exactly you are indebted to me, you and I both know it's only right that I received something as a token of your appreciation." He reached for your wrist and pulled you on your bed, having you sit on the mattress. "I already have something in mind~ Would you like to hear it, your highness?"

"Why..do you keep on referring to me like I'm a monarch?" You lifted up a brow, looking at him questioningly.

"It's because you go to that high-class school full of stuck up, spoiled brats. I'm not saying you _are_ one though~" He crawled to your side and leaned forward to you. "And as I was saying.. The reward I want is a kiss."

_What._

"I beg your pardon?" You inched your face away from his, pushing your palm up his forehead.

"I want a kiss~" He made kissy noises, which made you gag.

"Can't you at least ask for something else?" You asked incredulously, your face becoming red from his straightforwardness. "I'm not going to let anyone take away my first kiss just yet."

"Oh?" Karma looked at you in surprise. "You haven't been kissed yet? Like, ever? But what about the boyfriend that the nutcase was talking about earlier?"

"I have no boyfriend, okay?" You said, sighing in exasperation. "And the nutcase's name is Megumi, my stepsister."

"Stepsister, huh? Does she give you the Cinderella treatment, princess?"

"No..but she's a total bitch." You said vehemently.

Karma laughed boisterously at your blunt remark. "Wow, I'd never thought I'd hear you badmouth someone! I mean, you don't look like the type to do so."

You rolled your eyes, giggling. "Just her. Don't get used to it." You said, smacking his arm. You watch him put a hand on his chest to calm himself, and when he wasn't laughing anymore, you decided to ask. "Akabane-kun.. Why did you call Nagisa-kun 'one of your men' earlier?"

"Oh, that?" He frowned, muttering something under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled and brought his hand up to ruffle your hair. "I'll tell you about that some other time..and call me by my first name. I'd rather you do that, your highness. Come on, try it. Say, 'Karma-kun'."

"Karma-kun.." You repeated after him, kind of actually liking how it rolled off your tongue so easily.

"Aw, what an obedient, little princess." He cooed, instantly making an irk mark appear on your forehead. He chortled at your expression before he became serious again. "Come on.. Just one kiss? I'll let you do it. You can kiss me anywhere but my lips." He persisted, bringing his face closer to yours once again.

You pursed your lips and heaved a defeated sigh. "Fine.." You leaned closer to him, reaching your hand up his shoulder to steady yourself as you lifted yourself slightly up from the mattress. You closed your eyes and planted a meek kiss on his jaw, letting your lips linger on his skin for a while before you detached. When you opened your eyes, he held an expression on his face which looked 'not like him at all'. He had his lips parted slightly in surprise, staring at you with wide eyes, completely oblivious about the growing blush on his cheeks.

Karma blinked his eyes twice and realized you were staring straight at his eyes curiously.

You couldn't see them properly before, but now you gazed at his mercury irises in wonder.

The red-haired boy suddenly pushed his palm on your face, obstructing your view of his flustered face.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

'So, that's what it's like to be kissed by a girl.'

"You mean you've been kissed by a boy?" You joked, swatting his hand off your face. He looked at you in confusion and you said, "You were talking out loud."

"Okay, first of all--" He pushed his index finger on your forehead, giving you a glare. "--you have no right to make fun of me. That's kind of my thing. And second, yes. I've been kissed by a boy, but not on my lips." He pointed at his cheek and grinned. "It was part of a dare."

"You never had a girlfriend? I don't get why because clearly you look attra--" You quickly shut your mouth when he gave you a smug, shit-eating grin. "I mean, you're not ugly."

"No~ Girls throw themselves at me but I never had a girlfriend." He said, running his fingers through his red hair. "Why? Do you want to be my first?"

"Woah, slow down there." You help your hands as if to calm him down. "We barely know each other, mister."

"Are you saying if we've known each other in years, you'd agree to go out with me if I asked you?" He hummed, "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before."

"That's because I just moved here from Kyoto." You pointed at the coarkboard on the wall beside your desk, where you pinned down pictures from your former school, along with a few post-it notes and sketches. "I only transferred to Shiratori Academy because my stepfather insisted. He said that I'm smart enough to get accepted...another reason why Megumi is a bitch to me. She tried so many times to pass the entrance examination but failed them all."

"Hmm.." Karma hopped off your bed and walked to where the coarkboard was. "If you're new here.. Then I guess I have to warn you." He took a look at the pictures and the sketches, taking his time admiring a sketch where you drew yourself as a kunoichi. He smiled at that, before he turned to you, "Don't walk around the streets alone. Especially at night. You don't want bad things to happen to you, do you~?"

Your brow rose, "But I just did earlier, while the sun was still up..and nothing happened."

"That's because Nagisa was looking after you."

"No, he wasn't." You furrowed your brows and shook your head. "He went home before I did."

"He _followed_ you home, and made sure you were safe." He said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Your eyes widened, "He did?" You were sure you were alone when you walked home, and you didn't feel anyone's presence the whole time you did. Nagisa must have some serious stealth skills.

"Yep. And he did, because I told him so. Oh, hey!" He clasped his hands together and grinned impishly. "That should be another thing you should reward me for!"

"Oh, come on.." You groaned, rubbing your temples. "What do you want this time? I am _not_ kissing you again."

"Oh, you won't~ I'll just have.." Karma's gaze wondered around your room, looking for something interesting to take. He saw you had a few medals pinned on the wall and throphies displayed on top of shelves on the wall opposite to where he was standing, wondering if any of them was actually made of pure gold, but then he spotted a plain, (fave. color) scarf hanging on a hook of the inside of your closet's door that was open wide.

"Can I have that scarf?" He pointed at it, walking closer to your closet.

"But why?" You asked, following after him, making sure he wouldn't peek his head in to take a look at your clothes.

"It's pretty chilly outside." He shrugged and took the scarf from the hook. "Hey, this really feels nice." He mused, gripping the fabric of the scarf in his hand. He wrapped it around his neck, coiling it around him thrice because the scarf was long.

"I need it back before winter season so return it maybe after summer..and it's super duper important to me so don't lose it, okay?" You smiled at him, giggling as he struggled to fix the scarf on him so it looked neat to the eye. You shook your head and helped him arrange it, playfully tugging on it, making him stumble forward towards you. He rolled his eyes and flicked your forehead before he ruffled your hair.

"You're not much of a good girl, aren't you? How dare you try to choke me like that?"

"Well, don't they say that good girls are just bad girls that haven't been caught?" You joked, flipping your hair over your shoulder. Then you blinked when you realized something, "Oh, are you going home now? Be careful on your way out. You might get in trouble with the guards and the wolves." You said in worry.

Karma had a surprised and amused look on his face. "You have wolves?"

You giggled and shook your head, leading him to your balcony. "No, they're just siberian huskies. Big ones."

"I'll be careful then." He laughed, waving his hand. "But it's not like I'm gonna get in trouble. I'm only in trouble if I ever get caught." He hoisted himself up and balanced himself on the parapet, looking back at you with a wide grin on his lips. "And I never get caught."

"Are you gonna jump!?" Your eyes widened, stepping closer to him. You took a look over your balcony to see if there was anything on the ground below you to cushion his fall, there was absolutely nothing. "That's too high.. You maybe climbed up here, but that fall could break your bone. I should probably sneak you out through the front do--" You didn't get to finish your sentence because he did a flip and was already falling to the ground.

"Karma-kun!" You gasped in horror. "My room is at the third floor!"

But you didn't need to worry. He landed perfectly on his feet, and didn't even stumble when he hit the ground. Grinning proudly at himself, he looked up at you and gave you a two-finger salute. "Good night, (Name)." He blew you a kiss before he ran off, careful not to be too loud for any guards to hear.

"That idiot.." You sweatdropped. You turned around and leaned your back on the parapet, clutching your shirt over where your heart was. You took deep breaths and calmed yourself, reassuring yourself that he won't get caught.

Then you smiled, feeling giddy as you recalled his last words. "He called me by my name..."


	3. ❝ Wipe your bloody hands first! ❞

You didn't see Karma for a whole month. You kept on asking Nagisa for his whereabouts, but he didn't answer your questions. He kept on changing the topic by suddenly saying you need to review for the midterms or saying a teacher needs him in the faculty office and he'll just leave you hanging with your unanswered query. You'd look at him in the eye and demand for an answer, but he'll just keep on making excuses after excuses.

Eventually, you gave up and focused on your studies.

Midterms passed and you aced all your exams, becoming the student with the highest ranking in your year. Because of that, majority of the students started to look at you with admiration, but some of them only jeered at you because of hate or envy.

To celebrate your success, you went out on weekend, spending the day by yourself. You rarely get the opportunity to step foot ousted the mansion without any chaperon, so your aced exams were like your golden ticket to being temporarily released from the shackles that kept you in the cage you call home. Your mother was really strict, acting all high and mighty, always saying you're an offspring from families both belonging to the high-class society and therefore shouldn't be caught walking on the grounds where, as your mother said, filthy lowlives crawl on. Fortunately, your stepfather was the complete opposite, believing all must be treated equally and should have their own rightful liberty. You didn't even know how they ended up with each other, but you were glad your mother didn't marry a stuck-up man.

You went to a public library and volunteered to read to the children you found on the kids' lounge. You told the librarian you'd help with the library work if you had time, and even said you'd come by every now and then with your own books to read to the kids.

After the library, you walked around town to look for a place where you can buy vehicles. You already had a license, but didn't have anything to ride and call your own yet. Your stepfather told you that he can lend you any of his expensive cars, but you didn't want four-wheeled vehicles. You wanted to have a motorcycle. It was easier to bring, even though not really practical for some situations. Still, you thought it would be the perfect getaway ride if you ever want to go out somewhere to have a peace of mind.

"Look out!" You heard as you were about to cross the street. You yelped and immediately stepped back to avoid the speeding motorbike. The driver of the bike crashed it on a cement pole, and the passenger flew to the ground. Fortunately, the both of them had helmets on. You immediately rushed to them and helped them up, checking their body if they cut or injured themselves in any way.

The driver of the bike was the first to regain his balance and he removed his helmet. "I'm so sorry about that, miss--" He looked at you apologetically, ruffling his blonde hair on the back of his head when he stopped talking and looked at you like you were some kind of a celebrity.

"Dammit, Muramatsu! This is the fifth time you oversped!" The passenger stood up and removed his helmet as well, ready to give him a punch in the nose but when he saw his companion looking at you with wide eyes, he stopped and looked at you, and his eyes widened as well.

"Um.." You averted your eyes, feeling anxious under their stare. "Are you guys okay?"

"Y-Yes! We're fine!" The passenger replied. He had dark brown hair styled into dreadlocks, and they wiggled when he would move his head. "H-How about you? Did you get hurt?"

"No.. I mean it's not like I actually got hit." You chuckled. You gestured to the forgotten bike, "Though I don't think your ride is in a good condition anymore."

"Don't worry about it!" The blonde said, waving his hand. "Yoshida here can fix it up and in no time, you'll see it up and running again. He's a bike expert!" He patted the passenger--Yoshida's shoulder, but Yoshida slapped his hand.

"Yes, and I won't let you ride it ever again." Yoshida retorted, crouching down to stand the bike up.

"If you know about bikes, maybe you could help me. I'm looking for a place to buy myself a ride. Do you know any-"

"Muramatsu! Yoshida!" Someone hollered their names. You turned around and saw a boy with white hair running to where you were. He stopped just before you and looked at you in recognition.

"You're (Name) (Surname), Nagisa's classmate, right?" He said bluntly.

"Oh," You smiled, hearing your friend's name. "Are you a friend of him?"

You couldn't see, but Yoshida and Muramatsu were flailing their arms behind you, gesturing for the white-haired boy to shut up. He ignored them though.

"Yeah. He helps me with homework and stuff. I saw you from the pictures on his phone. You take a lot of pictures. Especially with scenic backgrounds." He said so casually like it wasn't creepy at all that he just looks in other people's phone gallery. He held out his hand and nodded at you, "I'm Itona Horibe. You can call me Itona, since you're friends with my friend."

"I sketch and paint a lot, and sometimes use the pictures I take for inspiration." You explained, shaking his hand.

"I see then.." He let go of your hand and peeked behind you. "Hey, airheads. He-who-rules-every-breathing-being-on-Earth is looking for you.

You tilted your head, thinking that the nickname was silly.

_I wonder what they do to earn that nickname._

Yoshida and Muramatsu immediately panicked and mounted the bike, unmindful of the scratches on the vehicle. "We need to go! Sorry for leaving like this, (Surname)-san!" They said before they drove off. You waved at them and turned to Itona, but he was already gone.

You looked around you to see if you can see him in the crowd, but you didn't. It was like he vanished in thin air.

You huffed and spun on your heel, deciding to go to another part of town to continue your celebration.

You ended up going in an arcade, a place where you never actually had been in before. Your mother forbid you to enter places like this, saying you wouldn't gain any useful knowledge if you waste your time playing around. But your mother's not with you, so why not enter?

It was a weekend so there were more customer's than usual, you figured. There was a wide variety of games--crane games, chance games, strategy games, racing games, shooting games--name it and you'll find it there. The arcade was big, so you weren't even surprised to see such a large quantity of games.

You had a few coins exchanged for tokens and you immediately looked around for games you can play. You tried out a crane game first, but after three tries, you gave up and moved to the next game. You found a racing game, but it was intended to be played by pairs. You didn't have a pair, until a seven-year-old boy came running to you and asked if he could play with you. Deciding to humor him, you told him that if he won against you, you'd give him half of the remaining coins you had left.

Lucky kid, he left the racing game carrying four more tokens with him.

Next, you moved to a retro shooting game. You sat on the stool and watched the demo on the monitor to figure out how to play, then a girl your age sat down on the stool next to you. She had wavy, black hair that was dyed at the tips, and she had light brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kanzaki. Nice to meet you!" She gave you a friendly smile that you couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm (Name) (Surname)." You gestured to the game and asked sheepishly. "Do you know how to play this game by any chance?"

"It's easy." She giggled and pointed at a stick with a sphere handle. "That's the joystick. You use it to control the spaceship, and use the buttons," she pointed at the buttons at the right of the joystick, "to shoot lazers at the aliens."

"I see.." You inserted a token and started the game. She helped you with the game, congratulating you when you beat the high score that was recorded. You and Kanzaki ended up spending and buying and spending tokens on games until it was dark out.

When you took a glance at the entrance, you saw the night sky outside through the glass doors. You immediately panicked, shoving all your remaining tokens on Kanzaki's hands as you bid her farewell, haphazardly explaining that you need to go home before dark and telling her you had a fun time and wouldn't mind playing with her again.

\- ❀ -

"Megumi will give me hell if she catches me staying out past curfew." You huffed and panted as you ran. You weren't used to running at all, having spending your time with painting, just staying still as you sat on a stool in front of your easel and canvas. You didn't even think you'd stay out that late, but you were having too much fun in the arcade that you completely forgot that your mother told you to go home before sunset, and now it was already a quarter 'til eight o'clock. You sent a text to your mother in advance, saying you got caught in the slow traffic. She seemed to believe it because she said she understood, and the time she told you to go home was in a rush hour, but told you to hurry up as well because it's dangerous walking home alone at night.

You remembered what Karma told you, and wondered, "What's so bad about walking home at night? I mean, I'm careful enough to be safe on my own." Your clueless mind thought. You've watched tons of movies where people get kidnapped or robbed, but only when they get cornered in a narrow alleyway, or they come across a group of thugs.

It's not like you were stupid enough to pick up a fight with people who could easily take you down. And like you always do, you stick with people who you deemed safe to be around with, like policemen, adults, and parents with their kids.

Oh, but you really shouldn't be complacent.

You got lost, and ended up going to an empty street. You figured it was safe to go through, because there wasn't even a soul wandering around except for you. You slowed down your pace, taking your time to catch your breath. You took a look at your surroundings, noting that there was a surveillance camera on the corner at the end of the road. You weren't sure if it was working, however. You began to walk again, glancing behind you every now and then to make sure you weren't followed, and you looked around for any weapons to use if you suddenly got cornered. Then, you saw a lone baseball bat lying on the ground near the entrance of an alleyway. You furrowed your brows, letting your curiosity take over as you jogged to where the bat was. You nudged it with your foot, and saw blotches of dried blood on it as it rolled away. You gasped and looked around to see if there was anyone around, but there was nobody.

_Who could have left this here?_

You decided not to pick it up.

If it was an abandoned murder weapon, it's best not to get your fingerprints all over it.

You kicked it away in fright, and you watched it roll away further in the alleyway. Your gaze lingered on it, then your eyes went looking at the end of the alleyway that leads to another street.

You saw people having a brawl.

_How could I have not noticed them!?_

But you could barely see them, there was only a lamp post above their heads that flickered on and off before the light bulb finally gave out and blew up, darkening the entire alleyway.

A groan echoed from the other end, and someone's footsteps sounded closer and closer towards you. You froze in place, thinking whether to take the bat as a weapon or just run away. But if you ran, the person would probably catch up to you easily because you were an awfully slow runner.

So you ended up running forward to take the bat.

You held it up, ready to swing. You stepped backwards, looking behind you over your shoulder to see if by any chance someone decided to sneak up on you from behind. The person's footsteps sounded closer than ever, and you braced yourself for any upcoming attacks.

"Princess?"

You stiffened, recognizing the tone of voice, ironic because it has been a month since you heard it and you only conversed with him for less than 24 hours.

"I-Is that you, Karma-kun?" You had to make sure. Who knows how many people who can imitate voices are out there?

"Who else would you think it would be, your highness?"

You lowered down your weapon until you just let it hit the ground.

There he was, the person whom you thought forgot about your existence.

You felt his warmth as he got near you, and you can feel that he was looking at you with such intensity that it was almost physical. You fidgeted under his gaze and cleared your throat. "Why didn't you show up for an entire month?"

"Why are you asking?" You heard him ask in a tease, "Did you miss me~?"

"I, of course, would wonder where a friend might be and what could they possibly doing the whole time I didn't see them." You said snarkily. "Can we get out of this alleyway first? It's creepy here." The both of you walked out of the alley like you asked. As soon as you did, you took notice of his appearance. You tried your best not to shriek the second you saw cuts on his face and on his arms. He saw you staring and immediately rolled down his sleeves. Then you saw his knuckles painted with red, but you doubt it was actually paint that tainted his pale skin.

"What happened to you? Did you get in to fights? Wait, was that you back there who beat up those people?" You warily stepped back, and he instantly reached his hands out to you.

"Come here--you're shivering."

"Wipe your bloody hands first!" You shouted, backing away from him.

Karma sighed and took out a white towel from his pocket. He was wearing the same clothes you saw him wore the day you met him, and it made you wonder if he even had any more change of clothes, or if it was actually his uniform that he wore. After he finished cleaning his hands, he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it before he looked at you again dead in the eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to not go out alone? What if it wasn't me who found you?" He heaved an annoyed sigh.

"I didn't mean to stay out this late." You retorted. "And where's my scarf?" You pointed an accusing finger at him. "That scarf is important to me so if I so much as see a single stain on it, I won't hesitate to kill you." You said furiously.

"Oh?" Karma chuckled. He shook his head, looking at you with half-lidded eyes with his head tilted back. "Kill me, you say?"

You didn't even have time to blink--you were suddenly pulled back in the alleyway and got your wrists pinned on the wall above your head. The cold, flat metal of a pocket knife was pressed against your throat, and it had you taking nervous gulps.

"Tell me, princess~" The blade was inched away from your neck and the holder brought the tip up to your eye level, letting the weapon hover just above your cheek. You eyed the blade with wide eyes, fearing he would suddenly pierce your eye if not your skin. "Have you even tried to take someone's life before?" He husked, adding the slightest bit of allure to his threatening question.

You closed your eyes, whimpering a 'No' as you shook your head. He chuckled and pocketed the knife, but he still had you trapped against the wall.

"That scarf must have been very important that you even threatened me, and the way you said it!" He laughed, shaking his head. "It was absolutely adorable."

"Y-You.." You trembled under his grasp, finding it very hard to form a single sentence without even stuttering with fright. "K-Karma-kun.. You're scaring me.. Please l-let go."

Karma's mercury irises widened the second you finished your plead. His body stiffened for a moment before he abruptly freed your wrists and stepped away from you, backing himself up on the wall opposite of the one you were leaning against.

"This was exactly why I didn't show you my face for a month." He said in a low voice, in almost a growl. Though, the fiery confession wasn't actually for you, it was almost like he was reminding himself of the fact. He gave you one last look, with his eyes completely void of any emotion before he turned and exited the alleyway.

Afraid that you'll be left alone in the dark again, you caught up to him and clutched his sleeve to stop him. "I didn't tell you to leave me!"

"(Name)." He turned around, clamping his hands on your shoulders. "Listen, you don't really want to be friends with someone like me. It's a risk that I don't want you to take, and it would be too much for you."

"What on earth are you talking about? We were just talking about my scarf earlier and now you want me to forget being friends with you?" You asked in disbelief.

"Look, if your scarf is the reason why you're still going after me, then I'll give it to Nagisa to return it to you. After that, don't go looking for me." He gave you a shove on your shoulders, but used little force.

"Are you serious!?" You shoved him back on his chest. "It's not just the scarf, you moron! I _want_ to be friends with you--to get to know you more." You said defiantly. "Why would you even deny me the freedom of having you as my friend?"

"You saw what I did, right? I beat up those guys." He gestured to the alleyway he came from earlier. "Do you really want to be friends with someone who runs around, breaking people's bones?"

You pursed your lips, unable to answer his question. He sighed at your silent response.

"See? You can't even answer me."

"Well, why do you beat people up anyway?" You retorted. "And when you beat up that robber, it was because he stole from me, right? You lied--you said it was for that stupid strawberry milk you dropped."

"If you don't like lies, add that to the reason why you shouldn't be friends with me. Just go home, princess. The deeper the night, the more dangerous it is out here." He said, looking around for something. "And you can't be seen with me or else.." He muttered in a whisper.

"Then walk me home if it's too dangerous to be alone at night!" You screeched, getting more annoyed at him.

"Gosh, you're so stubborn!" His hand flew to his face and made a loud smack. He shook his head and gave you a piercing glare. "Fine, but after tonight, don't go looking for me." He took your wrist and dragged you with him, walking in a ridiculously fast pace that you could barely keep up.

"H-Hey!" You tried to get yourself out of his grasp but he just held on tighter. "What's up with you all of a sudden!? The night you came to my room, you were acting all friendly now you're being so hostile!"

Karma didn't reply and just continued walking.

You sighed and gave up with talking to him.

_It's strange how everything just happened so quickly._

"By the way, if that scarf is so important to you, why did you lend it to me without any reluctance?"

You blinked, taking in what he asked.

That scarf was a gift from your father--he made it by himself, giving it to you as a memento before he and your mother split paths. You cherished it with all your heart that you even snapped at your mother when she tried to throw it away.

But how did you even end up lending it to the redhead so freely?

Karma glanced at you over his shoulder, rolling his eyes when he saw you just gawking at him.

"I'm getting tired of your wordless response--"

"You looked like someone I could trust." You cut him off.

He suddenly stopped walking, and you at you as if you had grown two more heads. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know.." You averted your gaze, "I feel like I could trust you with everything."

He scoffed, "Don't just trust me all of a sudden just because of that robber thing. For all you know, I could be taking you someplace secluded and take advantage of you."

"Oh, but _are you_?" You taunted.

He pursed his lip and furrowed his brows together, "Of course not."

"And you answered without hesitation at all. Come on, despite your violent ways, I know I can trust you." You smiled at him, but he only gave you a frown.

"You _shouldn't_." He continued walking again, warily looking around. "You'll just regret being involved with me. Stick with Nagisa. He's a good guy."

"You're not going to give up on trying to make me forget about you, are you?"

Karma chuckled, giving you a smirk over his shoulder before he turned his eyes back to the road ahead of him, "We're both equally stubborn, princess."

You huffed, "You'll learn that I'm more stubborn than you are."


	4. ❝ Somehow...that's amazing.. ❞

Once again, Karma didn't let you see him for days. It sucked, because you wanted to hang out with him.

Nagisa joked that you became obsessed with him, but you said you simply just want to be friends with him. The blue-haired male then said there has to be an ulterior motive behind that reason, and that made you become dubious of yourself.

Night after night, you'll spend your time before sleep overthinking his remark.

Did you really have an unknown ulterior motive?

You'd roll left and right on your mattress, clutching a pillow in your chest, burying your face in it.

Karma didn't even need to show up to fill your mind with thoughts of him.

Which leads you to doing recreational activities to clear your mind. You grew tired of sketching and painting, because whenever you'd make an addition to your collection of masterpieces, you'd notice that you always end up doing paintings that seem to have the color red emphasized. Roses, lips, apples--anything with the same hue stood out.

But even if you wanted to do something else, it's not like you can easily leave. So, you stayed within the mansion's perimeters.

Your stepfather caught you doing laps around the house, and when he asked what on Earth were you doing running at five in the morning, you told him that it was to relieve yourself from being stressed by doing too many schoolwork. He believed your lie, and even told you there are areas in the (freaking large) mansion where you can 'relieve your stress'.

In the mansion's (absurdly spacious) backyard, he showed you the pool, the multi-purpose gymnasium where you can play various indoor sports, the golf field, the pond where you can practice fishing, and the large space intended for practicing riding on horseback. Inside the mansion, there was the cinema room, the library, and the music room.

Your mouth was gaping the whole time he showed you around, and you didn't even realize his family was filthy rich until then.

You tried out every single one of the activities you can play individually, and now just after lunch, you were spending your afternoon playing golf--well, more like venting out your pent-up emotions by mercilessly hitting one ball after another.

You gripped tightly on your golf club in frustration, swinging it down to hit the next ball in line.

"He sneaks in to my house--" you growl, swinging the club up before you brought it down with haste.

_Hit!_

"--flirts with me--"

_Hit!_

"--asks for my scarf--"

_Hit!_

"--decides to hide from me for a month--"

_Hit!_

"--and the next time I see him--"

_Hit!_

"--he threatens me with his stupid knife--"

_Hit!_

"--and tells me to completely forget about him!"

_Hit!_

"Ow!"

You froze, your arm still in the middle of bringing up your club.

There was a row of bushes a few meters ahead of you and the second to the last of the golf balls landed in the middle of them. The bush in the middle rustled, and it was where the pained yelp came from. You held up your club, carefully approaching the rustling plant.

"Stay where you are!" You called out. "We have two dozen guard dogs around the house, and with just one whistle, I can make them pounce on you!"

"P-Please don't!" A figure emerged from the bush.

It was..

"Nagisa-kun!?" He held up his hands in surrender, and his eyes were shut tight. "What are you doing here!? And what's with that costume!?" The blue-haired male wore some kind of uniform.

_Is my home that easy to trespass!?_

"I-I'm here to give you back your scarf." Nagisa stuttered nervously. "Please don't send your dogs after me." He reached behind him for his backpack, that you didn't even notice he had. He pulled out a scarf--your scarf. "Karma told me to return this." He held it out to you, but you pushed it away.

"I don't want _you_ to return it. He was the one who borrowed it--he should also be the one to give it back." You pulled him out of the bush, helping him brush off the leaves that stuck themselves on his hair. "Why is he still avoiding me?" You asked, looking at him with dejected eyes.

"Karma doesn't want you involved with everything about him. He wants you to forget about him." He insisted on giving you the scarf back, but you just turned your back on him.

"I don't want it." You said stubbornly as you crossed your arms over your chest. "Unless he's the one handing it back, I'm not taking it."

"(Name)-chan, please.. You know, it's hard for him to forget about you as well, especially since he's taken a liking to you." He bluntly said, causing your cheeks to redden.

"How can you be so straightforward with saying that? And if he _likes_ me, why would he avoid me?" You retorted, huffing in frustration.

"It's because he likes you, that he avoids you." Nagisa said with a smile. "And it's because he likes you, that he wants to protect you by distancing himself away from you. I wish you can see the longing look he had on whenever he hears your voice over the phone when you call me."

Your brows scrunched up together and you bit your lip. You gave Nagisa a look that says 'I don't know whether to believe you or not', and walked back to where you were hitting golf balls. You picked up the forgotten bag on the ground and put the club back in it.

"I don't get it. You tell me he likes me--as a friend?" You looked back at him for an answer but he shrugged.

"His exact statement was, 'I like (Name), she's interesting'." Nagisa said.

"Hmm.." You sighed, closing your eyes. "Can't I at least talk to him?"

"Through texts and calls? I don't think he'd like that."

"What if I wrote him a letter?"

Nagisa gave you an incredulous look, "You're not serious..are you?"

\- ❀ -

Nagisa held up a lit-up lighter under the metal scoop you had in hand. In the scoop was a small chip of red wax, that was melting slowly as it was heated.

"(Name)-chan, I didn't think you'd be in this kind of stuff." He said, sweatdropping as he looked at the antique set you took out. Before him was a box, and in that box were blocks of wax, a fountain pen, an inkwell covered by a cork that he was sure was filled with ink, and a stamper with your initial engraved on it as a seal. The scoop that you were holding was also a content of the box.

"I had it since I was a child. My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away." You said, concentrating your eyes on the melting wax. When the last bit of it was liquefied, you brought the scoop over the envelop that contained your handwritten letter, and you poured the hot liquid over the tip of the triangular flap. You reached across your desk for the seal stamp and pressed it down on the wax, waiting for a few seconds before you lifted it up. The seal left your initial on the drying wax, and you smiled at the sight in satisfaction.

You put your letter-writing set away, hiding it deep in your closet before you scurried back to your desk to pick up your letter gingerly, handing it to Nagisa.

"Please, please! Give it to him." You pleaded, giving the boy your biggest puppy eyes.

Nagisa had to look away to prevent himself from melting under your gaze, then he sighed and gave you a nod. "I'll be sure to hand it to him."

"Yay!" You threw your arms around him, and he held up his arms over his head so the letter won't get crumpled. "Thank you, Nagisa-kun!"

"Ehehe.." He chuckled awkwardly. "It'd be cruel not to accept your request."

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The both of you flinched, startled by the pounding of fist against your bedroom's door.

"(Name)? (Name)!? Open the door this instant!"

Your eyes widened and you looked at the Nagisa in horror. "It's my mother--she shouldn't see you here." You took the letter from, turned his body around, stuffed the letter in his backpack, and pushed him to your closet in rapid speed. You gave him an apologetic look, pushing him inside and telling him to hide himself at the far back where the light won't reach him. You closed your closet just in time before your mother rushed inside your room with a ring of keys in her hand.

"What are you doing cramped up in your room?" She instantly walked--more like stomped--to you, inspecting your appearance with a grimace. "Tsk, you're sweating! What have you been doing?"

"Recreational stuff!" You said in a squeaky, nervous voice.

"Well," she shook her head and crossed her arms. "clearly you've had enough for the day. Take a bath and wear the kendo uniform I bought for you."

"Wait, you were serious when you told me yesterday that you were taking me to a dojo!?" You yelled, gripping at the tips of your hair, getting more vexed as you conversed more with your mother. "Mom--I'm a third year high school student--I should be focusing on my academics! You know, prepare myself for college? I don't have time for any more of what you're pushing me to do! I mean, isn't enrolling me to that fancy school Shiratori enough?! You even had me join the school's Literature Club for absolutely no reason at all!"

"It was to sharpen your skills in poetry-writing! I've read your sorry excuse of a poetry book and saw how horrible you are." She flipped her (color) hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on her hips. "When I was your age, I was the best at everything! And _you_ _ **will**_ be the same if you weren't being so headstrong."

"But I don't want to be like you, mom." You protested. "I want to be my own person! Not the doll you're shaping me to be."

"You're talking back to me now, young lady!?" Your mother fired back.

"What's going on?"

_Oh, great. Out of all people, Megumi had to be the one who'd walk in on us arguing._

"Megumi, honey!" You gagged at the sweet voice your mother used to greet your stepsister. "I was just about to tell stubborn, little (Name) here that she'll regret not giving her all to everything while she's still young. Why, she doesn't even realize all the opportunities revolving around her!"

"Well, you have to forgive her, mom." Megumi gave you a (freaking plastic) smile. "It seems like she owns an incredibly small brain, so she probably couldn't comprehend what's going on around her."

"You're not one to talk!" You said in a growl. "You're the one who couldn't even get half the answers correct on Shiratori Academy's entrance exam!"

"(Name)! Why are you talking to your sister in that tone of voice!?" Your mother said with a horrified gasp. "That's it. If you're going to keep on being rude to her, you're not going out of this mansion unless it's a school day." Your mother turned on her heel and walked out of your room, followed by Megumi, who looked as smug as ever. The green-haired bitch slammed the door shut on her way out, a habit she can't stop doing.

You ran to your bed and picked up a pillow, burying your face on it as you screamed your lungs out.

Nagisa, who heard everything behind your closet's doors, approached you cautiously. He had his lips in a frown. He sympathized with you, having a mother, who was similar to yours. He already told you about his situation--the reason why he grew his hair long. He heard your muffled sobs, and he couldn't help but pull you in an embrace. You dropped your pillow on your bed and pushed your face on Nagisa's chest instead, drenching his peculiar uniform with your tears. He let you soak his clothes, patting your back to soothe you.

"I'm sorry.. I know you probably didn't want me to hear that.." He said in a whisper.

"It's so unfair!" You screamed, wiping your tears with the back of your hand. "She's stripping me off of my freedom! She even treats Megumi like she's her real daughter! She's so strict and even more headstrong than me!"

"She is..but maybe it's just her way of looking out for you." Nagisa took out a handkerchief and helped you dry your cheeks. "You'll learn that, deep inside, she loves you."

You sniffed and glared at him, "Is that what you tell yourself whenever your mother reminds you that she wanted you to be born as a girl?" He frowned, slightly offended by your question, but he knew that it was because you're deeply hurting at the moment.

"(Name)-chan.." He bit his lip, contemplating hard in his mind about the risky decision he was about to foolishly make.

"I know where Karma hangs out on Sundays. You want to see him, don't you?"

You instantly stopped sobbing and looked at him with wide, glistening eyes.

He smiled and wiped away the last tears that fell down your cheeks. "I'll tell you where he'd be.. Though I'm not sure he'd be there."

"Hmm.." You pursed your lips and nodded.

"Then.." Nagisa ruffled your hair on the top of your head. "Let's see.. He usually spends his time at the arcade nearest to your home. It's not like he does that on purpose so he's close to where you are.. It's just.. Um.. We have a friend who plays there a lot as well."

"He likes to play in arcades?"

"Yeah..well, he likes to play because he knows he's gonna win them all." Nagisa said, sweatdropping.

"Huh.." You slipped away from Nagisa's grasps and sat on your bed. "Nagisa-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me more about Karma-kun?"

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked. "Tell you about Karma?" He repeated. You nodded and patted the space beside you. He sat down on the mattress as you ran to your door to lock it. You ran back to your bed and jumped up to the mattress, making Nagisa bounce to the center of your bed. You tripped on his legs and faceplanted on the mattress.

"Wah!" You lifted up your head and giggled. "That was a surprise."

"No kidding." Nagisa said, chuckling. He sat up and you sat up as well. You faced each other, sitting with your legs crossed.

"Come on, Nagisa-kun. Tell me about him." You fluttered your eyes, smiling sweetly at him.

"Well, let's see..."

***

Karma is..well..extraordinary.

_"Hey, Nagisa. Want to see the new Sonic Ninja Movie?" Karma asked me as we passed by the cinemas. There was a poster besides where to buy the tickets, and surely it was sequel of Sonic Ninja's movie adaptation._

_I nodded at Karma and took out my wallet, but when I looked inside, there were barely enough bills to pay for tickets and snacks. "Oh.." I frowned and pocketed my wallet, "I don't have enough money for that." After I made sure I hid it well, I looked up, expecting Karma to be right in front of me, but I was left staring at a blank wall._

_"Eh!? Karma?" My head whipped left and right as I looked for my red-haired friend. As I was about to leave my spot, someone tapped my shoulder from behind me. I turned around and sighed in relief after finding excited mercury irises staring into my worried blue ones. "Where did you go?"_

_He gave me a mischievous smirk, holding up a wallet that neither of us owned. "This one seems full, come on." He gripped my sleeve and pulled me with him as he went to the ticket booth._

_"H-Hey! Where did you even get that_!?"

***

"He stole someone else's wallet!?" You gawked at Nagisa in disbelief.

He only shook his head, grinning at the memory.

***

Karma is unbelievable.

_"Nagisa~ Nagisa!" I was just about to walk out of the academy's gates, when I saw Karma behind the fence. Outsiders aren't aloud to enter the campus, and to make sure that no one other than students and faculties and staffs enter, the principal had like four guards at the gates._

_"Hey, Karma!" I waved at him as I jogged to reach him faster._

_"How's finals?" He asked, his fingers interlaced together behind his head._

_"Well.." I gave him a sheepish smile. "I didn't get all the answers, but I was the highest-ranked amongst all second-years."_

_"Heh~ that's cool!" He laughed and pulled something out of his pocket. He held up a bunch of papers that were slightly crumpled due to being stuffed in. "I got everything perfect, despite only showing up for about a day or two per week in this semester."_

_"Karma.." I sweatdropped. "You need to drop that habit of yours."_

***

"How did he even do that!?"

Nagisa laughed at your baffled reaction. "That's just how he is."

***

Karma is..a good guy..I guess.

_I was a freshman at Shiratori Academy. I didn't know how my mother could afford the finances, but I got in. It was a bonus that I aced the exam. Thanks to a certain someone's teachings and guidance._

_It was time to go home, and I was waiting for my mother to fetch me near a convenience store. I kept on glancing at my phone to check the time or if my mother sent me a message, but the small device was suddenly snatched away from my hands._

_"W-What the..?" I stared at the thief with wide eyes. I remember him--it was another freshman in Shiratori Academy. He gave me a menacing glare with his brown eyes, tilting his chin up, to look down at me at some way, I suppose._

_"Oi, oi.." He dropped my phone, and I didn't reach it with my hands in time because he already had it on the ground, cracking under his foot. "I didn't know the academy is open to accept garbage now."_

_"I know right!?" Two more freshmen appeared from behind me. Each of them got hold of my upper arm in tight grips, denying me of any escape or counter moves._

_"Listen here, girly."_

_Girly!?_

_"We don't want to damage your pretty face, but you seriously need to get your cross-dressing ass out of the school. You only got in because of your smart, little brain. But I doubt you'll last long. The school requires big payments, y'know? And my girl doesn't want to walking around the land she reigns over." The one who stomped on my phone stepped closer to me, reaching a hand to my chest--to my bust if I had one._

_But I don't because I'm a guy!_

_"Is that so~?"_

_The four of use looked at the person interrupting._

_It was_ _Karma!_

_"Hmm? Is he your boyfriend, girly?" The brown-eyed bastard asked me._

_"Girly?" Karma let out a laugh. "Of course. Who wouldn't mistake you as a girl?" He said, shaking his head. "Sorry folks, but you need to put a space between boy and friend. Oh, and you need to put a space between you and my friend. We don't want to..do things the hard way, do we?" He stretched his limbs, giving the group a smirk as he did._

_"Do you seriously believe you can take us do--AGH!"_

_It only took him less than a minute. Karma had them tied around a lamp post, and was already fishing out their wallets and coin purses, along with their student identification cards and a few weapons that they apparently have--brass knuckles and pocket knives. After emptying them with what Karma deemed as valuable, he took out two tubes of different contents from his blazer's pocket._

_"First of all," He uncapped the both tubes and shoved them inside the one acting as leader's nose, squeezing the contents out of the tubes. "If I catch you bullying Nagisa again, I'll do worse than putting wasabi and mustard in your noses. Ah, and second." He took the tubes out and gripped the leader's hair on the top of his head. He did the same with the one on his right. He brought their faces close to each other and smashed their lips together. "Apologize."_

_"Hmphmph!" The leader glared at Karma, tears already slipping out from the corner of his eyes._

_"I can't understand you~" Karma sang. He looked at me and nodded his head down. "Nagisa, do me a favor and take my phone out. It's about time I add a new picture to my photo album."_

***

"That's..savage. No mercy at all." You mumbled, shaking your head.

"Karma does what he wants." Nagisa sighed, letting his torso fall back on the mattress. He stretched his arms and sprawled out all his limbs. "He gets what he wants."

You stared at Nagisa in wonder, then your gaze trailed to the ink sketch you pinned on your coarkboard. "Somehow..that's amazing.." You smiled fondly, imagining yourself as Karma, but without the mischief and brashness.

You imagined yourself running around, going from one place to another, without any care at all with those will look for you, or those who might think you've gone missing. The more you thought of all the possibilities, the more you thought of everything you could do, it made you envious of him--of his liberty.

"Oh, no!" Nagisa's horrified gasp snapped your mind into focus. You tore your gaze away from the sketch and looked at him. He held up the letter you gave him, and it was all crumpled up. "I'm so sorry, (Name)-chan!"

"No biggie." You took the letter from him and carefully removed the wax on the flap without crumbling it. "I can just heat the bottom or put it on top of a small drop of wax or something.."

"That's what you're worried about?!"

"It's fine. It's fine." You waved your hand. "I can just write another letter."

You hopped off your bed and skipped to your work desk. You took out a sketchpad from one of the drawers and tore a page from it. "Make sure to deliver this one neatly, okay, Nagisa-kun?"

"You're seriously writing in that?" Nagisa pointed at the torn page. You nodded, but didn't bother replying anymore because you were already deep in your closet, looking for your precious letter-writing kit. Nagisa shook his head, smiling as he watched you giddily moving around.

'Well, another thing about Karma is that he can be spontaneous, and so are you, (Name)-chan.'


	5. ❝ OH, NO. ❞

Somewhere around the outskirts of the town, at a block lined with run-down buildings that served as hideouts and hangouts for rebellious groups of teens, Nagisa Shiota headed for the old condominium building at the end of the street. It stood sturdy still, despite how it looks from the outside, like it could crumble down with just a gust of wind.

The blue-haired male jumped over the fence that surrounded the building, avoiding the booby traps that anyone could land on just behind it. He jogged to the entrance, waving his hand at the surveillance camera as he passed by the lobby. To Nagisa, no matter how many times he went in and out of the place, it always astounded him to see the neat setting of the inside that contrasts everything from the outside. There wasn't a single crack in the wall, nor a blotch of dirt at the tiled floor. All the lights still work and they never flickered or failed to open, heck the whole building was even air-conditioned.

As he entered the elevator, he shrugged off his backpack and took out the neatly-made letter from one of its pockets. He read the receiver's name that was written in cursive perfectly and sighed. He started to feel nervous as the elevator went up from floor to floor, and he swore his soul almost left his body when the elevator 'dinged' as it reached his destination, the top floor, also known as the penthouse where several of his friends lounged in, including a certain red-haired male. The large room was filled with arcade games, such as crane games, racing games, and shooting games; on one wall, there was a large television mounted on it and below it on a shelf were some video game consoles, a DVD player, and stereos, and in front of the television were two, long corner couches pushed together to form a U; opposite that wall was a bar area where they can get snacks and drinks from the shelves or the fridge near it; there were a few bookcases stocked with mangas and a few textbooks; there was a closet that has an incredibly large space, and it was filled with various clothes and equipment; and last, there was one corner in the room with just random objects -- all in all, the entire penthouse was a large room filled with random stuff.

"Hey, guys." Nagisa greeted with a wave as soon as he stepped his foot out of the elevator.

"Welcome back, Nagisa!" A green-haired female with her hair styled similar to his, attacked him with a hug.

"Hi, Akari--I mean, Kayano." He greeted the girl. "Day off today? Or did you sneak out again?" He asked, grinning as his hugger's excited look morphed into a guilty one.

"You know how it is. I deserve a break every now and then, you know." Kayano winked, detaching herself from him. She took notice of the letter he had in hand and asked, "Who's that for?"

"Oh, it's for--"

"Nagisa!" Kayano stood aside, and the both of them looked at the male sitting on a couch (a.k.a. his throne) across the room.

"Karma.." Nagisa walked over to him, immediately showing him what he had in hand.

"What's that?" The red-haired male paused the game he was playing and tossed the console at the coffee table beside the couch. He took the letter and his eyes widened when he read who it was from. "Oh~ It's from the princess."

Someone whistled, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was playing table tennis with another girl who has short, purple hair. "Ooh~ Karma's got another admirer?" The blonde teased before she yelped when her opponent almost made her miss the ball.

"You haven't heard, Nakamura?" A blue-haired boy called from the television area. He was watching a horror movie with a purple-haired girl with glasses, and a boy with green hair. "Karma's got a new girl to obsess with."

"Sugino, shut up or I'll break all your baseball bats before your game next week." Karma rebutted, giving him a small glare.

"I've heard about her from Nagisa-kun." The purple-haired girl with glasses said, smiling at the redhead. "I think Karma-kun likes her."

"Will you guys shut up? You know what happened the last time I tried to get a girlfriend." Karma deadpanned, and everyone in the whole room went silent. He rolled his eyes and carefully opened the envelope, his lips curling to a smile as he thought that it was both cute and silly for the sender to seal the letter with wax. He flipped the flap open and handed it back to Nagisa.

"Hm?" Nagisa looked at him with confusion.

"Read it." Karma lazily slumped on his couch, putting his chin on his palm with his elbow on the arm rest.

Nagisa sighed and took the torn page of sketchpad from inside the envelope, thinking why on Earth would you write a letter with that kind of paper. He unfolded it and read the first lines. He sputtered out incoherent, shocked words, looking at Karma as if he was crazy. "Karma, this looks pretty personal."

"Read it. How can it be too personal? I'm sure it'll be something like, 'I miss you, please come visit me'." Karma said, waving his hand to dismiss Nagisa's worried remark.

"You'll regret saying that." Nagisa sighed in defeat and cleared his throat before he began to read out loud.

_"Dear Karma,"_

"So far so good."

"I said, shut up, Sugino."

_"You son of a bitch,"_

"...."  
"...."  
"...."

_"you stubborn asshole,"_

"...."  
"...."  
"...."

_"you little shit,"_

"...."  
"...."  
"...."

_"you're such a royal pain in the rear--"_

"Give me that!" Karma stood up and snatched the paper from Nagisa's hands and read the letter himself.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter and giggles, pointing a mocking finger at Karma.

"Looks like you got a handful there, Karma!"

"Nice vocabulary!"

"Seriously! I can't believe someone's finally got the audacity to badmouth him like that--and written in a fancy letter no less!"

"Will you guys shut up!? I'm trying to read here!" Karma huffed, his cheeks becoming flushed in red. He turned his gaze back on the letter and plopped down on his couch, holding the paper in one hand as he returned to his lazy position earlier.

_Dear Karma-kun,_

_You son of a bitch, you stubborn asshole, you little shit, you're such a royal pain in the rear._

Karma's eyes twitched as he read the first paragraph, but his gaze softens when he read the next paragraph.

_I miss you. When are you going to visit me again? I really want to see you._ _Call me reckless, go ahead, but I really feel comfortable around you, even if we've only seen each other for like three times. I already told you before and I'll say it again--I really feel like I can trust you. I_ _**know** _ _I can trust you. I trust that you won't hurt me like you do to people, whatever the reason why. Is that why you're so afraid to be friends with me? Because you think you'll end up hurting me? I trust that you won't. I'm sure of it._

_Why don't you even want to be seen with me? Am I embarrassing to be with?_

_At first, I didn't know why I want to be with you so badly, Nagisa-kun even told me that I'm starting to obsess over you, but now I realized -- I know my ulterior motive._

His mercury irises gleamed with wonder.

_I want the freedom you_ _have. Do I look like I'm happy with what I have? People may say I'm a princess who indulges herself with her family's riches, but look another angle and you'll see a girl who wants to get out of everything--who wants to free herself from the chains that keep her from venturing._

_If it's too much to ask for you to come see me, at least write back, tell me stories from your adventures._

_Send it by owl._

_Okay, I'm kidding..but_ _write_ _back or else I'll send the dogs after you._

_Signed, (Name) (Surname)_

_PS. Don't show up without my scarf though. I miss it more than I miss you :P_

"By the way, Karma.."

Karma looked up Nagisa, nodding at him to continue his what he wants to say.

"I might have told her something that will surely make you mad at me."

\- ❀ -

It was dusk.

Your stepfather won't be home until around midnight because of his job, your mother and your stepsister was out looking for the perfect resort for the family's upcoming summer outing after Shiratori's first semester finals, and they probably won't return earlier than expected because they said they'll be checking all beaches in Japan. You doubted that they'll be able to do that, but then again, it's your mother. She gets what she wants and will do what she says.

It was perfect.

Other than the maids and stewards, there was no one in the mansion who can stop you from going out. But sneaking out would be impossible because you planned on taking one of the cars from the garage. You'd go by taxi, but you used up all your allowance for the week when you and Nagisa ate in an all-you-can-eat buffet restaurant as a post-celebration for both of your success in the midterms.

As you sneaked past another maid, you sprinted to the garage found at the front of the mansion. Getting in and out of it was easy because the garage was like a shed, no doors or whatnot. There were about a dozen cars, all different in brands and styles. You picked a simple, two-seater one. It was short and low, and it looked easy to drive. You took out the ring of keys you took from your stepfather's office and looked for the key that matches the car's brand.

"(Name)-sama?"

"Ahhh!" You jumped and dropped the keys, turning around to see your driver, Sanada. The white-haired fourty-year old looked at you in confusion and picked up what you dropped.

"Are you confident that you won't be caught sneaking out, miss? If your mother finds out about this, she'll have a fit." He removed one key from the ring and handed it to you.

"You're seriously okay with me sneaking out?" You asked, puzzled. You opened the door to the driver's seat using the key and swung the door open.

Sanada smiled. "You look like you could use a breather. And, well, there are a few matters you need to consider. First, you have no license--"

"I have a license."

"Then, that's good!" Sanada nodded. "Don't leave any scratches on the car--"

"I'm not a reckless driver."

"And, most importantly, don't dirty the car." Sanada finished. You nodded at him and entered the car, adjusting the seat so you'd feel comfortable as you drove. Sanada closed the door for you, but before he fully shuts it, he said, "Don't think I don't know about your secret lover, (Name)-sama. I know you're going out to see him. Say hi to Shiota-san for me, okay?"

You gawked at him through the window.

_He thinks I'm in love with Nagisa-kun!?_

You sighed and shook your head. He waved at you before he walked away, giving you space to drive the car. You started the engine and made a few adjustments before you stepped on the gas pedal and finally drove your way out of the mansion. The servants you passed by on the front yard gave you puzzled and worried looks but you didn't mind their reactions.

_Okay, (Name).. Try not to crash your carriage._

\- ❀ -

"Wait.." You set your gaze on the sign that flickered on and off above you. "This is the arcade I played at with that girl named Kanzaki. I didn't know this was the closest to my home." You smiled, feeling more familiar with the place. You entered the arcade, instantly looking around for Karma, but it was hard to see because of the people crowding around something. You stood on your tipy-toes to try to see, but the people in front of you were just too tall to see over. You huffed and tried to squeeze through them, but they were already squished against each other so tight that there was barely enough space left to go through. You gave up on your second option and looked around for a stool to step on, but you found your gamer friend Kanzaki playing on a shooting game. You approached her and gave her a wave, waiting for her to finish the game so you wouldn't distract her too much by speaking.

When she finished, you immediately asked her, "Have you seen a boy with red hair and mercury-gold eyes around here?"

Kanzaki's eyes widened at the familiarity of the person's features, but she remembered what she was told to say to you and said, "No, I haven't. I've been playing since the arcade opened this morning but I never caught sight of anyone with such hair and eyes."

"I see.." You frowned in disappointment. Your eyes flickered back and forth from her to the ground. You felt your hope being crushed cruelly, but you mustered up the will to smile and told her, "I should get going."

_After all, my mother might find out I snuck out._

"Be careful on your way home." Kanzaki told you, worry evident in the tone she used. She watched you leave the arcade, and you were obviously feeling downcast. She shook her head and went out as well. Her job was done so it was now her time to head home and call it a night.

\- ❀ -

You didn't really go home. You were too disappointed--not mention you got lost in town.

Again.

You ended up going to a mall and stress-ate at the food court. You drowned yourself in ramen, and you regretted doing so because after your sixth bowl, you rushed to the restroom and puked your glittery, rainbow guts out.

Sadly, all that barfing emptied your stomach so you went to another place where you can eat something sweet. You drove around town then saw a cafe down the street. You parked the car on the nearest parking space and hopped out of the vehicle, jogging to the entrance.

But you saw an employee turning the sign on the door from Open to Close. You stopped just before the employee, heaving a disappointed whine. "I didn't make it on time, huh?"

"Sorry, miss.." The employee turned around to say something else after his apology, but when he saw you, his eyes widened. "Oh! It's you!" He exclaimed, as if he'd known you forever.

"Um.. Sorry, have we met before?" You tilted your head in confusion.

The employee realized his mistake and immediately waved his hand in defense. "U-Um, I'm a friend of Nagisa. He talks a lot about you."

"Oh," You nodded in understanding. "I see.. You're another one of his friends."

"I'm Yuuma Isogai." He bowed. "Oh, and if you want to go in, go ahead. I'll let you stay while I clean up." He gave you a warm smile, opening the door for you.

_What a gentleman!_

"Wait, is it okay for your boss, though?" You asked, peeking in the cafe to see if they are other employees other than him.

"I'm sure he won't mind. And if he sees you," He pressed his index finger up his lips. "I'll just tell him that I served you late that's why you had to stay for a while." He guided you to the table near the counter and instantly took out a notepad once you sat down. "What can I get for you, miss?"

"I'd like a (choice of cake) and a (choice of drink) please." You politely replied. He wrote down your order and excused himself to fetch your order from the counter. Shortly after, he came back with your order on a tray. He set the plate of cake down on your table and your drink beside it. He bowed and excused himself again to continue his work.

You began to eat your cake, and as you chew and gulped, you thought about how you kept on bumping into Nagisa's friends, even if you only officially met two, you assume that since Itona knew Muramatsu and Yoshida, they'd be Nagisa's friends, too. Nagisa also said something about a friend who plays in the arcade Karma was supposed to be at earlier. Maybe it was Kanzaki? It's a possibility.

_Nagisa sure has a lot of friends outside Shiratori.._

Then, as you were about to slice down your fork on the cake, another thought crossed your mind.

_Karma-kun is Nagisa-kun's friend. Could he be friends with Nagisa-kun's friends?_

You continued eating your cake, and halfway finishing it, someone went in the cafe, hollering, "Yo, Isogai!"

The brown-haired male jumped at the sudden call, almost dropping the stack of plates he was carrying to bring to the kitchen. "Maehara, hey!" He set the plates down and jogged to the orange-brown haired boy who suddenly appeared, doing some sort of secret guy handshake with him.

You quietly sipped on your drink, observing the two males. They conversed with each other like they've known each other forever. Maehara was more lively than Isogai, and you assumed he was some kind of flirtatious guy when he winked at you the second you met your gaze with his. Isogai seemed to notice that and whispered something to Maehara, making him look frightened a little.

"I wonder what he said.." You silently mumbled under your breath. You kept your eyes on the boys, and they didn't seem to notice or feel your stare because their focus was centered on whatever they were talking about. Sooner than expected, you finished your dessert and was halfway to emptying your drink, when all of a sudden, a car alarm blared from outside.

"(Surname)-san, your car!" Isogai shouted, dashing out of the cafe, followed by you and Maehara.

You found two teen males throwing rocks at the vehicle's windows, and as they were about to smash the crowbars they held down on the hood of the car, Isogai and Maehara ran up to them, disarmed them and knocked them out. You were too flabbergasted to move after you laid your eyes on the scene but you hurriedly went to your wrecked ride, palms pressed on your cheeks as you muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no.. This is bad!"

"Sorry about your car, (Surname)-chan." Maehara said, rubbing his nape. "We didn't react sooner."

"It's not mine!" You shrieked. "It's my stepfather's! And I took it without his permission! What's even worse is that I only snuck out tonight and none of my family knows about my whereabouts!" You paced back and forth, too panicked to even think about the most effective solution to your problem. You sharply turned around and faced the car, hastily swinging the doors open after unlocking them. "There are glass everywhere!"

Isogai and Maehara looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Then Isogai rushed back inside the cafe and when he came back out, he brought two brooms and dustpans with him. He handed a broom and a dustpan to Maehara and they each took a side to start cleaning.

"W-Wait, you guys.. You don't have to do that." You held Isogai's arm, but he gently pried your fingers off.

"It's alright, (Surname)-san. We're kind of at fault here." He gave you an apologetic smile before he continued his work.

"We need to have your windows replaced as soon as possible. Don't want your parents to find out, right?" Maehara said as he swept the shards to the dustpan before he threw it out carelessly on the sidewalk. As he was about to throw out the fourth batch of broken glass, he suddenly let out a strangled gasp and looked at Isogai in horror. "OH, NO."

"What is it? Did you hurt yourself?" You ran to his side and inspected his hands, but he distanced himself from you and dropped his cleaning materials, flailing his arms on his side up and down.

"I forgot to tell you!" He shouted to Isogai in panic. "He said he was going to check this area!"

"Who's going to check this area?" You asked him, but you only got ignored once again.

"You don't mean--" Isogai's eyes widened, look at you and Maehara back and forth. "OH, NO."

"OH, NO WHAT?" You huffed and crossed your arms. "Will you two please tell me what you're talking about?" They didn't get the chance to reply because of the sound of a loud, speeding motorcycle coming from a distance. The bike drifted around the corner and when it approached the cafe, the headlights blinded your vision temporarily.

You shielded your eyes, trying to see who it was, and you were utterly surprised with who it was as you saw the driver after he turned the lights off.

"Karma-kun!" You shouted and instantly ran up to him. "What the--you didn't wear a helmet and you were speeding down the road!? Don't you know how dangerous it is?! And that's against the law!" You smacked him repeatedly on his back whilst he dismounted his motorbike. After making sure the bike was supported by the stand before he just left it be, standing in the middle of the road between the two lanes. He casually walked to your car, inspecting the damage, with you still hitting him.

"Talk to me, damn i-AH!" You yelped as Karma turned around and grabbed your upper arms, shoving you on top of the hood of the car. You looked at him with incredulous eyes wide as saucers. "Do you have a problem with me!?"

"Isogai, Maehara." Karma spoke monotonously, not even glancing at the pair. "Dispose of them." The redhead said, pointing his thumb at the unconscious delinquents. Isogai and Maehara didn't reply, but responded with nods even though he couldn't see them. They wordlessly dragged the bodies with them, hastily bringing their entire existence out of the tensioned situation.

The atmosphere around you and Karma became shrouded in frigid silence. You were too nervous to speak, and his stare was so frightening that you were actually afraid something might happen in a split second if you blinked. You wanted to break the ice by making a wisecrack, but he already did when he spoke your name in a vexed growl.

"(Name).." He stepped forward to you, and you inched back to distance yourself from him, but you kept on sliding down the smooth surface of the car's hood. You let out a timid whimper when he got close and slammed his hands down on the hood, trapping you between his arms. He brought his face close to yours, staring you down while you shut your eyes close and turned your head to the side. He didn't seem to like that because his hand instantly went to your cheek and turned your head back to face him.

"My stubborn, little princess.." You opened your eyes, finding his mercury irises, that usually glinted with mischief, staring into yours intensely with fury. He caressed your cheek to your jaw with a feather-like touch before he roughly cupped your chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You really like to defy me, don't you, your highness?"


	6. ❝ Welcome to my kingdom~ ❞

You held on tight to Karma as he sped after one vehicle after another, not at all minding the angry shouts and honks from the drivers. He even stuck his middle finger out at one of them, but you wouldn't know.

You couldn't see.

All you could do is hear his laugh, the engine of the vehicles, the wind blowing, feel specks of sediments on your skin, the cold wind of a summer night, and your hair being blown away wildly behind you.

You literally couldn't see.

_Because the stupid rebel put a blindfold on me!_

It was a necessary precaution. If you had found out where he hangs out and memorized the route, that would be troublesome, he said.

_"But with your terrible sense of direction, I doubt you'd make it anyway."_

You've become absolutely confused with everything that has happened.

*flashback: a few minutes ago*

_"(Name), (Name), (Name).." Karma repeated your name in a taunting voice, "Do you have a mindset that has you do the opposite of what people tell you?"_

_"It's called being stubborn." You rebutted, furrowing your brows as you gave him a glare. "If you weren't pushing me away from you, this wouldn't have happened."_

_"At any time of day, this would have happened to you. However, criminal acts are mostly done at night, especially if you're just walking around alone with nobody to come to your aid. If Isogai and Maehara weren't with you, or if you chose to be in a different location, then the problem you would have been facing is much worse than a car with broken windows." Karma leaned close to your ear and whispered, "You could die, you know."_

_Your cheeks glowed pink because of the close proximity. "I know.." You breathed out. "But..you're here with me now, right? What could go wrong?"_

_He suddenly stepped back, giving you back your personal space. "Everything." He said simply. "With me? You're in more danger."_

_"How come?" You asked, feeling lost with his words. "You don't look like much of a threat."_

_"Hmm." Karma sighed through his nose. "To you? Nah. But to others? Maybe~" He rounded your vehicle, inspecting every damage before he took out his phone and sent called someone. You curiously watched him, keeping your eyes on him as you burned to your memory every detail of his visage. He really looks so different than he looks at night compared to when you see him at daytime, not like you ever really did see him in the morning often._

_There's something about the dark setting that gives him a glow._

_Like, under the nocturnal sky, the twinkling stars, and the beaming moon, Karma was at home with them._

_But as his gaze suddenly met with yours, with the spine-chilling look he gave you, you thought it was a trick to your eyes, but you saw it._

_Something about him certainly spells danger._

_He went back to you, strolling with his feet slowly being dragged across the paved road. He gave you a cocky smirk before continuing his talk, all the_ _while_ _bearing the air of confidence around him. "Yes, and if you don't meet with my people here on time, think about shutting down your place. I mean, that would be much be preferable for you, right? Wouldn't want to wake up and see your trashed workplace first thing in the morning, right?" He let out a sarcastic chuckle, reaching for your hand. "What~? Of course I'll pay! Depending on how I deem your work to be a job well done or not." He dismissed the call and hid his phone, then pulled out a red bandana and unfolded it before folding it again to a triangle._

_"Apologies, your highness. I need to take away your vision for a while."_

*flashback: end*

"Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun will look after my car, right?" You asked, flailing your arms around for Karma. He parked the motorbike somewhere and left you on it while he went to open some sort of gate, it sounded old and it made a loud, ear-grating noise when it moved.

_Damn, that thing needs oil on the hinges._

"You trust me, but don't trust my friends? I'm kind of hurt." You heard him say.

Your hands hit something--Karma.

"Stop doing that. I'm right here. I won't leave you." He said, pulling both of your wrists. "Stay still, princess."

"Where are we?" You asked, circling your arms around his waist once more after he mounted the bike.

"It's a surprise~" He started the motor again and drove your ride inside the fence, not that you could see. Once parked in the parking space beside the other lined-up motorbikes, he dismounted the bike again and helped you off your seat. You stumbled a bit, walking wobbly to him. He noticed that and immediately grabbed your waist and slung you up his shoulder to carry you like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" You huffed in surprise. "At least carry me properly."

"Uh-uh. You're not allowed to give me orders in my place." He said, patting the back of your thighs. "You're at my mercy."

"Yo, leader!" You heard someone call from a distance. The voice belonged to a female, and judging by the footsteps approaching, she was walking towards you. "Ooh~ Is she the lucky girl?"

Karma didn't answer but told her instead, "Close the gates, Nakamura. And remind Terasaka's group to clean the driveway at both the front and back entrances."

"Will do!"

Karma began to walk somewhere, you couldn't tell where of course. He entered through a door, and you immediately felt the cool air conditioning of the room he entered.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" You asked, feeling impatient.

"Nope!" He snickered. You groaned in annoyance and pulled your leg back, kneeing him at his ribs. He stumbled a bit, not expecting the attack. "You'll play for that later." He mumbled before putting you down. "Now, take my hand. You wouldn't want to get lost, do you~?" He teased.

You took his hand and stomped on his foot. "Can you stop it with the 'getting lost' thing!? My sense of direction isn't that bad!" You yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh, you don't need to be shy about it~" Karma chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you get lost in your fancy mansion sometimes."

You suddenly went silent.

"Are you kidding me!?" He laughed boisterously. "You even get lost in your home!? Ahahaha!"

"Shut up!"

You heard something ring, like an elevator bell--well, it _is_ an elevator bell. Karma pulled you with him in the elevator and suddenly carried you bridal-style after he pushed a button.

"Um, Karma-kun.. Where are we?" You asked, reaching your hands to his face. You found his hair instead and ran your fingers through his soft locks.

"Somewhere." Karma shrugged.

"Well.. Are you going to take me home right after?" You asked worriedly.

"Actually I intend on keeping you here but now that you mention that, I guess I will." He said nonchalantly. "But you probably won't have a face to show them if you come home with that broken car, right? You can't leave without it so you'll stay here."

You sighed, realizing he was right. You promised Sanada that you'll bring the car home without a single scratch on it, it would be shameful if you brought it home windowless. You heard the elevator bell ring and Karma immediately walked out as he swiftly removed the blindfold off of you -- how did he do it while carrying you? Who knows.

"Welcome to my kingdom~" He announced proudly.

Your presence gained everyone's attention, and all eyes were focused on you. You saw a few familiar faces--Kanzaki, Itona, Muramatsu, Yoshida, and a black-haired female you knew you caught glimpse of in the library back then. You smiled and gave them an awkward wave, "H-Hi!" You squeaked.

"(Name)-chan!?" Someone at the far back called. You almost didn't recognize him, but you'd know that pony-tailed blue hair anywhere.

"Nagisa-kun!?" You gawked as Nagisa, dressed like a maid from head to toe, approached you, clutching a circular tray in his chest.

_He really looks like a girl!_

"Did something happen?" He began to check you for injuries, and sighed in relief as he finished. "Thank goodness you're not hurt."

"Whose fault would it have been, Nagisa?" Karma asked rhetorically. "If she didn't go to the café where Isogai works--"

"It was nobody's fault, okay!?" You interrupted his furious chastise. "Yes, Nagisa-kun dropped me a hint, but it was still up to me whether to go out or not!" You gave Karma a glare, and he mirrored it with equal intensity.

"Well, now that you've proven how annoyingly stubborn you are," Karma strode across the room and threw you on his couch, not minding if the game consoles on it fell on the floor. "What do you plan to do now, huh? Do you want to get some sort of reward for that achievement? Say, a trophy perhaps? Or another medal to display in your room?"

You stood up and shoved his chest. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you stupid pain-in-the-rear." You spat without even thinking through your words. "All I wanted was to have a friend! And I told you how envious I am of you! Why are you distancing yourself from me anyway!?"

Karma pushed you back on the couch, caging you in with his arms on either sides of you. "Can't you see!? Can't you see that you were almost in danger earlier!? Just how many times do I have to tell you to have it sink in your mind, (Name)?"

"Those were just measly delinquents trying to have fun! How dangerous could they be!?"

"They were targeting you because of me!"

You shut your mouth, and looked at him in confusion. "Targeting me...because of you?"

Karma heaved a heavy sigh before raising his hand to dismiss everyone in the room. The whole 20 or less left immediately, excluding Nagisa, but he instantly followed after the others when Karma gave him a terrifying glare. They either used the elevator and the emergency exit stairs you were sure didn't exist until they used it.

"Why was Nagisa-kun wearing a maid outfit?"

"It was his punishment. Now.." Karma knelt down in front of you and took your hand in his, caressing the back of it with his thumb. "Look, the reason why I kept on pushing you away is because I don't want you to be involved with everything about me. You saw what happened earlier.. That's only the beginning."

"But I don't know everything about you." You furrowed your brows and pursed your lips before speaking, "Why don't you tell me more about you then?"

Karma scoffed and stood up. He went to get a chair from the bar in the room and dragged it in front the couch you sat on, facing the back of the chair towards you as he sat on it, facing you. "With everything that has happened, you still don't get it?"

"No...?"

"I'm a gang leader." Karma deadpanned. "And those people--my friends, they're my gang. We call ourselves the End Gang." He said with a smirk.

You tilted your head to the side, "End Gang?"

"Yep." He reaches his hand up your forehead and flicked it. "Cross us, and we'll end you. That's simply it."

You let out a sputtered laugh, "Do they scream 'Oh, no! The End is here!' when they see you?"

"Most of them." The red-haired boy shrugged.

"So you're a gangster.." You trailed off. "..what do you do exactly?"

"You're calmly taking this surprisingly." He said with a chuckle. "We steal, threaten, beat up people.. You know.. Common gang activities."

"Funny, 'cause I can't picture some of you doing that.." You said with a brow raised.

"We mostly do things according to our specialty." Karma stood up and held out his hand for you to take. "Other than that, we have the liberty to do whatever we please..just as long as we don't do things a little too far." You took his hand and in a split second, he was already on your place on the couch with you sitting on his lap sideways.

"Won't you get in trouble?" You asked, bringing your hand up to his head to brush your fingers through his locks again.

"I already told you didn't I? I'm only in trouble if I get caught. And I--"

"Never get caught, I know." You said while rolling your eyes. "How does you being a gangster dangerous for me?"

"(Name).." Karma sighed. "The answer is really obvious. They're going after you because they think you're my weakness or something. They know they don't have the power to bring me down so they turned to you instead. At first, they didn't know of you, with you being new in this town and all, but the moment they realized I was courting you--"

"Woah, stop right there." You pressed your index finger on his lips. "Courting? You mean, not seeing me for days and just getting rid of me the last time we met!? You call _that_ courting!?"

"They think you're my.." His cheeks and the tips of his ears suddenly went red. "That you're my lover..or something. That's why I'm avoiding you. I think they still think of it as a mere theory, but if they don't see you and me together anymore, they might consider dropping that assumption and just think you're just another one of my so-called victims."

"But why cut off our communication? Not that we actually have one in the first place." You sighed and crossed your arms. "Why don't we just call or text or something?"

"You really want to be with me that badly, don't you?" He teased. "And to answer your question, this is the modern world, princess. And, like us, they have people who specialize in technology and all those stuff. You've met Itona, he's one of our guys for that job, and another one is a girl named Ritsu. With their help, we can hack into devices, like surveillance cameras, whenever we want."

"Hmmm.." You pursed your lips and hummed.

"Hmm?" He stared at you curiously, reaching his hand to yours to fiddle with your fingers.

"Hmmmmmm..." You stopped humming and gave him a pout. "Can't you just see me secretly?"

"Nope. It takes only three or less visits to your home for them to figure out where you live." He chuckled and ruffled your hair. "Am I really _that_ difficult to stay away from?"

"I don't want stay away from you.." You sighed and rest your head on his shoulder. "Come on, Karma-kun.. You can't get rid of me that easily."

Karma sighed and cupped your jaw with his hand. "Well, if it's a risk you really want to take, I guess I can't stop you.. After all.."

You lifted your head from his shoulder. "After all, what?"

He gave you a smirk, "You value freedom, right? Who am I to deny you that?"

You smiled and giggled, "Wow.. It felt like some of my shackles have been removed."

"There are still more shackles?" He asked, feigning disappointment. "That's too bad.. Is there no way to pick the locks?"

"No, there isn't." You shook your head, frowning, but you smiled again and said, "Want to help me steal the keys from my mother?"

"Ehem." Someone cleared their throat. You both looked at the elevator, and the moment Karma set his eyes on the person he immediately greeted and sent his pocket knife whirling their way.

"Sensei, I see you're back."

His sensei, a fairly tall man with black hair and irises, set down the bags he was carrying and caught the blade between his index and middle finger, and he sent it back to your direction. You shrieked and was about to jump off of the red-haired boy but he remained calm and just held you in place. The knife struck the wall just beside Karma's head, and half of the blade was buried on the wall.

"Who's this, Karma-kun? A new recruit?" The man asked, walking towards you.

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting this one join us." Karma said firmly.

"I've no intention of doing so anyway." You retorted. "Do you want my mother to cut off my head?"

"So, who is she then?"

"Who are you?" You asked instead of answering.

"Oh, where are my manners!" The man sat on the chair Karma grabbed from the bar and held out his hand. "I have no name to tell you, but please.. Call me Koro-sensei." He gave you a smile. "Because that's what they like to call me."

"You're just sticking with it because the sister of your secret girlfriend insisted on calling you it." Karma said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you really have no name?" You asked in disbelief.

"I had one..but I forgot." The man replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Then..wait.. If Karma-kun is the gang leader, and you're their sensei.. What's your job? Do you, like.. Teach them or tell them what to do?"

"Oh, I'm not really part of the gang. I used to but that was just between the time when I had to take a break from my job and getting back to it."

"Are you sure you're gonna tell her about that one?" Karma asked the sensei in uncertainty.

"You already trusted her with your secret, so why not tell her mine?" The man grinned and pressed his index finger against his lips.

"You see, little one.. I'm an assassin."


	7. ❝ Oh, who's this?? ❞

"An assassin?" You repeated, looking at Karma. "Is he serious?"

"Don't know. Are you serious?" Karma asked his sensei sarcastically.

"Yes, I am." The man replied. "I'm known by many names.. To my enemies and my targets, I am the Reaper.. To my friends and my students, I am Koro-sensei." The man grinned and stood up. He went to pick up his bags near the elevator and brought it to the bar's counter. "Oh, that reminds me.. Where is everyone?"

"Probably in their rooms or the other's." Karma patted your leg and told you to get off. You obliged and slid yourself off of his lap, following him as he walked to the bar. He sat on one of the stools and gestured you to sit on another one as well as Koro-sensei went behind the counter.

"Mhm. I need to call them then.. Scratch that, I'll just send them a text." Koro-sensei took out his phone and sent a group message to everyone in the building, and soon enough, the group of teens who occupied the room earlier came back beaming.

"Koro-sensei!" They cheered, running to the counter. You shrank in your seat as they bombarded him with questions, mostly about his trip to another country. After he answered all of them, he turned his attention to you, who was quietly twirling the tips of your hair around your finger.

"So, (Name)-san, was it? How did you come to meet mister red hair over here?" He gestured to Karma, who was minding his own business, grazing the sharp edges of two pocket knifes against each other.

"Well, I met him at my trip home from school. I was walking with Nagisa-kun, then my bag got robbed--it contained my valuables so I just couldn't let it be taken away like that. I chased after the robber then he bumped into Karma-kun..and I guess you can imagine what happened."

"Bastard made me drop my drink."

"Liar~" You teased, but quickly shut your mouth when he have you a glare.

"Aw.. Karma-kun obviously likes you!" A girl with orange, wavy hair and green eyes cooed.

"And you know what, I had a feeling some people I met.." You eyed Kanzaki, Itona, Muramatsu, and Yoshida. "Somehow has connection with Karma-kun, since they're friends with Nagisa-kun."

"I think we need to properly introduce ourselves." A girl with light brown hair spoke up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Meg Kataoka."

"I'm Hinano Kurahashi!" The girl who teased Karma said.

"Hinata Okano!"

"You probably heard my name earlier, but I'm Rio Nakamura!"

"Yeah, the female Karma. Not equally as mischievous but still brainy and sly. Anyway, I'm Sugino!"

"Yuzuki Fuwa at your service!"

"I'm Chiba.."

"Kotaro Takebayashi."

"Masayoshi Kimura! But really.. My name is Justice."

"Kirara Hazama..hey I think I've seen you at the library before."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Manami Okuda!"

"I'm Toka Yada!"

"I heard from Karma that you're an artist! I am too! The name's Sugaya."

Their introductions came raining down on you that you barely had time to remember them all, you gave them nods and smiles, but really, you couldn't tell who is who because they talked simultaneously.

"Oh, Kayano's not around as well?" Koro-sensei frowned. "That's too bad. I even brought home pudding to share with her."

"She couldn't come because she's in the middle of filming something." Nagisa said.

"She's an actress?" You said in awe. "But I don't think I've heard of someone named Kayano.."

"Her real name is Akari Yukimura." The girl named Yada said. "If you see her outside the studio or the set, she has her hair dyed green and she uses the name Kaede Kayano so the fans wouldn't be able to recognize her."

"Akari Yukimura!? I'm a big fan!" You turned to Nagisa and pouted. "You never told me you're friends with her!"

"Oh, they're not just friends." Karma said, grinning impishly. "Don't even think I don't know of your many rendezvous, Nagisa."

"All those times were because she needed help for something!"

While everyone went and teased the poor blue-haired male, your phone suddenly started ringing, and upon recognizing the specific ringtone you set for a certain someone, you took out your phone in panic and immediately answered the call.

_"(Name) (Surname), where are you!?"_

"H-Hey, mom!" Immediately after hearing your nervous reply, Karma held up his hand to silence everyone, and thankfully they all shut their mouths close.

_"Don't 'hey, mom' me! One of the maids said you had gone out earlier and still haven't come back home!"_

"Whaaat are you talking about? Wait, are _you_ home now?"

_"No. The car broke down here at Yokohama and it's still being repaired at the moment. Megumi and I won't return until tomorrow if not after midnight."_

"To answer your question, I _am_ home, mom!"

_Oh crap, why did I say that!?_

_"You better be! Koushi is going home soon and I don't think he'll stick with being the angel he is if he finds out one of his cars was stolen!"_

"I-I'll be sure to greet Koushi-san when he comes back, don't worry." You nodded, even though your mother can't see you. She yelled a few more reprimands before she finally ended the call, and immediately after she did, you let out the loudest frustrated scream you did in your life. "WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" You yelled, gripping at the ends of your hair.

"My, my.. I didn't think you's have the guts to lie to your mother." Karma snickered, hopping off the stool he sat on.

"But how can you come home as soon as possible if you don't have your car?" Nagisa asked, helping you off your seat.

"Actually, Maehara just texted and said your car is already at the parking lot." Karma said as he took out his bandana.

"That's too fast!" You said in astonishment. "And who'd even repair the car this late at night!?"

"Does it really matter~?" Karma went behind you and covered your eyes with the blindfold. "Now.. Even though you have a bad sense of direction, you're bound to remember where our location is if I let you drive. So, apologies again, your highness. But you'll be going out blindfolded once more."

A few of the gang members bid you goodbye on your way out, most of them were too engrossed with the story their sensei was telling them to even notice you and Karma enter the elevator. Before the doors closed, Nagisa gave Karma a worried look, but the red-haired troublemaker only gave him a confident smirk in return.

Karma had to carry you again like a sack of potatoes as you went to the car. You felt the smooth leather covering of the seat under you as the male literally threw you inside. The vehicle shook a little when he slammed close the door on your side, and you immediately yelled at him for being to rough. He took a while before he entered because he talked to Maehara and Isogai for a bit and thanked them before dismissing them. When he entered and readied himself on the driver's seat, you reached out your hand and gripped his arm.

"Are we just going to drive inside and let the guards see you?"

"We'll be switching seats once we get far enough and I'll let you drop me off a block away from your home. I have to make sure no one's already keeping an eye on where you live." You heard the sound of the gates opening again and Karma drove off.

"Am I.. Will I ever see you again after this?" You muttered under your breath, whispering it that he almost didn't hear what you said. He didn't reply and just turned on the radio, turning up the volume loud enough to make your ears bleed. You sighed dejectedly and leaned back on the seat. You felt around for the seatbelt and bucked it on before you relaxed your entire form.

And pretty soon, you fell asleep despite the loud music.

\- ❀ -

You felt like you were being lifted and carried. Hasty footsteps came ringing to your ears and the feeling of being carried all of sudden became a feeling like you were on a roller coaster, going up as the thing, no, the one carrying you jumped high from one platform to another. You began to think you were kidnapped or something and started shifted uncomfortably in their grasp, and you opened your eyes to see who it was carrying you.

(Color) irises met mildly surprised mercury ones, and you instantly let all the worry you felt disappear. "Karma-kun.."

"Hey.." He whispered. "We're at your home now.. Technically, in your balcony." He set you down on your feet and let you hold on to him as you shook away all the drowsiness.

"I think it's open." You said as you pulled on the latches of the glass doors. The doors swung open and you let yourself in, immediately running to your bed to plop yourself up on it.

"Your room hasn't changed much." Karma mused as he walked around. He went to the corkboard beside your desk and noticed a certain sketch pinned on it. "Aww, you missed me that much that you drew me?"

"I drew that one back then, the day we met." You sat up, eyeing him warily as he looked at the other sketches, then at your desk where you messily stacked all your sketchpads. Your eyes widened when he sat down on your chair and started looking through the sketchpads and before he could grab the last from the twelve, you quickly snatched it away and hid it behind you.

"What's in it?" He asked, giving you a teasing smile. "Let me guess, is it full of my portraits?"

"Of course it isn't!" And of course you lied.

"I wanna see!" He tackled you on your bed and tried to pry your fingers off the sketchpad but you held on tight to it and clutched it to your chest, putting an arm around it while you used your free hand to push Karma's face away.

"No! I don't want to!"

"Come on, princess!"

"No way!"

"Ow!" Karma yelped and sat back, holding his hand over his right eye. "A-Ah.. Did you just poke my eye?"

"What?" You sat up and threw your sketchpad to the side. "Oh, no.. Did I blind you!?" You yelled in panic. Your hands flew to the side of his head and you pulled his face close to yours, inspecting the eye that he said you poked. Your worried eyes stared focused on his, on his pained one.

Karma blinked multiple times to fix his vision. A teardrop slipped out from the corner of his right eye and you used your thumb to gently wipe it off. "It's okay now.." He said with a quiet voice.

"I didn't do much damage..did I?" You asked. Your hands drifted down to cup his cheeks, and he placed his hands over yours.

"Mhmm.." Karma pursed his lips to stop them from forming a smirk. "Well, it still hurt a little.. Maybe if you.."

"If I..?"

He gave you impish smile, "Maybe if you kiss me, the pain will go away."

You huffed and gave him a glare, pushing his face away with your hands. "In your dreams."

"I'm not satisfied with my dreams, though." He smirked at your blushing face. "How about you let _me_ kiss you this time? I mean, think of it as my reward for helping you with your car, for driving you home, and for carrying you to your room."

You sighed, thinking it would be ungrateful of you if you didn't give him something in return after all the favor he did for you. You heaved and smacked your palms on his cheeks, pulling his face down as you pressed your lips right on the corner of his mouth, dangerously close to where he wanted them to be.

Karma swore he almost stopped breathing when you kissed him all of a sudden.

And you swore you stopped breathing as well when the door of your room suddenly opened.

"(Name), are you home?" It was your stepfather, Koushi Akiyama. He peaked his sunset-colored head in just in time to see you push Karma away, and apparently you used too much force because he ended up falling on your floor. The carpet didn't help much to cushion his fall.

"Oh, who's this?" Koushi asked curiously.

"U-Um. He's--uh, he's a--"

Before you could coherently say anything, Karma stood up, regained his composure, and gave the man a bow in respect. "I'm Karma Akabane, your daughter's boyfriend, sir."

"Eh?"

"Eh?!!?!???!?!"


	8. ❝ If that's what her majesty wants ❞

Your stepfather was the complete opposite of your mother. While being as equally skilled and talented, Koushi is like the human embodiment of peace. Never had you ever heard him raise his voice or slam his hands down somewhere, or even kill a mosquito for crying out loud.

So you weren't surprised that he didn't even reprimand you for bringing a stranger in his home.

However, as he went and prepared three bowls of ramen in the kitchen where you, him, and Karma were currently at, a thick blanket called tension seemed to shroud over you, and you were too nervous to speak a word, because who knows, Koushi might just be keeping in his rage.

"So, Akiyama-san.. What work do you do to make you this rich?"

And of course, the red-haired gangster just had to ask that.

"Oh, it's nothing big." Koushi replied, setting the bowls of ramen on a tray. You and Karma followed him as he exited the kitchen and went to the dining hall. "The wealth is like an heirloom passed down through generations, we just make sure to keep the business alive. See, our family is known for producing high quality footwear. Whether it be for toddlers or for elderly, for summer or winter, for ladies or for gentlemen. Our shoes are known for their durability, and you can know for yourself if you visit our online forums and from the feedback of the customers saying that the Akiyama shoes can last for years. And what's surprising is that the cheapest pair is only about--" Koushi abruptly stopped talking after he set down the bowls on the table. "Oh, gosh! I didn't mean to give you a sales-talk!"

"It's fine." You chuckled.

"Actually, I'm interested." Karma said with a grin. He sat down on your left while you sat on Koushi's left as he sat on the seat meant for the family head. "Surely, with what you said, you have franchises outside the country?"

"Tons!" Koushi replied before he pressed his palms together. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu."  
"Itadakimasu~"

"But enough about that.." Koushi began to eat his ramen. "How about you two? How long have you been together? Are you a classmate of (Name) like that blue-haired boy?"

"We got together just recently." Karma straight-up lied to your stepfather while you just occupied yourself with your meal, silently trying to see how he would pull off everything. "Nagisa-kun introduced me to (Name)-chan. We unfortunately go to different schools, but we kept in touch by sending each other letters." He took out a letter, your handwritten letter to be exact, and showed it to Koushi, giving you a shit-eating grin when he saw your face turn red. He quickly pocketed the letter back in his blazer.

"Then why haven't you introduced him to us yet, (Name)?" Your stepfather asked.

You gulped and choked on the noodles you were chewing. Karma took immediate notice of your choking noise and immediately gave you a glass of water.

Then he replied, "Well, we've tried to a couple times.. But we just couldn't find the right timing with when the family would be together."

"How come I didn't see you two enter the house?" Koushi asked as he wiped his chin with a tablecloth. "I mean, I already knew (Name) took one of my cars, and thankfully brought it home without a scratch.."

_Oh, you have no idea._

"But I was at the foyer the whole time, waiting for her to give her a scare by faking that I'm mad or something. But she was taking too long Then I thought she's gone to her room so I checked, and found you two." He set his chopsticks down and gave you two a teasing smile. "You weren't about to do anything, were you?"

"Not yet."  
"O-Of course not!"

You glared at Karma for what he said, but he continued talking, despite you glaring at him with fire in your eyes. "I mean, it would be too early for anything. She haven't even kissed me properly yet, and I want to get to know her better before anything else.. That's why, I'm taking this as a chance to gain your approval, Akiyama-san. Would you allow me to date your daughter?"

"Well, we're not related by blood, so I don't think it's really something for me to have a say with." Koushi said, sheepishly rubbing his nape. "I think you'd have to ask her mother for that..buuut if you really want to know if I approve, then yes." He gave you two a thumbs up.

"Speaking of mom--" You interrupted. "She kind of knows I snuck out...and she doesn't know about Karma-kun."

"Don't worry about that, (Name). I'll tell her you were in your room the whole time." Koushi said with a wink.

"Didn't you say you'd be home around midnight or later by the way?"

"We finished work early. I'm giving the employees an early summer break so I'll still have people in the offices while we go to our summer getaway thing." Koushi said, then he beamed at Karma. "Hey! Why don't you join us, Akabane-kun?"

"I'd be glad to." Karma replied. "But my ga--friends and I have already planned and booked and paid for everything."

"That's too bad then.. I was sure you'd want to see (Name) in her swimsuit!"

Again, you choked on the noodles, but you didn't have any water left so you just chugged down the soup. "D-Dad!" You whined.

The two of them went silent, and were surprised by what you called your stepfather.

Koushi looked like he was about to cry in bliss at any moment, an expression a proud father would wear if he heard his infant call him for the first time.

Karma was about to burst out laughing when he saw how mortified you were, with your face glowing in bright red.

Fortunately, the awkward moment was interrupted when Sanada entered the dining hall. "Koushi-sama.. (Mother)-sama and Megumi-sama have returned."

"Quick, you two!" Koushi abruptly stood up and pulled your wrists, pulling you out of the dining hall. "We don't have much time--be as discreet as possible."

"Will do." Karma saluted him, casually walking and making a beeline to your room while you anxiously looked left and right to see if any of the servants were coming your way.

"Megumi's room is right next to mine, so be quiet." You whispered to him when you finally reached your room. You quickly locked the door and pulled Karma over to the balcony.

"Are you certain you'll be able to get past the dogs this time?" You asked in worry, squeezing his hands in yours.

"I never get caught, your highness. You know that." He said with a smirk.

"We just got caught by Koushi-san earlier."

"Eh. That was because you were there with me.. So technically it wasn't just me alone that was caught, and that means my record is still clean." He leaned down and pressed his lips on your forehead, startling you a little with the move. He chuckled and moved his lips over to your ear and whispered. "By the way.. About earlier.. Does that mean you're officially mine now?"

"W-What!?" You gasped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in a warm embrace. "Y-You didn't even properly ask me.. E-Everything is happening too fast, gosh.."

"Then.. You don't want to, huh.." His arms loosened their grip on you and he slowly pulled back, but before he could even put more distance between you two, you hastily wrapped your arms around his torso and pulled him back in the hug.

"B-But if you're my boyfriend..and after you just introduced yourself to Koushi-san, then that means you'd have to see me from time to time, or else they'd question me.. So, yes.." You looked up at him, averting your eyes away every now and then. "I-I'll be yours, and you're mine now, right?"

You heard him heave a sigh of relief and he tightened his hold on you. "If that's what her majesty wants.." He suddenly let go of you and turned you around before he pulled your back to his chest, wrapping his arms around your waist. "Congratulations, you just made the king of mischief your lover." He tilted your head to the side and gave you a kiss on your neck. "I expect you to take full responsibility of stealing my heart, (Name)." He pulled away again and gave you a gentle push inside your room, but the moment you turned around, he was already gone, and when you ran up to look over the parapet, you couldn't catch a glimpse of him on the mansion's grounds anymore.

Everything happened all too suddenly that you barely had time to register anything in your mind.

You sighed and ran back inside your room, plopping down on your bed. You kicked off your shoes and lied down, sprawling your limbs to the sides. You stared up at the ceiling, mentally making a list of what happened that night.

_Koushi-san knows about him now.._

_Karma-kun just asked me to be his.._

_I'm his girlfriend now.._

_He's my boyfriend.._

"WAIT." You sat up and slapped your palms on your cheeks. "Karma-kun and I are together now. W-Why did I agree just like that!? It's not like I like him romantically or anything, right!? I mean, sure I can't get rid of him in my mind--and didn't I say I just want to be friends with him!? And why is my face so hot!?" You fanned your face with your hands and continued to ramble on to yourself. "W-Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden? I-I never even saw him as my lover in the first place." You breathed out, clutching your shirt over where your heart was. "But.. Maybe.. That's why I kept on stubbornly insisting that I want to see him?" You shook your head and buried your red face in your palms. "And that 'wanting him to be my friend' is just a stupid lie to myself and to everyone to cover up my true ulterior motive!? Did I really like him in the first place but I was just too dense to realize!?"

Your conversation to your self was put to a stop when your phone began ringing, and without even thinking through your words and actions, you took out your phone and answered the call. "Dammit, why is he making me feel like this!?"

_"Eh? Who's making you feel like what, (Surname)-chan?"_

You froze and facepalmed, mentally scolding yourself. "Saburo-kun?"

_"Yep!"_

"Um.. Hey.. What's up?"

_"Well, (Surname)-chan, you're part of the literature club, right?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Ah, you see.."_

\- ❀ -

"To celebrate 100 years of quality education, Shiratori Academy cordially invites everyone to come and watch the annual school play.." You said as you read what was written on the poster your class representative, who also happened to be the Student Council's Secretary, gave you. "Oh, and the anniversary will be the day after the End of Semester Ceremony and during the cultural festival.."

"You see.. I thought you'd be better with words and stuff since you're part of the literature club. I mean, you could write down the script with no difficulty at all." Saburo said, perched on the desk on the front of your seat.

"Geez, what kind of class representative sits on the desk like a cat.."

"You sit on the podium _everyday,_ Machiko!"

"But what would the play even be, Saburo-kun? The classic Romeo and Juliet?"

"Nope!" He jumped down the desk and ran up to the chalkboard, pointing his finger on the mural over it. "It's the school founder's favorite! The Swan Lake! The cast will be chosen by the teachers through draw lots!"

"Isn't Swan Lake a ballet performance though..?"

"We're doing it story-telling style, Machiko!"

"Actually.." One of your classmates entered the room. "Mornin' guys! Anyway.. I have the script and the roles."

"Umi-chan!" Umi, a girl with short, blue hair and yellow eyes, and also, Shiratori Academy's Student Council President approached your desk and handed you a thick clearbook.

"The principal said to use that script. It's the same one the earlier generation used fifty years ago. Also, he said it'll give the cast time to prepare because a dance instructor will be hired and will train the cast members."

"Just how long has this school been going!?" You said in stupefaction.

"Nevermind that." Umi then gave you a folded up paper. "You should take a look at this." Machiko and Saburo walked over to your desk to read the names and the roles of the cast along with you.

You unfolded the paper, and, not caring much about the other roles, your eyes wandered straight to the main characters--Odette and Siegfried.

**_Prince Siegfried_ **   
_(Name) (Surname) - Class 3A_

**_Odette_ **   
_Nagisa Shiota - Class 3A_

The four of you held in your breaths.

Then, the main star her--himself entered the room with a smile on his face, completely oblivious to what just dawned on his friends.

"Good mo-what's with that look of absolute bewilderment!?"

Nagisa looked at you, while you look at him looking like your soul just left your body.

"I hope you can still keep that smile after you read this.." You slowly walked up to him and handed him the paper.

He looked at you, a little puzzled. Then his gaze fell on the paper. "What could possibly--WHAT, ARE THEY SERIOUS!?"

"It was a random pick."

"I feel sorry for you, man."

"Good luck with the shoes."

You flashed Nagisa a sweet smile, but your eyes were twitching in annoyance. "Let's just do out best and get this over with."


	9. ❝ I need to meet him! ❞

"It's been a while since I drove you home, (Name)-sama."

"Yeah.. That's because I'm too exhausted to walk.." You walked with a slouched posture, re-thinking your life choices. It had just been a week since the first rehearsal, but everyone in the cast and crew, especially the main characters, had felt pain, either mentally or physically. It didn't help that the dance instructor was incredibly strict. Nagisa was the one who was suffering the most because he was going to star as Odette, the Swan Queen, also known as the one who's supposed to dance the most in the entire performance. You remembered him trying to skip the rehearsal earlier but you were like, nope. If you're going to suffer, then so was he.

"(Name)! (Name)!" Your stepfather came bursting out of the giant doors of the mansion, with tears in his round eyes. "I'm sorryyyyyy!"

"What happened, Koushi-san?" You asked in worry.

"I accidentally told your mother about Akabane-kun and now she's been scolding me nonstop for just letting him walk in and out of the mansion without even introducing him to her!"

"...Is that why you're crying?"

Koushi sniffed and wiped his tears with a handkerchief that Sanada conveniently had and gave to him. "No. I'm crying because Megumi-chan is mad at me."

"Megumi made you cry..?" You asked in disbelief.

"I think she got upset because I wouldn't let her date anyone yet..but how would I?! Men are dangerous wolves!" He said dramatically.

_You're a man, aren't you!?_

You sighed in exasperation, continuing your walk. As expected, your mother was waiting for you at the foyer. The heels of her pointed pumps clacked against the tiled floor noisily as she treaded to you. A heavy air of fury loomed around her entire form, and you swore you saw flames in her eyes.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours?" She questioned, glaring down at you.

You sighed and bowed your head. "I deeply apologize for not introducing him to you as soon as possible." You said monotonously, adding in a little drop of sarcasm and mockery.

"I need to meet him!" Your mother said, stomping her foot. "I need to know if he is worthy of having you or not! Who knows--he probably just showed you a facade that made you become infatuated of him, behind closed doors, he might me a delinquent running wild at night!"

_....I am fully aware of his status._

"Mom," You held up your hands to calm her down. "Karma-kun is _not_ a delinquent." You almost wanted to burst out laughing, because half of what she said is actually true.

"Honey," Koushi went behind her and held her by her shoulders. "I've met the boy, and I think he's great! He's really well-mannered and he didn't look like he's one to do violence."

_....I feel so bad for lying, gosh._

You sighed and walked past your mother but she quickly yanked your backpack and pulled you beside her.

"I also heard that you're going to perform as one of the main cast at Shiratori's upcoming play. I'm a little disappointed that you got Siegfried's role, because you're obviously a female, but still. Good job." She patted your shoulder before walking away, with Koushi and Sanada just behind her. Koushi began talking nonstop about something that definitely annoyed and flustered your mother, while Sanada just chuckled at his master's antics.

You just stared at their retreating forms in shock, thinking that maybe an alien had replaced your mother because there was no way that she was just going to praise you like that. Though, before you could relish in the momentary joy of being acknowledged, your stepsister appeared out of nowhere, pushing against your shoulder as she walked by you.

"Watch it, nerd." Megumi spat in annoyance.

"I didn't even do anything!" You retorted. "Geez. Can't I even breathe in the same room as you without you wanting to strangle my neck?"

"Hmph." She turned around and walked up to you, bringing her face close to yours as she gave you a scrutinizing glare. "That boyfriend of yours... Akabane, was it? Isn't he known as the leader of the End Gang?" You gasped and she smirked at your stupefied reaction, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, I'd love to tell everyone. That their perfect, little (Name), is in love with a law-breaking little shit--ow!"

Without even thinking, your hands flew to grip the ends of her hair. She was a few inches taller than you, and she looked even taller as she wore heeled shoes, so you pulled her down to meet your eyes with hers.

"Watch it, Megumi.. Don't you dare insult Karma-kun again. Ever." The expression your wore was clearly livid. Your eyebrows were narrowed together, and if you were a cat, your pupils would have become slits already. You pursed your lips, suppressing the growl that sounded on your throat.

Seems like badmouthing your lover like that was enough to trigger you, and that halo you always wore had corroded and crumbled apart.

Megumi rolled her eyes and shove you away, making you stumble backwards a little. "Don't even give me that face, (Name). I'm trying to be nice and look at what you're doing. You look like you're about to murder me. As I was saying!" She turned around sharply, glancing at you over her shoulder before she proceeded to exit through the door. "I'd love to tell everyone, if it weren't for me and you being in a similar situation."

You scoffed and yelled, "You don't even have a boyfriend, do you!?" You screamed in frustration before you stomped away, heading straight for your room. Eventually, you arrived at your safe haven, after entering two or three rooms that weren't yours.

It had been a long day, and you needed rest.

\- ❀ -

Karma Akabane has a small problem. And believe it or not, he was slightly panicking. Slightly. His jittery movements became obvious to the gang. His teacher even made fun of him for it, but he just clicked his tongue at him, picked up a bucket of baseballs and a baseball bat, and headed to the parking space of the condominium that they used as their little lair.

He was followed after by a green-haired female, carrying a bag of pudding half-bought and half-nicked from a convenience store, and a blue-haired male carrying a stack of fastened photocopies of a script.

"Is something bothering you, Karma-kun?" The female asked as she mounted one of the motorbikes parked at the space. "This afternoon, you were pacing back and forth." The red-haired male didn't answer, and just began hitting baseballs to random directions over the fence. They heard a few sounds of glass breaking, but none of them cared. They're located at a desolate area anyway, and the surrounding buildings and vehicles had no one to be called as their owners.

"Does it have something to do with (Name)-chan?" Nagisa asked. His eyes flickered back and forth between his friend and the script he was memorizing--with a little difficulty because it was hard to see with barely any lights, the moonlight and the streetlamps aside--then he focused his blue irises on Karma when he answered.

"She's my girlfriend now." He answered simply, eliciting flabbergasted gasps from the two.

"But didn't you say you have no intention of further involving her with you!?" Nagisa asked, walking around Karma to face him. "I thought you were scared that something would happen to like what happened to--"

"We don't talk about people who aren't with us anymore, Nagisa." Karma said, giving the male a threatening glare. "Besides, I've thought through about my decision. If among those dark-dwelling creeps, she's known as my girlfriend, it comes with two things. One is that they'll target her, and two is that they _won't_ target her."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I, Kayano."

"You guys~" Karma sent another ball flying somewhere before he faced them with a wide grin plastered on his face. "It's _**me.**_ If they mess with her, they mess with me, and really, do you think they'd have the heart to face me, in the flesh?"

"Knowing you," Nagisa chuckled, ruffling the his blue hair sheepishly. "I don't think they'd live for another day."

"But what about her mother? Didn't you say she was the strictest person to ever walk on Earth?" Kayano asked.

"Actually, it isn't her mother that I'm worried about." Karma took out an envelope from his pocket and briefly showed it to them before pocketing it. "Her majesty is requesting my presence. I'm not troubled with that..it's her stepsister that I'm worried about."

"Megumi?"

"Who's her majesty?"

"I think he's referring to (Name)-chan.. Did she just level up from being a princess to a queen..?"

"That Megumi girl.." Karma furrowed his brows. "(Name) mentioned in her letter that she knows about me, she even mentioned the End Gang. I find it odd.. I mean, I know all about the gangster groups all over Tokyo, yakuza included, and I never once heard about any of them affiliated with her stepsister. I need to be more careful around her."

"WAIT," Nagisa gasped. "What are you going to do with (Name)-chan's mother?"

"What about her?" Karma looked at Nagisa questioningly. "I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake. I just need a few truth and lies twisted 'round each other."

"Are you sure?" Kayano asked. "I mean, from what I heard from Nagisa, I won't be surprised if she expects you to visit them, wearing a kimono."

"A semi-formal attire would do fine."

"How about flowers? (Name)-chan told me that her mother's got the language of flowers memorized. She might take it the wrong way if you just give her random flowers with negatve meanings."

"So? I'll ask the florist to give me flowers that symbolizes something fancy or whatnot...why do I even need flowers?"

"To present to her mother, duh!"

"Should I ask someone to lend you leather shoes?"

"You two.." Karma's eyes twitched. He ran his fingers through his locks in aggravation and gave them a lopsided smile. "You're starting to make me feel nervous now."

\- ❀ -

To your absolute surprise and bewilderment, Karma presented himself looking like one of those rich boys in shoujo mangas. It was almost hilarious when he wore an all-white attire, like he was the purest of angels.

Earlier, as you waited in front of the mansion's gates with your family, he came riding in his motorbike, which he drove -- again, another thing that shocked you -- with moderate speed, and he was wearing a helmet. A white one at that.

It was kind of funny to see because his motorbike was pure black.

He gave your mother a bouquet of white camellias, to which your mother seemed to acknowledge positively.

"You sure know your flowers, boy." Your mother remarked, handing the bouquet to Megumi, who stood beside her on her right with you behind her. You couldn't see, but your stepsister was giving Karma a suspicious look. She wad mildly surprised when she recognized him through the sketch she found on your desk the night Karma came in your room.

Karma didn't get to give her a reply because Koushi interrupted.

"Welcome back, Akabane-kun!" He greeted.

Karma bowed and greeted him back, still giving no one a word.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Megumi huffed.

"I'd say (Name)-chan's got my tongue but we're nowhere near that." Karma rebutted, giving Megumi a condescending smirk.

You facepalmed and closed your eyes, expecting an outburst from your mother but she just replied with, "You're getting nowhere near my daughter if you keep up with that attitude."

"Come on, honey! Let him be. It's the food that you prepared that we need to worry about. It'll get cold if we stay here. I mean, I know that you low-key want to give a nice first impression to your daughter's boyfriend, you're kind of ruining the mood. And it kind of reminds me of our high school days--"

"Koushi, honey..you've said enough." Your mother sighed and pulled him with her as she walked back to the mansion.

You were left with your boyfriend and your stepsister at the gates, excluding the guards that stood meters away from you three. Megumi kept her suspicious eyes on Karma as he walked to you, taking your hand in his.

"So.. What now?" He asked fiddling with your fingers.

"I hope you practiced your table manners, because mom will be testing your etiquette from appetizer to dessert." You gasped when he leaned down to kiss you on your forehead, becoming a little shy because of all the eyes that stared at you two in disgust and in awe.

"I may be a gangster.." He moved his head and whispered to your ear. "..but I'm not barbaric. Honestly, my queen.. You're offending me." He pressed his lips on your neck, and almost immediately Megumi dramatically gagged.

"Okay, I'm not going to stay and suffer through this. Come eat after you're done being sickly-sweet couples." She said as she strode away.

"What happened to 'princess'?" You mused.

"I thought you'd be glad if I called you something of the higher status." Karma said with an amused chuckle.

"Hmm.. You're right. I am a queen." You raised your chin and spoke proudly. "Now, bow down before me, peasant. You're in _my_ kingdom now."

"Should you really be saying that, when it reality, it's your mother that is reigning over your home?"

"....shut up."

\- ❀ -

Dinner was pretty uneventful, aside from your mother throwing one question after another to Karma. She asked things like, what rank he was in school, to which he proudly answered that he was currently the second in their year, adding in that he, time to time, gets to be first; she asked him about his plans for the future, like what job he wanted, and he said he was planning to be a bureaucrat. His answer seemed to gain your mother's approval because she gave him a brief grin for his answer. All of her questions were lined with education and career, until she decided to ask something that certainly triggered you.

"If you were to elope with my daughter, and she brought bags of cash with her. Are you going to humbly ask her to take them back and leave it, or take them all and leave her?"

Furious, you stood up and slammed your hands on the table, tipping over your tall glass of ice cream. "Mom! What's up with that question!?"

"I have to make sure he isn't another gold-digger trying to get to your wealth!" Your mother stood up as well and retorted with the same volume of voice.

"Honey.." Koushi held her wrist and gently pulled her down to make her sit. Karma did the same with you, while Megumi just stood up and left the dining table, bringing her dessert with her, for she did not want to get involved with the drama.

"Was that what's been running in your head this whole time!? You think Karma-kun is a gold-digging douchebag?!" Karma held your hand under the table and squeezed it to calm you down somehow. You were thankful that he sat beside you, while your family sat across you. Karma rubbed your back soothingly with his free hand, as he whispered.

"(Name).. Let me handle this." You were unsure with what he was planning, but thought it was for the best since you'd probably end up saying something that could jeopardize your relationship even more.

"(Surname)-san.. I'm not after your family's wealth." Karma spoke firmly. "Frankly speaking, I don't even want to have anything to do with anything else. As I speak to you now, I'm only doing it because I'm not yet fully-accomplished with pursuing your daughter's heart. I thought she would have given to me all her love and affection if I get to impress you and get your approval."

"So," Your mother huffed, "you're saying that you're only here to make me approve your relationship with my daughter just so you could take things up to another level with her?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Karma shrugged, giving her a grin as he put an arm around your shoulder and brought you closer to him. "I mean, if I was really a gold-digger, then I should have been gradually stealing from your daughter since the first day we met. But look at me now, sitting here trying to impress you, and not even trying to steal a single coin from your pockets. (Surname)-san, if that is the only thing  
you're worried about, then rest-assured, I am not a thief."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Your mother asked. "If it's not her riches, then why are you pursuing my daughter?"

"Because I--" Karma paused, his cheeks suddenly flaring in red.

"Oh my gosh that was so cute." Koushi gushed. "Did you see that, honey? He blushed! He's obviously in love with (Name)!"

Karma cleared his throat, "A-Anyway, if I was a thief, there can only be one thing that I want to steal, and I believe I've stolen it a long time ago, as she stole mine."

"What is it?" The three of you looked at Karma in anticipation, waiting for his answer to your mother's question.

"Her heart of course."

"Hmm.." Your mother looked at you and Karma back and forth. She sighed in defeat as she stood up, pulling Koushi with her. She gave Karma a glare and crossed her arms. "One wrong move, Karma Akabane, and it's off with your head." She exited the room with Koushi trailing after her. He gave the two of you a thumbs up, congratulating you before he closed the doors of the dining hall.

The moment the doorknobs clicked, the both of you sighed in relief.

"Well, that happened." You chuckled weakly. "Honestly.. I've never seen anyone talk to my mother like that."

"Really? Not even Akiyama-san?" Karma stood up, holding out his hand for you. You let him pull you up and he guided you to your room.

Yes, he guided you because he had a feeling that, if you led the way, you two might end up somewhere.

"Ah~ what a pain." Karma plopped down on your bed, kicking off the slippers your mother made him wear inside the mansion.

"But..it was worth it right? With her approval, we can be a proper couple." You said with a faint blush growing on your cheeks.

"You call us proper? When we're not even in love with each other in the first place." You frowned at his comment and threw your slipper at his face. It hid his forehead and he instantly sat up and clicked his tongue at you. "What? What did I say?"

"If you don't even have feelings for me then why ask me to be your girlfriend in the first place!?" You exclaimed in a whisper, afraid Megumi might hear from her room next to yours.

"But it's true." Karma stood up and walked to you. Because of the height difference, he had his head tilted down to look at you, and the shadow of his short bangs almost covered his eyes. "I mean, are you? In love with me I mean."

Your face turned red.

Love is a strong word. But was it really the word you need in your situation?

Sure, you like him..but is it enough to be called love?

Karma sighed at your wordless response. "Here we go again with your speechless answers."

"Well," You pursed your lips and looked up at him. "Are you? Is the level of your affection enough to be called as love?"

"I don't know. I've never been in love before. I've been infatuated, but it was never 'love'. Maybe with you," He walked backwards and sat on your bed. "Maybe with you, I'll get to experience love. How about you? Have you ever been in love with someone before me?" He was slightly anxious with your response, thinking it would be troublesome if you actually had been in love with someone before, because First Love is hard to get rid of.

To his relief, you shook your head. "I haven't..yet." You gave him a smile as you walked to him and sat next to him on the mattress. "Who knows? You might be my very first."

Karma grinned and ruffled your hair with both of his hands, ending up doing it too much that it got all tangled up. "Then, how about a little deal."

"Hmm?" You tilted your head curiously. "Deal?"

"Yup." He slid his hand down to your face and cupped your jaw, pressing his thumb against your lips. "We're not allowed to kiss here.." He pushed slightly against them, then he pulled down your lower lip. "Unless we're in love. Does that make sense to you?"

"A little.." You said when he took his hand away. You averted your gaze and mumbled. "So...when are you going to kiss me then?"

"Hmm.. Now? Maybe not. How about you? Are you sure you're not in love with me yet? You're definitely blushing right now." He teased and pinched your cheeks, reddening them even more.

"Give me time to think." You swatted his hands away, retaliating as you pinched his cheeks. "Maybe I'll kiss your lips the next time we meet."

"Don't make me wait for too long, my queen. I'm not really a patient man." He swatted your hands away and circled his arms around your waist, pulling your torsos flush against each other while he ducked his head on the crook of your neck.

You froze when you suddenly felt something damp on your skin, and he began letting out low, heaving breaths. "W-W-Wait a minute, Karma-kun! W-What are you doing all of a sudden!?"

"I'm not allowed to kiss you on your lips. I _had_ to kiss you somewhere." He mumbled before he pulled back. "But yeah, I'll stop there. Things might get out of hand if I continued." He smirked, dodging the pillows you threw at him as you attempted, and failed, to hide your glowing face.

"Oh, you.." You narrowed your eyes at him, while he just gave you an innocent smile. You eventually gave up when he pouted, trying to look cute. "Argghhhh.." You crossed your arms and turned around, making him face your back. "Stop doing that face, I can't get mad at you with you looking like that."

He chuckled and held you by your shoulders as he turned you around. He kept his hands on your shoulders, and he gave you a serious look, without any smile at all. "Listen, (Name).. From this night onwards, you have to listen to me. When I say don't walk around alone, _don't._ You know who I am now, and people will know of you eventually. So, please.. I don't want you getting hurt."

Your stubbornness almost kicked in and made you tell him that you can defend yourself, but he was looking at you--pleading you to listen. The usual glint of mischief anyone can find in his eyes was replaced with fear.

You wanted to know why he was so afraid.

But decided it wasn't time for the answer to be heard yet.

You nodded and smiled, pressing your lips on his cheeks. He sighed in content, cupping your cheeks to give you a kiss on your cheek in return. "If you really don't want me to walk out alone, why not send one of your friends to accompany me?"

"....That is not a bad idea at all." As if a light bulb flickered on over his head, he seemed to brighten up at your suggestion.

"Wait, I was joking--"

"Send a message to Nagisa if you need or want to go out. He'll have someone go with you."

"Wait, we're still not going to communicate through phone!?"

"I'd give you my number, but I actually prefer your letters. I really feel your love in them." He winked and stood up and strode over to your balcony. You took that as a sign that he was about to leave, so you ran up to him and gave him a good-bye kiss on his jaw.

"You don't even write back to me." You huffed.

"I did. You haven't read it yet." He eyed your desk, and you craned your head to look back in your room, finding a red envelope at top of your stacked sketchpads, and on your swivel chair was a scarf, the one he borrowed. You gasped, and was about to ask if the letter was his, but when you turned around, he was gone. You quickly ran back inside your room, sat on your chair, and held the letter and the scarf, wondering how on Earth did you not notice them when you came in your room.

Unless he sneaked in and put them there a few hours prior.

You giggled, caressing the fabric of your scarf. "Welcome back." You held up the letter, seeing your name on the back written in fancy calligraphy handwriting with gold-colored ink. The envelope was thick, and it made you wonder just how many letters did he put in it.

You carefully opened the envelope, and pulled out the first folded paper that your finger touched. You unfolded it, expecting to see his very first handwritten response, but instead of words, you saw a picture. A sketch to be exact.

A charcoal sketch of you with your cheeks puffed up like you were annoyed at something.

Your fingers brushed across the medium, careful not to mess up the sketch. The picture was silly, but you took notice of how detailed it was, with everything done right. Karma must have put in a lot of effort with the sketch. You found his initials at the bottom of the paper, with his signature over it, showing that he was clearly the one who drew you

_Karma-kun.. I think I won't have any difficulty with falling in love with you._

You smile fondly at the sketch before you moved on and took out the rest of the letters. There was about four more, double the amount of letters you had given him with the help of Nagisa.

You began reading them, and the further you read, the further your affection for him had unconsciously grew.

Amidst reading, you set the paper down and rested your chin on your palm with your elbow on your desk.

_Maybe.. Just maybe.. I'm already in love with him, but once again just too clueless to realize._


	10. ❝ Give me your phone, then ❞

"You'd think they'll be a little more kind with the cast members." You deadpanned, hastily skimming through the pages of the Mathematics eBook textbook in your tablet. "Can't they give us just one more day to study for the finals? I'll end up saying mathematical formulas rather than my lines at this point." You heard your fellow cast members and the crew members sigh and they plopped down beside you, pretty soon you formed a circle of students trying to simultaneously memorizing scripts and examination pointers.

"It can't be helped, senpai." A second year student said, sitting across you. "They expect us to perfectly handle them all, since we're students of Shiratori."

"By the way, where's our Odette?" Machiko came up to the stage and walked over to the study circle.

"Nagisa-kun's currently talking with someone through call." You said, pointing at the auditorium's entrance doors. "He's just outside, I think."

"And....where is Odile?" You looked around, looking for a girl with long, brown hair, but failed to see her.

"Chikage-san isn't with us? I thought she was sitting at the audience's seats earlier." You asked the others but they shrugged. Among the bunch, one of them raised his hand, a first-year who plays as a background character.

"I saw her leave earlier..I don't think she likes you very much, (Name)-senpai."

"That would be okay if (Name) is playing Odette, but you're Siegfried. You two need to get along because the play won't work if Odile showed signs of disgust towards the love interest." Machiko sighed.

You heaved a sigh and stood up, leaving your script and tablet where you sat before you proceeded to exit the auditorium. Before you could push open the door, someone else pulled it from the outside and you almost bumped foreheads with the person.

Startled green eyes bored into yours, and you took a step back to distance yourself from the person. "Chikage-san! I was looking fo--"

"Step aside. You're blocking my way." She interrupted. Rudely doing so, just like how she was always with you. Chikage is a third year like you, but she's from the third years' Class B. She, along with her classmates, feel absolute inferiority towards you and your classmates, and even though no one was even concerning themselves about the difference between the two sections, Class B would always say that people from Class A were elitists and that they look down on others just because they're the top students. While half of it was true--the students from the Class A are all top rankers in the entrance examinations, not one student from your class thinks low of Class B.

Chikage was obviously one of them, and she probably thinks you look down on her or something just because.

"Chikage-san, may I talk to you for a while?" You silently observed her as she gave you a scrutinizing glare, stepping back as you exited and closed the door behind you. You looked around for Nagisa, but didn't find him. You figured he went farther away so he could have his privacy. You shook your head and led Chikage away to a tree near the campus's perimeter fence to have a talk with her.

"What do you want?" Chikage asked, crossing her arms.

"Chikage-san, why do you act so hostile around me? Did I do anything that offended you for some reason?"

"Your very existence offends me." She retorted.

"Why?"

"Because!" She clicked her tongue. "Why are all the protagonists from Class A!? Even the student council president is from your class! It's unfair! Do you think we can't handle much bigger roles because we're in a lower rank?"

"Woah, okay.." You held up your hands to calm her down. "First of all, the cast members were chosen through draw lots. And second, the student council members are chosen through election, and the students were the one who voted for them, they just took their responsibilities."

"Still!" She protested. "Why can't I be Odette!? And why are _you_ Siegfried!? Can't it be anyone else from Class C or D?"

"There's nothing we can do about it and if we changed roles now, then the hard work and the suffering we all went through will be wasted. Plus, memorizing our lines are difficult. Do you really want to start from scratch again?" You sighed, rubbing your fingers in circles on your temples. "Look, Chikage-san. Please, just for the play. Set aside your hate and try to get along with others."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder before she pushed past you to return to the auditorium.

You sighed in exasperation, running your fingers through your hair.

Chikage looked like she wasn't going to listen to you at all. It could lead to the utter destruction of the play, but you promised yourself that you'd persuade her so it won't do much of a damage for everyone.

As you walked back to the auditorium, while pondering what to do with the stubborn Odile, you passed by an array of bushes, and a hand suddenly appeared through the plant and pulled you through it by your wrist. You shrieked and fell down backwards, landing on the person's chest. You flailed your arms around and was about to scream for help when the person's hand suddenly clamped over your mouth.

"Sheesh.. Calm down, will you?" A familiar voice chuckled.

Your eyes widened and you craned your neck and looked behind you to see your red-haired boyfriend grinning at you. You glared at him and butted your head to his chin, making him loose his grip on you. He fell back and lied on the ground, caressing his chin.

"What are you doing here!?" You said as you stood up, towering over him with your hands balled up to fists. "Someone could have seen and reported you!"

Karma rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms behind his head, using them as a pillow as he looked up at you. "As if anyone would catch me sneaking in here. The security looks tight, but it's surprisingly easy to get past with."

"Don't be too complacent just because--"

"Oh, you're wearing black today? Sexy~" He said with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows.

You were confused for a bit but quickly sat down and pressed your hands down your skirt when you realized what he said. "P-Pervert!"

"Have I ever told you how those thigh highs look so good on you~?"

"S-Stop it with the flirting!" He laughed and sat up, pulling you flush against him as he circled his arms around your waist.

"Hmm, I can't get enough of you." He whispered in your ear. "Maybe Nagisa's right. Maybe I'm obsessed with you already."

"What do you mean? Wait, were you the one who called him?" You put your hands on his chest and gently pushed him to put space between you, but it seemed like he didn't want that because he tightened his hold around your waist and nuzzled your neck, making you giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"I wasn't, but I think it's Kayano or Koro-sensei if not his mother." He murmured.

"..did you skip school again, by the way?" You asked, dropping a sweat.

"You already know the answer to that."

You sighed in defeat. You ran your hand through his locks, caressing his scalp with the tips of your fingers. "Why did you come here?"

"To see you, obviously." He pulled back and gave you a quick peck on the forehead. "I heard you're stressing out because of the simultaneous preparations. I thought that.." He shrugged. "We could go out to eat or watch a movie or something."

You deadpanned, "You're seriously asking me out on the date, while I'm at school, during our lunch break?"

"Lunch just began and I know you're planning to skip eating so you could study and rehearse. Again. Like Nagisa said." He said, giving you a small glare. He stood up, pulling you up with him. He kept his arms around you and you looked up at him to see his face. "If they ask where you've been, just tell them you got lost in the campus. It's hella big and easy to get lost in even if you have a good sense of direction."

An irk mark appeared in your forehead and you swiped your fists to his head, but he swiftly dodged your feeble attack.

"Can you not?" You asked, your eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Whaaat?" He gave you a teasing smile He detached his arms off you and took hold of your hand, leading you to the fence. "Come on. There's a fastfood restaurant nearby and they sell good milkshakes. Perfect to quench your thirst in this sweltering heat."

You were about to protest but he looked so excited, like a child who's about to open his Christmas gift, and you eventually gave in.

_Yeah.. I won't kill his joy this time._

\- ❀ -

"Baratie Jr.?" You mumbled as you read the sign above the entrance doors while you and Karma approached the said fastfood restaurant. "Why does that sound familiar.."

"It's a mini-restaurant franchise of the Baratie Restaurant from Kyoto." Karma explained. "I've been here before so trust me, their food's good."

"Did you come here with another girl?" You joked.

"Why?" He rose a brow and smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"Why would I be? I'm your first girlfriend, and I do know for a fact that you haven't kissed anyone yet." You retorted smugly. He simply rolled his eyes at your remark and picked up his pace, pulling you with him.

You entered the restaurant and the cool air-conditioning immediately hit your skin that became flushed after being glared down by the hot summer sun. There was a small line at the counter, and even though you knew you wouldn't take too long to order, Karma told you to look for a booth so you can rest your legs while you waited for him.

You spotted a booth at the far back. It was clean, the lighting was good and it was far from the ceiling-to-floor windows, making it easy for you to hide from teachers or students of Shiratori who happened to be out just like you. Well, the only difference was that they must have a gate pass with them, which you don't have.

You spent your waiting time by looking at the landscape photographs in your phone's gallery, thinking what to sketch or paint for when you have time to do another artwork. As you swiped your thumb across the screen, a thought crossed your mind. You quickly went back to the previous photos you viewed and stopped when you reached the most recent one, confirming the question in your mind.

You and Karma have not a single picture taken yet.

It wasn't so surprising, considering the fact that before you started dating, he rarely shows up, but now that he does his random visits, like the other night he, once again, surprised you in your room, and another time was when you and your mother went out to buy ingredients for a dish she was going to cook, Karma appeared out of nowhere and offered you and your mother assistance.

"Hey." Someone suddenly sat on the seat in front of yours, and it wasn't Karma.

"Megumi!" You said in surprise. "What are you doing out of school?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" She asked with her brow raised. "Our classes were dismissed early and I'm here with my so-called friends. Let me guess, your boyfriend dragged your ass out of school?"

"How did you know I'm with Karma-kun?"

"Saw him at the counter." Megumi said, rolling her eyes."Look, I won't tell on you, but you have to do me a favor."

"What favor?" You said, furrowing your brows together.

"Go swimsuit shopping with me." She said curtly. "Dad doesn't want me to go out unless I'm with someone. I don't want to go with a maid, because of age difference, and I most certainly don't want to go with Sanada-san because he's obviously a male. And now that I think about it, why don't you come with me so you can buy one for yourself."

"You're being surprisingly nice." You quipped. "But sure."

Megumi rolled her eyes again. "Like I said, you and I are in a similar situation."

"How are we, exactly?" You asked, but before she could answer, Karma finally arrived, carrying a tray of burgers, fries, and a tall glass of milkshake.

"Akiyama-san.." He greeted in acknowledgment. He sat beside you and put the tray on the table.

"Akabane." Megumi replied with the same monotone voice before she stood up and left you two alone.

"What's she doing here?" Karma asked as he undid the wrapper of one of the burgers.

"They were dismissed early today and asked me if I could go out and buy swimsuits with her." You said, reaching for the milkshake. To absolutely no one's surprise, it was strawberry-flavored.

"It's such a shame that we won't be able to see each other's body."

"Karma-kun, please fix that sentence of yours." He didn't even reply and just began eating. You sighed and began eating as well.

\- ❀ -

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow." Karma dramatically said when you arrived at the outside of the campus's fence.

"You speak as if we won't see each other again." You said and giggled.

"Hmm.. I want you with me all the time. I want to see your lovely face." Karma mused, "Oh, that reminds me." He took out his phone and before you could even blink, he snapped a picture of you.

You weren't even ready to have a picture taken.

Your face flushed red and you went to grab his phone but he held it over your heads. "That's the first time that you're looking at the camera. I've been wanting a picture of that."

"What?" You stopped trying to snatch his phone and looked at him, confused.

"I said it's the first time--"

"I heard you! Does that mean I have other pictures in your phone!?" You asked in bewilderment.

"Of course you do. All of them are candid, though." He swiped the new photo of you, looking at Karma curiously with your head tilted a little to the side, to another photo where you were looking through a shelf of canned mackerel back then when you went grocery-shopping with your mother, and he showed you another picture, where you were rearranging your things on your desk the other night when he came and visited you.

The next photo surprised you because it was a photo of you smiling while looking at the charcoal sketch that came along with the letters he gave you.

You gasped and looked at Karma. "Didn't you leave already by then?"

"Oh, please. As if I'd leave before taking a picture." He showed you another picture, where you were sleeping peacefully in the front seat of Koushi's stolen, wrecked, and repaired car.

Your face reddened even more and the color spread down to your neck. "J-Just how many pictures do I have?!" You pouted and crossed your arms. "Yet, I don't have a picture of you.." You mumbled.

"Give me your phone, then." You heard him demand. Your reaction was too slow to him so he swiftly took your phone out of your skirt's pocket and opened the camera app. He suddenly grabbed your waist and pushed you against the fence. He ducked his head below yours and pressed his lips against your neck. It happened all of a sudden that you weren't sure how you'd react, though your face surely knew how and immediately glowed a brighter shade of red. Your hands flew to the back of his head and you had his locks in a tight grip around your fingers when he suddenly sucked hard.

You wore the summer version of your uniform, which was like the original one but without the blazer and the sleeves were shortened--your baby-blue button-down shirt had its buttons undone at the top so Karma had an easier access to more of your skin. He trailed kisses from your neck to your collarbone and he used his canines and bit you, lightly tugging on your skin as he smirked. Then he took a picture of himself, with the phone distanced away and angled a little upwards so your flustered face could be seen.

He placed your phone back in your pocket before he pulled away and suddenly ran off, yelling, "Until we meet again, your majesty!"

"H-Hey!" You shouted, about to run after him but the school's bell suddenly rang, indicating the end of lunch period. You sighed in defeat, fixed your uniform, and took out your phone to see the picture. You regretted doing so because you became more flustered than before, but you were glad that you finally had a picture of your dearest Karma Akabane.

Even though it was a kind of a picture you would never even think about showing to your friends and especially your mother.

You sighed again and pocketed your phone. You turned around and began climbing up the fence to return to the auditorium.

Completely unaware of the forming bruise on your neck.


	11. ❝ (Name) Protection Squad? ❞

_"Honestly, (Name)-chan.. Where did you go yesterday? You suddenly disappeared! I was worried you got kidnapped and taken for ransom!"_

"I told everyone that I got lost in the campus, but, actually, Karma-kun came to our school and took me out for lunch."

_"Did anyone see you two sneaking out?"_

"Hmm, no.. Err... Well, Megumi saw us, but she didn't tell anyone. Though, in exchange for keeping it a secret, she asked me to go shopping with her, which is why I'm up early this weekend."

_"Why didn't you tell me last night?"_

"I forgot--what the.." You paused, almost dropping your phone as you passed by the full-body mirror beside your closet. "What's this..?" You walked closer to it and tilted your head to the side to see clearly.

There was a bruise, the size of a coin, on the side of your neck.

You were a little surprised because you hadn't noticed it at all--even when you took a bath and brushed your teeth in front of the mirror above the sink--and wondered when it appeared, or what caused it.

_"(Name)-chan, are you still there..?"_

"Yeah.. I just noticed a bruise in my neck.. I think an insect bit me or something."

_"Is.. Is it purple-ish?"_

"Yeah, how did you know?"

_"You were with Karma yesterday, right?"_

"Yup."

_"Well, I think the insect that bit you is called Karma Akabane."_

You dropped your phone, pressing your palms against your reddened cheeks.

"WHAAAAAT!?"

"(Name), knock it off! It's too early for your noise!" Megumi suddenly came barging in your room. "Why are you even screaming?"

You turned around sharply and pointed at your neck. "Karma-kun left a mark on me!"

Megumi grimaced in disgust. "Ew. Did you seriously have to show me your proof of 'love'?"

"Help me get rid of it before mom sees?"

Megumi sighed and left your room, but quickly came back, carrying a white makeup kit half the size of a regular-size suitcase. "Right.. He's your first boyfriend. I'm not surprised you don't even know what a hickey looks like." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh.." You said bluntly. "This is a hickey?"

"You're lucky mom and dad didn't come home early last night because of their date." She set the kit on your desk and leaned against it, waiting for you. "Are you just going to stand there gaping or what?"

"What's the makeup for?" You asked absentmindedly as you walked to your desk and sat down on your swivel chair.

"To cover up the hickey." Megumi deadpanned. She opened the kit and took out a brush and a tube of something that you're unfamiliar with. "Well, since we're going out somewhere that isn't our home, might as well put a simple, day makeup on you."

You scrunched up your face. "Makeup makes my face itch."

She rolled her eyes and glared at you. "I didn't say you had a choice." She opened the tube and squeezed out a little of the content on the brush. It was a skin-colored cream, but you still didn't know what it is. "You're an artist, right? So, this things is like.. I don't know.. The background of the painting? I don't know, whatever comes first." She started to dab the cream on the sponge on your face.

"Is that a cream foundation?" You asked, a little uncertain. "Mom's always the one who does my makeup so I don't really know." Megumi didn't reply and just silently did her work, leaving you wondering just how long it would take for her to finish.

\- ❀ -

"It didn't look like I applied makeup at all!" You said in awe as you looked at your reflection on the small mirror Megumi lent you.

"I don't go overboard with makeup, and I just went with natural colors so you still look normal." You handed the mirror back to Megumi and she put it back in her pouch.

As you two were about to exit the front doors, your stepfather came running to the both of you out of nowhere, holding up a bunch of credit cards. "Ah, I almost forgot to give you these!" He literally shoved the credit cards to your arms, making you and Megumi gawk at him.

"Dad, we don't need these. We still have our allowance." Megumi deadpanned.

"Oh, hush! It's rare to see the both of you together, and going out to shop and bond no less!" Koushi gushed, wiping an imaginary tear off the corner of his eyes. "Oh my, it's like a dream come true."

"Ah, no. We're not bonding."

"Mhmm, mhmm." You pursed your lips and nodded. "We're just going to buy stuff together."

"But, buuuut--ah!! Honey, where are you taking meeeee?" Your mother appeared out of nowhere and hooked her arm around Koushi's, dragging him with her as she went back to wherever she came from.

"We're having a talk with your company's finance manager and you suddenly went and yelled 'Oh, right! My daughters are going shopping!' then you sprinted out of the room." Your mother chided.

"Buuuuut!"

You and Megumi sighed at the two of them.

"I still wonder how they ended up together." You muttered under your breath. "A strict woman, and a carefree child stuck in a man's body." You snapped your head to Megumi in alarm. "Oh, no offense." She shook her head, saying that it's fine, and the both of you stuffed the credit cards inside her pouch.

"Well," Megumi ran her fingers down her hair. "I really don't know as well, but I prefer your mother over mine."

You looked at her questioningly, but she just shrugged and walked out of the mansion's doors.

You followed after her, almost gasping in disbelief when you found her already waiting at the front gates.

"Geez." You huffed after catching up to her. "You walk fast."

"You walk slow." She retorted, looking at her wristwatch to check the time. "If we're taking the bus, we should arrive just in time by the mall opens."

All of a sudden, speeding motorbikes sounded from a distance and before you could even blink, four motorbike riders appeared before you two. The security guards at the gate were immediately alarmed and stood guard in front of you and Megumi. You were confused with who it was, but was relieved when the riders removed their helmets.

"Who are they?" Megumi scrunched up her nose and asked.

The four of them hopped off their rides and presented themselves in front of you, doing ridiculous poses.

"Presenting--"

"Womanizing Bastard!"

"President Poverty!"

"Gender!"

"Baseball Freak!"

"We are the (Name) Protection Squad!" They lined up side by side, giving you a thumbs up.

"(Name) Protection Squad?"

The guards and Megumi looked at you, bewildered, with your stepsister looking like she's having the time of her life.

You, on the other hand, just wanted to suddenly disappear.

Like, poof. You're gone.

_Oh gosh, Karma-kun--_

You thought as you facepalmed out of utter mortification.

_Why. Just, why._

"So, (Name)." Megumi covered her mouth with the back of her wrist to stifle a snicker. "You know these guys?"

"You guys know Nagisa-kun." You gestured to the sheepish, blue-haired male. The guards nodded, but still didn't return to their stations. "Those are Nagisa-kun's friends. You can trust us with them. Don't worry." The guards seem skeptical, but nodded once again and went back to where they were before the so-called protection squad appeared.

"What's with the aliases?" Megumi asked, looking at you, but you were lost as well.

"Our leader, Semi-Senioritis, prohibited us from using our names." President Poverty, also known as Isogai, answered.

"And.." Megumi droned lazily. "What are you here for, exactly?"

"You'd think '(Name) Protection Squad' is self-explanatory." Baseball Freak, a.k.a. Sugino, said, scratching the back of his head.

Womanizing Bastard--Maehara--added, "We're here as acting bodyguards for (Surname)-chan." He picked up a spare helmet from his motorbike and handed it to you while Nagisa handed another to Megumi.

"Also, we're here to assist you in shopping, and to escort you to the mall." Nagisa said.

Megumi narrowed her eyes at the helmet. "This will give me terrible helmet hair."

You rolled your eyes and put the helmet on your head and buckled the strap. "No one said that you had a choice." You said, smirking.

\- ❀ -

It was awkward, and a little embarrassing--looking for a boutique that sells swimsuits, with four males posted on your front and back, and your left and right.

Megumi looked obviously annoyed with their presence, and you just gave her an apologetic look. She scoffed and told you, "I'd rather be the third wheel with you and your boyfriend."

"Semi-Senioritis can't come today because he went to do business in Shinjuku." Sugino said, having heard her remark.

"That's too far." You said, frowning. "He didn't even mention that when we last saw each other."

"Maybe that's why he went and sneak you out of school. He probably misses you." Nagisa said, smiling when your cheeks flared red.

"Ugh.." Megumi groaned after you passed by another boutique. "These shops are so cheap! If we don't find one that sells good quality swimwear, I swear! We'll be bathing in Victoria's Secret apparel!"

Her outburst made the faces of the four male explode in red.

"Come on, Megumi.." You huffed, crossing your arms. "There should be plenty of swimwear at the department store."

Megumi stomped her foot, "No!" She yelled. You groaned at her persistence.

"If I'm not mistaken.." Isogai spoke up. "There should be another shop near the food court at the ground floor. If you girls want privacy, you can take your time in that boutique while we go to the food court and buy lunch for everyone."

The five of you looked at him in astonishment.

"That's.. That's not a bad idea at all!" You grabbed Megumi's wrist and dragged her with you as you ran to the nearest elevator, pushing the button to close the doors before the boys could even go in. Their shouts of protest was the last thing you heard before the elevator fully closed.

"Phew! Finally.." You sighed, fanning your face with your hand.

"(Name)."

"Yeah?" You turned to Megumi, and she looked at you with a sharp stare.

"They're part of the gang, aren't they?" She asked with her brows furrowed together.

"I thought you figured it out earlier.."

"Hmm.." She mumbled something you couldn't hear, and she sounded a little edgy in her tone, but when you asked what she said, she just shrugged and suddenly called you an idiot for not pressing a button on the panel yet.

"Gah---I forgot!?"

"I'm now wondering how you're the top student in your school."

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

\- ❀ -

"Megumi.." You looked at her in wonder as she put one pair of swimsuit after another at the basket you were holding. "What the hell.."

"I'm doing you a favor so shut up. Anyway, what color do you want?"

"Red.." You said subconsciously.

Megumi gave you a deadpan stare, then she rolled her eyes and shook her head, before she began tossing random, red swimsuits to the basket you held.

"Can't get enough of your boyfriend, can you?"

"Huuuuuh?"

"Okay, I'm done." She tossed one last pair of swimsuit before she dragged you to the fitting room and literally pushed you inside a stall. "You're not coming out until you've picked one." She said before she closed the curtain.

You sighed and stared at the pile on the basket, groaning when you realized how many she put there.

You took a while trying to pick a swimsuit, they were either too revealing, too tight, too lose, and too, err, mature for your taste.

It seemed like you took waaay too long because an impatient Megumi Akiyama suddenly barged in the stall, looking annoyed as ever. Fortunately, you were still clad in the 23rd swimsuit you were trying on.

"You've been here for nearly half an hour! What's taking you so long!?"

"I-I can't choose, okay?!" You yelled back in embarrassment.

Megumi groaned and searched through the remaining pile of swimsuits, then threw you a pair of swimsuit before she exited the stall once more.

You quickly changed out of the swimsuit you were in and wore the one she threw you. It didn't reveal too much skin--not that it mattered much, but you thought a certain red-haired delinquent would be upset if males, other than him, were to ogle at you--and the design was simple, yet cute.

You grinned and changed to your clothes before you exited the stall, expecting to see Megumi just outside, but she wasn't even near the fitting stalls.

About a few meters away, a boy and a girl your age had their grips tight on Megumi's forearms. She was obviously alarmed and was struggling to free herself from their grasps. You wasted no time and ran up to to them, throwing the basket of swimsuits over their heads. Megumi ducked and dodged to avoid getting hit, and luckily the impact made her captors loose their grips on her. When they regained their composure, Megumi sent a hard punch square on the male's nose, making blood sputter out of it. Her attack shocked the female, and as she was about to run away, you pulled her by her hair, making her scream in pain.

"Let go!"

"Hell no!"

It didn't take long for the staff and security guards to take action. The guards cuffed the two teens and took them away, while the staff made sure you and Megumi were unscathed.

"W-We're fine." You looked at the clothes strewn on the floor. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean to dirty them--"

"We'll pay for everything." Megumi took out a credit card and walked over to the cashier, slamming the card down on the counter. "Though we're not done shopping yet."

"Hey," You gripped her wrist and whispered, "Are you seriously going to act like nothing happened!? You were in danger!"

"(Name)." She deadpanned, swatting your hand off her. "Just let it go." She gave you one last look from the corner of her eye and proceeded on looking for beach footwear, while you just stood and stared at her nonchalant form in utter perplexity.

You furrowed your brows and looked at her in concern.

It was as if she was used to it, being attacked randomly.

\- ❀ -

Megumi bought you and herself a few pairs of sandals and flip-flops, sunscreens, towels, sunglasses, beach balls, heck--she even bought umbrellas for crying out loud, and other unnecessary stuff.

As expected, she was a complete shopaholic.

But earlier, as she went and shoved whatever things she found good to the basket she carried, you noticed that her fingers were trembling.

Thus, you came to the conclusion that she wasn't buying stuff just because she was a shopaholic, she was buying stuff because it was her way of dealing with what happened earlier, to calm herself down. While she did well on her own--her trembling stopped the moment she bought her basket to the counter--you felt a little ashamed of yourself because you didn't even confront and comfort her. Even though she was one nasty stepsister at first, recently she's been nice to you, and you didn't get to pay her back for all she's done for you and Karma.

Nagisa and his friends -- the protection squad, were feeling remorseful for not being there for you, but it was partly your fault because you ditched them earlier. While they were glad that nothing happened to you, they feel responsible for what happened with Megumi.

Though, Megumi just dismissed their worry with a simple wave of the hand and said, "It's fine. It's not _your_ gang that has anything to do with what happened."

The four of them gave you a ride back home, with Maehara and Sugino struggling with the numerous shopping bags as they drove.

Megumi didn't talk to you after they dropped you off. She just made a beeline to her room and locked herself in.

Her closed door won't stop you from doing what you want, however.

"Meeeeeeguuuuuuuuumiiiiiiii!" You pounded your fists on her door. It took a while, but soon enough, she swung it open.

"What?" She said in a neutral tone.

"What did you mean by 'it's not _their_ gang'?" You asked in suspicion, crossing your arms. "And why did you look so calm earlier!? How many times has that happened to you?"

"Look, (Name)." Megumi began, "You're still indebted to me, for keeping your secret and for not telling a soul that you snuck out of school during school hours. So, do me a favor and stop being so nosy." She said curtly before slamming the door close.

You huffed in annoyance and kicked her door, but regretted doing it right after because it hurt.

Megumi is as stubborn as you are, and it doesn't look like she's going to do any talking.

You could only hope that what happened earlier in the mall won't happen again.


	12. ❝ Do be careful next time ❞

_(Name),_

_Currently as you're reading this, I'm probably still at Shinjuku, doing business. I know you're curious about it, so let me enlighten you a little._

_The End Gang isn't just any gang. We're not heartless like people tell that we are. The gang offers to give protection to people in some areas, mostly for properties or families. In exchange for the protection, we accept payments. Though, that's not why I went out of town._

_There's another gang that does the same. Just a common gang, nothing big. However, they aren't as kind as we are. In order to get their payment, they forcefully take it from those indebted to them. Koro-sensei told me to check on them and if they don't correct their doings then things will pretty much go ugly._

_While I'm at it, I'll be going and ask around for any gangs where your stepsister might be associated with. I figure she won't talk, so I'll have to investigate myself._

_Oh, and by the way. Before this thought even cross your mind--no, we don't use the money we earn to buy things from the black market or such. As a matter of fact, 70% of the money goes to a preschool we watch over. We got in trouble with their principal a couple years back and to make up for the damage, we helped around at the place, did some renovations and such. Nagisa even tutors a kid there every now and then. I'll introduce you to the youngsters one day. I hope you like kids._

_I mean, it'd be a problem if you don't. Who'll take care of mini Karmas and (Name)s then? ;)_

_Anyway~ I hope the gang is watching over you like I ordered them to._

_I'll be back as soon as possible._

_\- Karma ♡_

"(Name)!"

You quickly shoved the letter under your pillow and looked at your mother innocently. "Yes, mom?"

"You're going to be late." She deadpanned. "You should've went downstairs already. I can't afford to waste time today."

You sighed. "Is there a special occasion?" You asked, eyeing the apron she wore and the rubber spatula she held.

"It's Koushi's birthday." She answered, checking the time on the wristwatch she wore. "Megumi wanted to skip school today and I let her. Do you want to skip today as well?"

 _What_.

You literally fell off your bed due to being ultimately shocked with what your mother asked.

_Mom.. She's asking if I want to skip school!? Koushi-san is a more powerful angel than I thought he was!_

_Wait! I haven't answered her yet!_

You instantly regained your composure, and stood up and picked up your bag from your swivel chair. "A-Actually, mom.. We'll be dismissed early later. Finals for the first semester is tomorrow and the principal decided to give us time to relax before the examination..so I'll probably be home maybe after lunch hour?"

"Then go straight home and help us prepare. Bring home your red-haired boyfriend if you must."

"Karma-kun is out of town.." You replied, but she was already making her way downstairs.

As you were about to follow suit, your alarm clock suddenly blared its annoying buzzing sound, and you were only reminded of the time when you picked it up and turned off the alarm.

"I'm _this_ late!?"

\- ❀ -

"I can't believe I let time fly by like that!" You muttered vexedly to yourself as you ran past one bystander to another, all the while chewing on the poorly-made French Toast you held in your hand. "What is this?! A shoujo manga!? Next thing I know I'll bump into--AHH!"

"H-Hey!"

You rolled on the pavement, face down on the ground as you stopped. Fortunately, your sorry excuse of a breakfast was still clutched by your hand, though your morning meal should be the least thing you should be concerned with at the moment.

You groaned and sluggishly rolled to your side. You held the crown of your head, massaging it as you sat up.

"Miss, are you alright?" A hand was presented before you, and you looked up to see..

A handsome young man with strawberry-blonde hair and purple eyes.

Though none of those were the ones that caught your attention, because you swore he looked like..

"Karma-kun?" You said absentmindedly, with your head tilted and your eyebrows furrowed together.

The male looked shocked with the name, and looked at you in disbelief. But his startled countenance was quickly replaced by a neutral expression, then his lips curved up to a smile, that didn't even reach his eyes. "Ah, you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"Huh? O-Oh, right!" You clasped your hand around his and let him pull you up. As you were about to thank him, his arm locked around your waist all of a sudden, and you soon found yourself cowering under his scowling glare.

"Do be careful next time." He said monotonously before he let go of you and continued his walk to wherever he was venturing to.

You stayed still and watched his back before he disappeared into the crowd. You were a little confused with his sudden change in demeanor. The way he asked as he offered you a hand, and the tone he used before you and him parted ways, they were different.

"But he's a stranger, and it's not like I'll see him again, so why waste time wondering about that unfathomable guy.." You shook your head and turned around, but bumped into another person yet again.

"Owie.." The person fell on their rear, but you stayed upright.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry!" You quickly helped them--her up. She had green-hair tied up to ponytails like a certain blue-haired male's, and when you looked into her eyes, they were a bright yellow.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in surprise. "You're Karma-kun's girlfriend!"

You blinked, "You know him?"

"Of course!" She said with a close-eyed smile. "I'm part of the End Gang after all!"

\- ❀ -

It turns out, she was indeed part of your boyfriend's gang. The younger sister of their teacher's girlfriend, and the famous young actress Akari Yukimura, who disguised herself as Kaede Kayano. Almost immediately after knowing, you whipped out one of your sketchpads and asked for an autograph.

"You didn't even realize you were going the wrong way!?" She asked, gobsmacked.

"I have this disease called 'I get lost because the world hates me'."

"Why didn't you call a taxi then?" Kayano sweatdropped. You shrugged, laughing sheepishly. She didn't have anything to do for the day so she volunteered to walk you to school, but she said it's only because Karma, like he said in his most written letter, told the gang to watch over you.

"I don't normally get lost.. I mean back then I can go places just fine..and whenever I get lost I bump into Karma-kun.. Like that one night, and another night..and another.. Oh!" You gasped and held up your index finger. "But earlier, I bumped into someone, who is obviously not Karma-kun since he's out of town, but he looks like him!"

Kayano stopped walking and looked at you in concern. "Looks like Karma-kun? Does he have purple eyes?"

"Yeah.." You furrowed your brows. "How do you know how he looks like?"

"Well, he's...like Karma-kun's rival.. I don't really know. We often see him when we go to Karma-kun's school." Kayano hummed in thought,"But he always look at Karma-kun with a menacing glare."

"He looked at me that way as well.."

"Well!" Kayano chuckled,"You must have offended him by calling him using his rival's name!"

"Oh, no! I did!?" You smacked your palm on your forehead, shaking your head, "I'm such an idiot."

"No, you weren't aware so you're fine." She said, patting your shoulder. "Oh, wait. You're not. You're like, 45 minutes late already. Don't you have a personal driver or something?"

"It's his day-off today." You sighed and checked the time on your phone.

You're more than 45 minutes late.

"Maybe I should just return home and--"

You were interrupted by the sudden blaring of someone's ringtone. Kayano took out her phone and held it up to you, showing you who called her.

'Red Devil' was calling.

You figured she wanted you to be the one who should answer it, so you tapped the green Answer button and put the call on speakerphone.

_"Yo, Forever Flat."_

"I may be eighteen but I'm still growing!" Kayano furiously replied, gripping on the ends of her ponytails. "And for the record, there's been a remarkable improvement since junior high!"

You giggled in amusement, deciding to stay silent for a while longer.

_"Yeah, right~ So if I tell Nagisa to grope you, he'd feel something?"_

"Shut up, pervy redhead!" Kayano pouted and crossed her arms. "And to think, I'm going to be kind and generous to let you speak with (Name)-chan."

 _"She's with you?"_ Karma asked, sounding surprised.

"Yep. Hey, Karma-kun!" You waved, but instantly facepalmed.

He obviously couldn't have been able to see you.

_"Oh, my~ Little miss law-abider finally decides to skip school?"_

"I went out on my own and got lost." You deadpanned.

Karma went silent for a while, though when he did speak up again, his tone was filled with worry and aggravation.

_"How many times do I have to tell you to not go out on your own, (Name)?"_

_Oh, boy. He's mad._

"I-I was in a hurry!" You stuttered a reply.

_"Ah, nevermind. I was going to your place later anyway. I bought you a gift!"_

"A gift?" You and Kayano asked simultaneously.

_"A very useful one at that. I thought about giving you this particular tool because you're stubborn as heck. And as I predicted, once again you decided to go against what I told you not to do."_

"Color me curious. I wonder what that is?"

 _"You'll see~ I have to drop the call now. Some goons are coming my way and I don't think they're a cheerful bunch. If I finish early, I might just return home today. I'll see you later, my queen~"_ From the other side of the call, shouts and gunshots sounded.

"Karma-kun!? What's going on!?" You even get to hear him answer because he already ended the call.

"Don't worry. What he's going through now is nothing compared to gang wars." Kayano said, taking her phone back. "If you don't plan on going to school, I'll just walk you home! Mind if I stay for a while?"

"Gang wars?" You looked at her, bewildered. "Gangs have wars?"

"Yeah.. They pretty much happen at random. The cause of such are mostly about taking over territories, or just plain revenge."

"Has the End Gang already taken part in one?"

Kayano smiled. "No gang has the guts to declare an actual war on us."

"But.. What if you were caught in such fray?"

Kayano blinked rapidly and stopped walking. "Karma-kun didn't tell you?"

You stopped walking as well. "About what?"

"Everyone in the gang are skilled fighters." Kayano said proudly. "We were taught martial arts by a friend of Koro-sensei!"

"Really?! That's awesome!" You said in astonishment.

"It all happened when we were in our last year of junior high. You've heard about my sister, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I wasn't classmates with them back then.. I just came to their school because.."

"Because?"

Kayano scratched her cheek sheepishly. "The truth is.. I only came to their school because I planned to kill Koro-sensei."

"What!?" Your jaw dropped in shock. "Why would you want to kill Koro-sensei?"

"Ah, well.. You see.. Something happened with him and my sister, which caused her to go in a comatose state." Kayano said with a sigh. "My sister is the homeroom teacher of Nagisa-kun's class. To repent for what he did, he decided to take my sister's place as their teacher and taught their class for a year, fortunately my sister recovered just after graduation."

"That's good then.." You said in relief. "What about his friend that taught you guys martial arts?"

"Koro-sensei is an assassin and when he came to teach our class, he took a leave from his work and didn't even tell his employer."

"He's employed?"

"Err.. Sort of. I mean, they pay him to assassinate people so, I guess..? Anyway! Karasuma-sensei, an official from the Ministry of Defense, came to our school to check on him, and to watch over him, in case he goes against his word. He pledged to not do any harm to us, and he never went against his word."

"This Karasuma-sensei guy.." You two stopped before walking, waiting for the light across the street to go green. "Was he the one who taught you martial arts?"

"Yep! He said its to defend ourselves in case things go wrong. Another reason is that Koro-sensei somewhat doesn't know how to properly teach Physical Education." Kayano said with a chuckle. The light on the other side turned green and you hurried to cross the street. "Oh! And shortly after his arrival came his wife! Bitch-sensei--"

"Did you just say _Bitch-sensei?"_

"Karma-kun was the one who started that.. Her name is Irina Jelavic, and back then her name was difficult to pronounce, so we settled with calling her 'Bitch-sensei'."

You rolled your eyes and laughed. "And? Since you call her 'sensei', did she teach a subject?"

"She thought us Foreign Languages." Kayano shuddered, "And we have this system going by rewards and punishments. If we get an answer correct, we get a french kiss. If we got it wrong, we get a french kiss. Honestly, there is no in between." She said, shaking her head.

"All of you!?" You shouted in shock. "Including Karma-kun!?"

"Karma-kun somehow evades her attacks. That, or he just skips her classes." Kayano said, giggling when you sighed in relief. "Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei sometimes visits us at our little lair. You should meet them one day."

"Mhmm." You nodded, smiling. "Actually, I want to know about you guys more.. Without Karma-kun's help."

"Why don't you drop by the hideout then?"

You sweatdropped and huffed. "The first time I get to go there, Karma-kun blindfolded me to prevent me from ever knowing the location. Not that it mattered anyway. My sense of direction is nonexistent."

"Don't be too hard on yourself!" Kayano said, nudging your arm with her elbow.

You laughed and shook your head, "Thanks.. Oh, we're getting near!"

You turned to a corner and found the road that leads to the mansion. When you arrived, Kayano's mouth hung agape in absolute amazement.

"Are you sure this is not a palace!?"

"No.. It's just a house."

"This is a mansion! Not just a house!"

"P-Please calm yourself, Kaede-chan."

"Well, if I were a stranger, I'd be surprised as well." A third voice joined in. Alarmed, Kayano whipped out a pocket knife and jumped in front of you, but hostility wasn't needed at all since the one intruding your conversation wasn't an enemy.

"Karma-kun!" You beamed and ran up to him, crashing against his chest as he enveloped you in an embrace. Kayano sighed in relief and pocketed her knife, then she took out her phone, as she felt it vibrate earlier.

"Aww. And I was hoping to have a girl time." Kayano pouted.

"You can still join us, if you want." Karma said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, Nagisa just texted me and asked if I could bring to the school the props and costumes he asked a friend to make." The green-haired female said as she put her phone back. "Well, I guess we can hang out some other time! See ya~!" She waved at you before jogging off, away from your home.

"(Name)? Akabane?" You two turned around and found Megumi at the gates. "The heck are you two doing here? I thought you went to school?" She asked, raising a brow at you.

"I was on my way to school and got lost." You deadpanned.

"Can't really go anywhere without another's aid, I see." Karma remarked.

"Shut it."

"Well, since you two are here. You better help with preparing." Megumi said, walking back to the mansion.

"Preparing? What for?"

"You'll see."

\- ❀ -

"Ah, it's Koushi-san's birthday? He was the one I should have bought a present for instead." Karma muttered, tossing random toppings on the pizza that you and him were currently making.

"Speaking of which, what did you buy me anyway?" You asked, slapping his hand when he tried to put add another handful of jalapenos on the pizza.

"I bought you a flashlight." He said, shrugging.

"Why would you even buy a flashlight for her?" Your mother asked as she entered the kitchen, holding two paperbags full of groceries. Karma rushed to her and carried the bags for her and brought it to a counter top.

"See for yourselves~" Karma took out from his pocket a black, small, cylinder object, no bigger than his hand. He pushed a blue button located near the flashlight head and the light turned on. There was another button, colored white, just below the blue one. Karma twisted the cap off the end of the flashlight. You expected to see batteries, but there were two rods sticking out of it instead. Karma pressed his finger on the white button and the flashlight suddenly produced crackling, electrical sounds.

"A taser?" Your mother asked. "Well.. I guess it's something reasonable after all."

"To defend herself with." Karma released the button and put the cap back on, twisting it close.

"It's good to see you actually care for my daughter's well-being." Your mother said, narrowing her eyes on Karma. "Unless you're just feigning concern for (Name)."

"Here we go again..." You groaned, facepalming.

"I assure you I am not." Karma flashed her a smirk, slinging his arm on your shoulders, pushing you flush against him. "I genuinely care about (Name), okā-san." Your mother's left eye twitched, and sighed, deciding to ignore you and Karma's existence for a while as she prepared the ingredients she needed for the next dish she was going to make.

The moment she turned her back to you, you felt Karma press his lips on your forehead. You smiled fondly at the gesture, reaching for his free hand and intertwined your fingers with his.

"Aw, did you miss me?"

"Oh, please.. Why would I miss you if I can just look at your pictures in my gallery?"

"Karma-kun." You giggled and nuzzled the tip of your nose with his. "You just practically confessed that you indeed missed me."

"Ah, well. What matters is that I'm here with you now."


	13. ❝ He was a gang member?! ❞

"So," Karma paused and looked at the run-down building in front of you two from its top to the ground, swinging the shovel he held over his shoulder, "What are we going to do again?"

"We're going to retrieve my mother's time capsule that she buried at near the academy's soccer field from back when she and Koushi-san were high school students." You explained, looking at the crumpled map you held. Your mother had drawn the map when she was a teenager, and has kept it with her ever since, "I couldn't even imagine my mother doing stuff like that. I thought she'd consider it as something trivial or something."

"Yeah.. She even had drawn the number of footsteps you need to take in order to reach the destination. Though we're not sure if they're accurate." Your red-haired boyfriend said, looking over your shoulder to take a peak on the paper, "It's so.. out of character of her."

"Maybe she was different back then when they were young." You averted your eyes and looked around to see if they were any passersby or onlookers, "Come on. Before anyone sees us." You tugged on Karma's sleeve and pulled him with you as you walked over to the rusty front gates.

"What's so bad about being seen? I mean it's not like this place is--"

"A private property?" You pointed at the tarpaulin stapled on the wall beside the gate.

PRIVATE PROPERTY--NO TRESPASSING!, it said.

Karma grinned, "Well, doesn't that make it more fun?"

"I prefer not having any criminal records."

-❀-

You held the map while Karma led the way, holding up the shovel defensively, in case a wild animal lurking in the old school showed up. That's what you thought about, at least. The boy was of course unafraid to venture through the dark, even if it was just the moon that served as your source of light, as you stupidly forgot to bring the flashlight your dear boyfriend gave you. Fortunately, the sky was void of any clouds, and it was just the stars that scattered above you. You eventually reached the soccer field, where the tall grass had already grown from the ground that was neglected to be kept.

"How are we going to dig it up with all this grass?" Karma sighed, "Doesn't it have any mark or a sign board that says 'Hey! Buried treasure here!', or something like that?"

"An X is drawn on the map, under the bleachers that faced East." You looked at Karma with uncertainty, "Where _is_ East?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, the sun set on that direction." He pointed at the nothingness in front of you. "So if that is West, then East is behind us."

"Then the bleachers over there are the one we're looking for!" You pulled his wrist and ran across the grassy field. You walked behind the bleachers, where fortunately only a small patch of grass had grown, "Mom wrote down on the map, that she wrote her signature under the seats, and right under that seat is where she buried the time capsule."

"You mean the seat right above you?" Karma pointed over your head, where there was indeed a blurry signature scribbled on the wood. "I think you're standing right above the time capsule."

"I am?" You hopped to the side and looked at the ground where you stood on. "Shall we go and dig already?"

"You say 'we', but I'm the only one holding a shovel." Karma said, rolling his eyes. He began to dig up the soil, being careful with his force since he might damage your mother's time capsule. He stopped digging when he felt the shovel hit something. He tossed the shovel to the side and began kicking the dirt off the object with his foot, and when the dirt had been cleared off, a rusty, circular, metal cookie container came into view.

"Is that the time capsule?" You asked curiously as Karma brought out the container from the shallow pit.

"Wanna open it?"

"No way! I'm not looking through my mother's private stuff!"

"Then how do we know if it's the time capsule?" He flashed you a shit-eating grin, which you groaned at.

"Fine!" You took the container from him and began to carefully lift off the lid.

"What if it's filled with maggots?"

"EEK! Karma-kun!" You glared at him, shoving the container up his laughing face.

"I was kidding!" He chuckled, giving the container back to you, but you refused to take it from him, demanding that he should open it. Karma huffed and took the lid off with ease, letting it fall on the ground.

The container--the time capsule was filled with Polaroid photographs, handwritten letters, and a few medals. You gingerly took a photograph and blew off the dust that formed on it. Below the image was written, 'Koushi's first medal!'. The image showed your mother and your stepfather, both in their youth, wearing their school track suits. Koushi was holding up a medal with one hand and with his other hand, he was wiping away the tears that fell from the corner of his eyes. He had short hair back then, and wasn't as tall as he was at present time. Your mother sported twin pigtails, and was about as tall as Koushi was. On the picture, she was grinning widely, holding up a peace sign with one hand while one arm was hooked around Koushi's arm.

"So, if your mother and your stepfather were highschool sweethearts.. How come she wasn't the one she married?" Karma asked, looking through the images one by one, "Look at these letters. They're all love letters."

"So I got my obsession of handwritten letters from my mom after all." You said, smiling fondly at the photograph. "They've known each other for years.. But I do wonder as well." You looked up at Karma with a frown. "How come mom married someone else?" You put the picture back in the time capsule and closed the lid.

"I know right?" Karma said as he and you began your walk out of the campus, "I mean, looking at their today's selves, it's doesn't look like something bad happened when they were young at all. I mean, let's consider some worst-case scenarios." He held up his index finger. "One, if one of them cheated, then shouldn't the other still be bitter or at least furious at the other about it?"

"Two, maybe an arranged marriage?" You suggested, holding up two fingers. "I mean, doesn't that always happen in wealthy families?"

"Possibly. Three," Karma added two fingers up, "Maybe they had a misunderstanding and split up?"

"Four--"

_Grooaaaaaaaaaan!_

"What's that!?" You hid behind Karma, clutching on the sleeve of his blazer as you looked around you.

"Don't know." Karma shrugged, "A cat, perhaps?"

"Are you kidding me!? When did cats even learn to groan!?"

"Well, if you want me to check on it," He gently pried off your hand from his sleeve. "I'll go." He held up the shovel defensively and ran to the direction where the groan came from, leaving you standing in the middle of the grassy soccer field.

A few seconds later, you couldn't even catch a glimpse of his red hair anymore, and it made you terribly worried.

"K-Karma-kun!?" You called out, slowly walking to the direction he came from. He soon emerged from a row of bushes, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Run, (Name)! It's not safe here!" Before you could even react, he hoisted you up and over his shoulder, holding your thighs close to his chest as he ran.

"W-What's going on!?" You asked, perplexed. You looked over the bushes, but you couldn't see anything clearly because of lack of lighting.

"I can't believe such thing happened while we were out digging for 'treasure'!" Karma shouted aggravatingly. He went straight to the school's building and didn't stop running until you two reached a flight of stairs. He set you down when you reached the third floor's hallway, and he kept you caged between him and the wall as he panted and caught his breath.

"Karma-kun.. W-What exactly did you see?" You asked. You took out a handkerchief from your pocket and wiped the sweat trickling down the side of his face.

"Y-You.." He chuckled, "You won't even believe me if I told you what I saw." He put his head on the crook of your neck as he slowed down his breathing. "It was otherworldly."

"Otherworldly? What.." You patted his back and brought your handkerchief on his nape as you continued to wipe his sweat.

Then, a shadow loomed over your forms.

Confused by the sudden darkness, you looked behind Karma to see.

To see a person with his limbs and his skin gruesomely shredded off his body.

It took a step closer and let out a groan, and you let out a horrified scream, "K-KARMA-KUN! BEHIND YOU!"

Karma turned around and swung the shovel across the person's head, effectively decapitating it. The head rolled off, scattering blots of red across the dusty floor of the hallway, and the body fell on the floor with a thud. "What the hell, man!?"

"Wha.. What is that thing?" You tried to get closer, but Karma held his arm up before you.

"Zombies."

"What?" You looked at Karma, confused. "Zombies?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? You don't believe me?" He pointed the now-bloody shovel on the beheaded body. "That thing just tried to attack us! You saw it, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes! I saw it!" You said, glaring at him. "I just couldn't believe that such a thing actually exists!"

"I saw a horde of them when I ran to check what made the sound.. (Name).." He put the shovel down and clamped his hands on your shoulders, looking at you in the eyes. "What if this school closed down because a dangerous virus spread among the students and the teachers?"

"T-That is ridiculous!" You shouted in disbelief. "W-Who would even invent such virus!?"

"Whoever that is, that person must have a screw loose." Karma deadpanned. He let go of you and picked up the shovel. "Seems like nobody knows about what happened here. We should just leave."

"B-But what if the zombies went out!? Shouldn't we call the military troops or something!?"

"If they wanted to eliminate the catastrophe that happened here, shouldn't they have done it already?"

"Maybe they did decades ago! But they just failed to eradicate a few of them!" Tears began to form at the corner of your eyes, and even in the dark, Karma didn't fail to notice them.

"Hey, come here." He pulled you in an embrace and put his chin above your head, while his hand massaged your back to soothe you. "We're going to get through this together, okay? There's no way I'll let you be eaten by those ugly creatures."

"I hope so.." You mumbled, burying your face in his chest.

_CLANG!_

You flinched and looked at the end of the hallway, "What was that!?"

"I don't know.. Something must have been dropped in one of the rooms." Karma began walking to the source of the noise, but you held back his arm.

"What are you doing!?" You yelled in panic. "What if you die!?"

"What if someone else trespassed and couldn't get out 'cause they were scared?" Karma asked, his brows furrowed together. "Come on, your majesty. Don't be selfish."

"F-Fine." You huffed and followed close behind him.

Karma cautiously took a step after another, holding the shovel above his head, ready to swing it down in case an undead creature rushed towards you two. He approached, the nearest classroom, but as he went to take hold of the door's handle, a bunch of zombies rushed out of the classroom next to the one you were about to open, and they began running after you two.

"Run!" You and Karma shouted, running away from the zombies that were chasing you. You two reached the stairs, but before you could even step down, more zombies came running up from the second floor.

"Shit!" Karma pulled hoisted you over his shoulder once more and began running up the stairs. He ran and ran until he reached the very top. The rooftop.

He swung the door open and locked it as soon as you two were out. The doorknob jiggled as multiple bodies slammed against it, attempting to push the door open by force.

Karma put you down and let you to the fence, farthest away from the door. "Shit.. I think I got bitten."

"You got what?" You whispered in horror, looking at him with wide eyes. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not.." He crouched down and rolled up the hem of his pants, showing you his bloody ankle. There was a bloody bite mark, and some of his skin was torn off.

The time capsule you held on to the whole time fell on the floor and rolled away from you two. "T-This can't be happening." You covered your mouth with your hand, and you began to sob. "Y-You can't get infected! K-Karma-kun, you said we'll get through this together!"

"M-My queen, I apologize." He began coughing roughly, and he eventually fall on the floor, clutching his head in pain. "A-Ah! I think I'm loosing my mind!"

"W-What will I do!?" You fell on your knees beside him, and you held his cheeks with your hands. "W-What will happen with me!? You can't just abandon me like this!" You screamed at him.

"I-I'm afraid there's only one thing you can do right now.." He said with a hoarse voice as he heaved his breath in and out.

"W-What is it then!? What do I need to do?"

"(N-Name)!"

"What!?"

He suddenly stopped breathing heavily and looked at you with eyes half-lidded. "Kiss me."

"Huh?" You furrowed your brows in confusion, but to your absolute bewilderment, Karma began laughing loudly while he had his stomach clutched by his arm.

"Y-You actually believed all of that!? T-That zombie apocalypse thing!?" He wheezed, wiping the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes.

"W-What the hell!?" You shoved his shoulders and he fell on his back, though he was still laughing. "Were you just acting the whole time!?" Furious, you stood up and picked up the time capsule, leaving your boyfriend still in a fit of hysteria in the center of the rooftop. You approached the door and harshly pulled it open.

Familiar faces came into view.

You were a little surprised you didn't recognize them earlier, but you blame the makeup and the costumes for that.

"Nagisa-kun.." You growled. "You were part of this!?"

The blue-haired boy/zombie stepped back and held his hands up in surrender. "Karma had the whole gang do it!"

"The _whole_ gang!?" You looked over his shoulder and counted the heads, even though there were a few who you didn't recognize--because you haven't met them before--they were indeed members of the End Gang.

"I can't believe this!" You threw your hands up in the air dramatically. "How did you even manage to set your prank in just a short amount of time!?" Nagisa opened his mouth to answer, but you interrupted, "You know what? Don't answer. I just want to return home now." You stomped past them and went straight downstairs, sprinting fast so you could get home as soon as possible.

"(Name)! Come on, it's just a prank!" You heard Karma call out from upstairs.

"Yeah! It was indeed very funny. Ha-ha-ha." You laughed sarcastically, ignoring his following shouts of protest.

_What was so funny in that!? He made me think that he was dying!_

Karma eventually caught up with you and trapped you in his arms' hold, "Gotcha!"

"Can you not!?" You asked, obviously vexed. "Unhand me, you jester!"

"Aw, is her majesty mad?" Karma chuckled. He let go of you and knelt down on one knee, holding your knuckles close to his lips, "Forgive me, I was just curious with how you would react."

You squinted your eyes and muttered, "I'll have my revenge one day."

"One day, I'll let you." He said, giggling impishly, "Though for now, we need to return to the mansion."

"What about--wah!" You were suddenly lifted up and carried like a bride. "What about the gang?"

"Eh. They can take care of themselves."

\- ❀ -

"What!? He was a gang member?!" You said, looking at your mother in disbelief. You, Karma, Megumi, and your mother were seated on one end of the dinner table, where on the other end, the maids were busy preparing the table for the birthday dinner your mother prepared.

Karma looked rather pleased by the new discovery.

"Dad was?" Megumi asked, obviously baffled by the fact.

"Koushi was the right-hand man of their gang. He was a rebellious little shit back then." Your mother deadpanned as she flatted out the folds and creases that formed on the photographs she took out from the time capsule.

You gawked at your mother, wondering if she really was your mother, or she was actually some creepy witch who likes to sew buttons on children's eyes*.

"Koushi was an absolute dumbass. He joined the gang just because his best friend was the leader. Rather than focusing on his studies, he joined in on their gang activities instead, and when examination time came, he failed all his subjects, and he was kicked out of every sports club he was part of. While he wasn't really part of the official teams that play for the school, he's passionate about sports." Your mother said, smiling fondly at the pictures she held.

"So.. The picture with the caption 'Koushi's first medal', that's the first medal he won?"

"Yes. Since I was the top student in our class, he came to me and literally begged me to tutor him. With failing grades, the teams' coaches didn't want to let him join the clubs, but when they saw his progress, they eventually took him back and let him play."

"But what about his gang?" Karma asked, "Did he abandon them?"

"Not really." Your mother held up a pic, showing a group of male teens, flexing their muscles, "He joins them from time to time, but if examination dates approach, I wouldn't let him leave his house or the school just because."

"So, when did you get together?" Megumi asked.

"He asked me out after he won Soccer Nationals. That was in our third year in junior high school. We, uh.. We split up during college." Your mother replied, frowning as she held up a picture of her and Koushi at the day of their high school graduation. "My father found out that he was a gang member and immediately sent me to study abroad, where I met your father." She said, looking at you. " I didn't regret marrying him at first, because we had you, (Name). But as you know.."

You nodded in understanding, "He wasn't as good as he is today when he was back then."

"Why, what happened?" Karma asked.

"Well," Your mother heaved a sigh, "He had another family."

"Oh.." Karma scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry for asking."

"Nah, it's fine. It wasn't when I was around seven when that happened." You said, waving your hand dismissively.

"So, since dad was a former gang member, you're.. You're not really against the idea of being related to a gangster?" Megumi asked.

"It depends. Koushi's gang wasn't as terrible as other gangs." Your mother answered, raising a brow at Megumi, "Why do you ask?"

You and Karma looked at Megumi, a little alarmed and panicked.

"Well.." Megumi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, becoming nervous under your mother's questioning gaze, "What if, say, your daughter is in a relationship with a gangster?"


	14. ❝ I fell in love with a gangster ❞

"What kind of question is that?" Your mother placed the photo graphs back on the time capsule and gave Megumi a scrutinizing glare, "Who are you implying to?"

"It's just a 'what if' question, mom," You said, nervously chuckling, "I mean, maybe Megumi's thinking about getting a gangster boyfriend and just wants to see your perspective on the matter."

Karma gripped your hand tight under the table, watching your mother with a wary stare, "But we would like to hear your opinion on this."

Your mother's glare averted from your stepsister to your boyfriend, "And what reason do you have for wanting to hear my thoughts?"

"I'm theorizing whether 'being fond of gangsters' could be proven as a fact or not," Karma said, grinning from ear to ear. You and Megumi's eyes grew wide at his statement.

Your mother sighed. She ran her fingers down her (color) hair and cleared her throat, "It depends."

_What?_   
_What kind of answer is that?_

"What do you mean by that, mom? It depends on what, exactly?" You asked.

"Good people don't always come from the good side, and bad people don't always come from the bad side. You can either be good, or bad. Whereas Koushi is a good person from a group of people seen as bad," Your mother replied, "I wasn't really favorable of his status back then, but even as a gang member he was still able to do good."

"People always assume that gangs are villainous people," Karma mumbled, frowning.

"It's because they are. Except--"

"For Koushi-san?" You interrupted, "You're just being bias, mom."

"Then if said gang member is a good guy, you'll be okay with it?" Megumi asked.

"I'll be the judge whether they would be good or not." Your mother said firmly.

You heaved a sigh, tightening your hold on Karma's hand. The boy briefly let go and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you, along with your chair, close to him. "Akiyama-san," He called to your mother, "Do you think of me as a good or a horrible person?"

Again, you and your stepsister's eyes widened, and you both looked at the red-haired male as if he had grown another head.

However, before your mother could even voice out her opinion, loud barking of dogs were suddenly heard from the outside, and the maids instantly rushed to finish the preparations.

Your stepfather had come home.

\- ❀ -

"H-H-Honey!" Koushi sniffed and wiped the tears rapidly rushing out from the corner of his eyes, and the snot dripping down his nose, "Y-You kept this? After all this time?" He clutched the time capsule close to his chest, before he reached out an arm and pulled your mother in for a hug. Your mother hugged him back, mumbling about him being so affectionate for a small thing, "Your tsundere side is showing again," Koushi giggled.

"S-Shut up," Your mother smacked his arm and cleared her throat, "It's special for both of us so take care of it."

Koushi giggled again and placed the time capsule on the table,"Don't worry! I'll put it in a new container and bury it again for our grandchildren to see in the near future!"

Amidst drinking wine, you and Karma spat out your drink in bewilderment.

"In the near future, Koushi-san?" Karma chuckled, clamping his hand over his face to hide his red cheeks, "Even for me, that's too soon."

"H-How near is 'the near future', exactly?" You stuttered, wiping off the dark purple liquid that dripped down your chin.

"But you're about to graduate high school!" Your stepfather said, beaming, "And after that, you'll graduate as college seniors! And after that, you'll be married! And after that--"

"They'll be breeding nonstop like rabbits," Megumi finished, rolling her eyes, "While I will grow old alone, because every guy who tries to ask me out gets driven away by my dear father."

"You're too young, Megumi-chan!"

"I'm literally the same age as (Name)! And stop adding '-chan' to my name already!"

"Buuuut! Buuuut!"

"Enough with the bickering!" Your mother shouted, placing her hands on her hips. She looked at Koushi and looked at him questioningly, "I don't understand you sometimes."

"Eh?!" Koushi gave her a startled look, "What do you mean!?"

"Why can't you just let your daughter be in a relationship already?"

Koushi went silent. He stood up and everyone's stare followed his form as he went near you and Karma, picking up a glass of wine that was set before you on the table. He took a sip of the drink and sighed, "I'd let her date someone, but not from someone around here."

Megumi's eyebrows furrowed together, and she felt puzzled by her father's statement, "Why not?"

"I've lived here long enough.." He trailed off. His eyes landed on Karma, and as much as you and the redhead wanted it to be just an illusion, Koushi's reddish-pink eyes gleamed sharply with hostility and he stared down Karma with vehemence, "In the past--in the eyes of outsiders, I may be some lanky errand boy to the gang I'm part of, but I actually play a big role for the gang. I know a gangster when I see one," He took a swig of the wine and gingerly put down the empty glass on the table, "Now, going back to the topic," He spun around and gave Megumi a peace sign, "This town is crawling with such people, so it's not safe for you to just randomly pick a guy to date. Unless you learn how to defend yourself, it's still a big NO." He said, making an X with his forearms while smiling at Megumi.

Megumi became furious with her father's nonchalance and stood up, slamming her palms flat on the table, "I can't believe you!" She pushed her chair backwards and stomped away from the dining hall, slamming the doors shut behind her.

You quietly continued sipping your drink, watching your mother and your stepfather discreetly converse in a corner of the room with your peripheral vision. Looking at Koushi, it was the first time you've seen him on edge and stern. It was an alien sight. Your mother looked like she was persuading him about something, and took hold of his hand as she spoke. Koushi sighed and rubbed his nape, mumbling something you couldn't hear.

"I never thought I'd say this, considering he's been an angel so far.." Karma sighed and chuckled, "But your stepfather is actually frightening. You'll never know when he would strike. He has a good control over his bloodlust and knows when would be the only time he would allow for it to show."

"You have to be careful with him now that he's aware of your status," You pulled Karma with you as you stood up to leave. Your mother and Koushi were too distracted by their intense conversation so you took the chance and left the room with Karma.

\- ❀ -

You knocked and knocked on Megumi's door, but it was futile since she had turned up the volume of her speakers and let all her songs in her playlist blare through the walls. Karma waited for you in your room, saying he needs time to think about something he doesn't want you to know about, so you went to talk to Megumi, to comfort her at least, but it was obvious that she doesn't want to talk to anyone at the moment.

You returned to your room, defeated. But when you entered, your boyfriend was nowhere in sight. You looked in your closet, under your bed, behind the curtains, and looked down from the balcony, but you failed to catch sight of him. You huffed in annoyance and plopped down on your bed with your arms crossed over your chest.

"He left without even saying goodbye!" You yelled. You lied down on your side and turned your back to the balcony, preferring not to face the dark sky outside. Your eyes landed on your desk, and you were reminded of how messy it was when you saw strands of yarn dangling over the edge. You begrudgingly stood up to fix your desk, but as the tip of your fingers touched the object near you, you caught glimpse of something on your cork board, a few things which was never there before. You walked over to the board and ran your index finger across a red post-it note stuck on the board.

_ Sorry I had to leave so soon. Koro-sensei called for a meeting. _

You sighed and removed the note, crumpling it up to a ball. Your gaze moved to the paper under where the first note was, but instead of another apology, you got yourself a haiku poem.

_A thief dressed in white,_   
_Stole my heart, went out of sight,_   
_I'm out for revenge._

Below that was another post-it note.

_You're my sweet angel,_   
_Or my 'innocent' vixen?_   
_Could be in between ;)_

Your face glowed red and you immediately took off that particular post-it note, sticking it under the cover of one of your sketchpads, "Geez.. Karma-kun." You mumbled bashfully. You turned back to the board and found one last post-it note, and fortunately, it wasn't as suggestive as the former one.

_Our little secrets--_   
_Exposed or not, I promise,_   
_I will protect us._

\- ❀ -

Her hands were shoved inside her trench coat's pockets, the heels of her boots clacked against the pavement. A group of teens were about to approach the green-haired beauty, but they quickly scurried away when they noticed the tall male following behind her, whose presence she hasn't even acknowledged yet. She led the both of them to a children's park and she sat down on one of the seats of the swing set, while the one in pursuit of her leaned against the ladder of the slide adjacent to where she sat.

"What do you want, Akabane?"

"Ah, finally she speaks," Karma gave her a grin, pulling out a carton of strawberry milk from his pocket to drink, "Why did you suddenly feel the need to do that?"

"I wasn't aiming on revealing your secrets to (Name)'s mother," Megumi retorted, "I was just...curious."

"What's the deal with you anyway? You kept on saying you're in a situation similar to my (Name)'s. Are you saying you're dating a gang member as well? Better yet, a gang leader?" Karma asked.

"No."

"Then, what? I don't want to keep on guessing like this. It tires out my precious brain."

"I am.. Sort of.. Ugh, forget it!" Megumi kicked the dusty ground with the heel of her foot, "Even if I tell you, you won't even help me with my problem, would you?"

Karma clicked his tongue and roughly threw his empty carton of milk before Megumi, "How could I even be able to lend you a hand if you don't even want me to hear you out?"

Megumi glared at Karma, and he mirrored the look. For a few minutes they just gave each other murderous states, but Megumi spoke, "I'm a daughter of a well-known, wealthy man, whose family had held riches for generations."

"Yeah, and?"

"Greedy people want to kidnap me and take me for ransom. I've almost been taken by those people.. until I met someone. He has a gang of his own. We met by chance--he rescued me when another group tried to take me away in car--and he offered to protect me as long as I stay on his good side." Megumi set her gaze on the ground, "He's sort of my bodyguard. He doesn't accept money, because he said he doesn't want anything in return, but still I give him payment for the job I gave him."

"So your problem is that you're targeted by kidnappers. And how is that being 'similar to (Name)'s situation?" Karma asked and huffed restlessly.

"Because like her," Megumi's cheeks burned red, "I fell in love with a gangster."

Karma stared at her wordlessly. A few seconds passed, and they become minutes. He deadpanned, "So?"

"What the heck?" Megumi deadpanned as well, "I open up a secret to you and this is how you'll react? Seriously.. Is (Name) the only one you take seriously?" She stood up and walked away, leaving Karma alone at the park, "Don't even try asking who he is, because my lips are sealed shut."

Karma's mercury irises eyed the green-haired female, only averting his eyes when she finally went out of sight. He took out his phone pressed a speed-dial number. Almost immediately, the receiver picked up the call.

_"Karma-kun?"_

"Hey, Ritsu.. Can you do me a favor?"

_"Sure! What is it?"_

"I need you to hack someone's phone for me.."

\- ❀ -

"Koushi-san?" You stopped dead in your tracks, looking at your startled stepfather curiously. He stood before the refrigerator, that was opened wide, and he held a plate of half-eaten cake slice. He stared back at you with wide eyes, and he gulped down what he was chewing.

"D-Don't tell your mother!" He stuttered, putting back the cake in the refrigerator, "She's been keeping watch of my sugar consumption.." He said, sighing.

"Actually, I need to ask you something." You walked over to him and sat at the counter top beside the refrigerator.

Koushi gave you a close-eyed grin, "Sure! Anything!"

You heaved in a breath and put your hands on your lap, leaning backwards as if preparing for the impact of something coming your way, "How did you know about Karma-kun's gang status?"

Koushi's eyes snapped open, and his grin widened, "Just because I'm not as young as I was back then, doesn't mean I've stopped being a gangster."

Your eyes grew wide, "You _still_ are?" You said in a whisper.

"Yup, yup. Don't worry. I told your mother about it a long time ago." He mused, waving his hand dismissively, "Though the only thing we ever do now is check on the streets here and there, you know.. To ensure safety, especially for your mother, you, and Megumi-chan."

"So, I assume you got word from the others that a new gang had claimed territory over here?"

"Claimed all of Tokyo, I believe." Koushi said, humming in thought. "Honestly, I was a little baffled after I found out that the infamous Red Devil is Akabane-kun. Hundreds of worst-case scenarios immediately ran through my mind, but.." He trailed off, putting a hand on your shoulder, "Now that I think about it, if he wanted to hurt you, he would've done it a long time ago. And whenever I see you two, I don't even see a gangster sometimes. Just another teenager looking at his lady with pure love." He gave you a gentle smile and patted your shoulder, "So don't worry. I won't get in between you two."

You smiled and sighed in relief, "That's.. That really put a heavy weight off my shoulders."

"Even so!" He crossed his arms and grinned impishly, "I have a little something in store for him, one that certainly will bewilder him! He won't even know what hit him!"

"Should I be concerned..?"

"Nah~" He waved off your worry, "He'll be fine." Nonetheless, he began cackling exaggeratedly like a villain, making you sigh in wonder.

_Oh well.. I can only wish him a good luck._


	15. ❝ A trial...? ❞

_ From: Gender _   
_ Subject: Finals :): _   
_ We're on our way home. Sanada-san's waiting for her at the train station so you don't have to worry about her being alone. Had a surprisingly hard time answering the exams. (Name)-chan looked at ease though. I think those random study nights you two did really paid off. _

"Of course they did," Karma huffed, "I even had to sneak in to their house in the middle of the night. Even though I'm officially welcomed by her parents already. Oh, well~ It's more fun that way." He mumbled to himself, stuffing his phone inside his bag before he stopped walking. He hummed a random tune as he waited for the street light at the other side of the road to turn green, and when he was just about to walk when it did, a sack was suddenly shoved over his head, starling him and making him yell. Alarmed, Karma swiftly took out his pocket knife and tried to stab the person behind him, but failed to do so as something hit the back of his head. His consciousness slowly drifted away, and his body slumped down to the ground. He heard shuffling of feet but he couldn't react anymore, for he was already unconscious by then.

\- ❀ -

"Did you hit him too hard!?"

"I don't know. I hit him with a brick."

"What if he got amnesia!?"

"Relax. That only happens in movies."

"If he gets seriously injured, (Name) will get angry with meeee!"

At the mention of your name, Karma's eyes snapped open, but he found out opening them was futile since he had been blindfolded, and he immediately jumped to stand up from being sat on the cold floor. He felt his hands were bound so he had no choice but to settle on kicking his kidnappers.

"Wait, wait, wait, Akabane-kun!" He heard an all-too-familiar voice whine.

Karma stopped his leg mid-kick and lowered it down, steadying himself as he stood still, "Akiyama-san?" He asked in disbelief. "What's going on? Why am I bound and blindfolded?" The blindfold was suddenly snatched off his head, and his vision was met by Koushi, who wore an all black attire, sporting a red bandanna around his neck. Karma looked around the room he was in. It looked like an old classroom, and it was awfully familiar. Like one of the classrooms they ran past to the night he and his girlfriend retrieved a time capsule.

"Actually, I was about to just ask them," Koushi gestured to the dozen men who were left untouched by Karma. They all were wearing black suit and tie, and sunglasses. "But I have to get home as early as possible today so I'm going to cut to the chase." He sat down on top of the teacher's desk up front, and Karma was made to sit on one of the rickety desks, "You, my dear future-son-in-law, shall be tested with a trial!"

"A trial...?" Karma repeated in uncertainty, "You're... You're kidding."

"Oh, no. I am not." Koushi wagged his finger, "You see, little boy, had I not found out that you were a gangster, I still would have put you through this nonetheless. However!" He paused, pointing his finger at Karma, "Since you are indeed a gangster, your trial's level of difficulty has been raised to, err, a whole new level!"

"What if I fail your trial? I mean, I'm not doubting myself that I will. I just want to know what the consequences will be," Karma replied nonchalantly.

"Well, that's simple and obvious," Koushi gave him a close-eyed grin, but the aura that he was giving off was threatening, "If you fail to pass the trial, you'll be saying 'bye-bye' to (Name) and your relationship with her."

Karma frowned.

He didn't like that at all.

"And what reward shall I obtain if I pass?" He asked.

"How about I let you take (Name) to a love hotel and keep it a secret from her mother?"

"You're kidding this time, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! What kind of parent would I have been if I did let you do that!?"

Karma sighed, "So what will I get?"

Koushi pursed his lips in a line and heaved a sigh, "Well, (Mother's Name) is suspicious of you. I think she thinks you're a gangster," then he grinned, "As for your little reward I can help cover up for you! And~ I can help you get to her good side. You know, earn her full approval and acceptance of you!" Koushi cheered, "Then the next step will be wedding planning!"

Karma sweatdropped, "You're thinking too far ahead, Akiyama-san..." He shook his head and grinned, "Don't worry, I'll pass this silly trial of yours."

Koushi clasped his hands together, "Excellent! The trial will start randomly so I hope you don't put your guard down."

\- ❀ -

It was Sunday, a few days after the examination day. Karma promised to take you out to give you a little breather, so here you were at your bedroom, trying on one article of clothing after another. You were so fixated with figuring out what to wear that you didn't even notice your stepsister walking in your room.

"Did some hurricane pass by or something?" Megumi mused as she picked up the clothes strewn on the floor near the door. She threw them over the pile on your bed, and laughed when you tripped and fell after attempting to take off the sweatshirt you wore.

"I'm going out--wah!" You heaved out when you finally got it off your head, "I'm going out with Karma-kun! And I don't know what to wear!"

"Oh, geez.." Megumi smacked her palm on her face and dragged it down as she groaned, "Do I really have to help you with everything?"

"Come on, Megumi!" You latched yourself on her arm and pulled her to your closet, "I want to look good for Karma-kun!"

Megumi gave you a deadpanned look, "Does he even care about how you'll look? I'm sure he'll have you even if you're wearing nothing."

You blushed and smacked her arm, "S-Stop talking about things like that and just help me!"

"Alright, alright! Gosh.. So annoying."

\- ❀ -

Even with Megumi's help with choice of clothing, you ended up wearing an outfit that you chose yourself. It irked Megumi and she just made her way out of your room, gripping the ends of her locks as she muttered curses.

On your way out, you got lost. No surprise there. You ended up entering the library at the mansion's ground floor, where you found your mother and your stepfather dusting off the books.

"Going somewhere?" Your mother asked, eyeing your clothes. "A date perhaps?"

"Well," you bit your lip and grinned, "Sort of." You said, averting away from Koushi's teasing smile. You set your eyes on the books on the bookcases, and you realized that some of them weren't actually novels at all. Some were magazines, issued back when you weren't even born yet, some are mangas of different genres, and some are random books for different purposes.

Looking at them for the second time, it made the library look like a bookstore.

"I take it that you're curious about these?" Koushi gestured to the bookcases.

"You have a very peculiar taste," you said to him, "I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd say your library is a--"

"Book store?" Your mother interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Well, you're not wrong. It _was_ one after all."

You tilted your head curiously, "You used to have a book store in the mansion?" You asked Koushi.

"No, no! Your mother means that everything in here used to be part of a book store!" Koushi said, chuckling ad he nudged your mother's shoulder with his, "Why don't you tell her about it, honey?"

Your mother sighed, "Back then, we went to a store near our school for our first date and I joked about wishing to buy the whole store so I can have all the books there." She took a book from a shelf and showed it to you, "I like to collect classic novels as you can see. Anyway, around the time of our first anniversary, I went to the book store to buy the latest volume of a lifestyle magazine, but I later found out that the book store closed."

You furrowed your brows together, "But if it closed, how did you end up with these?" You said, pointing your thumb at the books.

Your mother heaved a sigh, the corners of her lips curving up, "Well, when our first anniversary came, Koushi made my half-hearted wish come true."

"Wait," your jaw dropped in disbelief, and you looked at your stepfather, who was grinning proudly, "you literally bought the whole book store!?"

"I mean, why not?" He asked, shrugging, "I bought it, of course, but I helped the shop keepers open up a new store in exchange."

"Unfortunately, when I went to study overseas, the store was abandoned. I had no idea Koushi brought everything here." Your mother said, dusting off the book she held.

"Anyway~" Koushi sang, "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"

Your eyes widened, "Oh, gosh! He's probably waiting for me already!"

"No, actually..." Someone entered the library, striding in with unwavering footsteps, "I figured you'd get lost so I thought about looking for you in the mansion. Sanada-san let me in."

"Helloooo, A-ka-ba-ne-kun~" Koushi greeted with a suspicious wide grin, "I hope you came here unscathed."

Karma looked at him in perplexity, "Yeah.. Nothing hindered me as I made my way here.. Was there something that was supposed to?" He carefully approached you and greeted you with a hug. He pulled you to his torso and he let you bury your face in his chest, giving him the chance to smirk at Koushi, "Even so, I would've worked my way with it." He said as he combed your hair with his fingers.

"What are you two boys up to?" Your mother asked, giving Koushi a stern look.

"Nothing~" Koushi and Karma said at the same time. You pulled back from Karma's hug and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you certain it's nothing I should be concerned about?" You asked. He gave you an impish grin and pressed his lips on your forehead.

"You needn't doubt me, my queen~"

You and your mother gave each other a knowing look.

_They're definitely up to something._

\- ❀ -

"Well, it's expected from someone as rich as Akiyama-san," Karma remarked after you told him the story behind the mansion's library, "Though don't expect me to do the same just because."

"I'm not, don't worry," You elbowed his arm, "you don't need to spoil me like that."

You two stopped at a bus stop at the end of the street. Karma checked the time with his phone, and he excused himself to answer the messages on the End Gang's group chat. For the meantime, you let yourself be distracted by a gray, fat tomcat. You giggled when it tried to jump atop a mailbox, but ridiculously failed to do so. You walked over to the cat and tried to pet it, but it just sauntered past you.

You huffed and looked over your shoulder to check on Karma, but he went from texting to calling. You turned back to the cat just in time to see him enter a nearby store that sold seafood -- lobsters, crabs, shrimps, and of course, fish. The vendor was busy bargaining with a passerby, whom he hollered over, and the cat took the opportunity to jump up and snatch a salmon fish from the stand.

_He's going to get in trouble for that. Such a greedy cat._

The cat quietly made its way to the other side of the road, agilely avoiding the passing vehicles.

You thought it was silly for the cat to steal, but the poor vendor would lose some of his profit if you just let the cat get away like that.

And so, you chased after the cat. The moment the cat noticed you following him, he picked up his pace, and despite how chubby it looked, it was still fast.

You managed to corner him at a dead end of an ally, and when it tried to run back to your direction, you caught it with your arms. You carefully carried it, to avoid getting scratched by its claws, though you needn't to because the cat looked like he was enjoying being carried. You rolled your eyes and exited the alley with the cat, with the fish still in between its teeth.

You abruptly stopped walking.

You heaved an annoyed sigh and looked at the cat, "I'm lost."


	16. ❝ How the hell do you even do romance?! ❞

"Yeah, yeah.. Tell Isogai to check on the resort we booked in, and the reservation for the cruise dinner.. Well, I don't care if we're not 'fancy people'. It's not like they can refuse our payment. I have to go, the bus is here," Karma tapped on the 'End Call' button on his phone's screen and pocketed his phone, "Hey, (Name) the bus is..here," his eyes widened and he looked around, failing to catch even a glimpse of you. He groaned loudly and took out his phone again, speed-dialing a contact number, "Nagisa, call or text (Name) and ask where she is, and wherever she's at, tell her to stay put."

 _"Why? What happened? Did you two fight...or were you two together then she wandered off somewhere?"_ Nagisa asked, chuckling, _"You know if you just let her save your phone number, you wouldn't be troubled like this."_

"You do realize that Ritsu isn't just the only master hacker there is, right?" Karma retorted and began walking, "Anyway, look for (Name)."

_"Roger that."_

\- ❀ -

"Let's see.. I did a left in this alley, then maybe I turned right around that jewelry store, and before that I.." You groaned and facepalmed, "Forget it."

"Meow," the cat purred, rubbing its head on your arm.

You huffed and pouted at the cat, "You know, if you hadn't run so far, we wouldn't have gotten lost."

The cat gave you a deadpanned look, as if saying, "If you hadn't chased after me, then YOU wouldn't have gotten lost."

You groaned and took a look at your surroundings once more, thinking about where to go, or if the street you were in looks familiar at all, but you couldn't even recall if you've ever been in that part of town before.

"Ugh!" You groaned agitatedly, "How can I go back to Karma-kun like this!?"

"Hey, miss," a finger poked your back, causing you to jump and turn on your heel abruptly. Before you was a girl, a few years younger than you it would seem, and she had pink hair and blue eyes, "I heard you say 'Karma-kun'. Are you referring to a mischievous red-haired boy?"

Your eyes widened, "You know him?"

The girl nodded, "Yup! He's my tutor's best friend."

"Tutor? Oh!" Your lips stretched to a grin, "Just a guess, but are you Nagisa-kun's student? Um.. Sakura-chan?"

"Yup!" Sakura nodded, "So, how do you know Akabane?"

_No honorifics at all! Does this kid even has manners!?_

You laughed sheepishly, "I'm his girlfriend."

"What?" She gasped, "He actually has a girlfriend?"

"Yes," You giggled, "That's me. (Name). Nice to meet you."

Sakura stared at you in astonishment, "So... What are you doing here with your pet?"

"Oh, this is not my pet. This is just a random cat that I chased, which happened to be a thief as well," You set the cat down, expecting for it to run away but it stayed beside you, rubbing its head on your leg, "I was with Karma-kun a few moments ago, but I got lost."

Sakura raised her brow, "This is such a small town, how can you even get lost? Even I can roam around this town as a kid without getting lost."

_This kid is a total savage!_

You didn't know whether to feel dismayed or relieved that you finally found someone who can guide you, but before you can even fire back a retort, two arms wrapped around your waist and someone hugged you from behind, holding you tightly in their embrace.

"Finally! I thought you'd be gone forever," the one hugging you said in relief.

"Karma-kun!" You beamed, reaching up to his head to ruffle his hair, "Thank goodness!"

"Ah, he's here," Sakura nodded at the redhead, "I'll leave you two alone then. See ya!" She waved before running off somewhere. Once she was out of sight, Karma let go of you and grabbed your wrist, dragging you back to the alley where you cornered the cat. The feline stayed close to you, with the salmon still clutched in its teeth.

"Wah--why are we--ah!" Your boyfriend pushed you against the wall, pinning your wrists beside your head.

"(Name).." Karma looked at you with narrowed eyes, brows furrowing in anger.

_Oh, no._

You gulped, laughing nervously, "Um.. I'm sorry?"

"You really think I'll let you go easily even after you say sorry?" He brought his face close to yours, the proximity making you turn your head to the side.

"M-Maybe?" You squeaked.

"Why on earth did you run off anyway?" He huffed.

You gulped, looking at the cat beneath the two of you, "I was chasing that cat. He stole a fish from the stand near the bus stop earlier. I wanted to give it back to the vendor."

Karma blinked, turning his gaze to the cat you were looking at. The cat's pupils turned to slits when Karma looked at it, but when you smiled, it went back to being dilated. The red-haired male sighed, dropping his forehead on your shoulder, "You're so unpredictable sometimes." He pushed his face to the crook of your neck, planting a kiss on your jaw, "I thought you got kidnapped."

"Sorry.." You repeated, wrapping your arms around his torso when he let go of your wrists, "I promise I won't run off like that again."

Karma groaned and raised his head, letting it hover just before yours, "You better keep that promise. You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Is.. Is it really that dangerous out here that you're worried like this?"

Karma shook his head in disbelief, "No matter how many times you're reminded of that fact, you still question it.." He mumbled, "Just what am I going to do with such a stubborn lady?"

You sighed, "Well," you giggled and smiled sweetly, "You can take me out on a romantic date?"

"Romance, huh.." Karma closed his eyes and sighed, "I hope I surpass your expectations."

\- ❀ -

"T-The train is packed this time around," you gasped when a few fingers brushed under your thigh, "W-Was that you, Karma-kun?!"

"Duh," He gave you an impish smile, "I'm the only one allowed to hold you like this."

"S-Stop running your fingers up and down my back!" You hissed, squirming when he traced circles down your lower back, "Stop teasing me for crying out loud!"

"I don't want to~ Endure a little longer, your majesty. Besides, we're nearing our stop," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"You little.." You gritted your teeth, "..meanie," You sighed and pursed your lips, deciding not to waste your breath anymore with the pointless banter. The train gave a little jolt, making you become pressed further into the glass doors of the train, your palms flat on the glass while Karma was flushed against your back. His hands kept roaming your back, before he moved it to your front, teasing you by tracing your ribs with his index finger.

"Aw," he chuckled, seeing your face glowing in red, "Are you feeling embarrassed?"

"If I said yes, then will you stop?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm not really one to easily follow requests and commands," He blew in your ear, making you shudder from his hot breath, "Plus, it's entertaining.. To see and feel you squirming in my hold like this."

"I-I'll get you back later," You said through gritted teeth,"Just prepare yourse-huh?" Your gaze shifted to the reflection of the passengers on the windows, looking for the one that caught your attention.

_I could have sworn I saw Koushi-san.._

"Hey," Karma nudged your shoulder with his chin, "What's wrong?"

"I think I saw Koushi-san," You replied, looking over your shoulder, "Didn't you notice?"

"Why would I even look anywhere else but you?" He scoffed, "You must have just seen someone with the similar physique or hair color."

"I hope so," you hummed, "Imagine all the embarrassing worst-case scenarios if he caught us, most especially--you and your horny ass."

"Ah, you wound me," he said, feigning hurt.

Nevertheless, Karma still did another look around you, just to make sure you aren't being followed by your stepfather, but instead of seeing him, he saw another person, one that he certainly didn't want to be followed by. He gritted his teeth, locking his arms around your waist as he glared back at the purple irises that stared at him ever so hostilely. He didn't even notice he began growling curses under his breath, which didn't go unnoticed by you.

"Karma-kun?" You looked at him over your shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'n fine.." He turns his eyes to you, meeting your concerned gaze, "It's nothing to worry about," He leaned down and pressed his lips on your forehead, looking through the corner of his eyes for the person he was glaring at.

\- ❀ -

_Romance..romance.. How the hell do you even do romance?!_

Karma took you to somewhere far, Yokohama to be exact. You remembered it being the town where the car that your mother and Megumi was riding had broken down. You told Karma about it, and he just said that the reason behind it was some lowly thugs looking for fun. Yokohama is infamous for being the crawling grounds of gangsters after all. You wondered why he brought you there, and you even asked him about it, but he just said that he wanted to flaunt you, to show the other gangs whose you were, and to warn them.

After a small stroll around the city, he took you to a theme park, where you were currently waiting in line for your turn in the Ferris wheel.

_Maybe I should text Maehara.._

Karma took out his phone and sent a text using just one hand, because the other was clutched with yours.

_ To: Womanizing Bastard _   
_ Subject: Date _   
_ How the hell do you do romance? _

In return, Maehara sent him a list of things associated with romance, saying that there should be at least something that can help his case. Karma looked uncertain with the list, but shrugged off his doubts and just went on with it.

By the time you got in your seats for the Ferris Wheel, you were ecstatic, but before you could even enter through the doors to your seat, Karma stepped forward and held your hand, guiding you as you stepped.

You rose a brow at his sudden actions, but took his hand and entered.

**_#1: Ladies are always_ ** **_first!_ **

**_#2: Always lend a hand for the_ ** **_lady!_ **

Karma could only hoped Maehara's idea of romance would help him in this date.

\- ❀ -

"Karma-kun, where are we going to eat a proper lunch?" You asked, swinging you and Karma's intertwined.

"How about we find a fancy restaurant here somewhere?" Karma said, a little uncertain.

**_#3 Treat the lady to fancy and expensive stuff!_ **

"Are you sure?" You asked, brows furrowed, "I mean, I'm fine with just eating cheeseburger.. Actually I'm craving for one or two.. Look! There's a fast food restaurant over there!" You dragged him down the street, and he had no choice but to follow after you.

_**#4 Buy her everything and anything she wants!** _

You stood beside Karma as the both of you waited in line for the counter. You looked at the menu to see what was available, but you couldn't see clearly because you were a little too far, so you excused yourself and went closer to the counter, careful not to disturb the other customers. While you took your time figuring out what to buy, a girl your age approached Karma with blushing cheeks, but before she could even open her mouth, Karma beat her to it.

"Don't even think about it, miss. I'm not flirting with you," He bluntly stated, looking at her with a bored look. The girl's eyes widened and she glared at Karma, then she scurried off back to her group of friends sitting in a booth. Karma huffed and rolled his eyes. He didn't even need to be told the fifth in Maehara's list of advice.

_**#5 Never make the lady jealous!** _

You eventually came back to his side, grabbing both of his hands, "They have a promo for couples!" You said with a wide smile.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" He smirked in return, "Do we have to make out to prove that we're dating?"

"Karma-kun, that's a little too much," you said, blushing red.

"Well, you can just show them the little love marks I gave you."

"They're anything but small!" You said in protest.

**_#6 Show her off proudly!_ **

You ended up kissing each other's jaw and cheeks to prove that you two were a couple, and of course with Karma boldly giving you a nibble in your earlobe.

\- ❀ -

After lunch, he took you back to the theme park "The only useful things were the first few ones.." Karma grumbled under his breath, "All the others are just exaggerated flirting techniques." He scrolled up and down on his phone, looking for anything on Maehara's list that could _actually_ help him. It took him a few seconds before he came to a conclusion that his and Maehara's idea of romance were absolutely different from each other.

What would Karma Akabane do for romance in the first place?

He made a mental list in his head.

_**#1 Steal the girl from her parents.** _

_**#2 Barge in her room late at night to spend time with her.** _

_**#3 Boldly kiss her in front of others.** _

_**#4 Public display of affection is a must.** _

_**#5 Literally fight off any one for her.** _

_**#6 Sneak her out of school for a quick date.** _

He sighed and scratched the back of his head in thought.

_I wonder how could (Name) could even put up with such an unromantic gangster like me._

He looked around, trying to catch sight of you in the crowd, and he furrowed his brows when he couldn't find you anywhere near him.

"37 minutes is too long for a trip to the restroom.." He muttered in suspicion before he began running to where you were, or where you were supposed to be. The restroom wasn't that far so you couldn't have gotten lost. It was visible from where Karma was standing earlier.

You couldn't have been taken away.

Karma reached the public restrooms, mentally cursing when he couldn't find you. He saw a little girl going out of the ladies' restroom and he rushed to her and asked, "Hey, have you seen a pretty lady with (color) hair and (color) eyes in there?"

The girl blinked and shook her head, "No.. But I saw her walking out when I was about to go in earlier!" She said with a smile before returning to her parents.

Karma gritted his teeth and vexedly ran his fingers through his locks, he turned around and was about to start running again, but the girl he asked earlier came back and pointed at the secluded area behind the shooting gallery, a few meters from where they were.

"Hey, red-haired onii-san! I saw the lady you were talking about over there! She's being taken by two ugly men!"

"Really? Thanks! And-uh, here!" He tossed her a lollipop, which he had no idea he even had until he reached in his pocket. He hurried to where you were, and when he found you, you were being held up against the wall by one of the men, with the other pressing the edge of a pocket knife near your neck.

"K-Karma-kun!" You yelled in a trembling voice. Tears were already running down your cheeks, which had a faint bruise mark on each, showing that you were either punched or smacked a few moments prior.

"You bastards! You'll regret this!" He ran up to the one with the knife and punched him square on the nose, with a great force that knocked him out. The other one was about to run away, but you pulled on his shirt and, with all your strength, shoved him to Karma, who gave him a kick across the head. He, too, had been knocked out. The red-haired male didn't seem so satisfied with his single hits and proceeded to kicking the two in their stomachs, making them groan in their unconscious forms.

"K-Karma-kun.."

He didn't listen. He kept on kicking vehemently.

"Karma-kun!" You ran up to him and hugged him from behind, holding him tightly by his waist, "That's enough!"

Karma stopped and took a step back. His shoulders and his chest raised up and down as he breathed in and out. He clicked his tongue and sighed before he turned around and embraced you.

You buried your face in his chest, sighing in content and in relief, "Thank you."

Karma hummed in reply and nuzzled his nose on the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent.

_**#7 on Karma Akabane's list:** _

_**Protect her at all costs.** _


	17. ❝ My first kiss? ❞

"Hmmm.." You peaked behind the curtains to look at the audience waiting for the play to start, as you were sipping on a hot tea that Machiko gave you moments prior. At the front row sat your family. Your mother looked sophisticated as always, but there was a glimmer in her eyes that clearly says she's excited for the whole your portrayal; your stepfather was sitting giddily beside her, and, as ridiculous as it looks, he had pompoms in hand, your mother wouldn't let him scream at the top of his lungs so he settled on letting his cheers fall down to whispers to avoid disturbing other guests; your stepsister sat laid back on her seat, looking boredly at her fingernails. Behind them sat the one and only, Karma Akabane, and his whole gang.

His whole gang.

You almost sputtered out your drink when you saw the entirety of his friends. Nagisa wasn't there, obviously because he's one of the main protagonists of the play. There were some that you were sure you haven't met yet, and it made your nervousness rise up to a whole new level. Koro-sensei was there as well, sitting on a row behind the gang, and beside him sat two unfamiliar adults. One was an extremely beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, and her arm was hooked around Koro-sensei's other companion, a man with black hair, whom you felt was, even from afar, radiating off an air of authority and utter professionalism.

_Who are they? Perhaps the Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei that Kaede-chan told me about?_

But there was another adult that was with the three, you didn't notice earlier. She had short, dark hair, and, looking at her eyes, they held kindness in them. She was beautiful as well, and he sat right next to Koro-sensei very closely. You figured she was Koro-sensei's girlfriend, and Kaede's sister.

Speaking of whom, the black-haired assassin noticed you peaking and gave you a wave, making his companion look at him questioningly. They followed where he was looking at and saw you. His girlfriend gave you a smile and Bitch-sensei looked at you intrigued. They started another conversation, which you couldn't hear.

"So~ that's redhead's girl?" She bent forward and leaned her arms on the backrest of the seat in front of her, looking at Karma, who sat in that seat, "What kind of girl is she?" She asked, nudging the crown of his head with her elbow.

Karma swatted her arm away, "Whatever she is like, she's not you, Bitch-sensei."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"Irina," Her husband called, "don't be so loud, and sit properly."

"Yes, sir!" Irina obediently and withdrew and went back to clinging on to his arm, "But aren't you curious as well, Tadaomi dear?" She blinked innocently, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

"Karasuma-sensei is here as well?" Kayano stood up from her seat to have a look, "I didn't notice him!"

"Everyone is here, Kaede-chan," Nakamura pulled her down to make her sit, "Now be quiet!"

"Sometimes, you can be quite the chatterbox," Karma remarked.

"I haven't even talked that much!"

_"Our dear guests, please put your mobile phones in silent mode, and we would very mucb appreciate if you would refrain from making distracting sounds and movements. Our program is about to start."_

You almost shrieked when you got yanked away from the curtains. Someone took your drink from your hands and you were brought to a dressing table where the makeup crew did some retouch. One of them brushed your hair back and tied it in a low ponytail just above your nape.

"Hey, Prince Siegfried," Saburo, dressed as Rothbart, came running up to you and patted your back, "Break a leg! And you look dashing as a prince by the way! All you need is the crown!" He gave you a smile, but his lips were trembling, and you noticed his whole form was trembling as well.

"Saburo-kun..." You stood up from your seat and took his hands--his cold hands in yours, "Are you nervous as well?"

"Oh," Saburo gulped audibly, his voice cracking a little, "I-I have stage fright actually."

"You have stage fright!?" You gawked at him, "Will you be able to play your role?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice," Saburo chuckled shakily, "Though I should have spoke up from the beginning.."

"Hey, good guy and bad guy, the show's about to start," Machiko approached the both of you, and she immediately noticed how nervous Saburo was, "You okay?"

Saburo finally snapped, "Okay? Me? Of course I am! W-Why wouldn't I be okay?" He began sputtering out one word after another while flailing his hands up and down, "You know, I'm feeling fantastic actually! I even went to the nearest shrine to pray for luck yesterday and--" A cloth was shoved to Saburo's mouth, thanks to Machiko, and he was dragged to a nearby closet, locking both themselves inside.

Everyone in the back stage looked at the closet in anticipation, slightly fearing that Machiko had done something to Saburo that would cause everyone inconvenience for the show, but to their relief, Saburo came bursting out of the closet, looking overly ecstatic.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE!" He raised his fist in the air, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Forgetting that he was just a nervous wreck earlier, everyone went along with him and continued doing what they were doing, but with more energy, thanks to Saburo.

Machiko came out of the closet a few minutes later, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, "That idiot.."

You stared at her curiously, "How did you do that?"

Machiko dropped her hand to her side and she grinned shyly, "You know how the boys in animes get pumped up after they're kissed by a girl?"

You blinked and gasped, "You kissed him?" You asked in a whisper.

Machiko sighed, "Yep.. And it was my first kiss."

"Your first!?" You gasped, "And you just gave it away like that?"

"Ah, well.." Machiko sheepishly scratched her cheek with her index finger, "One's first kiss is important and special, I know that.. And Saburo-kun is..well.." She looked at Saburo at the distance, "He's special to me.. How about you, (Name)-san?"

"Huh?" You blinked and pointed at yourself, "Me? My first kiss?"

Machiko giggled, "Yes.. Have you had your first kiss taken or given away yet?"

You gave her a smile, your cheeks flushing red, "Not yet.. I'm saving it for someone special actually."

"Is it Nagisa-kun?"

"What? No! No.." You giggled, "He's not the one I'm in love with."

"Love, huh?" Machiko gave you a smug grin, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Your hands flew to your mouth as you realized what you said.

_Love?_

_Love!?_

_I said I'm in love?_

Your hands lowered down to your chest, and you pressed them against your thumping heart.

It raced faster than ever before, and you felt all fuzzy inside.

Machiko smiled at the dazed state you were in and she reached her hand and patted your shoulder, "I guess it just dawned you, right?"

"Siegfried!" Umi came running to you and snatched your wrist, "The show is starting!"

"Huh?" You snapped out of your reverie and gasped, "Oh, gosh.. Sorry!"

\- ❀ -

"Ladies and gentlemen of the End Gang.." Karma started. He wore an impish smirk on his lips and took out a camcorder, putting it on record mode, "Are your cameras ready?"

"Yeah!" The gang members held up their cameras and their phones, all of them mischievously snickering. Well, except for Kayano.

"You guys are mean," The green-haired girl pouted.

"Nagisa's your main focus here," Karma ignored Kayano's concern and instructed his gang, "I'll leave him to you guys, while I focus on my beloved."

"Beloved?" Irina and Koro-sensei leaned forward, close to Karma.

"Did I hear right?" Irina teased.

"Loooove?" Koro-sensei poked the redhead's cheek, "What's this? What's this? Karma-kun is admitting his dying love to (Name)-chaaan?"

The teasing pair's own significant others pulled them back to their seats, much to Karma's relief.

The curtains finally opened, revealing a setting showing a ballroom, with the characters having a soiree. At the middle-back of the stage was a throne, where Umi sat. She was dressed as a queen, and approaching her was you, donned in your prince attire.

Karma almost dropped his camcorder the second you entered the stage. He leaned forward eagerly and strained his ears to not miss any words that escapes your lips.

"Mother," you bowed at Umi, "I appreciate the celebration you held for my 21st birthday."

"But of course," Umi replied, "Here is a gift from yours truly." She beckoned over a servant, who held a crossbow and a quiver with arrows.

"Oh, mother.. Thank you," the crossbow was handed to you and you looked at it with interest.

"Now that you have come of age," Umi looked at you strictly, "I should have you arrange a marriage a lady worthy of you."

You gaped at her, "Arranged marriage!? But I choose to be one with someone I love!"

_Someone I love..._

You were quick to be lost in your thoughts and your gaze unconsciously wandered to where Karma was. You kept your eyes on him for a few seconds, and he immediately took notice of that. He felt a little proud when you looked at him so fondly like that, but you were in the middle of a play! Instantly, he gestured you to face back to Umi, which you did immediately.

"Mother, I--"

_Shit._

You froze, looking at Umi in panic.

_Did I just forget my lines!?_

_Improvise! Improvise quick!_

Out of 'frustration', you strode out of the stage, gripping the crossbow tight. The curtains were drawn close after you exited.

"(Name)-san!" Saburo came rushing to you, "What happened? You missed a couple lines!"

"It's fine," Umi walked over to you two, "The audience believed it was part of the script."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," You bowed your head, blushing in embarrassment, "I'll make sure not to omit my lines anymore!"

Umi and Saburo looked at each other and sighed, "I saw you blushing and looking at someone on the audience.. Perhaps someone special came to watch?" Umi asked, smiling.

"Well," Saburo grinned teasingly, "That explains why you're easily distracted."

"Oh, shut up," you playfully smacked his arm, "You speak as if you weren't freaking out just earlier."

"Well, I think having (Name)-san's special someone here is a good thing," Umi placed her hand on your shoulder, "That means you have to do your best to make them proud, right?"

You heaved a sigh and nodded with a smile, "Right! I'll do my best!"

\- ❀ -

The End Gang was having a field day.

Nagisa was finally introduced in the story.

And if you didn't know who Nagisa Shiota was in the first place, you would have thought he was actually a girl.

His pigtails were curled, with a few flowers were pinned on his hair, and he wore a pristine white dress suitable for ballet. He danced gracefully at the center of the stage, along with the other 'swans' who danced on the background.

You danced along with him of course. And as embarrassing as he would admit it, Karma felt envious of Nagisa.

 _I should be the she's dancing with,_ was what he thought.

He had his elbow on the arm rest and his chin on his palm as he watched the both of you uninterested, too busy picturing a scenario where you were Odette, and he was Siegfried. He imagined how he would sweep you off your feet as he whispered sweet words in your ear, and you would blush, and respond with the same admiration. Next, you would bring your face closer to his, and your lips would touch-

"Odette!"

"Prince Siegfried!"

His daydream was interrupted when you and Nagisa screamed each other's 'names'. When he focused his attention back on the stage, the play was already on the part where Odette was taken away by Von Rothbart, and Siegfried--you were left to lament on the swan lake.

Karma sighed and shook his head.

_I shouldn't be distracted by these fantasies._

\- ❀ -

"I beg for your forgiveness, Odette," you kneeled down in front of Nagisa, 'tears' running down your face, "I let myself be fooled by the evil sorcerer. It is you whom I love! Not that imposter!"

Nagisa's eyes gleamed in 'relief', "Oh, my prince! Such wickedness has made us like this! Of course I forgive you!"

You held his hands in yours, lifting it to your lips and you planted a kiss on his knuckles, "It is you whom I shall marry!"

Again, from where Karma sat, he felt his eyes twitch.

_Maybe coming to this play wasn't a good idea at all._

He looked at his friends, and saw them mesmerized by the play and yours and Nagisa's portrayals. Karma sighed and leaned back on his seat, "But I don't want to spoil their fun.. And (Name) might become upset with me if I didn't come.." He murmured to himself.

A fight ensued when Rothbart and Odile came. They were dressed in bird-like forms when they came, and as they fight between the two parties progressed, the play was coming to its finale.

"You do not love Odette!" Saburo recoiled, holding his side in 'pain'.

"You're wrong! I do love Odette!" You brought your leg up and 'kicked' Saburo's chest, making him stumbled backwards to the floor, "I'd rather die with her than marry your daughter!"

Chikage, the girl playing Odile, looked at you in disgust, "As if I'd want to marry you," she said, loud enough for just you.

You ignored her and took Nagisa's cheeks in your hand, "Odette.."

_This is it.._

"Siegfried.." Nagisa's eyes widened and he smiled, although.. he, too, was feeling uncertain on the inside.

_This is it.. We've practiced it a million times.._

You brought your face close to his, purposely hiding Nagisa's face from the audience as you obstructed their view with the back of your head.

You pressed your lips on Nagisa's cheek, and he circled his arms around your neck, making it look like he was pulling you closer to him. The both of you were only faking it, but with the way you were positioned, with how Nagisa ran his fingers across your hair, it very much looked like you were kissing each other passionately, to the eyes of the audience.

And Karma Akabane didn't like that at all.

It was like a thread snapped inside him. He stood up and strode fast to the exit, ignoring the concerned looks his companions gave him.

He went to a group of trees near the auditorium and sat under the shade. He gripped the camcorder tightly in his hand as he replayed the whole play, skipping a few parts. He paused the video when it reached to when you and Nagisa 'kissed'. He clicked his tongue and tossed the camcorder to the side, shoving his hands on his pockets.

_I shouldn't have come._

\- ❀ -

"Congratulations!"

"Your acting was so good!"

"Did you two really kiss!? Did you? Did you?"

The whole crew greeted you and the other actors and actresses at the backstage, and a bouquet of flowers was shoved to your arms, given by Machiko.

"You were amazing!" She beamed.

"Thank you!" You replied gratefully, "Everyone did awesome! The portrayals, the costumes, the props, the music--"

"The kiss?" Machiko gave you a frown, "I thought you didn't have feelings for Nagisa-kun?"

"It was fake! I only kissed his cheek!" You quickly explained.

"Oh.." Machiko's eyes widened. She clasped her hands together and she sighed, "So I saw this red-haired dude stomp out when you and Nagisa-kun were kissing--"

"What!?" You gasped in panic, "A boy with red hair? Stomp out? Me and Nagisa-kun kissing!?" It was like you had Mach 20 speed when you changed back to your school uniform, and you dashed out of the auditorium, sputtering out excuses, apologies, and congratulations to the people you passed by on your way out.

_I need to find him!_


	18. ❝ I love you! ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter featuring a soundtrack from Disney's Descendants 3:
> 
> One Kiss - Sung by Sofia Carson
> 
> I recommend listening to it if you're not familiar with the song ^-^

"Karma-kun.. Karma-kun!" Karma slowly stirred awake as someone shook his shoulders gently.

"Karma-kun!" His eyes snapped open when the familiarity of the voice finally registered in his mind.

You were sitting on his lap, looking at him in concern, "You were sleeping out here this whole time.." You gave him a smile and gave him a quick kiss on his jaw, "They're already closing the campus. We should head home."

"How long was I asleep?" He asked, rubbing off the sleep from his eyes.

"I found you here an hour ago.. I wanted to wake you up, but I couldn't bring myself to disturb you in your peaceful state.. I was supposed to go home already with mom and the others, but I chose to stay with you." You replied sheepishly, "By the way.. Thanks for coming to the play.."

The events of the play flashed back in Karma's mind, "Yeah.. Congratulations," His lips curved up to form a small smile and he patted your head, "you did a great job, your majesty."

You pursed your lips. You contemplated if you should ask the exact reason why he left early, but before you could even say anything about it, one of the student council members approached you two and literally shooed you two out of the campus grounds, saying it's already time for everyone to leave.

You would have forgiven her for being so uptight, but before you could even exit the gates, she audaciously tried to flirt with Karma, but to your amusement, he turned her down, and didn't hesitate being rude about it. You gave the girl a triumphant smirked and stomped away with Karma, dragging him with you with your hand locked with his.

Karma smirked and chuckled. Seeing you worked up about it made him feel relieved somehow.

\- ❀ -

Karma brought you to the café where Isogai worked.

Unknown to you, the End Gang was in the café too, along with the adults. They hid themselves stealthily, but they could never fool Karma. He'd point out each of their hiding spots and disguises if he wanted.

_That's Nagisa and Kayano-chan over there disguised as an old couple.. Koro-sensei and Bitch-sensei are disguised as well, and they are literally right behind our seat. Isogai is very obvious. Maehara is pretending to be a waiter. The others are hiding under tables and behind plants._

_...they're all idiots._

You, on the other hand, were nervous. Not because you're on a date with Karma, but because Isogai was the one attending to your table. He was a member of your boyfriend's gang and you think that it may be awkward for him to serve his leader and his girlfriend on their date.

Oh, if only you knew how many eyes were on you.

"Hey, uh.. I feel silly asking this but.." Karma leaned his chin on his palm and his elbow on the table. He leaned close to you, as you were sitting right beside him, to block his friends' view of you, "You didn't really kiss Nagisa back then, right?"

"No!" Came your immediate answer, "We were only faking it! I wouldn't go kissing other guys like that!"

Karma smiled, reaching his other hand up to caress your cheek, "I knew that.. I just.."

"Hmm?" His hand dropped to your thigh, and he gave it a little squeeze before he called Isogai to tell him your order.

_Karma-kun.._

You looked at him sadly.

He looks somewhat deflated.

_"You know how the boys in animes get pumped up after they're kissed by a girl?"_

You recalled what Machiko said earlier.

_Kiss Karma-kun?_

_But we promised to only kiss when we're in love.._

Your eyes widened, and you suddenly felt the urge to smack the back of your head.

 _But I_ am in love with Karma-kun!

 _I_ do _love him!_

_And I need to tell him that!_

With this resolve, you inched closer to him, mentally preparing yourself for when he finally finished his talk with Isogai. You closed your eyes and puckered your lips, but a thought crossed your mind and you withdrew, distancing yourself from him until you were sitting on the farthest edge of the two-person seat you two sat on.

_Wait-- Is this the right place to do it? There are lots of people here!_

You pressed your palms to your cheeks and shook your head, trying to get rid of the red tint on tour face.

_Calm down! Calm down! You're being too obvious!_

"(Name)?"

You almost jumped off your seat when Karma called your name. He rose a brow. He clearly noticed your anxious state, and decided to ask in concern, "Are you okay? You're sweating a lot.. And your face is red.. Do you have a fever?" He lifted up his hand and pressed his palm over your forehead, "Your face is burning!"

 _This is so out-of-character for him! Is_ he _okay?_

Nevertheless you replied, in a squeaky voice, "I-I'm fine! Nothing to worry about here!" You gave him your most convincing smile, hoping for him to not hear how loud your heart was being at the moment.

Karma kept his brows furrowed, but he turned back to Isogai after giving you one last dubious look.

You sighed in relief, pressing your hands over your chest, mentally cursing your heart for beating too fast.

_Damn it! I need to do better!_

\- ❀ -

from this point onward, lyrics will be included in the narration, and to avoid confusion, if they appear like **this** , it's (Name), but if it's _this_ , it's Karma.. And if it's _**this**_ then it's both ^-^  
\- PS

\- ❀ -

You convinced your mother to let you be with Karma for the rest of the day, but she insisted he would stay for dinner after he walks you home. He agreed of course, and curiously he was looking forward to meet with your stepfather, when you asked why, he just gave you a shrug in reply.

After the small ordeal in the café, you decided to continue with your objective, and you had been trying to drag Karma from one secluded place after another, because you were too shy to do it in public with all those eyes watching you.

But.every.single.time. you tried to kiss him, it's either fate didn't want it to happen, or you backed out at the last minute again and again.

\- ♬-

**Don't freak out, it's okay** **,**   
**'Cause true love can save the day** **,**   
**And I think we feel the same** **,**   
**But I don't know** **.**

\- ♬-

You and Karma were in a park, eating ice cream. The heat of the sun was getting to you already so you decided to eat a cold treat to cool down. You sat on a bench, eating wordlessly. Karma was already finished eating with his and just sat comfortably on the backrest of the bench with his eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head.

_This is it! My chance to confess!_

\- ♬-  
 **When we met, it was sweet** **,**  
 **He was oh so into me** **,**  
 **Seems like things are meant to be** **,**  
 **But I don't know** **.**  
\- ♬-

There weren't much people near your area, so it was a perfect opportunity.

"U-Um," you cleared your throat nervously, bringing your face close to Karma's, "K-Karma-kun?"

"Hm?" He hummed in reply, keeping his eyelids close, "Do you need something?"

Your eyes flickered back and forth from his mercury ones to the grassy ground behind him, but you resolved to keep your focus on him, "I-I need to tell you something."

\- ♬-

**Does he love me?  
** **Or does he love me not?  
** **Do I love him?  
**

**And is it strong enough?**

\- ♬-

You bit your lip to suppress their trembling, "I... I.."

Karma soon noticed your hesitance and opened his eyes, but they instantly widened, "Hey, (Name).."

You blinked, blushing dark red after realizing you have been caught, "Y-Yeah..?"

He pointed his index finger at your skirt, "Your _chocolate_ ice cream is dripping down on your _white_ skirt."

"WHAAAT!?"

_Oh well.. 27th time's a charm...hopefully._

\- ♬-

**One kiss, one kiss,**   
**It all comes down to this,**   
**One kiss, one kiss,**   
**Oh~  
** **One kiss, one kiss,  
** **This moment could be it,  
** **I--I--I wanna know,  
** **So here I go.**

\- ♬-

Karma wasn't oblivious to your true intentions. Did you think it wasn't evident that you were desperate to kiss him? That blushing and stuttering and puckering your lips weren't obvious signs? He was almost offended. How dare you think of him as someone unmindful of the happenings unveiling right before his eyes.

Still, even though he wanted to feel your lips on his, to steal your treasured first kiss, he didn't want to do it if you were only just feeling bad because you kissed Nagisa, even if it was fake.

He wasn't even sure that you're keeping your promise.

_No kisses on lips unless you're in love._

_\- ♬-_

_Keep it cool, keep it calm,  
_ _Think she's loved me all along,  
_ _But maybe I got it wrong,  
_ _So I don't know._

_\- ♬-_

Karma looked at you, sighing as you once again spun on your heel after being caught bringing close your puckered lips to him. You were silently screaming in your hands as you pressed your palms on your face. The redness from your cheeks had already spread to your ear, and it was visible to every one's eyes.

He almost wanted to just take your cheeks in his hands and press his lips to yours.

But the question was..

_Are we both in love?_

\- ♬-

_She's so good, got my back,  
_ _But maybe I'm just too bad,  
_ _Could we be a perfect match?  
_ _Now, I don't know._

\- ♬-

You were crossing over a bridge, and Karma decided to stop for a moment while he checked on something in his phone. You patiently waited for him to finish what he was doing, all the while thinking about your 52nd attempt of kissing him.

_Fake out a trip-and-fall accident where I 'accidentally' kiss him? NOT GONNA WORK. THIS ISN'T A HAREM ANIME._

_Fake being sick and say the only cure is a kiss?_

_Throw a party and forget to invite a fairy so she'll get upset and curse me to sleep for a 100 years where the only one who can wake me up is my true love, a.k.a. Karma-kun?_

_Pretend to drown in the river so he can perform CPR?_

"(Name)," Karma bopped your forehead with his index finger to snap you out of your daydream, which he had to do four times because he couldn't call your attention at the first three, "(Naaaaaaame)."

You gasped and blinked, your hands flying over your mouth, "I didn't say anything weird, right!?"

Karma chuckled, "No, your lips were sealed shut." He cupped your chin with his fingers, running his thumb across your lower lips, "Do you want me to open them for you~?"

It was a chance invitation, but because of being a flustered mess, you unconsciously replied with, "N-No!"

_IDIOT!_

\- ♬-

_Does she love me?  
_ _Or does she love me not?  
_ _Do I love her?  
_ _And is it strong enough?_

\- ♬-

Karma rolled his eyes, pretending to be dismissive. He patted your head and put his arms around your shoulder, pulling you along with him as he began to walk again, "Let's go someplace fun."

\- ♬-

**_One kiss, one kiss,_ **   
**_It all comes down to this,_ **   
**_One kiss, one kiss,_ **   
**_Oh~_ **   
**_One kiss, one kiss,  
_ **

**_This moment could be it,_ **   
**_I--I--I wanna know,  
_ ** **_So here I go,_ ** **_Yeah, here I go._ **

\- ♬-

"A playground?" You asked curiously.

Karma brought you to a playground near an elementary school. The whole place was deserted, unlike you expected it to be. Perhaps the children were on vacation somewhere else?

You ran over the swing set and immediately sat down, "It's not a bad choice though."

"Yeah.. Thought you need somewhere to sit on while I contact the one in charge of our reservation for our summer getaway," Karma sat on the swing seat beside you and began furiously typing away from his phone with gritted teeth.

"Is something wrong?" You placed your hand on his shoulder, "Can I help?"

Karma put his hand over yours and patted it, "That's a kind offer, but I'm can do this on my own," He gave you a smirk and leaned over to you to plant a kiss on your cheek while caressing your jaw, "No need to worry about it, your majesty."

You nodded and returned the kiss, pressing your lips on his forehead before you decided to play around for a bit. You went to the jungle gym and began climbing it. It wasn't very far from where Karma was, only a few meters away. Halfway up, you stopped to ponder again.

_The sun is about to set and I still haven't kissed him yet!_

_I want--no--I need to kiss him to let him know how I feel about him already!_

\- ♬-

**I feel my heartbeat beating saying, "It's gonna work",  
** **But if I'm dream-dream-dreaming, this is gonna hurt,  
** **Either I will or I won't,  
** **What if I do and he don't?  
** **Is he my Romeo?  
** **Oh, there's only one, one way to really know!**

\- ♬-

You bumped your forehead on the bars of the jungle gym repeatedly.

_Think, (Name), think!_

You groaned and rested your chin above a bar, "I didn't know confessing would be this difficult.." You looked at Karma from afar. He was still busy with his phone. You decided to ignore that, and focused on him and him only.

_On the way his eyes glowed and clashed with the beams of the setting sun._

_On the way his red hair shined under the warm light that he bathed in._

_On the way his lips would curve up to a smirk every once in a while._

_On the lips I couldn't even touch with mine..._

_...yet._

You heaved a sigh and pursed your lips as you figured out one last solution to your problem. You mustered up all the courage you've got and began climbing to the very top of the jungle gym.

_Karma-kun..you're annoyingly good-looking!_

_You have this aura that is intimidating and devilish, yet I feel safe with you always!_

_Your laugh is the cause of the flutter in my chest!_

_Your words, your voice--they're like a melody, a song that I won't tire from listening to!_

_Your kisses are enough to send my heart beating tenfold faster than normal!_

_Your ways with me, even if you don't see them as romantic, they made me fall for you harder than expected!_

_Karma Akabane!_

_I..._

_I...!_

\- ♬-

**Hey, one kiss, one kiss,**

**It all comes down to this,**

**One kiss, one kiss (one kiss)  
** **Oh~  
** **One kiss, one kiss,  
**

**This moment could be it,  
**

**I--I--I wanna know,  
**

**So here I go,  
**

**Here I go,  
**

**Here I go,  
**

**Here I go.**

\- ♬-

You reached the top of the jungle gym, breathless. You balanced yourself to stand still on top, careful not to accidentally make a move that can cause you to injure yourself.

Just in time, Karma finished with his phone and stood up from his seat to look for you. He panicked a little when he couldn't see you around, thinking you wandered off to far and got lost again, but he sighed in relief when he found you standing on top of the jungle gym. He waved his hand and cupped the other over his mouth, "(Name), my queen~ Don't just stand there like that! You might slip and fall!"

You clenched your fists and parted your lips.

"Karma Akabane!" You shouted.

Karma blinked and tilted his head, trying to figure out what you're trying to do.

You gave him a wide smile, your lips stretching up your red cheeks. You cupped your hands over your mouth and shouted without the least bit of hesitation.

"I love you!"

Karma's eyes widened. He was incredulous.

Did he just hear you say that?

"Wha.. What did you say?" He slowly approached you and asked again.

You bit your lip, and began to feel anxious, "I-I said I--AH!" Your knees buckled and you slipped, falling forward down to the ground.

_Shit! Am I going to die!?_

"(Name)!" Karma was quick on his feet and rushed to you, immediately catching you with his arms. It resulted to you landing on top of him while he was lying on the ground with his limbs spread out.

"O-Ow.."

"K-Karma-kun!" You immediately got off him and helped him sit up, "A-Are you okay?"

Karma gritted his teeth, but managed to give you a smirk still, "I-I'm fine.." He replied as he rubbed his back.

"No, you're not! Oh gosh, did you break something? Is something bleeding? Do we need to get you to the hospital!?" You began sputtering out worried blabbers.

"No, really.. I feel like I'm in heaven actually," He reached his hands to your cheeks and pressed his forehead against yours, "If it hurts, it means I'm not dreaming right?"

"Huh?" You looked at him, confused, "Why would you think this is a dream?"

"Because you said something to me, something that you've repeatedly said in my dreams as I slept.. And I couldn't believe it when you said it earlier," He gave you a wide grin, a single tear escaping from the corner of his eye, "Can I hear it one more time?"

You sniffed and giggled, placing your hands over his, "I love you."

Karma sighed and closed his eyes, bringing his face closer to yours, and you did the same. Both of your hearts thumping wildly in your chests, singing out the loudest tune they could make.

And finally, after many months..

Your lips has touched his.

And it was the most blissful feeling you've ever felt in your entire life.

For you, and for him.

"I love you too."


	19. ❝ No f*cking way ❞

"We're home~" You giddily pulled Karma with you as you dashed straight to the dining hall, surprising your family.

"You look..happy," Megumi's brow rose in suspicion. She looked at Karma, but he was looking at you with a close-eyed grin, "Did..Did something happen?" Flowers are practically blooming around him.

"Well, whatever it is happened, you can tell us about it later. For now, join us," your mother said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a table napkin, "Oh, and (Name).."

You looked at her in anticipation as you and Karma sat down.

"I figure I should reward you for something for the excellent performance you did earlier, is there anything you have in mind?" She asked, reaching for her glass of water on the table to drink before she continued eating.

"Anything..?" You tilted your head as you thought.

_Anything?_

_Any thing?_

_'Anything' just makes it more difficult.._

_Oh, wait--_

_I know!_

"Can.." You gave her a wide smile, your eyes sparkling, "Can Karma-kun stay overnight?"

As if on cue, Megumi and your mother choked on their food, while your stepfather just laughed merrily.

"It's alright! Right, honey?" He gave your mother an innocent grin, "Besides, they're going to be separated during our summer getaway! Which will on the day after tomorrow, remember?"

Karma looked at him deadpanned.

_He could be such an airhead sometimes._

"Koushi!" Your mother scolded, "Akabane-kun's a male! And you're just letting him stay with (Name) overnight just like that!?

"Well, I can just sleep in a guest room or something..?" Karma suggested, even though he's not really favorable of that option.

"Oh, come on! Do you really think Akabane-kun's going to do something with me around?" Koushi smirked at Karma, and the redhead just sighed.

"Unfortunately.." Karma mumbled, "By the way, Akiyama-san.. I need to talk to you about you-know-what later."

You and your mother looked at each other in question.

_Don't look at me, I don't have anything to do with that._

\- ❀ -

You sat in your bed, facing Karma, who just stayed standing up, "Will it take long?" You asked as you brushed your hair, getting rid of the tangled ends.

"It won't..unless he starts rambling on," Karma patted your head affectionately, before he used both hands to mess up your hair.

"Hey, stop!" You protested in annoyance.

Karma laughed, raising both his arms up in defense, "You look cuter that way.."

You pouted at threw your brush at him, but he dodged, "You better fix this."

"I would, but your stepfather's waiting for me.. So.. See you later~" He swooped down and gave you a quick peck on your lips, immediately shutting you up and making your face explode in red.

"Ahaha~" He chuckled, placing his hand on your cheek, pinching it, "Have I ever told you how you look beautiful in red?"

"N-No.. Unless you've seen me in my bathing suit?" You asked curiously.

"Bathing suit?" Karma blinked, his lips stretching to a teasing grin, "Why? Is it red? Can you model it for me?"

You shyly averted your gaze, "I-I would..b-but can you step out of the room first so I can change?"

"Why?" He tilted his head 'innocently', "I mean, you can change right here and now."

"I-In your dreams, you perv!"

SMACK!

\- ❀ -

"Akabane-kun? You can come in!" Koushi hollered to the library's entrance, staring in anticipation as Karma entered, "You took a whi--why do you have a red footprint in your face?!" He asked incredulously.

"Oh, this?" Karma pointed at his face, "(Name) kicked me."

"I see..." Koushi chuckled. He put back the book he was reading on the bookcase in front of him before he faced Karma, "So.. What do you want to talk about again?"

Karma's nonchalant expression turned serious, "Have you heard of the news about a new group rising around here?"

"Which one?" Koushi gestured for Karma to follow him as he walked to the furthest back of the library. He reached for a book on a bookcase and pulled it out halfway, triggering a hidden entrance to unlock. The bookcase before him went back and slid to the side, revealing another room inside, which was as big as two regular-sized classrooms.

Karma followed in astonishment, watching curiously as the entrance closed on its own after they passed through it, "Cool." 

"I know right!" Koushi replied in excitement, "I just had it cleaned. After so many years I'm using it again!"

"What exactly is this place?"

Koushi said proudly, "It used to be our gang's lounge! Pretty cool right! A manly den!"

It was almost like the End Gang's hideout, except, compared to the End Gang's, the room and everything in it looked much vintage.

"And you brought me here because?" Karma took a seat at one of the many leather couches.

"I have to show you something!" Koushi rushed to a row of files cabinet at the far back of the room, pulling out one folder after another and stacking them in a box. He went back and plopped down on a couch in front of Karma, placing the box on the table that Karma had pulled at the center moments prior.

"Here are the records of every gang in our region!" Koushi presented.

Karma blinked, looking at Koushi in disbelief, "Every gang?"

Koushi nodded enthusiastically, "Yup! The End Gang is here as well!" He pulled out a folder and opened it, revealing its contents to Karma, "At first, it didn't have much info, but thanks to the play earlier, I was able to determine your gang's members and your advisor."

_(Name).. your stepfather is awesome.. and a little bit scary._

Karma carefully flipped through one profile after another, starting with himself, then to Nagisa, then the rest were arranged alphabetically.

_He figured I was the leader and Nagisa's my second-in-command, huh._

_Still, these are just some basic information. Name, age, skill, school that we attend, and some other trivial affiliations._

Karma reached the last two pages, and almost dropped the folder. His eyes widened as he looked at the profiles at the very end.

_Irina Jelavic...and..The Reaper!_

Karma looked back at Koushi warily, "Why is Bitch-sensei part of this? She isn't part of the gang officially. She just tags along. And The Reaper.. You have information on him?"

Koushi shrugged, "Irina Jelavic is an assassin, and while she isn't part of your gang, I consider her as a dangerous person."

Karma retorted, "Her husband is an official at the Ministry of Defense, and she's now working there as well."

"Oh, really?" Koushi sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I should update that one then..

_As for Koro-sensei.._

"Why is his profile picture a portrait of a man wearing a yellow, smiley-face mask?" Karma sweatdropped.

"The first time I encountered him, he looked like that," Koushi pointed at the picture, "And that profile don't have much info, by the way."

Karma looked back at The Reaper's profile.

_Name: The Reaper_

_Age: 30-40 (Estimated)_

_Skill: Assassination_

The rest were left blank.

"Do you want to keep it? The file?" 

"What about the others?" Karma gestured to the box, "What are they?"

"Like I said, they're records of gangs--profiles, activities, and such," Koushi pulled out two folders and put it down on the table before Karma, "There are two new gangs rising, both of them unnamed. From what I got, the first one is comprised of a bunch of weaklings with a strong leader, whom I don't have a profile of yet.." Koushi let out a troubled sigh, "The other is a small one, but I was told the leader and its members are cunning, but not very dangerous that they have to be eliminated."

"Eliminated?"

"If there's a gang that crosses the line, we eliminate them. Simple as that. If any of them do any drastically illegal activities, they're dead.. Ah-- well.. Not 'dead' as in we kill them, you get my point?"

Karma nodded and rested his back on the couch, "Do you think these two groups won't go to causing trouble?"

Koushi looked at him uncertain, "The small group doesn't look like trouble at all, but I think we have to watch out for the other one."

"You asked if I could keep those records, and I want to. Is that really fine with you?" Karma took the folder of the small group.

"Think of it as a father passing down the family heirloom to his son," Koushi replied happily, giving him a thumbs up, "Or just a gangster helping out another gangster."

"What's your job in your gang by the way?"

"If it's not obvious enough, I'm an informant. That's one of the reasons why I'm important to our gang," Koushi stated proudly.

Karma gave him a smirk, "You know, it's kind of embarrassing to rely on am adult for things such as these."

"You're not really relying on me, Akabane-kun.. I'm just making things easier for you," Koushi retorted with a smirk.

"Okay, then.. Can I call you 'old man'?"

"Absolutely not! I'm not that old yet, you know!"

Karma laughed in return, opening the folder he held.

Then his laughter stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on the profile of the small gang's leader.

"No f*cking way."

_Gang Leader: Gakushuu Asano_

\- ❀ -

"Karma-kun and Koushi-san sure are taking their time.." You ran your fingers across the surface of the paper you held, admiring each details of the hand-drawn portrait that Karma gave you. It was inside the envelope with his very first letter for you. It had been a while since you two met, exchanged letters, became boyfriend and girlfriend, and just earlier, you confessed your love for each other.

"Look how far we've gone.." You whispered under your breath. You stood up from your bed and went to your work table, pulling out one of the drawers to take out an empty picture frame. You inserted the drawing inside and put the frame on a shelf that held up your trophies.

"These trophies and medals.. They've become plain decorations in my room.. Should I ask for them to be moved to the library?"

Knock knock!

You turned to your door and called out, "Karma-kun?"

"It's a maid, (Name)-sama!" A female voice replied.

"Oh.. Did you come to clean?" You asked.

_This late at night?_

You opened the door for her and let her in. She had her head tilted down and was pulling a trolley with cleaning materials in it.

You looked unfamiliar at her long, blonde hair, and her curvy physique, so you asked, "Are you new here?" You tried to look at her eyes, but they were covered by her bangs.

"Not particularly!" She raised her head and gave you a smirk, "I'm just here to meet you~"

"You.." You stared at her beautiful visage and the familiarity went back to you, "You're Bitch-sensei!"

"Who the hell told you that nickname!?"

\- ❀ -

"So.. Bitch-sensei.. Why did you come here for again?" You had your eyes covered as Irina changed back to her original clothes and discarded the maid uniform on the trolley.

"I wanted to meet you, (Name)-chan.. You can uncover your eyes now, by the way."

You did as you were told and immediately regretted it, "Why are you only in a lingerie!?" You shut   
your eyes and screamed.

"What about it? We're both ladies."

"P-Put some clothes on!"

You heard shuffles of feet before you felt the bed dip. You opened your eyes and felt relieved after you saw her fully-clothed.

"Akabane's got himself a _belle_ , eh~" Irina remarked, "So have you two done _it_ yet?"

"W-What? No!" You blushed a dark shade of red and you covered your face, "D-Don't ask questions like that!"

Irina giggled, "Heh~ how cute," she remarked before her expression turned serious, "(Name)-chan, you do realize that your boyfriend is a gangster, right?"

You put your hands on your lap, "Well, yeah.."

Irina suddenly pulled something out from the middle of her bust, "Here, it's yours," she handed you a pocket knife.

You reluctantly took it and inspected it, "Why are you giving me this?"

"For your protection," she simply replied, "or do you prefer a gun?"

"I'll take the knife!" You blurted out.

_Even though I already have a taser.._

"Well, then~" Irina stood up, "That's all I went here for! Good night!" She walked over to your balcony and sat on the balustrade.

You immediately stood up and followed suit, "Wait! Did you really come here just to meet me and give me this?" You held up the knife carefully.

"Of course not. Now, the last thing I came here for is this," she hopped off the balustrade and went to you, placing her hands on your cheeks, "A kiss! A token to bestow you my approval!" She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, slowly bringing it to yours.

You instantly panicked, "Eh!? W-Wait a minute--"

WHOOSH!

In a blink of an eye, you were suddenly embraced in another's hold.

"I would appreciate it if you don't harass my girlfriend like this, Bitch-sensei," Karma deadpanned. You sighed in relief and hugged him back, burying your face in his chest in embarrassment.

"Aw, come on. Is it not a tradition yet? That I kiss every new arrival at the End Gang?" Irina whined.

A vein appeared on Karma's forehead, "We have no such tradition. You made it up just now," he retorted.

As Irina was about to fire back a snarky reply, her phone suddenly rang and she answered it almost immediately, "Tadaomi, sweetie~"

_"JUST WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?"_

She didn't even have to put it on speakerphone for you and Karma to hear loudly.

"Aw, is my husband worried?" Irina cooed.

_"Of course I am! While I know that you are capable of protecting yourself, a lady shouldn't be out this late at night!"_

Karma chuckled at their banter, "My, my.. Sounds like you need to go home, Bitch-sensei."

Irina and the caller exchanged replies a few more minutes before the call ended. She hopped on the balustrade and gave you a salute before disappearing out of sight.

"Are.. Are all of you ninjas or something?" You asked in astonishment.

"Hmmm, maybe?" Karma winked.

\- ❀ -

"Sh...Shut up.." You groggily slammed your hand on your alarm clock and lied back on your bed.

_I can't believe I'm awake at 7AM on a Sunday..._

You rolled to your side, almost falling off your bed in surprise after seeing Karma's sleeping face right before yours.

You placed your hand over your chest to calm down your heart.

"I forgot.. He stayed overnight."

You remained quiet, scooting closer to him.

"Karma-kun.." You reached for his head and brushed off the hair that covered his eyes, then you placed your hand on his cheek, "You look so innocent while asleep.. It's cute," you whispered and giggled. You raised your head and brought your lips to his forehead, but before they could even touch his skin, you were suddenly on your back once more, with both of your hands pinned down on the pillow beside your head.

Your face exploded in red as you stared back to the mercury eyes that gleamed with mischief.

"This is probably the best morning I've ever woken up to," He lowered his head and blew on your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"W-Were you awake this whole time?" You squeaked in reply.

"Half an hour before you woke up.. I've had my fair share of staring at my beloved queen's sleeping face..and of course I took a few pictures as well," He said, smirking.

"No fair.." You whined.

Karma chuckled and released you, pulling you up with him as he sat up.

"Should we head down for breakfast?" You asked, flattening out the creases on your nightwear.

"Yeah.. I'm quite hungry, but before that.." He suddenly pulled your arm and placed his arm around your waist, pulling you in a quick, deep kiss. You blinked in surprise, but returned it, placing your hands on his jaw. When you parted, both of you were staring at each other with love in your eyes, and your cheeks dusted with pink.

"Good morning, (Name)." Karma greeted, his lips curving to a smirk.

You smiled at him fondly, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before you greeted him back.

"Good morning, Karma-kun."


	20. ❝ This is for your own good ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MINOR NSFW CONTENT NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER

"Oh, what a glorious day to be at the beach! It literally has been a year since I last stepped foot on sand!" Koushi knelt down on the sand and started 'worshipping' the beach, mumbling things about how it was a privilege to be bathing on such beautiful waters filled with sodium chloride.

You stared mortified at your stepfather. Even Megumi was shielding her eyes from the embarrassing scene. Fortunately your mother quickly dealt with the situation.

"Yes, yes, it's such a beautiful day alright. Don't disturb the other guests," She gripped the back of his floral shirt and dragged him with her as she looked for beach benches.

"The sea looks beautiful, doesn't it?" You dreamily sighed, staring in awe at the vast, glimmering waters before you, "I wish I have a camera.. I could make an awesome seascape painting out of this."

"The mansion's gallery is already full. You'd have to ask dad to provide another room if you're gonna paint some more," Megumi said as she fixed her sun hat, "Anyway, when are you gonna get in?"

You let out a silent, strangled gasp.

"The sea looks beautiful, doesn't it?" You nervously chuckled.

"Oi..." Megumi sweatdropped, "Do you even know how to swim?"

You gave her a wide smile, "I know not to swim, but I know not to drown." With that said, you wandered off to the shore, sitting near where the sea foam bubbles on the sand, collecting the bits of corals and sea shells that were washed ashore.

Megumi sighed and scratched the back of her head.

"She obviously doesn't know how to swim."

\- ❂ -

"Almost forgot to put on sunscreen," You giggled as you spread the lotion down your legs, making sure it covers your skin properly.

"I'm surprised you managed to find your way back to our spot," Megumi remarked, lying comfortably under the shade of a large umbrella next to the beach bench she rested on.

"It was easy to find!"

"(Naaaaame)! Megumi-chaaaaan!" Koushi ran over to you, but he tripped on something and landed on the sand, face first.

"Koushi-san!" You stood up and ran to him, leaving Megumi under the large umbrella by herself.

Koushi raised his head and took a deep breath, "I almost died.." He shook his head and sat up, dusting off the sand from his clothes as he asked, "Your mother and I are playing beach volleyball, do you two want to join us?" He looked at you and Megumi hopefully, but the green-haired female bluntly rejected his offer, leaving him to come running back to your mother in tears.

"That wasn't very nice," you told her.

"He's overdramatic about everything," Megumi said, "You'll get used to it."

"He probably just wants to spend time with us.. You know, family bonding," you continued, "I mean, you and I've been occupied with our academics, and our parents are always out late because of work."

"Parents, you say?" Megumi sat up, her eyebrow raised at you, "You don't even call him 'dad'."

"It's just.." You bit your lip and sat back to your own seat, "I don't know.. How are you able to easily call mom..well, 'mom'?"

Megumi shrugged, "She feels like a mother to me."

You blinked and titled your head, "Why do you say that?"

Megumi sighed and closed her eyes, lying back down, "My mother didn't feel like a mother back then. She acted like she's the boss of everything and never bothered to be an actual parent figure. Then she left as soon as she found someone 'better' than dad."

"Oh.." You bit your lip, "Sorry about that.."

"It's okay."

"Do you miss her?"

"Hell no," Megumi sat up again, "Your mother's awesome, (Name). I knew that the moment I met her for the first time. I know she's too much to handle sometimes, but she obviously does that because she loves you, and cares for you."

You sighed and fiddled with your thumbs, "I know that.." You gave her smile, "Koushi-san is awesome as well, you know."

"Then why don't you call him 'dad'?"

"I will.. soon probably."

\- ❂ -

"Ah~ Okinawa Island!" Kayano sighed in satisfaction, holding on to her strawhat as a strong breeze blew for a few seconds.

"Yay, Okinawa.." Karma said monotonously.

Nagisa noticed his deflated mood and patted his back, "We just got unfortunate this time."

Their friends followed after them, all donned in their bathing suit.

"My, my, leader-san~ Why so serious?" Nakamura ran up to him and forcefully stretched the corners of his mouth up to his cheeks.

"You're not helping," Karma said after he swatted off her hands. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Everything was already settled, but that damn beach resort opted to entertain a walk-in guest who was willing to pay millions just to rent the whole place."

"Luckily, they gave us a 100% refund, right?" Okuda said, sweatdropping.

"Come on, come on!" Maehara approached them and slapped Karma's back, "We're on a beach! You know what that means!"

"Blazing hot sun that can burn your skin?"

"Ladies in bikinis, Karma. Ladies in bikinis," said another member of the End Gang, Okajima.

Kataoka went to him and smacked the back of his head with a hand fan, "He already has a girlfriend, you perverted idiot."

"She's right, Okajima-kun," Kanzaki said, "(Name)-chan will surely be upset if Karma flirted with another girl."

Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw something, or someone rather, at the distance, "Speaking of whom.." He tugged on Karma's shirt and pointed at where he was looking, "Hey, is that.."

Karma followed where he was looking at and grinned widely, "No way."

\- ❂ -

"Hey, Megumi.. What's with those small holes in the sand?" You crouched down and inched closer to another hole you found, but quickly stood up in surprise when a small crab peeked out of the hole, "Ohhhh, okay. Hey there, little cra-AH!" Somebody suddenly turned you around and circled their arms around your waist, pressing their lips on yours. Startled, you bit their lip and pushed them on the sand, but you became even more surprised when you found out who it was.

"Karma-kun!?" You crouched down and pulled him in a hug, pressing kisses on his cheeks, forehead, and jaw, apologizing with each kiss, "I didn't expect it was you! I mean, I thought we were going to different destinations!"

Megumi lifted her sunglasses off to look at Karma, then put it back on as she stood up and left, "Nope. I'm not third-wheeling this."

Karma rubbed his swollen lip with his thumb, "Yeah.. About that.. The resort we were supposed to go to kicked us out," he joked, "So we ended up here...where we annually go to," he gave you a smirk and kissed your forehead, "But it wouldn't be as boring as it usually is, now that you're here."

"Oya!? Is that Akabane-kun!?"

Koushi came rushing back with a volleyball in hand, "It is! Honey, your daughter's boyfriend is here?" He hollered to your mother, who followed suit immediately.

"I thought you were going someplace else?" Your mother asked.

"Abrupt change of plans," Karma answered simply, "By the way, the whole gang is here," whispered to you, pointing behind him.

You looked past him and saw Nagisa and the others, waving enthusiastically (most of them) to the both of you as they swam and played around.

"I see.." You waved back at them. They gestured for you to join them, but you rapidly shook your head.

"Why? Don't you want to swim?" Karma asked.

"She never learned how to," your mother replied, giving him a sheepish smile, "we rarely go to swimming pools and beaches, and even if we did, she'd just bring along paint and canvas."

You pouted and crossed your arms, "It's not like I actually need to learn how to swim."

Karma stared at you in disbelief, contemplating whether just to hoist you up and throw you to the water or politely ask if he could teach you to swim.

He eventually made up his mind.

He stood up, pulling you with him as he strode to the shore.

"Karma-kun?" You called for his attention, but he didn't look like he heard you, "Karma-kun?" you called again, but he didn't pay attention to you.

He stopped near his gang, at the shore where his feet sunk in the wet sand, then suddenly carried you bridal style.

"Eh!? W-What are you doing!?" You shrieked in surprise.

Karma deadpanned, "This is for your own good."

"What--"

"Isogai, catch!"

"Wha--AHH!"  
"AHHH!"

You were suddenly thrown to Isogai's arms in a flash. The dumbfounded male held you by the waist, trying not to let the both of you get carried away by the current.

You heard a splash, and soon enough Karma was beside you, taking you from Isogai.

"Thanks, man."

"Uh.. No problem," Isogai replied, unsure what to say, "I thought (Name)-san didn't want to swim?"

"She doesn't know how to," Karma smirked, "And that's why we're here. I'm going to teach her how to swim."

"Right where the water already reaches my shoulder!?" You replied, clinging on him for dear life.

"But it only reaches my chest."

"Because you're too tall!"

Isogai chuckled at the both of you as you bickered, then he excused himself to give the both of you some privacy.

The moment he left, you suddenly felt something squeeze your behind.

"Eh--!?" Your cheeks burned red as you swatted at whatever it was, only to realize it was just Karma's hand. You gave him a pointed glare with pouted lips, "Don't just do that out of the blue!"

Karma blinked a few times before his lips stretched to a grin, "Does that mean you'll allow me if I ask for your consent?"

The shade on your cheeks darkened, "U-Um.. I guess.."

Karma's lips formed a smirk, bringing them close to your ear, "Then.." He continued in a low murmur, "Can I please squeeze your ass, your majesty?"

You felt utterly flustered by his request, but found yourself nodding in approval.

Karma kept one hand around your waist and turned you around, making the both of you face the horizon, instead of the shore where the gang played. You were a good distance away from them, giving Karma an opportunity to be alone with you.

He pressed his lips on the crook of your neck, leaving light kisses on your skin as he started to grope your behind once more. You bit your lip to suppress the sounds that wanted to escape past them, in order to not be caught in such lewd display.

"K-Karma-kun.. Don't leave marks. I'm wearing--a-ah-a bikini.."

"I know.. And you look ravishing in it," He purred in your ear, "Can I squeeze your thighs?" He grinned in satisfaction as you nodded, and he immediately creeped his hands down your thighs, caressing them and squeezing them. This time, you failed to keep your lewd sounds, and accidentally let out a pleasured yelp.

"You like that?" He continued to kiss up to your jaw, "You like it when I touch you like that?"

"A-As embarrassing it is to admit.." You retorted.

"Then, can I go higher?" He trailed his fingers up your abdomen, and it sent shivers down your spine despite the slight tickle it gave.

"D-Do as you please..A-Ah, Karma-kun, n-not too..mhmm.." He used his free hand to tilt your head to the side, his lips meeting yours as he continued to squeeze and massage your bust. And as tempting as it was, he didn't dare slip his hand under the swimwear.

 _I'm so glad we decided to head here on this island,_ Karma thought as his tongue pushed past your lips, claiming the new territory he found as his.

Your passionate make-out session was cut short, however.. when something came flying straight to the back of Karma's head, making him squeeze hard on your bust by accident.

You whimpered as you pulled apart, burying your face in his chest to calm yourself down from the high Karma gave with his kiss.

Karma rubbed the back of his head in pain. A beach ball floated beside him, but he couldn't believe it was the one that hit his head.

_It was as hard as wood! Or maybe something even harder!_

He looked at the shore where his friends were supposed to be, but suddenly gulped when he saw Koushi standing menacingly with his arms crossed, and a vein popping out of his forehead.

"Nee, nee, Karma-kun~" He hollered, "Let's play beach volleyball here, shall we?"

Koushi was giving Karma a beaming smile, but the red-haired male couldn't be fooled by that facade.

Koushi was almost literally asking for war.

They looked at each other intensely, an imaginary lightning striking between them.

Your eyes flickered back and forth between your stepfather and your boyfriend. Your eyebrows furrowed together and your head tilted to the side curiously.

 _I wonder what's going on._.....

_And didn't Karma-kun say he was going to teach me how to swim!?_


	21. ❝ Congratulations! ❞

"Akabane-kun~" Koushi hummed as he repeatedly tossed in the air the volleyball he had, "I have a proposition for you."

Karma swam back to the shore, with you carried on his back. The moment you reached the shallow waters, you slipped away from his grasp and ran back up to the sand. The redhead approached Koushi, mirroring his mocking smile, "What is it?"

Koushi gave him a close-eyed grin, "I just remembered that we'll be taking part on a cruise ship dinner tonight. If you win, I'd be giving you and your friends VIP tickets to the cruise! Come on, now! Just one set!" The gang heard what he said and began cheering, but Karma held a serious countenance.

As Koushi walked past him on his way to the area they were going to play at, he asked him, "What if _you_ win?"

Koushi smirked, stopping right behind him, "Well, as a consequence for that bold act earlier, I won't be letting you see (Name) for the rest of summer vacation."

Karma's mocking smile returned, "Game on."

\- ❂ -

"Oi, oi.. Is this serious?"

"Two versus six?"

"Talk about unfair."

"Maybe their strength isn't in numbers?"

"Quality versus quantity?"

The gang whispered among themselves, staring bewildered at the payers of the match.

There were eight players, divided two to six.

Team Blue:  
Megumi Akiyama  
Koushi Akiyama

Team Red:  
Karma Akabane  
Hiroto Maehara  
Meg Kataoka  
Yuuma Isogai  
Hinata Okano  
Yuzuki Fuwa

"So, everyone knows the rules, right?" Kataoka reminded the team.

"Yup!" Fuwa gave her a thumbs up, "Thanks to Haikyuu!"

"But, aren't we too many?" Okano asked in uncertainty.

"(Name)-chan's da--I mean stepdad looks fine with it," Maehara shrugged.

"Is this really alright, Akiyama-san?" Karma asked, his tone condescending, "I mean, two versus six? It's almost like you're asking to be defeated in mere seconds."

"Should we move two players to your team?" Isogai asked.

Koushi let out an amused, yet obnoxious laugh, "You really think you can defeat me, little children?"

Veins popped at the foreheads of the gang.

"Little children?"

"Crush him, Karma!"

"Bring them down!"

"Get us those VIP tickets!"

You stood parallel to the gang, your mother right beside you, "Hey, mom.. What was Koushi-san's position on his team back then?"

"He was team captain, and the ace player," Your mother replied, "I heard Megumi was a former captain as well, but she stopped playing sports when she started high school."

"Why?" You asked, your brow raised, "Megumi must have inherited Koushi-san's talent in sports. It would be a waste if she stopped."

"She got into an accident. I heard she fractured a bone during a match back when she was in junior high. Koushi never let her play again. But according to her, she's fine with it, since sports aren't really her thing."

"I see.." You kept your gaze on Megumi and Koushi, who were huddled near the net as they murmured strategies to themselves. Karma's group was doing the same.

You sighed.

_I wonder who's gonna win._

\- ❂ -

A second after your mother blew the whistle to start the match, Koushi had already jumped and served the ball, and due to its speed, the team on the other side couldn't manage to receive it properly.

Okano was the one who received it, but the ball bounced out of bounds after it hit her.

Team Blue: 01  
Team Red: 00

Karma stared perplexed at Koushi.

_What the hell was that!?_

At the next serve, the ball landed right at the center of the six players. It went like that for the next three serves, the ball landing inbounds.

Team Blue: 05  
Team Red: 00

"My, my~ Should I go for another servive ace?" The ball was thrown back to Koushi, and he spun it on the tip of his index finger, "You're making it too easy for me."

A vein popped on Karma's forehead, "Don't be too confident."

\- ❂ -

"Megumi-chan!"

"Got it, got it!" Megumi tossed the ball to Koushi and he ran up to the net and jumped to spike. The ball went past the hands of the blockers, Maehara, Karma, and Isogai, propelling straight to Okano. She managed to toss it up near the net, and Kataoka ran up to spike it. Neither Koushi nor Megumi was able to get it.

Team Blue: 13  
Team Red: 11

"Oya?" Koushi grinned as he panted, "Red's catching up quick? Marvelous!"

"You're losing your streak, old man," Karma retorted, "Fuwa-san, give them a nice serve!"

Fuwa grinned, "Okay!" She tossed the ball in the air, jumping up to spike it before she landed inside the boundary. But the ball didn't spin, instead it made its way to the net like it was floating. The ball landed on top of the net, going sideways before it fell forward, down to the sand on Team Blue's side.

"Eh!?" Koushi looked at the ball in shock, "That was unexpected!"

Megumi deadpanned, "Dad, get your head in the game."

\- ❂ -

By the time both teams reached 20 points, a crowd had formed around the playing space. Of course, that meant strangers craning their necks, standing on the tips of their toes and squeezing past another just to see.

Amidst this, someone suddenly pushed you against another onlooker, who happened to be a male your age.

You immediately apologized and distanced yourself from him, putting space between you by putting up your hands, "Sorry.. Someone pushed me.."

"Oh, it's okay," he replied with an amused chuckle, "It's always like that with me. With just a glance, ladies fall hard for this," he flexed his arm, winking at you.

Your eye twitched.

_Oh, boy.. He's flirtatious, alright._

"So," he ran his fingers down his wet, blonde hair, "what's your name? You here with someone or are you alone?"

You stared at him bewildered.

_Can he be any more obvious!?_

"Um," you scratched the back of your head, "my name is.." Your gaze flitted around, trying to make up a pseudonym. Your eyes fell on your stepsister, who just earned their team a score by doing a setter's dump.

_Sorry about this, Megumi!_

"My name is Megumi!" You flashed him a forced smile, the corners of your mouth twitching, "And no, I didn't come here alone.. I'm here with my boyfriend, that redhead over there." You pointed at Karma.

"Oh.." He squinted his eyes, looking at your boyfriend scrutinizingly, "You mean that tomato head?"

A vein popped on your forehead.

"Listen here, mister," you pulled on his ears with both hands, "my boyfriend is the awesomest guy I've ever met. Don't you dare make fun of him like that."

"Oh?" He smirked, "Or else, what?"

Your eyebrows furrowed together as you glared, "Or else--"

Yet you didn't get to finish what you said because a volleyball--the ball that they were playing with--smacked square on the guy's face, resonating loud enough to make everyone stop cheering and look at him.

The ball fell on the sand, revealing the red face of the male, with blood dripping down his nose.

"Oh, my!" Karma's mocking and feign voice of concern broke the silence, "I'm sorry, man!" He came running to the both of you and picked up the ball, "I didn't see where I was serving the ball to! My bad!" He gave him an 'innocent' smile, rubbing the back of his head 'sheepishly'.

"Yo, Akabane-kun! Hurry up!" Your stepfather hollered, "Our scores are tied at 24! One of us needs to score 26 to win!" He sounded impatient but the look of approval he was giving was evident to Karma. They looked at each other as if they were communicating telepathically.

_'Nice job sending the ball flying to his face!'_

_'Oh, you needn't thank me. I'd gladly break a guy's nose at any time of the day!'_

Karma gave the guy a warning look before kissing you on the lips right in front of everybody's eyes. The sudden move caught you off guard, and you only realized what he did the moment his lips left yours. Your face became red and you immediately hid it in your palms.

Karma chuckled and ran back to their team's side, throwing the ball to the other team, "Your ball."

Megumi caught it and wasted no time in tossing it up and spiking it. The ball was received by Kataoka, who sent it to their team's setter, Isogai, who sent it up to be spiked by whoever was available.

Maehara, Karma, and Fuwa came running forward to do a synchronized attack, and Maehara was the one who hit the ball.

"Got it!"

"Damn!" Karma cussed under his breath as Megumi immediately tossed the ball after Koushi sent it her way.

"Toss it high, Megumi-chan!"

You choked on your saliva.

The male, whose nose was broken by Karma, turned to you with crossed arms and an eyebrow raised, "I thought _you're_ Megumi."

"Huh, well.." You turned to him, putting your hands on your hips, "I'm not just going to tell my name to a total stranger, who, might I add, is creepy as heck."

SMACK!

"Oh, sorry~!" Once again, a ball went flying to his face. This time, it was sent by Koushi.

"Ah, damn it! I've had enough!" The guy stomped away in frustration.

"Dad," Megumi facepalmed, "You just lost us a point."

"Ah--" Koushi made an alarmed face, "I forgot!"

You giggled and picked up the ball, tossing it to the other team.

Karma held the ball, spinning it a few times between his palms before tossing it up and spiking it over to the other side of the net. The ball was received by Koushi, tossed by Megumi, then spiked by Koushi. The ball propelled to Okano, sending it spinning up in the air for Isogai to toss. The ball was spiked my Karma, sending it flying through the gap in the hands of the two who jumped to block it. It landed inbounds, earning a point for the End Gang's team.

Team Blue: 24  
Team Red: 26

"Team Red wins!" Kayano cheered, followed by the screams of joy from the End Gang.

"Koushi lost?" Your mother gawked in surprise, "Did he just lose to your boyfriend?"

"Yeah..? Yeah he did!" You ran up to Karma and literally threw yourself to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you pressed your lips to his. Karma happily returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around your waist as he kissed back.

'Awws' and 'oohs' were heard from the onlookers, with a few mock gag sounds from Megumi.

"Okay, okay.." Megumi rolled her eyes, but she hid a smile behind the back of her hand, "We're still in public you know?"

You and Karma reluctantly pulled apart. The corners of your lips stretching up unconsciously.

"Congratulations!" You said with a giggle, "I can't believe you won against Koushi-san!"

Karma sighed, scratching the back of his head, "I don't think I won by chance.. I admit, I wasn't too satisfied with my win," he looked over at Koushi, who seems to be 'deflated' and being comforted by your mother, "I think he either let me win. That--or he was just distracted by that guy earlier," his eyes flitted left to right, "Speaking of whom, where is that bastard?" He looked at you worriedly, placing his hands on your cheeks, "Did he touch you?"

You blinked rapidly, "Um.. No.. He was just too persistent for my liking."

"Yo, Akabane-kun!" Koushi ran up to Karma and slapped his back to congratulate him, "As promised! I'll be giving your tickets at the lobby later around five, so... Meet me later, okay? And prepare formal attires!" He beamed, then he ran back to your mother and Megumi, packing up their belongings before they go back to the hotel for lunch.

"Karma!"

"Karma-kun!"

"Yo, leader!"

The End Gang crowded around the both of you, thanking Karma for winning the tickets.

"By the way," Karma gestured to his friends, "I believe you haven't officially met the others."

You nodded your head, "Yep. I haven't."

"So, this is Mimura, Okajima--hey, man, stop ogling her please--Terasaka, Hara-san, Hayami-san, and Ritsu." For each name, he gestured to one of the unfamiliar faces. You greeted them, and of course they greeted back.

"You have a lot of friends," you remarked to Karma.

"Yeah.. They can be a handful sometimes," He replied with an 'exasperated' sigh.

"Handful!?"

"Says the number one troublemaker!"

"Yeah, right!"

"You're not one to talk, red-haired devil!"

"Red gremlin!"

"Ketchup head!"

"Oi.. Oi.." Karma's eyebrow twitched, "Some people's forgetting I'm the leader here.."

You giggled, "Well, it's not like they're bluffing, oh evil one."

He huffed, "Now my girlfriend is making fun of me as well." The gang laughed in chorus, and you joined along. Karma's eye twitched, his lips curling up to a smirk, "Okay, continue making fun of me, I'm hogging those VIP tickets for myself."

The gang immediately gasped.

"No fair!"


	22. ❝ THERE'S A WHAT IN WHERE!? ❞

"So? How do I look?" At the sound of your voice, Karma immediately whipped his head to the side, followed by turning his whole body around. You stepped out of the elevator and did a quick twirl, making the skirt of your dress lift up a little as you did. You wore a simple, (color) night gown. The top was sewn with beads that swirled and formed flowers, and the skirt cascaded beautifully down the floor, with a slit that parted down from the middle of your right thigh. Your shoes was a pair of silver stilettoes, courtesy of your stepfather. Megumi did little with your make-up, but it made your entire visage glow. Your mother did your hair, styling it in a simple braided up do. Accessories weren't necessary in your opinion but your mother insisted you wear a silver pendant with a silver chain. The pendant was a crescent moon, with small diamonds embedded on it.

"So..?" You repeated, feeling more nervous than you felt earlier as you rode down the elevator, "How do I look?"

"You look delicious."

"I beg your pardon?"

Karma cleared his throat, "I mean, you look gorgeous."

You gave him a smile and took his hand when he reached out to you. He looked dashing in his attire: a black suit and tie with a red dress shirt underneath. His hair was combed neatly, with a parting made on the side of his head.

"You look...neat," he sweatdropped at your comment.

"Neat?"

"I mean--" you flailed your arms, panicking, "It's not like you look disheveled or anything! Actually I find it attractive, really! It's just that--you look like a hot mess most of the time--or it must be that I'm not used to seeing you wearing a formal attire! Oh, gosh. I need to stop blabbering now," you covered your red face with your hands, hiding your fluster from him.

Karma smirked and chuckled, "What are you getting shy about? It's relieving to hear my girlfriend confess her undying attraction to me." He pried your hands off your face and leaned down to give you a quick kiss on your lips, "I find you absolutely attractive as well, and it's not just tonight. You look ravishing everyday."

"T-Thanks," you mumbled, averting his gaze, "And yeah.. You look handsome tonight and everyday too."

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds," The gang walked in on the scene with Nagisa speaking, "but the ship will be leaving with or without us, so you two better hurry up.. And Akiyama-san is looking for his daughter."

Karma rolled his eyes and leaned back, "Can't really have some alone time.."

You giggled, "Koushi-san promised to leave us alone after we eat. Just wait a little longer~"

Karma clicked his tongue and turned to his friends, "Go on ahead. We'll be there after a few secs."

Nagisa nodded and led the gang to the lobby, leaving you two in the corridor.

Until Karma decided to pull you inside a janitor's closet.

The abrupt action took you by surprise so you just ended up stumbling after him as he pulled you by your wrist. He closed the door and turned on the light, which did little since it was just a small lightbulb above your heads.

"Karma-kun, what are we doing here?"

"Need to do something I couldn't do outside," He stepped closer to you and crouched down, hands reaching up to your skirt, "Just stay still for a few moments.." He lifted up your skirt and wrapped his hands around the thigh that wasn't exposed by the slit.

"W-What are you doing!?" Your face burned red once again. You put your thighs together and tried to pull your skirt down, but Karma kept you from doing it by putting his hand over yours.

"S-Stay still!" You heard a clicking sound, and felt something leather-y on your skin.

"What did you...." Karma huffed and pulled your skirt down, patting at the creases to smoothen it.

"I guess should have just told you.." He rubbed his nape sheepishly, "...instead of taking you by surprise like that, huh.. I just don't want any guys near you, and if they ever try to something without your consent you have someone to protect you at least. It was the flashlight taser I gave you."

You patted on your thigh and felt the said flashlight strapped on you.

"How did you get ahold of it?" You asked, referring to the flashlight. You were certain you left it in your luggage bag.

"I have one for myself and I'm lending it to you for tonight," Karma closed the light and opened the door, leading the both of you outside of the hotel.

"Aw, how sweet," you teased.

"Better safe than sorry," he retorted, "Oh, and by the way.." As you were about to exit, he turned around and reached for your hand, lifting it up.to plant a kiss on your knuckles, "Good evening, my queen."

\- ❂ -

"No."

"Ehhhh?? Whyyy?"

You watched in amusement as your mother and your stepfather bickered as you waited for your dinner to be served.

"Koushi, you are absolutely prohibited to drink any alcohol of any sort."

"Why nooot!?"

"Do you not yet know that you have an utterly low alcohol tolerance?"

"But you'll take care of me, right?"

"Koushi, no."

"Koushi, yes!"

"Dad, just give up."

Soon enough, the waiters began putting dishes of all kinds on your table. And as you were about to reach for a tall glass of ice cream your mother pulled it out of your reach.

_Dang it._

It turns out, a couple was celebrating their wedding anniversary and decided to treat the guests with a full-course meal on each table. You could tell the gang was enjoying everything by the sounds of their laughter and cheers. You looked over at Karma and giggled as you saw him put tons of chili sauce on the plate of Terasaka. He caught your gaze and gave you a wink before turning back to his task.

"I happen to be acquainted to most people here, you know," You turned back to your table as Koushi began speaking, "Most of them are filthy-rich businessmen."

"Should I anticipate the moment one of them coming to our table to have a chat?" Your mother joked.

Koushi sweatdropped, "I can see one walking to us right now."

Indeed, a couple sophisticated-looking men joined your table and began chatting business with your parents. As soon as you finished eating, Megumi pulled you with her to the deck on the front of the ship, saying she needs fresh air and silence.

But you could tell she wants to talk to you about something.

"What's up?" You asked as soon as you two were alone.

"I saw suspicious men staring at us during dinner," she said in a whisper, "I felt uncomfortable so I took us here."

Your eyes widened, "What if they followed us?"

Megumi shook her head, "They couldn't get near us. I saw your boyfriend's gang starting a riot near the doors of the dining hall and I'm pretty sure it'll take a while to calm them down."

You sighed in relief.

"So.. What else do you want to talk about?"

Megumi shrugged, "I don't know, really." She walked to the railings and leaned on the metal bars.

"How about some girl time?" You mused, "Hey, do you have any plans before school starts?"

"Well," Megumi kept her gaze down below on the rushing water, "I'm planning on going to the summer festival with someone."

"Ooh, is it a date?" You teased.

"Sort of," Even with little lighting you saw her cheeks glow a faint pink, "I don't know. He doesn't look interested in looking for a girlfriend."

"Aw, you have a crush," you stood beside her and rested your arms on the railing, "Is he cuuuute?"

"He's a gangster," she deadpanned, "Gangsters can't be cute."

"I believe otherwise," you remarked, "Is this why you feel so empathetic with me? Because the boy you like is a gangster too?"

"Probably," Megumi chuckled.

You giggled, "It's like we're magnets to gangsters. Mom, you, and me."

Megumi shook her head and grinned, "We must be."

Unexpectedly, your phone rang. Megumi was the one keeping your phone in her purse so she took it out and gave it to you.

Nagisa was calling.

Why?

You tapped on the answer button, "Hey."

 _"(Name),"_ It was Karma's voice, _"return to the dining hall now."_ He sounded urgent.

"Why? What's wrong?" You gestured Megumi to follow you as you vegan walking back to the hall.

_"Someone came in and said a group of suspicious men put a bomb in the ship--"_

"THERE'S A WHAT IN WHERE!?" You started to walk fast-paced, almost running.

_"--the gang is already looking for the bomb to diffuse it--"_

"Do they know how to!?"

_"Yes. Listen, I'm not joking like I did with the zombies back then. We're all in actual danger and I want you here by my side now... Just.. Please, (Name). I need you here."_

You nodded, though he can't see you, "I'll be there." You tapped the End Call button and turned to Megumi to hand back your phone for her to keep in her purse again, but the moment you turned around you gasped in horror.

Two men dressed as part of ship's crew were pointing their guns at you. Megumi was already unconscious, sprawled on the floor behind them.

You began to back away warily, reaching your hand to your skirt but you bumped into someone behind you. You screamed when a pair of calloused hands clamped on your shoulder and you began struggling in their grip. You reached for your weapon hastily but before you can even touch it a syringe fill with sleeping sedative was injected on your your arm. In a matter of seconds, your vision began to fade you you began to weaken. You fell forward on the floor, loosing consciousness.

_Sorry.. Karma-kun.._

\- ❂ -

"Karma, I'm worried," Nagisa tugged on Karma's sleeve.

"Nagisa," the red-haired male turned to him agitatedly, "I'm doing my best to stay focused on the task here," He turned back to the locker in a closet he was rummaging through. Nagisa sighed and proceeded to finish his own task as well.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen on board,"_ a voice spoke through intercom. Both males stopped what they were doing and listened. They flinched when the speaker let out a shrill laugh, "This is NOT your captain speaking! Just so you know, me and my gang has now officially hijacked this ship!"

"What!?" Nagisa went for the door, but Karma caught his sleeve, stopping him.

"Shh."

_"All outside communications have been cut off as well so don't you even dare! If you consider your lives precious, then come on to the front deck of the ship and surrender all your valuables to my men!"_

"No one will look in this closet," Karma said, "We should stay here for a few minutes. The hijackers are likely to make sure that all passengers had gone to the deck to collect their stuff." Although, Karma wanted to go himself to make sure you were safe and protected.

"What about the gang?"

"They can protect themselves, but call by group and ask how things are in their area," Nagisa nodded and contacted everyone.

Earlier, Karma appointed a couple tasks for the End Gang.

Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okano, Yada, Nakamura, and Mimura were to seek for you and bring you to Karma safely.

Ritsu and Itona were in charge of the surveillance. Karma told them to sneak in the security room to search for the perpetrators.

Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Yoshida were scattered and stood guard in the corridors outside the security room so no one would disturb Ritsu and Itona.

Hayami, Kimura, Takebayashi, Kayano, Kanzaki, Fuwa, and Chiba went to look for the bomb to diffuse it, along with Karma and Nagisa.

Sugino, Sugaya, Hara, Okajima, Okuda, Kurahashi, and Hazama stayed with your family to make sure they're safe

With a single call, Nagisa contacted them by group. He put it on speakerphone.

"Hey, how's it going in your sides?"

_"Bad news! (Name)'s stepdad was shot!"_

Karma took the phone from Nagisa.

"Where? Shot where!?"

 _"O-On the plus side, it was only on his thigh!"_ Okajima replied in terror of Karma's voice.

 _"We can't find her, Karma!"_ Maehara spoke for his group.

 _"You won't! Three men dressed as crew members knocked them out and took them!"_ Ritsu shouted, _"We're currently checking the footages to search for them!"_

_"A bunch of men tried to walk through the corridor. We thought they were guests so we let them through--"_

Yoshida was interrupted by Terasaka, _"But they went straight for the security room so we used stun guns on 'em!"_

"You idiots, why did you let them through in the first place?" Karma sighed vexedly.

 _"Good news here!"_ Kayano chimed in, _"We found the bomb! Takebayashi-kun is preparing to diffuse it right away!"_

"Thank goodness.." Nagisa was about to sigh in relief, but Karma clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Save that for later," The red-head said, "Listen up!" He shouted to the phone, "Bomb diffuse group, make sure you do your job carefully."

_"Roger that, Karma-kun!"_

"Isogai's group, look for traces of (Name). If you find her and Megumi, rescue them immediately."

_"Alright!"_

"Terasaka, make sure _no one_ enters that corridor."

_"You don't need to tell me twice, you son of a--"_

"Okuda, tend to Koushi-san's injury."

_"I'll do my best!"_

"Ritsu and Itona--"

 _"Bad news! Bad news!"_ Ritsu's panicked voice sounded.

"What is it?" Karma asked.

_"Megumi and (Name)-chan's been taken as hostage! The mastermind has tied them at the railing at the back deck of the ship!"_

A feeling of uneasiness settled on Karma's chest.

"End Gang.. prepare yourselves for a fight." ****


	23. ❝ You and me, together and safe ❞

SMACK!

Koushi's fist went flying to one of the henchmen's face, breaking their nose in the process. Koushi stumbled forward, unable to stand properly because of his injury, and went for another punch, but two younger males held him by his forearms.

"A-Akiyama-san! Please stop!"

"You won't be able to defend yourself properly with your injury!"

Sugaya and Sugino protested, but the man was persistent.

"Give me back my daughters, you no-good criminals!" Koushi growled.

The male he punched shakily held up a gun, pointing at his forehead at point-blank range, "Shut up! If you punch me again, I'll kill you this time!"

"Koushi!" Your mother gripped the back collar of his dress shirt and dragged him with her to the farthest back, right beside the group Karma assigned to watch over them, "Stop acting like an imbecile and calm down! Okuda-chan here told us that Karma's taking care of the situation, alright? There's no way he'll just let all of this happen right under his nose." She scolded.

"Honey," Koushi turned to her in concern, "our daughters could be suffering anywhere on this ship!"

"And don't you think I'm also aware of that!?" Your mother retorted, "We can't panic and take impulsive actions. We must stay 100% sane for their sake."

Koushi furrowed his eyebrows and clicked his tongue. He relaxed his clenched fists and sat down on the floor, "I just want them to be safe with us.."

_They mentioned taking two girls hostage. I have a bad feeling about this.._

❂  
 **00:56:58:89**  
❂

The sensation of falling and having your limbs stretched were the stimuli that woke you up. Only a fleeting second had passed before you realized that you were in peril.

Looking behind you, you saw nothing but vast sea. Underneath was the trail in the water made by cruising ship, journeying farther and farther away from Okinawa Island's shore.

Your knees trembled, and your feet slipped down from the edge of the deck. It was a good thing you were bound well on the railing, lest you'd have fallen already.

"(Name)," you heard someone whisper your name. You looked beside you as you tried to lift yourself to place your feet on the edge again. Megumi was a few meters away from you, stuck in the same predicament, "Don't move." She mouthed.

"Do you have a plan?" You replied in a whisper. She shook her head and shrugged.

"We're stuck here."

You looked at the rope that bound your arms on the railing. You tugged on it, trying to loosen it, but you ended up tightening it even more. You groaned in annoyance.

"I guess we are.."

Megumi yawned, "I'm not really worried for myself. It's you I'm worried about."

"What?" You looked at her quizzically.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, if we happen to fall, at least I know how to swim."

"Okay," you scoffed, "Are we really doing this right now, Megumi?"

"What? I'm just trying to brighten up the mood," She chuckled.

"Hmmm.." You sighed, "I wonder how mom and dad are.."

"Did you--" Megumi's eyes widened, "Did you just call our dad, well, 'dad'?"

Your own eyes widened and you turned your head away from her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _so_ did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Nope."

"Oh, come on, stop denying it," Megumi teased, "Besides, I don't see anything wrong with calling him that way."

You slowly turned your head back, "I don't know.. I mean, I don't even know for sure if he sees me as his own daughter."

"Oh, please," Megumi rolled her eyes, "You weren't aware of this fact, but dad has already had your face sewn on the Akiyama family tree tapestry."

"Such a thing exists?"

"You can see it in the archives chamber right next to the wine cellar, but knowing you, you'll probably never make it down there since you can't even go to your own bedroom without getting lost."

"Oh, hooray!" You cheered sarcastically, "I'm a couple feet away from from death and the last person I'm talking to decides to mock me."

Megumi laughed, "You know, if we actually live through this, we could have been actual sisters."

"Yeah," You giggled, "with the casual bantering.."

"If only we could think of a way to at least step foot on that side," Megumi nodded her head at the deck.

Suddenly, an idea crossed your mind.

"Well, I've got this ridiculous idea.." You gave her an ear-to-ear Cheshire cat grin, "Let's see if you do well as an actress."

❂  
 **00:49:27:52**  
❂

"(Name), no!" Megumi's scream brought the enemy guards' attention to her. The four of them came running to the railings where they left you bound.

"What happened?" One of them came near you, observing how your body was just lifelessly dangling at the edge, "What? She fainted or something?"

"She's dead!" Megumi wailed, "All this time she was keeping a poison pill on the back of her teeth and she just swallowed it!"

"What!?" The other guard shouted in shock.

"We can't have one of the hostages dead!"

"Boss will be furious if this gets in the way of his plans!"

"We should try to revive her somehow!"

As planned, they started to unravel the rope on your arms. Two of them supported your body, one untied you, and the other kept a gun pointed at Megumi.

They laid you down on the deck, and just stared at your 'corpse', trying to think of a way to bring you back to life.

"I think I saw a first aid kit at the hallway over there."

"Go get it then!"

"No way!" They began pushing on each other's chest.

"I'm older than you! Don't boss me around!"

"Will you three stop it!?" Even the one keeping watch on Megumi joined in on the fight.

You took that opportunity and brought your taser out. You took off the cap from the other end and turned it on. Waves of electricity went surging to the rods that stuck out and you swiftly struck each of them on the crook of their neck. Their bodies fell on the deck and they violently writhed for a few moments before their consciousness finally slipped away.

"Phew!" You whistled, "Glad my boyfriend is such a sweet romantic!"

"Giving you a taser is romantic?" Megumi remarked.

"Hey," You smirked, "Karma-kun is romantic in his own way." You hopped over to her and carefully undid the rope, aiding her as she climbed over the railing to return to the deck.

As you two were about to cheer for your little victory, hurried running came resonating from one of the corridors that leads to the back deck. You held up the taser defensively while Megumi made a fighting stance.

It wasn't needed though, because the people who came running out were your allies.

Namely, Isogai, Kataoka, and Yada.

"Oh," Megumi stood straight, "it's President Poverty."

Isogai cringed at the name, "I was hoping you would forget about that."

"Nevermind your codename," Kataoka interrupted, gesturing to the fallen bodies, "What happened here?"

"We took care of them," you said proudly, brandishing the taser.

"That's great!" Yada cheered.

"Now we just have to escort you to Karma," Isogai gestured for you two to follow them, "Come on. He's making his way to the cockpit."

❂  
 **00:31:16:78**  
❂

"Maehara!" Isogai waved at Maehara's team as they approached them.

"Yo! You found them!" Maehara, Nakamura, Mimura, and Okano met them at the middle of the hallway.

"No," Okano's eyebrows furrowed together, her countenance morphing into one of dread, "(Name)-chan's not here."

"What are you talking about? She's--" Yada, Isogai, Kataoka, and Megumi turned around, and they swore their hearts stopped when they didn't see you right behind them like you were supposed to be.

Megumi groaned, smacking her palm on her forehead, "Seriously, (Name)? You just had to get lost in the middle of all of this!?"

❂  
 **00:29:54:12**  
❂

"Don't panic, don't panic ,don't panic," you mumbled to yourself, holding up the taser defensively in front of you.

"I'm sure--just like almost every time I get lost--Karma-kun will show up out of nowhere and everything will be just fine.."

But you were dead wrong.

A shadow loomed behind you, and it was far too late when you realized you were being followed.

In just a blink of an eye, a blade was pressed against your throat, but not to deep to pierce through your skin.

Gulping down had became a chore, as well as breathing steadily.

"Hey there, princess.. You're Akiyama's daughter, aren't you? Man, your family is filthy-rich. I bet he'd be willing to give up millions just to save you," the perpetrator's free hand gripped your arm.

"Are you the boss?" You defiantly asked, "My boyfriend will surely take care of you," you said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled darkly, "We'll see about that."

❂  
 **00:10:43:21**  
❂

"What do you mean, you can't find her!?" Karma kicked a trash can near him.

 _"The mastermind must have messed with the cameras!"_ Itona replied through the call.

"Karma, calm down," Nagisa took the phone from him, "Did they deliver Megumi to Akiyama-san safely?"

_"Yes."_

As Nagisa conversed with them, Karma took a pair of binoculars that were hung on the wall and used it to look down on the deck through the cockpit's window.

Your family was huddled at the left side, with Sugino and the others standing guard around them.

Karma saw someone covered with black, hooded cloak making their way through the crowd to the front of the ship, dragging another person covered with hooded cloak with them.

"Karma?"

"What?"

Nagisa looked at him in determination, "They're ready."

❂  
 **00:07:56:88**  
❂

"Everyone!" The mastermind took the cloak of the both off you, making the passengers gasp in horror, "If you don't hurry up with giving us your money, this lady here will be the unfortunate one to die tonight!"

"(Name)!" Your family rushed in front, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the knife pressing on your throat, and a gun pointing at the side of your stomach. You shook your head, telling them to back off.

"But (Name)!" Koushi protested.

"Just back off, dad!" You didn't even notice what you called him.

"It seems like a rat is on board and he's trying to mess with me!" The mastermind bellowed, "Well!? Come on out, rat! Your little girlfriend is trembling in fright!"

"Am not," you retorted.

"Well!?" The mastermind screeched, "Where the hell are you!?"

_"Okay, first of all.. I prefer to be called 'devil' rather than 'rat'."_

Your heart swelled in relief, "Karma-kun!"

_"Second, I hope you're prepared to meet your end."_

"Tch. What the hell!? My men are stationed in the cockpit, weren't they!?" The gun pointing at you was now pointing at the cockpit, but it was too far up for Karma to be seen clearly, especially when the light in the room was turned off.

_"Third. You were bluffing when you said all outside communications were cut off. I happen to be good friends with someone in the Ministry of Defense and I bet you he already has his men on his way here."_

"Karasuma-san?" You tried and failed to remember the man's face, though you were glad he's on your side.

 _"Fourth, the bomb you set up!"_ Karma laughed boisterously, _"Guess what? My friends just diffused it!"_

"What!?" Sweat came trickling down the mastermind's forehead, "That's impossible! You're probably just a bunch of delinquent kids!"

 _"Have you never heard of us? We're known to end our enemies in just a snap of my finger. Oh, and by the way,"_ Karma snapped his finger on the mic, and two bullets whizzed past everyone's head, hitting the hand the mastermind was holding the gun and the knife.

_"This is the Red Devil speaking."_

A rain of bullets came whizzing past the passengers, hitting the enemies on their limbs and torsos. Pandemonium erupted on the deck. The passengers screamed and covered their heads, but whoever was firing the guns, they were very careful with them, because even if everyone was running left or right, they hit their targets with a perfect shot.

You expected it to be a bloodbath, but curiously, not a drop of blood had been spilled.

You wondered what those bullets were made of.

"You little.." The mastermind growled behind you.

"Coming through!" You ducked just in time when Nagisa came running to you, with an actual knife in hand. Kanzaki went to you and brought you away from the two. Nagisa kept swiping the knife nearer and nearer, and the mastermind had no choice but to back away to the railings.

"Now!"

From behind the railings, Isogai, Maehara, and Okano flipped and climbed on deck, wrapping a thick rope around the mastermind's body and tied him on to the railings.

_Were they just gripping on to the edge this whole time!?_

Your jaw dropped in awe.

The other End Gang members began fighting the enemy gang, taking them down one by one and tying them up with a rope right after.

You noticed that they weren't just making random punches and kicks, they were actually using their learned martial arts skills, which you recall Kayano mentioning to you one time you chatted.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking,"_ Karma chuckled, _"By the way, you look hot with that shredded skirt, (Name). What have you been doing to get your dress ruined like that anyway? Or did you tear it on purpose to tease me?"_

You blushed and sweatdropped, "Is he really flirting with me through intercom, which, might I point out, everyone can hear?"

Kanzaki giggled, "That's the consequence you get when Karma-kun's feeling proud."

Moments later, a strong gust of wind came blowing down on the deck, and a bright light shined above your heads.

Everyone in the gang looked up in excitement.

"Karasuma-sensei!" They waved at the man hanging on to the rope ladder attached to the airforce helicopter he came with.

"The Ministry of Defense? I didn't know this hijacking thing is a big deal," you heard one of the passengers say.

"This incident could have included foreigners, and don't forget about the bomb," you heard another one say.

As the officials of the M.o.D. landed and proceeded to secure the ship, you looked around for your family, and found them at near the railings at the right side of the ship.

"(Name)!" Your mother immediately threw her arms around you, trapping you in an embrace the second she saw you, "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm glad you're safe too, mom," you gladly hugged back, feeling safe in her arms in an instant.

"Hey," Megumi smacked your arm.

"Ow! Heeey.."

"What kind of idiot gets lost in the middle of a chaos like this!?" Megumi huffed perplexedly.

You chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry I worried you..."

She raised her brow, "Who says I'm worried?"

_It's kind of obvious._

"Is Koushi-san alright?" You let go of your mother and crouched down beside your sleeping stepfather, who adorned a make-shift bandage on his left thigh.

"We need to get him to an infirmary to get the bullet removed," Your mother said in concern.

"Don't worry, the paramedics will arrive soon," a new voice chimed in.

Karasuma approached you three, bowed, and held up an I.D., "Tadaomi Karasuma, Ministry of Defense," he looked at you, "You're Akabane's girlfriend, right? I heard you were taken for hostage earlier."

"Yes, but they didn't do anything other than threaten me," you pointed at Megumi, "And she was kidnapped with me earlier as well."

Karasuma nodded, "The both of you are invited for an interview later, if you don't mind."

"I don't really mind. I'll go after I make sure my family has returned safely at the hotel," you turned to Megumi, "How about you, sis?"

Megumi shrugged, "Gives me an opportunity to vent out."

Karasuma nodded and bowed, "I'll expect be expecting your presence tomorrow after breakfast then. You can rest for tonight." With that said, he left your family be.

Then another person came and hugged you from behind, tighter than your mother's embrace.

"Thank goodness you're safe," the person sighed in relief, nuzzling their head on your shoulder.

"Hey, Karma-kun," you turned around and hugged him back, combing your fingers down his sweaty red locks, "Thank you for saving us."

"Yes.. Thank you, Akabane-kun," your mother said, smiling at him, "Without your gang, (Name) could have been taken away from us tonight."

"WAIT!" You gasped, looking at your mother in bewilderment, "You knew he was a gangster!?"

"Um, duh," your mother rolled her eyes, "I know a gangster when I see one." She crossed her arms and gave Karma a pointed glare, "At first, I wasn't sure if I would approve or not," her gaze softened and her smile returned, "But tonight I realized that Akabane-kun here is devoted to protect you. So.. Welcome to the family, I guess?"

Karma bowed his head, "Thank you for accepting me."

_Well, Akiyama-san.. Whatever your trial was, I guess I don't need it anymore._

As if he read his mind through telepathy, Koushi woke up and told Karma, "About the deal we bargained about--think nothing of it now! You have already proven yourself tonight!"

"Were you awake this whole time?" Your mother asked.

"I'm an informant. I should always have my ears open," Koushi said proudly with his knuckles on his hips.

You laughed, "Dad, you just practically said you're an eavesdropper."

Koushi gasped, looking at you wide-eyed, "You called me dad again.." Tears started to form in his eyes, "It wasn't just my imagination earlier!" He stood up and began crying in your mother's shoulder, "She called me 'dad'! Did you hear? Did you?"

"Yes, Koushi.." Your mother giggled, "And she's your eighteen-year-old daughter, she's not an infant."

You smiled fondly, hugging Karma once again, "This night started pretty crazy, huh?"

"I've been through crazier stuff," He reached his hand to your face, caressing your cheek, "I'm glad it ended this way. You and me, together and safe."

"If you start smooching, I'm going to puke. And it's not because of seasickness."

"Shut up, Megu--"

"You won't get away with this!" The five of you looked behind you and saw the mastermind being handcuffed. He looked at Karma with a threatening glare, practically seething in anger already, "I'll escape prison and find you!"

Karma sighed, planting a quick kiss on your forehead, "Excuse me for a while." With his hands in his pockets, he casually strode to the bound criminal, "Hey, man. You know, we probably won't get to see each other again, so before you go, I just want to--" He clenched his fist and brought his arm back, "--do this!" He delivered a quick but heavy blow square on the man's face. Something cracked, and everyone who heard had already bet that it was his nose.

"Bastard. I hope you rot in jail," Karma wiped his bloody fist on the man's shirt waving mockingly as he was being escorted to the helicopter.

"Karma-kun!" Karma turned around just in time to catch you in his arms. Your lips perfectly syncing with his as you gave him a longing kiss that was long overdue for the night.

"What's that for?" Karma mused.

"Nothing," you giggled, "just a small prize for all your successful endeavors for tonight."

The redhead smirked, "I'd be glad to have a brawl with anyone if it's for you... Because, after all.."

He held your hands up to his lips and kissed your knuckles.

"I love you."


	24. ❝ Absolutely not ❞

_Dear Diary,_

_Two days had passed since our three-day stay in Okinawa Island. Karasuma-san postponed the interview when we returned to the hotel and set it the morning after. He stayed for a whole day with the End Gang after the interview and I got the chance to get to know him._

_In our second night there, Karma-kun and I went to a cave somewhere in the island. It was filled with glowworms! He even took some with us when we returned. I heard Terasaka-kun scream that night._

_On our third day before we left in the late afternoon, dad challenged Karma-kun in a surfing competition. It was all fun until dad had a wipeout and almost drowned. Mom wasn't there when we were on the beach but when she heard about what happened she scolded dad for surfing when his injury hasn't even healed yet, and she forbid him from playing any kinds of sports that requires locomotor movements._

_Back when the End Gang was fighting against the bad guys, I realized how awesome they were. I mean, they were able to take down dozens of fully-grown men! I found out from Hayami-chan that she and Chiba-kun were the ones who gunned down the bad guys, and the bullets they used were made of rubber. It doesn't pierce through flesh like a normal bullet would but they said it hurts and stings like hell if you happen to be hit by one._

_All of the perpetrators were apprehended by the M.o.D. and the resort's owner gave the passengers a refund. Fortunately, no one else (other than dad) was injured._

_Later this morning, I'm going to meet up with Karma-kun. Oh, but before that--Itona-kun made a robot puppy out of I-don't-know-what, and Karma-kun been using it as some sort of messenger that delivers his written letters. Can you believe him? He still won't let me contact him through phone!_

_Anyway, he said it we're meeting up today because he has a surprise and told me to bring my driver's license. I'm kind of curious and excited with what he has planned out._

_By the way, I'm going to ask him if I could join the End Gang. I know that a few months back I said I have no intention of joining, but.. I don't know.. Now I really want to!_

_I just hope he allows me!_

_That's all for this morning :)_

_\- (Name)_

\- ❂ -

"Absolutely not," Karma deadpanned, glaring at you slightly, "There's no way I'm letting you join the gang."

"But why? I'm capable of protecting myself!" You persisted, crossing your arms, "I took down four adults on the ship, you know."

"Yes, with a taser," He rolled his eyes, "You should be able to defend yourself even without a weapon. And it's not just all about defending yourself from the enemy, you should also be able to outsmart them, think of strategies amidst conflict to defeat them, etcetera."

"But--"

"I'm not going to put you in danger by letting you join," Karma said firmly, "and that's my final decision. Ask about it again and I'm going to ignore you for a month."  
  
You pursed your lips and silently followed him as he continued to stride nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hopefully my surprise will take your mind off of your silly idea."

"It's not silly. I'm being serious."

"Pssh, yeeaaah, and I'm a talking grizzly bear."

"You're more like a talking bottle of ketchup."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," he turned on his heel, taking out a handkerchief from his pocket, "Eyes close, your majesty." He wrapped the cloth around your head, covering your eyes. He held your hand, intertwining your fingers together. He pulled you with him, taking careful steps so you wouldn't stumble. You heard him call for a taxi and he assisted you as you entered the vehicle. You rode for about fifteen minutes before you stopped somewhere you can't see. Karma carried you bridal style out of the taxi and kept you in his arms as he walked for a fee seconds before he put you down.

"Consider this an (early/late) birthday gift," Karma whispered in your ear before he took off the blindfold.

You blinked rapidly, then your eyes widened and your jaw dropped in awe.

He took you to a motocross field.

Is that why he told me to wear something I can get dirty with?

"Yo, Karma!" Someone hollered from a shed near the entrance, where a bunch of motorcycles were parked neatly by row. It was Yoshida. He came running to you and Karma, "Hey, man!"

"Hey," Karma greeted, "Is it ready?"

"Yeah," Yoshida nodded his head and asked you two to follow him.

He took you the motorcycles, bringing you to the one at the end of the row. He presented a black bike (motorcycle, not bicycle) with (color) strips stylishly painted on it. There was a red bow tied on one of the handlebar and with it was a tag.

"What's this for?" You asked. Karma told you to look at the tag so you did, and you've swore you've never been so ecstatic in your entire life.

"Is this for me!?" You gasped.

Karma rolled his eyes, "Is it not obvious--oof!" Air was knocked out of his lungs as you tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You said, squealing, "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe I have my own bike now!"

"You sure do, how about you two go for a race here while I meet with the guys somewhere?" Yoshida held up two helmets and you immediately took one.

"Hell yeah!" As you were about to mount your bike, Karma halted you.

"Do you seriously think I'm letting you go on a motocross race with just a helmet?" He asked, snapping his fingers. Yoshida gave him a pair of gloves, and a pair of arm and knee guards, "You're not riding that bike unless you wear these."

"Ugh, fine."

\- ❂ -

"This is one of the best days in my liiiiiife!" You screamed as you sped up to make another leap on a hill. You landed roughly and did an abrupt turn, avoiding an obstacle.

Karma quickly caught up to you "Not bad!" He yelled over the noise.

"How many hours have we been at it!?" You yelled back, leaping on another hill.

"I don't know! But isn't it about time we get lunch!?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm pretty hungry!"

"Last one to the finish line gets to pay for the food!"

"No fair!" You picked up your speed, laughing in triumph when you drove past Karma right before he crossed the finish line. You brought the bike back to the shed and Karma followed suit.

"Ha!" You turned off the engine and took off your helmet, "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah.." Karma parked his bike beside yours. He took off his helmet and turned off the engine as well, "Let's go somewhere cool. It's sweltering out here. How about a mall?"

"Sure."

As you were taking off your arm guards, Karma took off his black blazer which he usually wore, as well as the shirt he wore underneath. You couldn't help but stare as he wiped off the sweat trickling down his naked upper half. You had plenty of time staring at his glorious bod back at the beach, but seeing him wiping off his sweat on a motorcycle made him look like one of those hot guys starring an action movie.

It didn't take long for Karma to notice you practically drooling, "And I thought I was the pervert one," he remarked, smirking as your face exploded in red, "Want to touch my rock-hard abs?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" You turned your head, covering your face, "And I wasn't staring!"

"Yeah, right." He dismounted his bike and walked over to you. He grabbed your hand, placing it on his chest, "Come on, (Name)~" He whispered in your ear, "There's nothing to be shy about.." he slowly dragged your hand down until it was on his abdomen. He leaned his torso towards you, using his other hand to turn your head to him, "You're allowed to touch me whenever you want, my queen.." He cupped your cheek and brought your face to his, trapping your lips in his as he kissed you fervently. You kissed back gladly, putting your other arm around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He chuckled and brought his lips down to your jaw, planting kisses down to your neck, searching for the spot where he last left a bite on you. He nibbled on your skin before he pulled back abruptly, snickering when you whined.

"I'd like to finish this somewhere else, where no one can spy on us," He said, kissing your forehead.

"Spy on us?"

"Look," he pointed at the shed, where you can barely see something shining at the roof, "it's connected to Ritsu's laptop. The whole gang is probably watching us."

"There was a camera here this whole time!?" You blushed in embarrassment, "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Karma-kuuun!"

\- ❂ -

"Seriously, you're still hungry?"

"Not anymore, but I saw this ice cream parlor near the food court that serves huge scoops of ice cream!"

Karma rolled his eyes, following you as you practically skipped to the shop. There was a ridiculously long line that reached outside the shop, not only that, but also, you saw a tarpaulin outside that must be the reason why there were so many people.

**FREE ICE CREAM! ONLY TODAY!**

"OH, MY GOSH!" You screeched, "It's free!?" You instantly pulled Karma with you and got in line.

"Is this really worth it?" Karma mumbled, but his mood suddenly changed when he saw someone walk out of the shop, holding a bowl of ice cream that was as large as a regular-sized grapefruit, "Damn. Want to cut in line?" He asked with an impish grin.

"No," you gave him a look, "that would be unfair."

"I don't really care about being fair."

"Well, I do, so deal with it."

"Well, I don't, so--"

Ding!

Karma received a message from Ritsu, which he read immediately.

_From: Ritsu_   
_Subject: Megumi_   
_Karma-kun! We need to talk!_

Karma's eyes widened for a moment. He turned to you, reluctantly speaking, "Hey, uh.. I'm feeling constipated all of a sudden," he clutched his stomach, pretending to be sick, "I might need to go to the restroom.."

You looked at him worriedly, "Okay.. But your free ice cream.."

"It's fine. It's only ice cream," he smirked, ruffling your hair as he planted a kiss on your forehead, "Besides, I can just eat half of yours. I doubt that you can eat it all alone by yourself, especially after you ate two large bowls of ramen earlier."

You puffed air in your cheeks, "Fine.. I'll be waiting for you in the food court. I'll be there, sitting... But if you take long, I'm hogging the ice cream for myself!" You blew raspberries at him.

Karma laughed, "I'll make sure not to take long then."

\- ❂ -

"Yo, Ritsu." Karma greeted the purple-haired girl as he finally reached their rendezvous spot at the parking lot.

"Hey!" Ritsu waved with her free hand, while the other was holding on to a tablet, "Sorry to interrupt your date."

"It's fine, though I need to get back as soon as I can, or else (Name)'s eating my dessert," he joked, "What's up?"

Ritsu's cheerful mood turned serious, "For the first time since I've hacked her phone, Megumi mentioned your name and the gang in one of their conversation," she showed Karma a bunch of screenshots from a conversation thread.

**:** **_btw, what exactly do you have against Karma Akabane? I've been trying to avoid this talk, but lately you've been acting weird._ **

_:you know what our intentions are. If I don't reign over their gang, they'll get in my way._

_**:well, I don't suggest picking a fight. I don't want you hurt. Besides, she's my sister's boyfriend.** _

_:your sister's got horrible taste in men._

"Excuse me?" Karma scoffed.

"He really hates you," Ritsu remarked, giggling as she saw Karma's eye twitching.

"Well, I hate him as well. Next photo, Ritsu."

: ** _when we were in our cruise dinner, a gang hijacked the ship. You don't happen to know anything about that gang, do you?_**

_:my puppet strings doesn't reach that far. If I actually have supremacy on them, I would have disbanded that particular group._

_**:jeez. You speak like some kind of ruler or something.** _

_:might as well be. Anyway, in our town, there should only be one gang that holds power over others, and I won't let anyone get in my way in achieving that ambition._

_**:even if it's Akabane?** _

_:even if it means I'd have to start a gang war._

Karma clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, veins started to become evident on his skin, livid countenance manifesting his face, "Well, if it's a war he wants, it's a war he will get."

Ritsu stared at Karma in concern, "Megumi is (Name)-chan's sister.. Does (Name)-chan know that we're keeping watch on her sister's actions?"

Karma shook his head, "She'll loathe me if she found out that I'm practically spying on Megumi.. And she'll loathe me even more if I start a gang war..even if I'm not the catalyst."

"Then...you'll be keeping her in the dark about this feud?"

Karma frowned, "I don't want to loose someone again, Ritsu.. And it's someone I actually love this time."

Ritsu placed her hand on his shoulder, "It's not that I'm contradicting your decisions as your fellow gang member, but as your friend, I strongly suggest that you tell her about this."

_Should I?_

Karma closed his eyes and sighed.

_No. My decision is final. (Name) can't be involved. She_ _**shouldn't** _ _be._

"Ritsu.."

The purple-haired girl looked at Karma hopefully, but much to her dismay, he gave him a firm look and said..

"Tell everyone that we'll be having a war with _Gang Virtuoso_ , and they're prohibited from telling (Name)."

Ritsu sighed. She can't compete with Karma's stubbornness. She had a bad feeling that keeping you in the dark about the war will jeopardize your relationship, but Karma's intention was good, and he does have a point. You might get hurt in the middle of the chaos.

"Okay, leader!"

\- ❂ -

You stared at your bowls of ice cream in astonishment. Apparently, the server at the counter thought you were cute and asked for your number in exchange for another scoop of ice cream. You were supposed to pick only strawberry flavor for you and Karma, but you also wanted a (fave. flavor) ice cream.

Though if you gave him your number, he'll probably start texting you, and you doubt your boyfriend would be happy about it.

So you gave him Nagisa's number, mentally apologizing to the blue-haired boy as you scribbled down his phone number on a piece of tissue paper. The server looked delighted and gladly gave you another bowl, winking flirtatiously before you exited the shop.

_Yeesh. I hope we'll never meet again._

As you started to eat your (fave. flavor) ice cream, a man sat on the seat parallel to yours on your table.

You blinked rapidly in surprise, "Koro-sensei?"

The raven-haired man greeted you with a smile, "Hello, (Name)-san." Just like you, he also brought two bowls of ice cream with him.

"How did you manage to get two scoops?" You asked curiously.

"Oh," He snickered mischievously, "I was with Karasuma-san earlier. I persuaded him to get one for me."

"Karasuma-san.. Did he tell you about what happened in our summer getaway?" You continued to eat your ice cream.

"Yep," Koro-sensei said, taking a large bite on his scoop of ice cream.

 _Did he just_ bite _it!?_

"Apparently, the gang's motive was to collect riches from the passengers, considering most of them are from the upper-class society," he continued, "How's your father?"

"His injury is healing.. though he's constantly whining about not being able to participate in locomotor activities," you giggled, recalling the day Koushi literally was being a child when he gave your mother silent treatment. It wasn't anything serious, it was just his way of persuading your mother--pout or whine with his arms crossed.

_Honestly, he's a child stuck in a man's body._

"How are you two and Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei's eyes were practically sparkling as he asked, "Any spicy news lately?"

You blushed, "If by spicy, you mean _that,_ then no..but the incident at the ship gained him my mother's acceptance."

Koro-sensei smiled and nodded, "That's good."

"Yeah. You know, she actually knew he was a gangster in the first place, and she didn't say anything about it. I think she was fine with him being that way all along.." You smiled fondly, "It's such a relief actually."

"Well, there's also the possibility that she believes Karasuma-san supervises the End Gang. She did meet him on the ship, right?"

You nodded, "Is he though? The gang's supervisor?"

"No," Koro-sensei smirked, "It's me, obviously. I'm End Gang's supervisor and adviser."

"Right... 'Sensei'.." You chuckled.

An idea struck you out of nowhere.

_If Koro-sensei is the supervisor/adviser does that mean his level of authority is higher than Karma-kun?_

_This.. This is perfect!_

"Koro-sensei!" You stabbed your ice cream with your spoon and slammed both of your hands on the table as you stood up and looked at the man in determination.

"Please let me join!"

He looked at you dumbfounded, "Pardon?"

You felt stares directed at you from the people startled by your outburst, and you sat down on your seat.

"I'm asking for your permission to join the End Gang," you gave him a hopeful look.

Koro-sensei gave you a deadpan stare.

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Um.. No.."

"Do you know how to fire a gun?"

"No."

"Use a knife? Stab someone?"

"No.."

"Cheat? Play dirty tricks? Take advantage of people's weakness?"

"N-No.."

"Manipulate people?"

"No."

"Then," Koro-sensei pointed his spoon at you and bluntly said, "you're not suited to be a gangster."

Your resolve began to crumble.

He, the world's greatest assassin, and End Gang's teacher, just said that to your face.

"That is.." He smirked, and your hope began to rise up, "if the gang you want to join is not the End Gang."

"Does.. Does that mean.." Your eyes gleamed in joy, "I can join?"

"Sure, kid," he chuckled, "In my perspective, the qualifications you need in order to be part of the End Gang are as follows: you need to be witty, which I heard you already are; you need to have a strong heart and mind; good camaraderie, which you don't really need to worry about because I heard from Nagisa-kun that you and the gang get along well despite your limited meetings; you need to know how to fight; and most importantly, everything you must do should be for the betterment of the gang and its members."

Your heart swelled, "So... can I be a member now?"

He shook his head, "You lack one quality.. You're not a fighter.. well.. yet."

You furrowed your eyebrows together, "Yet?"

"Yet," he grinned, "because I'll train you!"

"You will?!" You jumped from your seat and hugged him from across the table.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Y-You're welcome, ch-child, b-but I'm a-afraid you're c-cutting off my supply of oxygen..!" He wheezed.

"Oh, my gosh!" You sat back on your seat, "I'm sorry!"

Koro-sensei rubbed his neck, "It's fine.. We're cool," he waved his hand dismissively, "Are you okay with starting tomorrow?"

"Sure! I can ask dad to lend us a space in the mansion for the training," you held out your hand, "So..it's a deal!"

"A deal it is," he shook your hand, "By the way, since I was the one you asked, I assume Mr. Red Devil didn't allow you to join in the first place. Am I right?"

You sighed and nodded, "Yes.. Actually, Koro-sensei, I want to ask another favor.. Can you please not tell Karma-kun about this?"

"The probabilities of a quarrel in the future is high, but if that's what you wish," he nodded, "Sure.."

You sighed in relief, "Thank you."

_Even if it hurts me to keep a secret from you, Karma-kun, as I said a couple months back, I'm more stubborn than you are._


	25. ❝ I want to take them down ❞

A disheveled Koushi Akiyama lazily walked in the hallways, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the remaining sleep and grime from the corners of his eyes. The man was up late rearranging files in his hidden 'man den' on the library, and it caused him sleep-deprivation. You and Megumi being on summer vacation. On the other hand, Koushi and your mother weren't, because they're adults and they have to work, even if Koushi was still healing from his injury.

Walking in the kitchen, the sight of his wife cooking breakfast, and the delicious aroma of bacon being cooked instantly shook off the drowsy state he was in, and he couldn't resist the urge to glomp on his significant other, even if he knew she'd scold him.

"Good morning!"

"Ah!" Your mother stumbled forward, as Koushi gave her a surprise hug from behind. She turned off the fire from under the skillet she used to cook, and turned to her husband with a slight glare, "You haven't even drank coffee yet and you're already a jumping ball of sunshine."

Koushi giggled, taking her cheeks in his palms as he leaned in and nuzzled the tip of her nose with his, "I'll take that as a compliment!" Koushi went to one of the empty countertops and hoisted himself up to sit, "Can I skip work today?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"No, you have to go to work," Your mother replied, crossing her arms, "but you can just sit on your office all day and I'll handle everything."

"Oh!" Koushi suddenly remembered something, "(Name)'s training instructor will be coming today."

"Training? For what?" Your mother was confused. You hadn't told her about such thing.

"Well," Koushi frowned in uncertainty, "she said it was for self-defense, saying she wanted to be capable of protecting herself after what happened on the ship."

"Hmm," your mother raised her eyebrow, "she suddenly wants to?"

"I know, I know!" Koushi's eyebrows furrowed together, "And she was being a little too determined about it."

Your mother sighed, "Do you think this is about her boyfriend's gang?"

Koushi shrugged, "I don't know...but, honey," he looked at her in fear, "you don't think she's planning to joining his gang, do you?"

Your mother sighed, "Let's hope it's not what it is."

\- ❂ -

Karma sat on the bar's counter, his torso leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs, and his feet on two bar stools, "Sorry about calling you guys here during out summer break, but we have important matters to discuss." He turned to Kayano, who sat on one of the vacant bar stools, "Kayano, report on attendance please."  
"The only absentees this morning are Terasaka-kun's group, minus Itona-kun.. Hara-san, Fuwa-chan, Kanzaki-san, Kurahashi-chan, and Yada-chan," Kayano read from the record book she held.

"Isogai, do you mind filling them in about what we discussed this morning?" Karma asked.

Isogai nodded, "Fine with me."

Karma turned to Nagisa, who remained standing beside Kayano, "Nagisa, tell everyone what's on our agenda."

The blue-haired boy nodded, "Today, we'll be talking about Gang Virtuoso, our first major topic, and the other is the preschool. That's all."

Karma straightened his posture, "Okay  
Are any of you familiar with Gakushuu Asano's minions? Or am I the only one in this room who knows them because we attend the same school?"

Okano spoke up, "We've seen their faces when we went to your school's cultural festival last year."

"There are four of them, right?" Kimura added.

Karma nodded, "Their names: Ren Sakakibara, the ladies' man; Teppei Araki, green-haired; Tomoya Seo, purple-haired; and Natsuhiko Koyama, square-framed glasses."

Nagisa held up A4-sized photographs of said males, "They are Asano-kun's underlings, acting directly under his command."  
Karma continued,"Courtesy of Akiyama-san, an informant and a fellow gangster," Kayano handed him a folder, containing the profiles of the top five members of Gang Virtuoso, "we now have information." He opened the folder, and took out Asano's profile sheet, handing the remaining profiles to the gang, "Gakushuu Asano established Gang Virtuoso, just last April this year. Their objective is to take control of inferior gangsters and order them to act under their gang's commands. A flabbergasting fact is the total number of the gangs they took hold of, despite being just a newborn gang. His influence is astounding."

"Gang Virtuoso?" Okajima snickered, "What a lame name. End Gang sounds much cooler," he said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Karma rolled his eyes, "Anyway.. While the idea of keeping other gangs under their control doesn't sound so bad, because I've done a little research--"

"Karma Akabane, the world's top slacker, did research!" Nakamura gasped, feigning bewilderment.

Karma ignored her remark, "I found out that the gangs under the Gang Virtuoso haven't done much damage compared to other gangs we've encountered."

"That's a good thing, right?" Okuda asked, "Less percent to take care of."

Karma shook his head, "The reason why I'm telling you about Gang Virtuoso is because.." They looked at Karma in anticipation, "I want to take them down."

Everyone, except Nagisa, gasped in shock.

"Karma, you don't mean.."

"You're not starting a..

"A gang war?" Karma smirked, "Why? What's wrong about that?"

"Karma," Mimura held up one of the profiles, "Their stats are almost on par with yours!"

"Yeah, right," Karma scoffed, "The only one I deem my rival is Asano. Those four are nothing but useless pawns."

"Why do you even want to take them down anyway?" Chiba asked, "Did they do something to you?"

Karma slammed his hand on the counter, making them flinch, "Gang Virtuoso wants to take control of the End Gang."

"What!?"

"Do they think we're some sort of bad guys that they need to put a leash on!?"

"That's offending!"

"Forget about stat differences! Let's take them out!"

"Gang war! Gang war!" Everyone began to chant.

Karma held up his hand and everyone went silent, "I'm starting the war after the summer break. So, prepare yourselves. And by the way," Karma's countenance turned grim, "No one is to tell a word about this to (Name)." The gang nodded wordlessly.

They understood why.

"Then," Nagisa held up another photo, let's move on to our next topic." He gave the photo to Karma, who looked at it in shock.

The photo Nagisa gave him was a photograph of the building of the preschool the End Gang was funding. The concrete boundary that served as a fence around the school was wrecked down. Tire tracks traced from the road to the building, where a large gaping hole has been formed on the wall on the side.

"What the hell happened here?"

Nagisa frowned, "I was supposed to give Sakura-chan and the other kids a little summer tutoring, but when I went to the preschool yesterday, that was what I found. Sakura-chan said a truck smashed against it. It happened at night, and a drunk driver was the cause."

Karma sighed in aggravation, "Do we have enough money left?"

"We spent 30% of our total funds when we went to Okinawa," Takebayashi said.

"70% isn't enough," Karma sighed, "If you think ahead and count the damage we'll receive from the upcoming gang war, we'll spend at least 50%. 20% won't be enough to fix the preschool."

"How about we collect the fees from the people under End Gang's protection?" Sugaya suggested.

"Great idea. Takebayashi and Kataoka-san, I'm putting you two in charge of that, since you are our treasurer and auditor," Karma said before he turned to Nagisa, "Was the driver apprehended?"

"Yes," Nagisa nodded, "he was arrested by the police because of drunk driving and damage to property."

"He needs to have his share of the expenses," Karma said, "If he refuse to pay for the damage he caused, find a way to make him. Any volunteers for the task?"

"I'll go," Nakamura said, raising her hand.

"Good. As for the others, restock our ammunition if you have free time," Karma hopped down the counter, "That concludes our meeting," with that said, everyone went to do their tasks.

Karma went behind the bar, and he almost jumped when he saw their teacher crouched down on the floor, eating dumplings.

"What are you doing there, Koro-sensei?" Karma asked, sighing in exasperation.

"Eating," the man replied cheekily, "You look pretty busy, leader-kun," he remarked.

Karma rolled his eyes, "Don't you want to help? It's practically your gang as well, you know?"

"Of course I know," Koro-sensei gave him a close-eyed smile, "I was the one who established the End Gang after all."

\- ❂ -

Koro-sensei's training regimen was something almost inhuman. You almost didn't believe the End Gang had to go through it, but he explained that the regimen was adjusted depending on the stats of the trainee. He said the regimen he made for you was enough to properly shape you into a fighter.

The regimen includes regular exercise, the actual training, and sparring contests.

You started with the first set of the training, using part of the regimen Koro-sensei made for you based on your cardio-respiratory endurance.

So basically, he tested the strength of your heart and lungs.

As the regimen was fixed for your stats in the pre-training, he'll make adjustments little by little to improve your durability.

From nine o'clock in the morning until two o'clock in the afternoon, with lunch break from eleven o'clock 'til noon, he trained you almost endlessly.

Which was why you were drained when you and Megumi went out to shop for new yukatas to wear at the upcoming summer festival at the end of the week.

Fortunately, Sanada accompanied you two with one of Koushi's cars.

"Ugh," You slumped on the passenger's seat, your eyes opening and close every second.

"Don't fall asleep on us now, (Name)-sama," Sanada chuckled, looking at you through the rearview mirror.

"I'm dyiiiiing," you droned, lazily turning to Megumi who sat beside you," Help meee."

Megumi didn't even respond. She was staring out of the window, dazed. She was chewing on her bottom lip, and she kept on sighing.

"Yo," you sat up properly, placing your hand on your shoulder, "you alright there?"

She looked at you for a brief moment before turning back to the window, "I'm fine. Just tired."

"What did you do while I was being tortured?" You joked.

Megumi waved her hand dismissively, "It's nothing, really."

Your eyebrow raised in suspicion, "Okay...?"

"Actually," she faced you again, "Can you come with me later? I want to ask dad something after dinner."

"Oh.. Sure!" You gave her a smile, but she didn't mirror it.

How could she though? How could she be able to smile..

...when at the moment she was playing the role of a spy for the Gang Virtuoso?

Megumi recalled their latest exchange of words.

_"Whatever valuable information that presents itself to you, grab it."_

**_"You want me to spy on them!?"_ **

_"I don't see anything wrong with it. They are our enemy after all."_

**_"But (Name)'s my sister!"_ **

_"I came into your life before she did!"_

The guilt was already swallowing her whole.

You, on the other hand, felt how uneasy Megumi was being. She looked at you like she did the worst of crimes.

Little did you know, she actually did.

The crime called _betrayal_.


	26. ❝ I declare war ❞

"Dad?" You opened the door of the library and entered. Megumi followed suit, and closed the door behind you.

"Just a sec!" Koushi yelled from behind one of the bookcases. He peeked his head, surprising you a little because you weren't expecting he was just near you, "Oh, it's my lovely daughters!"

You giggled, "Megumi wants to ask something about..." You trailed off, realizing you didn't actually know what she wanted to ask.

Megumi sighed and crossed her arms, "Tell us about gang wars."

Koushi's eyes widened, "Why do you want to know?" He walked out from behind the bookcase, his hands on his hips ad he looked at you, "Is Akabane-kun starting one?"

You shook your head, "Nope. I didn't even know that's what she's gonna be asking about."

"I'm just curious. You mentioned it a few months back," Megumi said.

"I did?"

"He did?"

The both of you couldn't recall.

"Yes, you did," Megumi said. Even though he never did.

Koushi scratched the back of his head, "I must be getting old.." He mumbled.

"Actually, now I'm curious. A friend mentioned it to me a couple months ago," you said, "What happens when gangs have wars?"

"Hmm.." Koushi pursed his lips, "I'm going to show you two something."

He took you two to the secret room that he showed Karma.

You stared at the room in astonishment, and with the way Megumi gawked in awe, you can tell she have never ever seen the room as well.

The three of you sat on the couches, you and Megumi sitting parallel to Koushi.

"So," Koushi started, "gang wars are something traditional. I'd say it was in my generation's era when the system was made. There never was a three-way war between gangs before so I'll be talking about how war goes between two groups."

"It sounds more complicated than I thought," you remarked.

Koushi nodded, "First, a war will be declared by either leaders. The gang war will last through two weeks and a day. Each gang is given a week for them to endamage the other, without the other interfering."

"Like a free throw in basketball?" Megumi mused.

"Yeah... That's actually the simplest way to put it," Koushi chuckled, "There are various ways to do that. Physically, mentally, etcetera whatever. By flipping a coin, they will determine who will attack first, which is an advantage because they get to act unscathed. If both gangs last for two weeks bearing the damages, a final fight will occur."

"And what awaits the loser?" You asked.

Koushi shrugged, "It depends. Usually, the victor gets to command an order to the losing group. Like, if I lose to you, you get to make me do something. The victor's word is absolute, and if the losing gang disobeys, a more severe punishment will await them."

"What kind of punishment?"

"Again, it depends on the victor," Koushi answered Megumi before he yawned, "Well, do you have more questions?"

"No," Megumi shook her head and stood up, exiting the room, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

You stared at her in suspicion.

_Megumi's been acting weird lately._

"Well, (Name).. I have a question for you," Koushi spoke firmly, "And please answer honestly."

"Um.. Okay.." The stare he was giving you made you feel uneasy.

"Are you planning to join the End Gang?"

Your mouth hung agape in shock, "How did you know?"

"Oh, please," Koushi crossed his arms and smirked, "The training thing never actually fooled me in the first place. You're preparing to join, aren't you?"

"Are you mad?" You frowned, "Are you against it?"

"I should be," Koushi sighed, "but I realized that you'll be going against us either way even if we forbid you."

You gasped, "So I can join?"

"The question is.. Will Akabane-kun let you join?" Koushi retorted.

Your shoulders slumped forward, "He doesn't want to."

Koushi sighed, "Are you going against him?"

You grinned, "I think you already know the answer to that."

\- ❂ -

"Date! Date! I have a date with Karma-kun~" You sang happily as you brushed your hair.

"Is it really a date when the whole gang is coming?" Megumi entered your room, already donned in her gray yukata.

"Not the _whole_ gang. Some aren't coming," You raised your brow, "And is gray the only color in your closet?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "It suits my hair color."

"Why haven't you done your hair yet?"

She puffed air in her cheeks, "It's too long for me to do myself."

You giggled, "Go find mom."

She shook her head, "She's not home. Got called to the office."

"Aw, dang," you clicked your tongue.

"Just a simple bun will do. Can you do it?" She sat on your bed, "I'll wait 'til you're done," she took her phone out and began texting.

"Are you texting your cruuuuush? Let me guess, he's coming with you to the festival? Is it a daaaate?" You teased. Her cheeks became pink for a second.

"I already told you he's not interested," she retorted.

"Then why do you still stick around a guy who doesn't even like you?"

Megumi sighed in exasperation, "Because!"

You rolled your eyes at her outburst, "He got her wrapped around his little finger. Whoever that is."

\- ❂ -

"Megumiiii, if you don't hurry up with your nails, I'm leaving you!" You shouted from the foyer, even though she can't hear you. "Yeesh. We've got plenty of time the previous days and she decides to have our nails painted now!" You huffed, looking at your fingernails, "Though I like this shade of (color)... Aw, but it might chip off during my training.." you shuddered, "Training.. Torture.. I'm surprised I'm still breathing. Cardiorespiratory-related training is what I hate the most."

Knock knock!

_Someone's at the door._

You stared at the door, wondering who it was as you approached it.

_It can't be mom or dad. I mean, why would they knock in their own home?_

You gripped the doorknob and slowly pulled the door open.

It turns out, it really weren't your parents.

But it was the male you bumped into a few months prior. The one with the purple eyes.

There he was, standing before you. He wore a white turtle-neck, long-sleeved shirt, beige pants, and leather shoes. Though even if he's casually dressed, he was giving off an aura of sophistication.

_But what is he doing here!?_

"Asano-kun!" You heard Megumi holler right just behind you. You didn't even notice she was already there

You looked at Megumi and looked back at the stranger, "Asano-kun?"

"That would be me," the guy at the door said, "I'm Gakushuu Asano. I believe we've met before?"

"Wait," Megumi looked at you surprised, "you two know each other?"

You shook your head, "Not really. Just literally bumped in to him once."

"She's right. It was a fleeting moment," Asano nodded, "I didn't know you two were related. Such a small world we have."

You and Megumi went out and walked with Asano to the gates, "So you're Megumi's..." you looked at Megumi and grinned, "friend?"

"Yep," Megumi rolled her eyes, "Asano-kun, meet (Name). She's my sister."

Asano bowed, "Pleasure to meet you."

You bowed as well, "Nice to meet you..formally."

Megumi cleared her throat, "Are we heading to the shrine now?"

"Um," you stood straight and looked at her pleadingly, "Can we wait at the gates for just a few moments?"

Megumi looked at Asano worriedly, then back at you, "He's coming here, isn't he?"

You grinned, "Of course he is!"

Asano and Megumi looked at each other and nodded.

_Are they talking telepathically now?_

Megumi turned to you and gave you an apologetic look, "Hey (Name).. Can we go ahead? We'll wait for you around the entryway."

You shook your head, "Nah, it's fine. You can go on and enjoy your date."

Megumi glared at you.

_Whoops. Did I slip?_

Asano didn't seem to mind what you said. He offered his arm to Megumi, letting her hook hers with his and they bid you goodbye before they walked away.

You stared curiously at the pair, your gaze lingering more on Asano.

_If I'm recalling correctly, Kaede-chan said that Asano-kun is Karma-kun's rival._

Your eyes widened, as you realized something.

_What would happen if they meet at the festival!?_

"Wait a minute.." Your eyebrows furrowed together, as another thought crossed your mind.

_Megumi's crush is a gangster! And that gangster happens to be Asano-kun, my boyfriend's rival!_

_Megumi asked dad about gang wars the other day._

Your heart stopped beating for a second, and you suddenly found difficulty in breathing.

_Are_ _the End Gang and Asano-kun's gang going to war!?_

_What if they're on war already!?_

_Is that why Megumi was being weird?!_

You took heavy breaths and shook your head.

_No! If they already had, Megumi would have told me! Koro-sensei would have told me!_

Your hands balled up to fists, and you bit your bottom lip in frustration.

_Karma-kun would have told me._

Too deep in your thoughts, you didn't notice someone approaching you.

"He wouldn't keep that a secret to me.." You mumbled.

"Who wouldn't keep what a secret?"

Speak of the Red Devil and he shall appear.

You turned on your heel sharply and faced Karma, giving him a fake smile, feigning surprise, "Karma-kun! I didn't hear you there!" You almost even notice how he was dressed up, in black turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt, white pants and white shoes. It reminded you of Asano's choice of clothing.

Karma simply smirked, "Of course you didn't. I was being stealthy."

You giggled feebly, "Yeah.. I couldn't have noticed your presence.."

Karma looked at you suspiciously.

_Why does she look deflated? Normally in our dates, she'd be ecstatic._

"Is her majesty feeling ill?" Karma joked, wrapping an arm around your waist as he pulled you close, "You didn't catch any sickness overnight, did you?"

You put your hands on his chest to put distance between you two, "No.. I'm fine.. It's just.." You trailed off, mirroring his suspicious stare, "Are you keeping something from me?"

Karma hoped you didn't feel his heart when it skipped a beat in his chest.

_How did she... Does she already know?!_

Karma shook his head and chuckled, "What do you mean? Of course I have secrets. I don't run around screaming my fantasies to people."

Your eyebrows furrowed together and you looked away, "Nevermind."

Karma gritted his teeth.

At that moment, a thought was shared in your minds.

_He/She knows something I don't._

_-_ ❂ -

At first, you couldn't wait for your arrival at the festival, but with what happened moments prior, you couldn't bring yourself to enjoy your time at the celebration. Karma kept giving you worried glances, but you were dubious if the look he was giving you was purely out of concern.

The breaths you take in, the narrowing of your eyes, the fiddling of your fingers. Even a mere flinch caught his eye.

He was keeping watch of every move you made.

You pondered over the same thought over and over again, like a song put on repeat.

_Gang war._

You've seen the End Gang fight, and you know they can take care of themselves because they're strong and smart.

But Gakushuu Asano was still an enigma to you. Who knows what he was keeping in store if a gang war has been initiated? How many are in his arsenal? How skilled are his fighters?

Even if you ask Megumi about Asano, there's no doubt she'd suspect you.

You remained quiet as you walk, silently peering at the stalls that have been put up for the festival. You searched around with your eyes for Megumi and Asano as well. You hope he and Karma won't cross paths.

"Hey, want some cotton candy?" You looked at Karma, who held out a stick of cotton candy to you. You didn't even notice he left your side.

You smiled, "Thank you," you took the treat from him, holding it with one hand while you held his hand with your other. He gladly intertwined your fingers with his, bringing you closer to his side as you continued to walk, looking for Nagisa and the others.

Karma felt a little relieved when he saw you nibbling at the cotton candy happily like a child and within a few seconds you finished it. Karma giggled when your expression turned sour, clearly disappointed that your treat was already gone. You heard him giggling and you scoffed, but soon enough you chuckled.

It was like the tension between you two earlier was non-existent now.

For a while at least.

"I texted Nagisa and told him we'd be waiting at the benches near the shooting gallery," He led you to said area and helped you take a seat before he sat beside you.

"They're taking a while.. Isn't the fireworks show starting?" You asked, looking at the sky in wonder.

Karma chuckled, "Someone's impatient."

You pouted, "I was just excited for it."

Karma smiled and ruffled your hair, snickering as you smacked his hand away, complaining how about hard it was to style your hair on your own, even without much hair ornaments.

"You know, (Name).." He slipped his hands back to yours, and with his other hand, he held your jaw, "I missed you incredibly," he pressed his lips on yours, darting out his tongue to lick off the sweet floss that stuck itself at the corner of your lips. You shivered when his lips trailed down to the crook of your neck, where he kept his nose nuzzled in to as he inhaled your scent.

"What have you been doing when we didn't meet?"

It was a good thing your face was kept away from his view, and even with how you blushed from the kisses he was giving you out in the open, you were certain the guilty expression you held would be evident to anyone's eyes.

"Studying..for second semester..and doing a few sketches to kill time," you replied, reaching your hands to the back of his head to brush the tip of your fingers down his scalp, "I missed you too.. How about you? What have you been doing?"

You didn't say anything, but you clearly noticed how he stopped abruptly for a second.

He raised his head and kissed your forehead, keeping his hand on your jaw to caress your cheek with his thumb, "We were fixing the preschool. I've mentioned it before, right? The one we're funding?"

You nodded, "Was that why there were a lot of things thudding when I called Nagisa the other day?"

"Yup. We were fixing the building and the perimeter wall. An idiot driver decided to get drunk, resulting him to crashing the truck he was driving," he sighed vexedly, "Good thing he didn't complain when we asked for money for the expenses, or else I would have beaten him until he's limping."

You rolled your eyes, "Is there a day when you're not beating up someone?"

He smirked, "I believe it's non-existent."

You giggled, leaning your head on his shoulder, "Your name wouldn't be Karma Akabane if you're not picking up fights."

"Your name wouldn't be (Name) (Surname) if you're not prone to getting lo-ow!"

You elbowed his rib, "Don't you dare."

He laughed and sighed, "The others sure are taking a while. How about I search for them?"

You lifted your head from his shoulder, "But didn't you say you told them where we were?"

Karma shrugged, "They might have seen us being intimate again and decided to leave us alone for a while."

"Oh.." You pursed your lips, "Can't I come with you?"

Karma smiled and gave you a quick kiss, "You can stay here and rest your feet. I'll buy you candy apples when I get back, okay?"

"And cotton candies?" You pleaded.

Karma sighed, "And cotton candies."

\- ❂ -

"My, my.. You look pretty in that yukata, Megumi. Oh, and did (Name) style your hair for you? How pathetic,"Karma taunted as he approached the gang that awaited them in a clearing in the woods behind the festival grounds. The End Gang followed suit behind him, all of them standing on guard, "It sickens me to know that you just gleefully dance around the person you're betraying."

Megumi gritted her teeth and stepped forward, but the person who stood in front of her held out his arm to halt her, "Asano-kun.."

"Enough of your jeering, Akabane," Asano spoke curtly, "You sent me a hand-written letter, telling us to meet as leaders. Well?"

Karma tilted his head, feigning innocence, "Well, what, Asano-kun?"

Asano had his fists clenched, "What do you want from Gang Virtuoso?"

Karma smirked.

"The same thing you want from End Gang, obviously."

\- ❂ -

As the night went deeper, you couldn't help but be worried and hurt.

It's been almost an hour and a half since Karma left you alone. As he made you promise, you stayed put on your seat, ignoring the pitiful glances strangers had given you. You kept your hands om your lap, clenching your yukata.

_He said he'd be back._

You shook your head to erase your doubtful thoughts.

_Karma-kun will be back!_

_He'll be walking back to me, bringing the End Gang with him!_

_And he'll give me candy apples and cotton candies!_

But the second you heard something whistle and burst, the moment the sky was illuminated by the colorful, striking display of the fireworks..

You lost hope.

\- ❂ -

The pyrotechnic display made the trees cast shadows, hiding everything it blankets over.

But it failed to hide the repugnance in the eyes of the two leaders, who stood before each other, and their gang behind them, looking at their enemy menacingly.

Gang Virtuoso's main group only consists of five members, Asano included, but the End Gang perceived that they'll be a difficult one to deal with.

"What is it that I want from your gang, Akabane? Tell me," Asano mocked, "What is it that I'm keen to have?"

"Supremacy over others," Karma retorted, "You want to put strings on me? Heh. Some wishful thinking you've got there."

Asano raised his brow and looked at Megumi, who gave him the same look in return.

"Well.." Asano and Megumi looked back at Karma, "You needn't entice me with your wiles, Asano-kun. I'll make this easy for the both of us," Karma's lips stretched to a wide grin, and his eyes gleamed and screamed with pure malice.

"I declare war."

With that said, the last of the fireworks burst in the sky, and the silence that came after it was extremely deafening.

\- ❂ -

You wiped dry the corner of your eyes and your cheeks with the sleeves of your yukata. You suppressed the hiccups that kept on trying to escape your lips, but you couldn't help it. Your hairstyle had become undone and you didn't bother to fix it anymore.

You just wanted to leave already.

But knowing yourself, you could just end up wandering in circles. The probability of getting lost and finding your way home was 50:50. You wished you should have brought your bike instead of walking to the shrine.

And just as you were about to stand up, a candy apple was presented to you.

You looked up, expecting it was your boyfriend, but your eyes met those of a strangers, a pair of amber ones.

"Hello, miss," he greeted, briefly lifting the blue cap that covered almost all his silver hair, "I saw you eyeing the sweets stand from afar.. so.. here," he placed the treat on your table and turned around to leave, "The festival will be ending soon. I suggest you go home now."

You nodded, "T-Thanks!" You couldn't see his figure anymore as a passerby walked past your eyes.

You took the candy apple and stood up, resolving to leave the festival without anyone.

You couldn't find Megumi. Your boyfriend ditched you, and most likely, your friends have as well. If they didn't want to accompany you then so be it.

_I guess it's just you and me tonight, sweet candy apple. Thank you, random stranger!_

It was nice of him to give you the treat, and you would've had eaten it already.

If you didn't hate the fact that it was color **_red_**.


	27. ❝ Promise me ❞

Walking with someone makes it seem like the path you're treading wasn't so long and tiring, but now that you're alone, it seems the opposite and twice as much.

You couldn't get lost, and you're certain of that because come on, you're making your way home. You've passed by those streets, houses and establishments a hundred times before. Remembering them was easy.

But that doesn't mean you wouldn't get exhausted.

Before the festival, you had your training in the morning with Koro-sensei, so it's understandable that you're worn out and sore.

Plus, you haven't eaten proper dinner yet, and the only food you ate at the festival was cotton candy, which doesn't really supply you enough energy. You still had the candy apple in hand, but your pride wouldn't let you eat it.

Red.

It astounded you how quick you've come to dislike the color. As you walked, your mood became more dampened, and you suddenly became irritable of almost everything of the same hue. 

Your subconscious told you that the red in the stop lights mocked you, screaming at you with something incoherent. The redness of the apple was a temptation, which, if you bit on, will make you crumble and succumb to forgiving the person who threw you in this state.

_It's too upsetting._

It's not just upsetting. He left you alone, he told you he was coming back.

_Should I have waited longer?_

You didn't even know if he was still there.

You stopped at the end of the street, waiting for the signal at the other side to switch from red to green.

Red stopped you, and made you rethink.

_Should I go back and check? Maybe he's looking for me._

But the second the signal turned green, you shook your head and continued walking home.

Though right after you crossed the street, your knees buckled and you fell forward, scraping your palms on the rough pavement.

The candy apple was smashed into chunks.

You stood up shakily and patted off the dirt on your yukata. You took the pieces of the candy apple and threw it in the nearest trashbin. You felt your knee sting, so you gathered up the hem of your yukata to check. There was a gash on your right knee. The skin was red.

You furrowed your eyebrows and huffed in annoyance.

Red was mocking you again. The redness on your knee was a punishment for leaving the festival it seems.

Nevertheless, you continued walking.

You walked and walked until you reached a playground. You figured you should rest and do something with your scraped hands and knee.

You found a washbasin, which was conveniently built in the playground. You took out a handkerchief you brought with you to clean the scrapes with it after you wet it with water from the faucet. It stung a little, but you wouldn't rather have your wound infected.

After cleaning your wound you sat in a swingset, which faced a jungle gym from afar.

You almost choked in your saliva when you realized where you were.

_Isn't this the place where we first kissed?_

You groaned and took out your phone and texted Sanada, telling him to pick you up, but he told you he was supposed to fetch your parents from work.

_Who then?_

You were too exhausted to walk, and the scrape on your knee stung every step you made.

You buried your face in your palms.

_I just need a few minutes to rest._

\- ✾ -

"You'll be flipping the coin in school?" Nagisa asked Karma as they walked back to the festival grounds. It was a little far from where they met the Gang Virtuoso, so they took their time walking.

"Yep. We'll determine who'll attack first next week," Karma replied nonchalantly.

"Hey.. Didn't you say you were with (Name)-chan?"

Karma nodded, "She's seated near the shooting gallery. Oh, that reminds me.. I need to buy her sweets."

They reached the festival grounds, expecting it to still be packed with festival-goers, but they were surprised to see that it was almost empty, except for the vendors that were still closing up their stands.

"It's over?" Karma's mouth went agape. He rushed to the benches where he left you, but you weren't there. Aggravated, he punched the table, earning startled looks from strangers, "Where did she go!?" He hissed to himself.

Nagisa went to ask a vendor, but she said the lone girl who sat on the benches earlier has left almost an hour ago already.

_Just how long have we been in the woods!?_

Nagisa felt incredulous. He looked at Karma, who seemed quite frantic, judging by how he gritted his teeth and repeatedly ran his fingers through his hair. Nagisa sighed and deadpanned, taking his phone out from his pocket to call you.

_I already told him to give her his phone number, but what did he tell me? NO. He's scared her phone might get traced and all that._

Nagisa held the phone near his ear, waiting for you to pick up the call.

_"Nagisa-kun? Why'd you call?"_

Nagisa walked over to Karma and put the call on speakerphone.

"Hey, (Name)-chan.. Just wondering where you went."

He heard water spilling out and a faucet turned close.

_"I'm at home..currently taking a bath. Why?"_

Nagisa narrowed his eyes on Karma, "You left so suddenly, we were worried."

You huffed, _"I was left alone for almost two hours. Of course I'd leave. Now, can I cut the call? I don't want to drop my phone at the bathtub."_

Nagisa raised his eyebrow at Karma, covering the mic on the phone with his palm, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Karma crossed his arms, "I told her I'll be back. She should've waited for me."

Nagisa looked at Karma in disbelief.

_Some pride you've got there, Karma._

He took his palm off the mic, "You can end the call now, (Name)-chan. I'm sorry to have disturbed you.. See you in school?"

_"Nah, it's fine. You're literally the only one who calls me so I'm glad we got to talk. See you in school!"_

Nagisa ended the call and pocketed his phone, glaring at Karma, "You know, you wouldn't be worried like this if you two just have telecommunication."

Karma returned the glare, "Now of all times, especially when Asano most likely figured out I've been monitoring his conversations with Megumi? Do you really think they won't do the same?"

Nagisa sighed, "I don't know. You're the one who's most likely to play dirty."

Karma rolled his eyes, "I bet Megumi is already spying on (Name) to try to gain more info on the End Gang. If they managed to hack her phone, our exchanges would have been read."

"Or you're just a coward," another voice chimed in.

Both boys almost jumped when they saw Koro-sensei sitting on the bench where you sat.

"Tell me, Karma-kun," Koro-sensei gave him a close-eyed smile, "Will distancing yourself and putting boundaries guarantee to keep (Name)-san away from danger?"

Karma gritted his teeth, "Koro-sensei, you know what happened when I didn't."

"Oh?" Koro-sensei raised his brow, "Now, who are you pertaining to?"

Karma raised his fist, but Nagisa quickly held his arm, shaking his head at Karma.

Koro-sensei chuckled, "Have you even thought about how (Name) would feel about this? You know she's already suspicious."

"I don't want her involved in anything," Karma retorted, "The repercussion (Name) would get will be too much for her.. You know what happened two years ago, right?"

Koro-sensei stood up and placed his hand on Karma's shoulder, "The past you've lost will never come back--"

"And I've learned from it, so I won't repeat it," Karma interrupted, clenching his fist, "I won't repeat it..not with (Name).. She.. She doesn't deserve something like that to happen to her."

\- ✾ -

The second semester has started, and it was back to endless studying and school activities.

You were in your Home Economics class, cutting vegetables for curry, when Nagisa approached you on your stationed table.

"Hey.. What happened back at the festival? Karma said you wouldn't write back to him, and that he sent you a dozen apology letters," Nagisa whispered.

You whispered back snarkily, "You should know. He told me he'd be looking for the gang but he didn't return!" You began cutting hastily, "And for your information, he didn't send me dozens. He only sent me four, and I don't want to read them."

"Will you forgive him if he were to apologize in person?" Nagisa have you a pleading look, "He says he wanted to meet you after school. He'd be waiting in the gates."

"Ugh!" You flinched and dropped your knife, recoiling your hand. You accidentally cut yourself. A slit now marred your left palm.

_Oh, come on! I just scraped my knee last week!_

"(Name)-chan," Nagisa held your hand, "you're--!"

"You're bleeding!" someone came over to your table and took your hand, a male with wavy, yellow hair that reached to the base of his nape, and brown eyes that reminded you of chocolates. You couldn't remember his name, because he just transferred to the academy just this semester, and he happened to be placed in your class.

He took you to one of the washbasins and washed out the blood with water. Nagisa looked at you worriedly, but it looked like the new guy was already taking care of your cut.

"We need to get this bandaged," the new guy told you and raised his free hand, "Sensei! Can we be excused to go to the nurse's clinic?"

Your Home Economics teacher nodded at him, "Return as soon as you can. Your partners can take over your tasks," she said.

The new guy nodded, "We will." He never let go of your hand, which he held gingerly, even after you exited the classroom and made your way to the clinic.

"Um, excuse me," you tapped his shoulder with your other hand, "I'm sorry..but I don't recall your name.."

"Really? Ah, well.. I'm still new here so it's not much surprising," he chuckled, letting go of your hand as he bowed, "My name is Kizumi Chiiyo. Call be by my first name. You're (Name) (Surname), right? I heard about you from our classmates."

You nodded and bowed, "Yep. That's me. Nice to meet you, Kizumi-kun. Welcome to Shiratori Academy."

Kizumi smiled, "Now that we've properly introduced ourselves, let's hurry to the clinic to have your cut cleaned properly."

\- ✾ -

You arrived the the clinic later on, but none of the nurses were around, so it was just you and Kizumi.

"The nurses should have put the bandages out where people cam easily see them," You heard Kizumi grumble in frustration as he rummaged through the drawers and cabinets.

You sat on one of the beds, swinging your dangling legs as you waited for him to finally get a roll of bandage. He finished cleaning your wound and it just needed to be covered.

"Found it!" He exclaimed in triumph after he opened another cabinet. He returned to you and took your hand, rolling the bandage around your palm and wrist, "And now we're done!"

"Wow," you looked at your bandaged hand in awe, "you've done it neatly! You did the first aid well too!"

Kizumi grinned, "My father always cuts himself when he attempts to cook. It's not actually first aid that I'm good at, just cleaning and bandaging up hands," he chuckled sheepishly.

"Still.. Thank you, Kizumi-kun. I couldn't have done it myself," You smiled. Kizumi didn't say anything after that. He just kept his gaze on you. Honestly, it felt a little awkward.

Especially after he blurted out, "You're really pretty, you know."

You blushed and averted your eyes, "T-Thanks," you felt a little bashful and you wished he would just stop talking, but much to your dismay, he didn't.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Lucky guy! Can I steal you from him?"

You almost kicked him, "Of course not!

"I'm just kidding!" Kizumi snickered, "Ruining other people's relationship is bad, I know that."

You glared at him and hopped off the bed, "Please don't ask about it again." You didn't even wait for him to catch up with you when you hurried back to the classroom, taking a different route so he wouldn't see you.

_Yeesh, that guy. If Karma-kun was here, he would have already punched him._

You reached the end of the hallway you were in. You opened the door, expecting the room to be the home economics classroom, but you found the girls' locker room, which was located at the other end of the academy. You sighed and closed the door, but a hand reached out and pulled you in. You shrieked and grabbed the person's arm, twisting it to their back. And as you were about to kick them, you took notice of their red hair and immediately let them go.

"What are you doing here, Karma-kun!?" You scolded, "I swear, if anyone finds out about you sneaking in and out, I'd get suspended!"

Karma grinned, "Hey, suspension is fun sometimes," he joked, chuckling, but stopped when you kept your glare, "Don't worry. Ritsu messed with the surveillance cameras."

You still didn't respond.

He sighed and rubbed his nape sheepishly, "Look, I was supposed to see you after school but I got impatient. I just want to apologize for leaving you in the festival." He reached for your hand, but you slapped it away.

"Where did you even go that time!? Were you really looking for the gang?" You retorted, but kept your voice down.

"Yes, I was with them!" Karma explained, "I just had to deal with someone."

_Deal with someone? Who could--Wait!_

You crossed your arms, "You met with Asano-kun, didn't you?"

Karma's eyes widened, then narrowed, "How did you know?"

"So I was right!" You looked at him in disbelief, "You ditched me to what--pick a fight?" He suddenly grabbed both of your arms.

"Who told you?" He asked, anger laced in his tone, "Tell me!"

"No one told me, okay!?" You shoved him off you, but he advanced toward you, making you back up to the lockers. He slammed his hand against them, right beside your head.

"Then how did you know?" He asked again, a little calmer this time.

"Megumi went with him to the festival!" You avoided his gaze, "I had a feeling you two were going to meet eventually.."

_So.. She didn't know about what we talked about..just the fact that Asano and I met at the festival, because moments prior, she saw Megumi and Asano together?_

Karma felt like an idiot for lashing out to you. He placed his hand on your cheek, and he frowned when you flinched.

"(Name), look.. I'm.. I'm so sorry," he leaned his head on your shoulder, dropping both his arms to hug your waist, "I didn't mean to leave you alone.. and for being mad."

You remained silent. You reached your hands behind his nape and ran your fingers down his scalp, "I should still be angry with you.. You made me feel upset and all that crap."

"You have every right to be angry."

You sighed, "Karma-kun.. Why do I feel like you're keeping a big secret from me?"

 _Because_ I am _keeping a big secret from you._

Karma held you closer, "(Name), please forgive me."

_Actually, I don't deserve your forgiveness._

"I won't ditch you like that ever again."

You gently pried off his arms and put your palm on his jaw, "Promise me," you held out your pinkie, "Don't leave me again. Ever."

Karma hooked his pinkie finger with yours, reluctantly doing so because he knew.

He knew breaking a promise was inevitable.

"I promise..but you have to promise me something as well."

You nodded, "What is it?"

Karma gave you a solemn stare, "Stay away from Asano...and Megumi."


	28. ❝ Heads or tails? ❞

Your eyes narrowed and you bonked your forehead with Karma's. He grunted and stepped back, glaring at you as he massaged the spot you hit.

"What was that for?!"

"Stay away from Megumi?" You glared back, putting your hands on your hips, "We literally live under the same roof! You're asking for something impossible."

"I didn't mean it literally," Karma retorted, "I just want you to be wary of her from now on, (Name)."

"Why? Is it because you found out that Megumi is affiliated with Asano-kun? Do you hate him that much?"

"I don't just hate him," Karma deadpanned, "I despise him."

You sighed, "Karma-kun, what caused this rivalry?"

Karma huffed and ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know. We just can't stand each other's existence," though Karma himself didn't know why he disliked the strawberry-blonde boy to such extent. It started off as a small rivalry when it comes to academics, but somehow, Asano manages to tick off Karma every time he sees him, but now that he found out that Asano's a fellow gang leader, and he wanted to take control of Karma's gang, the redhead had a more reason to show repugnance towards the other.

You sighed, "Did you like, fight over a girl in the past?" You've read enough shoujou mangas to think of this possibility.

But it seems like you got it wrong as Karma scoffed, "Why would we? I obviously have higher standards than him."

"High standards you say?" You crossed your arms, "And I happen to meet those standards of yours?"

"Your majesty," Karma's arm wrapped around your waist and he pulled you to his chest, "You didn't just meet my standards, you surpassed it. When I look at you, the whole world slows down, and it's like everybody around us suddenly disappears."

You crossed your arms, "Is that you talking, or are you just wooing me for my forgiveness?"

_She got me._

He chuckled nervously, "Both?"

You rolled your eyes, "No."

"No, what?"

"I won't be forgiving you easily," you deadpanned.

"Eh?" Karma blinked, tilting his head as if he didn't understand a word you said, "I'm not forgiven yet?"

"No," you pursed your lips and sighed, "And until then, no affection for you."

"What does that mean?"

"No hugs, no kisses."

"What!?" He stared at you in disbelief, "You're joking."

"Am not," you persisted, "I'll forgive you when the time is right."

"When the time is right?" Karma repeated, "When will that be?"

"I don't know."

"Can it be now?"

"No."

"Ten seconds from now?"

"No!"

"How about 60 seco--"

"Hey, I wonder where (Name)-chan went."

Your hands flew to Karma's mouth as soon as you heard another's voice. The boy felt something rough brush against his lips, but he couldn't see what it was exactly since your hand was covering the other.

"Maybe she got lost again?"

"I bet you 500¥ that she did."

"I just hope she'll be in time for swimming class."

"Oh, crap!" You looked at Karma in panic, "They're headed here!" you hissed quietly.

He removed your hands from his mouth, "Hide me in your locker."

It was a good thing that your locker was the last one in a row of six, and that the row your locker was in was at the farthest back of the room. Another good thing was that your locker's door faced the others and not the wall.

You quickly pulled Karma to your locker and shoved him in it as soon as you opened it. Your female classmates soon entered the locker room, having no idea that you were already there.

Then you realized something.

Your next period was swimming class, and you have to change clothes.

_With Karma-kun inside my locker!?_

You looked at him flustered, eyes wide and face red, while he has literally no idea why you were gawking at him.

"What are you staring for?" He asked, crossing his arms, "Just so you know it's very uncomfortable in here."

"I--uh--" you stuttered, "C-Can you close your eyes until everybody leaves?"

"What for?"

"Just do it!"

"(Name)-chan?"

"Y-Yes!?" You quickly shut your locker as Machiko peeked behind the row.

"I thought you were still with the new guy," she mused, "Did he fix your hand?"

"Uh.. Yeah.." You held up your bandaged hand, "See?"

Machiko stared at your hand as she went to her locker, which was right next to yours. You two shared the same row, with the remaining four being owned by second years.

"He seems nice, don't you think?" She opened her locker and began changing, "I think he likes you," she remarked, giving you a teasing grin.

"W-What are you talking about? I'm pretty sure he's just being nice," You internally panicked.

You were a hundred percent certain that Karma can hear your conversation.

Another guy having interest in you was nowhere near good news. If Karma happened to be your classmate and witnessed how Kizumi came to your rescue, he'd probably be infuriated.

"Is that what you think?" Machiko giggled, "He's been staring at you since day one...even if he's literally at the other side of the classroom. I find it cute how he leans back just to see you by the window," It was true. Whenever you weren't looking, Kizumi would look at you from the corner of his eyes if nothing was obstructing his view of you sitting on the other side of the room. You were sure you felt eyes on you most of the time during classes, but didn't know it was Kizumi.

You puffed air in your cheeks, "It's cute, but I'm not interested," Because you have Karma.

"I forgot.. You already like someone else," Machiko remarked, then looked at you oddly, "Why haven't you changed yet?"

"Oh! Right!" You quickly opened your locker, avoiding Karma's questioning gaze as you began stripping off your uniform.

Karma quickly realized what you were doing and kept his gaze casted down on the floor, having a little difficulty doing so because you're literally right in front of him as you took your clothes off. You quickly hung your uniform neatly on the hanger on the door of your locker, and you shimmied in your swimsuit before Karma could even look at you again.

Machiko kept her suspicious stare, even if she couldn't see you through your locker's door, "You're being jumpy today. Did something happen between you and Kizumi-kun?"

Your tensed, eyes locking with Karma, who didn't even notice his gaze had traveled to your eyes. The redhead had his eyebrows furrowed, and he was frowning.

You quickly shook your head, "Nothing happened," Your reply made Karma's gaze soften.

"Then why'd the two of you take too long in the nurse's clinic?"

_For goodness sake, Machiko-chan, stop!_

You mentally pleaded for her to refrain from questioning you, because the more she asked, the more Karma looked at you with a sharp stare.

"I left as soon as he finished wrapping up my hand, then I got lost on my way back. I was near the locker room and I remembered that our next period is swimming class so I went here instead," You quickly explained, "Nothing happened," you repeated firmly, staring right into Karma's eyes.

Machiko finsihed changing and put her hand on the door, but before she could even attempt to open it wider, you quickly pulled the door closer to you.

She sighed, "You know," she started with a quiet voice, "you could get suspended for bringing your boyfriend here inside the campus, especially in the ladies' locker room."

Your eyes widened, "How did you know?" You whispered.

She sniffed, "Perfume, and your body language," she peeked in your locker and greeted nonchalantly, "Nice to meet you by the way."

Karma flashed her a smirk, "I thought for sure you'd tell on us."

Machiko rolled her eyes, "Saburo did this once."

Your cheeks reddened, "When!? How!?"

"Oh, don't worry," Machiko waved her hand dismissively, "We didn't get caught, but it was still a reckless thing to do," she looked at you, "Make sure no one finds out about this."

You nodded, "I won't tell a soul, don't worry."

Machiko stared at you deadpan for a few seconds, then set her gaze on Karma, smirking, "You must've enjoyed the show, huh?"

Karma sighed, "I would have if I didn't avert my eyes."

"So he's a respectful guy," Machiko remarked, shaking her head, "My boyfriend didn't even blink."

You giggled, "Karma-kun's already seen me in a bikini though."

"I did more than just seeing," Karma quipped.

"Aaand this is my cue to leave," Machiko closed her locker and made her way out, not even looking back at you.

"Should I leave as well?" Karma asked, taking out his phone, "I'll snap a few pictures before I go." His shutter clicked multiple times and he hid his phone before you can even swipe at it.

"Let's wait for them to leave," you retorted, "I'm fine with being late."

"Okay.." Karma leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "So.."

"So..?"

You heard the rest of your classmates exit the locker room, leaving behind you and Karma.

You looked at him expectantly, though you had a feeling you know what he's about to ask.

"Who's that Kizumi your friend was talking about? And what happened to your hand?"

Ah, I knew it.

You sighed, caressing the bandages that was wrapped by Kizumi moment ago, "I cut myself during Home Economics class. It was a pretty deep cut and I guess Kizumi-kun noticed it and decided to help me."

"Huh..." Karma reached for your hand, unravelling the bandage, "Why did you let him help you instead of Nagisa?"

"It all happened too fast," you sheepishly replied, "I guess I was a little flustered when he just pulled me out of the classroom all of a sudden."

"Flustered?" Karma repeated, frowning, "Why would you be flustered around someone who's not me?"

You smirked, "Why would you be jealous of someone whom I'm not interested with?"

He blinked and looked at you innocently, "Who's jealous?"

"You are."

He huffed, fixing the bandage on your hand, "I'm not."

"Really?" You giggled, "So I guess it's alright for him to see me in a swimsuit?"

Karma's frown returned, "It's just a school swimsuit, and I've seen you in something sexier, but.." His hands reached for your waist and he backed you up to the lockers. He smirked and tugged on one of the straps of your swimsuit, pulling it down your shoulder, "maybe I'll leave a reminder for everyone to know you're not available?"

You blushed, glaring at him, "Fine, but after this, you won't get any more kisses until I've forgiven you."

He smirked, "Oh, please.. When I'm done.." He brought his lips to your ear and blew on it, "I'll be sure to have you begging for more~"

\- ✾ -

Karma snickered quietly in his palm as he viewed the pictures he took of you before he left the campus. Sure enough, there was a forming hickey on the side of your neck and on your collarbone. He made sure to leave you breathless from a hasty make-out session after he'd mark you. Much to his dismay, you insisted he'd leave already so you can go to swimming class and so he won't miss out on his own classes.

Joke's on you, he skipped all his morning classes.

Now, he was making his way to his school's rooftop for a meeting with a certain someone.

He hid his phone and exited to their rendezvous spot. The person he was meeting was yet to arrive.

"How odd. He's usually annoyingly punctual," Karma mumbled. He shrugged and went beside the doorway, leaning on the wall as he waited for his companion.

As soon as he heard footsteps, he whipped out his favorite pocket knife and brought it up, just in time for it's tip to meet his companion's neck, with a one-centimeter proximity.

The person, unfazed, swatted Karma's hand away.

"I wonder what will cause you to waver, Asano-kun~" Karma jeered, pushing off the wall to greet his companion, "I'd love to use it to torment you until the day I die."

Purple irises glared back at mercury gold, "Cut to the chase, Akabane. I have an important meeting to attend to."

Karma rolled his eyes and led Asano near the fence at the edge of the rooftop. Asano locked the door to make sure no one eavesdrops on them. He took notice of the knife Karma brandished as he approached him, frowning as he realized he didn't have any weapons for himself.

"Akabane, shouldn't you throw that knife to the side as we talk?" Asano asked, giving Karma a scrutinizing look, "I would like to leave this rooftop unscathed. Besides, it's against the rules to attack before the tossing of coin. That could cause your gang immediate defeat."

Karma rolled his eyes, tossing his knife to the other side of the rooftop, "Happy now, Gang Virtuoso Leader-kun?"

Asano took out a coin and flipped it in the air, "Let's get this over with already."

Both leaders waited in anticipation as the coin flipped in the air for a matter of seconds before falling. Asano caught it and smacked it on his arm, covering it with his hand to hide the result.

"Heads or tails?"

"I go with heads," the redhead chuckled, "though either way, the End Gang will last through the little damages you'll be giving."

Asano's eyebrows furrowed together, "I am in control of at least seven large groups, Akabane. They can do damage tenfold your gang can do."

Karma clicked his tongue mockingly, "Oh dear, Asano-kun. Strength doesn't always come in numbers."

"Just to be clear, Megumi isn't an official member of my gang. If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll be reporting you to the authorities," Asano said firmly.

Karma fired back, "The same goes for (Name). If you hurt her, I'll make sure you won't be able to see the sun rise ever again."

"Oh? How scary," Asano replied sarcastically.

"Who said I'm done with speaking?" Karma taunted, "I'll be putting you under a series of torture methods, Asano-kun. It's a promise."

Asano sighed, "Whatever," he lifted his hand, revealing the coin with the tails side up. He smirked and looked at Karma in triumph, "I hope your gang is as strong as you make it sound like they are, Red Devil," he said, making his way back inside the building.

Karma wasn't the least bit fazed by his statement. He knew everyone in the End Gang can be a formidable opponent, and will surely put up a fight against Asano's underlings.

"And I hope--" Karma started as he went over to his knife to pick it up. As Asano was passing through the doorway, Karma swiftly sent the knife flying his way, pinning it to the door, missing Asano's crown by a few millimeters, "--your gang isn't just brains and no brawn, Asano."

Asano looked back at Karma vehemently, "They're not. It's a promise."


	29. ❝ Well, are they? ❞

"What happened to your hand, (Name)-san?" Koro-sensei asked as he patiently waited for you to finish running your last lap around the court inside the estate's gymnasium.

"Accident during cooking class the other day," you replied with a huff. You stopped running and heaved air in and out, wiping the sweat that rolled down the side of your face.

"Huh.." Koro-sensei scribbled down on the clipboard he held, not looking up at you, "And what about those little bruises on your neck and collarbone?"

Your face exploded in red and you began fiddling with your fingers, "I met with Karma-kun..."

"Ah, I see," Koro-sensei snickered, "No further explanation needed."

You rolled your eyes and smiled, "So? How did I go? Can we start combat training now?"

"Hmm.." Koro-sensei gestured for you to come over where he sat. He waited for you to sit beside him and he showed you the chart he had been writing on, "Your cardio-respiratory endurance improved remarkably, along with your muscular endurance and strength. The training also enhanced your stamina. I'll be making a new regimen for you to maintain your good condition so you can be able to fight whenever it's needed."

"Okay.." You grinned, "Then can we start combat training?"

Koro-sensei nodded, "I'll be bringing a bunch of weapons--both conventional and unconventional--next week. Since second semester has started, I'll be changing our schedule from Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays, to only early Saturday mornings...and no training if either of us has a date with our significant other," he chuckled, patting your head.

You giggled, "Well, duh."

"Alrighty!" He stood up, giving the clipboard and pen to you, "I'll be returning to the gang's hideout now."

_He is?_

You took the opportunity and asked, "Can I come with you?" If he allows it, then it would be the second time you went to the hideout, and you swore to yourself to memorize the route he'll be taking.

_That is, if he doesn't intentionally take a more confounding route than normal._

_Or maybe he'll just take the quickest route, trusting that if I ever attempt to go to the hideout I'll just get lost on the way._

Koro-sensei looked unsure, and you felt your hope die a little, "Karma doesn't want you figuring out the way to the hideout."

_I knew he was going to say that._

"Aw, come on!" You groaned, "Yeesh.. He has too many restrictions.."

"Tsk, tsk," Koro-sensei grinned, wagging his index finger, "Aren't you forgetting I'm more superior than your boyfriend?"

Your eyes widened, "You'll take me there?"

He smirked, "Well, duh."

"Awesome!" You cheered, "Wait for me here! I'll just be changing out of these sweaty clothes!" You said before running off, heading straight back to the mansion.

Koro-sensei chuckled at your enthusiasm, "Honestly, Karma-kun.." He muttered to himself, shaking his head, "As I told you, putting boundaries won't guarantee (Name)-san's safety.. It'll only cause problems."

\- ✾ -

You hummed a happy tune as you jogged to the kitchen, having already changed to cleaner clothes for your little trip to the gang's hideout. Karma's worried you might be seen affiliating with them, so you wore an outfit that will hide your identity for the time being. You wore an all-black outfit, with sunglasses, a cap, and a surgical mask. You had your hair tucked in your cap so no one would be able to recognize you for it.

Well, now you look more suspicious than gangsters themselves.

And apparently your so-called disguise was too good because the next person who entered the kitchen screamed in surprise.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house!?"

"Ah, Megumi--it's me!" You pulled down your mask and removed your sunglasses, putting your hands up in defense in case she threw the frying pan she snatched from the counter.

"(Name)?" She looked at you perplexed, "What the heck are you wearing?! You look like a thief!"

You huffed, "That is offending for everyone who believes this ensemble is the best one in their closet."

Megumi sighed, "What's up now?"

"What's up?" You repeated, raising your eyebrow, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? I haven't seen you all week except for when it's time for meals."

She pointed at her hair, which you just noticed was wet, "I was practicing butterfly stroke at the swimming pool."

"Why? Are you going to a tournament or something?"

"Swimming is _essential_ for any living being," she remarked, " _you_ should be dedicated in learning how to swim. Like, what if you got thrown in a river and drowned? Wait, what do you even do in _swimming classes_?"

"Well, I usually flail around to try not to drown, but I never go to the deep end of the pool so it's no biggie," you shrugged.

"What does your instructor even say about that?"

"Eh. Every one of them pretty much gave up," you said bluntly, "Oh, and to answer your question, I'll be going to the End Gang's hideout today. Don't tell mom," you said, opening the refrigerator to rummage through for a snack, obstructing your view of Megumi.

Megumi tensed, "Are you going alone? Can I come?" She looked at you expectantly, the word 'CHANCE' blaring in red lights inside her head.

"Oh, sure you can--"

_Wait._

You pursed your lips.

_As far as I'm concerned, Megumi would rather watch terribly-made movies all day than mingle with the End Gang, especially Karma-kun._

_Why would she want to come along all of a sudden?_

You recalled Karma's warning about her and Asano.

Your eyes widened.

_Of course._

_It all makes sense._

Megumi asking about the gang war, Karma and Asano meeting in the festival, and Karma warning you to stay away from Megumi and Asano.

You gritted your teeth and slammed the refrigerator shut, looking at Megumi with narrowed eyes.

"Megumi, be honest with me, okay?" You spoke with a tone sharp as a knife, "Have Asano-kun and Karma-kun started a gang war?"

Megumi looked stupefied, but she kept silent.

She _knew_ Karma kept you in the dark about the gang war, and it was obvious because numerous days has passed since Karma declared war on Asano's gang yet you never mentioned it or asked her about it.

_So who told you?_

"Well, are they?" You advanced to her, "Come on, just speak the truth."

"No," she shook her head, "they're not."

"What?" You were a bit confused by her answer. It was so obvious, and all she had to do to confirm your assumption was say 'yes'.

_But.. they're not?_

Megumi forced a chuckle out "Asano-kun told me your boyfriend got pissed off because of him and started a fight. It's nothing big, but because of that fight, there's heavy tension between them nowadays. When was the last time you talked or saw your boyfriend anyway?"

"Just last night.. We snuck in the cinema room and had a horror movie marathon," you kept your eyes on her, "Why are you asking about him by the way?"

"Woah, stop giving me that dirty look, (Name). I'm not stealing your guy away from you," Megumi joked, walking past you to get something from the fridge, "And I'm asking because.. Why don't you ask _him_?" Because as much as Megumi was loyal to her own affiliated gang, she would rather have the truth be told and your trust broken by your significant other.

"You're sure you don't know what's going on?" You persisted, "You're giving off a suspicious vibe."

"(Name), please!" Megumi laughed sarcastically, "I'm suspicious? Who's the one dressed up like a robber here? Besides--" she tossed you a carton of strawberry milk, "have you never thought of the fact that you let your little boyfriend swoon you in too deep that you can't even perceive how he's already manipulating you? Don't you see what he's doing? He's picking up a fight with Asano to ruin us."

"Us?" You scoffed, "You and me? Why would Karma-kun do that?"

"Well, with me out of the way, it's a lot easier to stir up conflict with Asano-kun. I mean, for Akabane, wouldn't it be nice if you won't nag him to stop fighting because there's a possibility that I would get caught in between? If you couldn't care less about me, then there won't be any hesitation for him," the way she said it sounded like the speech was memorized and rehearsed over and over again so that when thrown at you, it would make a strong impact.

But you were still skeptical.

Because between Megumi and Karma--who you trusted more was a no brainer.

You trusted Karma more.

"That's what you think, Megumi," you retorted, "But I know Karma-kun would _never_ do such a thing. I believe that he _won't_."

_Because trust comes in with the love I have for him._

You gave her one last scrutinizing look before you proceeded out the kitchen, leaving your sister.

As soon as she was sure she was out of your earshot, Megumi gave the counter a frustrated punch.

"Damn it!"

_If I don't finish this task, Asano-kun will be mad at me!_

She had their conversation memorized in her head.

Asano gave her a strict order.

_"Megumi, I have another job for you."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Start a quarrel between Akabane and your sister. Cause her to doubt him and lose her trust."_

_"But why!? My only job is to spy on her, right? Gain info? Why am I now causing a misunderstanding between them?!"_

_"Don't you see? If we have them fighting, then Akabane would be distracted by it, and if you manage to distance your sister away from him AND the gang, then she won't get caught up in the chaos about to happen. I mean, you want her to be safe, don't you?"_

And the order was to make you and Karma split up.

\- ✾ -

You remained silent as you and Koro-sensei made your way to the End Gang's hideout. Koro-sensei didn't seem to mind you seeing the route to the hideout, because, as he remarked earlier, you have zero sense of direction and has a chance below zero that you can make it to the hideout on your own.

The hideout, from the outside, looks deserted as usual--not that you know in the first place--and as you stepped in the lobby, you were astonished by how _clean_ it looked, like it had never been a run-down building before.

Koro-sensei took you to the penthouse, the main room where the gang had meetings and such.

And when the elevator opened, a rather curious sight greeted you.

Everyone was frozen in surprise to see you with Koro-sensei, but your surprise was greater than theirs when you saw them wearing clothes similar to Nagisa's when he snuck in the mansion to deliver your scarf home, except it was colored to camouflage this time.

_What are they exactly?_

The room was so silent that you can hear a pin drop from the ground floor.

And to break the silence, Nagisa rushed to you and spoke up, "(N-Name)-chan," his eyes nervously flitted to you, Koro-sensei, and the other gang members, "W-What are you doing here?" He tried to cover up his stutter with a chuckle, but it was in vain.

"The real question is, what are you guys doing here, dressed up like that?" You followed Koro-sensei to the bar counter, sitting on one of the stools ad the man grabbed a bag of potato chips from a cupboard and spilled the contents in a clean bowl to share with you.

"Uh--well--"

Kayano quickly interrupted Nagisa, "We're just borrowing these!"

"Borrowing?" You repeated, "From who? Those outfits look like genuine military fatigue uniforms."

"Because they're from Karasuma-sensei!" Kurahashi quickly added, "We're fitting them for a play!"

"A...play?" You were starting to feel befuddled, "Military uniforms for a play? Please tell me you're joking."

"She's not," Nagisa said, "We're doing a play for the kids at the preschool," _yeah, we're totally_ _not_ , he thought.

You gawked at him.

_They're totally lying!_

"Is that really what's going on?" You asked and everyone nodded. It looked like they have no intention of spilling the beans, so you decided to play with their lie, "Okay, then.. When will the play be held? I would love to see you guys act! I mean," you smirked, "it's only fair, right? Since you all attended Shiratori Academy's play."

Everyone tensed and looked at each other, like they were communicating telepathically.

_Did she figure us out?_

_We need to prove our lie! If that even makes sense._

_What would Karma say about this!?_

_(Name)-chan is our leader's girlfriend, does that mean she holds the same power over us as he?! Does that mean she can give orders to us too!? I'm confused!_

"Where is Karma-kun, by the way?" You asked, expecting him to come up the elevator any moment now, but he didn't.

"We don't know," Isogai answered, "We've been looking for him the whole day.."

"I think he went somewhere at the other side of town," Koro-sensei said, humming in thought, "Hmm.. An abandoned school perhaps? I think he's looking for a new base of operations."

"A new one? Why?" You asked him, then turned to Nagisa, "Are you moving your hideout?"

"No," he shook his head, "we didn't even know what he was up to."

"Oh, I hate to put an end on this little brainstorming," Koro-sensei reached for something behind the counter and put it on top of the bar table, "Itona-kun, I found your pet ran over by a car on my way to (Name)-san's."

Itona stepped forward and took the broken mechanical puppy, "Why were you on your way to her house?"

You spied at Koro-sensei at the corner of your eye, silently waiting for him to quickly come up with a lie.

Koro-sensei gave him a close-eyed grin, "Why, it's to fetch her of course. I bumped in to her the other day. I was out scavenging for new sweets to taste when I saw her walking to school. Then I offered to let her pay a visit here sometimes."

"Oh.." Nagisa looked at you, "Was it when you walked to school by yourself when your ride broke down?"

You nodded.

Nagisa laughed, "Well, I guess that explains how you reached school just in time. You had Koro-sensei walk you to the academy."

"Now, that's just mean, Nagisa-kun," you chuckled, mentally relieved that he bought the lie.

"You're the meanie, (Name)-chan~" Nakamura snickered, "A certain someone gave Nagisa's phone number to a stranger. I wonder who could that be?"

You giggled sheepishly, avoiding her gaze, "I wonder~"

_She's being obvious.._

You spinned your seat and faced the counter to avoid their amused stares, distracting yourself by counting all the potato chips that were shaped like an irregular crescent. Meanwhile, the gang made a plan to lure you away of the hideout before Karma could return.

Koro-sensei might be of higher position than Karma, but Karma was still their leader, and therefore still has the power to punish the members as he pleases.

If Karma found out that you oh-so-easily sauntered in the hideout, he won't hesitate to punish them.

Everyone gulped.

No one wanted to have their nostrils stuffed with wasabi.

So they racked their brain trying to figure out the perfect plan to do their mission impossible.

"Wait a minute.. (Name)-chan.." Okuda called and you turned around immediately, "You haven't really seen the preschool, have you? Do you..perhaps..want to go visit? Some of us are going there today."

You nodded slowly, "That would be great! But wasn't it undergoing renovation?"

"We already finished repairing the building, (Name)-san," Koro-sensei said, "Feel free to visit the children."

You smiled at him, then to Okuda, "When are we leaving?"

"Now!" Kaneki and Kayano hooked their arms with yours and quite literally dragged you off your seat and on to the elevator, followed by a few more of your friends. Fortunately, the elevator's capacity was large enough to contain 15 people, even though you were just six. Nagisa, Sugino, and Okuda came along. They started to rant your ear off about the preschool's facilities and students, and you gladly listened to them, a bit excited to hang out with them and their little friends.

Back at the penthouse, Koro-sensei was interrogated by the gang.

"Why'd you bring her here all of a sudden, Koro-sensei?" Sugaya asked.

Koro-sensei chuckled, "Thought it might delight your devilish leader."

"But, was it true? Is he really looking for a new base of operations?" Kataoka asked, "It won't be easy to move places as a gang."

"Dear students," Koro-sensei clicked his tongue, "He's simply looking for a decoy hideout. No need to worry your pretty little minds about this ordeal."

"You haven't answered our question, sensei," Ritsu repeated, "Why bring her here?"

"That one's simple," Koro-sensei held up his index finger, "It's to prove to leader-kun that (Name)-san is a capable and free person, a simple fact that he has trouble with seeing. Here's a little something to ponder with, children.." Koro-sensei rummaged through the drawers and took out a lighter, a tall glass, and a candle.

"Love can be described as a fire," he lit up the thread on the candle, "To make fire, it usually requires three things. One is heat, which--in terms of love--is the passion shared by the two lovers. The other is fuel, which ignites the fire--to keep the love going. And last is the oxygen," he covered the candle with the glass he put upside down on it, "This is the air--the space between the lovers. A suffocating and boundary-filled relationship is a big NO. Take away the oxygen.." the flame slowly decreased in size until it finally went out.

"..and the fire will die."


	30. ❝ Good riddance! ❞

On the other side of town, a certain red-haired male was up to no good once more.

As he was looking for a new place to own as the End Gang's supposed hideout, he was ambushed by about two dozen males his age, if not younger.

For half an hour, he had been running around the residential area he stumbled upon, trying to lose the thugs following him. He managed to fight and knock out a third of the group, leaving 16 more.

"Try and catch me, losers!" Karma, despite being short of breath, jeered to the men who were currently following him on the ground as he parkoured from roof to roof.

He figured they were sent by none other than his rival, Asano.

Karma huffed, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. He has hunched over, with his hands on his knees as he panted.

_Those idiots better be grateful I'm leading them away from our hideout._

He took a peak from the edge of the roof, cursing under his breath the second he saw Asano's goons trying to climb up to the roof where Karma was.

He smirked, crouching down to pick up several tiles off the roof.

"Hey, simpletons!" He hollered, raising the tiles above his head, "Tell your leader to send people stronger that you next time! You guys are boring to fight with!" He laughed boisterously, throwing the tiles he held down to the males climbing up the wall. He picked up another armful of tiles, dropping them above their heads. The goons groaned and grunted in pain, losing their balance and ending up falling on their backs with blood dripping down their foreheads. They weren't knocked out, but they were sure to not be able to stand properly up for a while.

Then the redhead took out a tin can full of large, hairy (but not venomous) spiders, courtesy of Kurahashi. He opened the can and turned it upside down above the goons, smacking the bottom to make sure, every bug has fallen out. The goons screamed, seeing the critters crawling on their body and fearing they were lethal. They scrambled on their feet and scurried away, yelling on top of their lungs, leaving Karma practically dying of laughter as he was perched on the rooftop.

"They look like a bunch of preschoolers," Karma wiped off imaginary tears from the corner of his eyes, throwing the tin can down to the ground, following after it. He casually strolled through the streets, checking his pockets if he somehow managed to drop his belongings during the chase earlier.

_Wallet.. Keys.. Tube of mustard.._

His eyes widened a fraction.

"Damn it, I dropped my phone."

\- ✾ -

Karma was fortunate enough to find his phone, but less fortune when he found it lying on a puddle of muddy water.

He'd have to ask Itona later to check it for him.

Making his way back to the hideout, Karma thought he would stop by a convenience store and buy a treat for Kurahashi as a thank you for catching bugs for him. Though he'll be paying for the treats using the money kept in the wallet dropped by one of the goons who chased him.

As he was about to cross the street, where the store was, he caught sight of a familiar green-headed female, proceeding inside a stationery store right beside the convenience store.

Curiosity got the best of him so Karma followed after the female, hoping to catch a few info by eavesdropping, if she was to meet someone in the store.

And his guess was right, Megumi was meeting with the one and only Gang Virtuoso leader.

However, Karma knew the strawberry-blonde-headed human embodiment of arrogance would take notice of his presence if he were to get any closer. So he resorted to Plan B.

He took out a small, robot ladybug, designed by Itona to eavesdrop on unsuspecting people. The device came with a small remote, similar to a toy helicopter's, and an earpiece. Karma used the remote to maneuver the ladybug to land on Asano's shoulder, camouflaging with the red shirt we wore. Karma put the earpiece in his ear.

And he listened.

"So? How are you doing with your assignment?" Asano asked.

"It's not as easy as you make it sound like!" Megumi whined in distress.

"Just drop hints about the gang war," Asano replied curtly, "She's sure to be angry at him."

"Who's to be angry with me?" Karma muttered under his breath.

"(Name) trusts Akabane," Asano said, "Make sure to have that trust broken so--what the--"

"What's that?"

"A toy?"

There was a crunching sound and the connection was lost. Karma cussed, ducking down from their sights as he waited for them to exit the store.

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he watched the two leave.

"So his plan is to have (Name) angry at me?" Karma rolled his eyes, "As if she'd be fooled by them."

\- ✾ -

"Haaaah.." Karma yawned, fingers running across the keyboard hastily as he typed in his laptop.

Apparently, he completely forgot about the essay that was due in about four hours later.

He was sure no print shops were open at four in the morning, so he went to the hideout instead, where Ritsu's got her printer stationed.

_Gotta give Ritsu props more often._

Karma yawned once more, stretching his arms after he finished typing the last word. He plugged the cable that connects the printer and his laptop and began to print his essay.

His essay which was worth 11 pages long.

A bit of a hyperbole, but he needs to beat Asano's ass for the Top One spot in the rankings, and he knew the asshole would try--no-- Asano _shall_ make a well-written elaborate essay worth 10 pages or less.

Of course, Karma wanted to get back at him at least through academics.

As he waited for the printing to finish, he wandered off to Ritsu's desktop computer, doing his usual job of replaying the surveillance videos of the hideout that were recorded as he was absent.

One clip caught his attention.

With the video taken by the camera which faced the elevator, he saw you and Koro-sensei step out of the elevator.

His eyebrows furrowed.

_What was she doing here?_

Unfortunately he couldn't hear anything, because the cameras couldn't record any audio, something he needs Ritsu to fix.

When you left with Nagisa's usual group, his eyes focused on Koro-sensei, who was discussing the gang about something while demonstrating with a candle. At the end of his little lecture, he flashed a sly grin at the camera, as of knowing Karma would be watching the recorded clip later on.

The redhead gritted his teeth in frustration.

_What is he up to?_

\- ✾ -

"Those children really like you, Nagisa-kun," you remarked as you and the blue-haired boy were walking home on foot, recalling the events of the other day.

Nagisa laughed sheepishly, "Yeah.. Karma says it's because I'm close to their height that they treat me like one of their own.."

"Speaking of Karma-kun.." You frowned, "How is he? He hasn't written me back yet. Is he busy?"

"Sort of," Nagisa quickly replied, "But don't worry, it's not like he's seeing other girls," he quipped.

You puffed air in your cheeks, "I don't think about stuff like that so stop putting unpleasant thoughts in my head."

Nagisa chuckled, "He's worried about _you_ though. I heard Chiiyo-san has taken a liking to you. Karma was a bit jealous, especially when you used Chiiyo-san's first name when referring to him."

"It's not like I'm the _only one_ calling him by his first name though," you said, rolling your eyes, "And Karma-kun doesn't need to worry. He's the only one I got eyes on," you said, blushing.

Nagisa smiled and joked, "That's a relief then."

"Indeed!" Two arms suddenly wrapped around your waist from behind, the person pulling you flush against their chest.

"Karma!" Nagisa gasped in surprise.

"But if he ever makes a move, just tell me and I won't hesitate to exterminate the pest," your boyfriend cooed in your ear, planting his lips on your jaw.

"W-We're still out in the open, y'know?" You giggled as he nuzzled his nose on the crook of your neck, "And Nagisa--"

"I'll leave you two alone," the blue-haired male said, "I'm sure you missed each other after all."

"Hmm," Karma gave Nagisa a sharp stare, "We have a meeting in the hideout at 7. Don't be late. Tell sensei to come."

Nagisa felt like Karma's mentally accusing him of something he was unaware of, but he decided to just not his head instead of asking. Then he left without even bidding you goodbye.

_Odd.._

"So, what were you two talking about again?" The redhead asked, turning you around so you could face him.

"About you being jealous~" You teased, "You have no reason to be, Karma-kun. You're the only guy in my heart and mind."

"Is that so?" He smirked, pulling you further in to the nearest alleyway, pinning you by your wrists on the wall, "It's not in your heart and mind I'll be invading," he grumbled in a whisper, pressing his leg between both of yours.

You gasped at the sudden contact, "A-Are you sure you want to do this here?"

"I've missed you terribly, I admit," He let out an impish giggle, pressing his nose on your neck to inhale your scent, "And behind closed doors, who knows what _unspeakable things_ I would love to do to you if I ever get to have you alone," he parted his lips, latching on your skin like a hungry predator finally feeding on the prey he'd been eyeing for a long while.

"O-Oh, Karma-kun," he let go of your wrists, settling his hands firm on your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your hands flew to the back of his head, intertwining your fingers with the red locks you adored.

"Mhmm," Karma lifted his head and pressed his lips against yours, parting briefly to say, "I swear you taste more and more delicious as days pass," you blushed, failing to keep quiet mewls escaping your lips as he once again locked them with his, invading your mouth with his tongue as he promised earlier. His hands began to slide up and down your sides, then he settled them on the back of your thighs just below the curve of your rear, pinching your skin, a stimuli elicit a louder moan from you.

"K-Karma-kun~" You broke apart for air, pressing your forehead on his shoulder to catch your breath, "C-Can't we do this somewhere private?"

"Hmm," he giggled, his tone dropped a few octaves, "Sure, anything her majesty wants," he pulled back abruptly, keeping one hand kn the wall beside your head and the other shoved in his blazer's pocket, "But first I want to ask you something."

"Okay.." You said, a little uncertain, "What is it?"

Karma grinned ear-to-ear, though it wasn'this usual impish one, this time it was a bit strained and forced, "What were you doing in the hideout the other day?"

You gulped, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, "M-Me? Are you sure it was me? I can't go anywhere without assistance, you know that. Plus, I don't know the address--"

"You asked Koro-sensei to take you there, am I wrong?" He interrupted, his lips now formed in a disappointed frown.

"Well, no, but.." you crossed your arms over your chest, looking at him sternly, "Look, you really can't stop me from going anywhere and doing what I want, Karma-kun."

He pushed himself off the wall, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, "Why are you being so stubborn? Can't you see I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble?"

"Keep me out of trouble?" You repeated, laughing sarcastically, "Wow, okay. You really thought that--with all the rules you put--after all this time, I'm safe? Plus, you don't need to be worried about me, Karma-kun. I'm capable of protecting myself now since Koro-sensei--" you gasped, hands flying to your mouth.

You thought Karma wouldn't catch on to what you were saying, but unfortunately he did, "Koro-sensei what? He what, (Name)?"

"I-It doesn't matter!" You persisted, "You don't need to worry about me! I can put up a fight now! Heck, eventually I can pretty much stand in the front lines along with your gang!"

"You think you can handle what we put ourselves in?" He asked haughtily, "You think you can beat me in a fight? You think you can survive in the gang war?!"

_What?_

"The gang war?" You repeated, looking at him in disbelief, "Not _a_ gang war, but _the_ gang war? So my assumption was correct!" You advanced to him, latching your hands on his shoulders, "You and Asano-kun's gangs are at war with each other, aren't they? That's why you haven't been around much!" You loomed at him betrayed, "Karma-kun, why would you keep this a secret to me?"

"You're mad about _me_ keeping secrets?" Karma chuckled sardonically, pulling your hands off him, " _You,_ " he poked your forehead, "have been keeping stuff from me as well, missy. _You_ don't want to tell me what you were doing in the hideout, and _you_ don't want to tell me what's up with you and Koro-sensei. _You're_ not really in position to chastise me, since we're _both_ being dishonest with each other."

"It _doesn't matter_ what I've been keeping from you. The fact that you put the gang in such predicament is a much serious matter," you retorted accusingly.

"I put the gang--you think I'm the one behind all this?" He was a little offended. While yes, he was indeed the one who made the call, technically _he_ wasn't the _reason._

"Who else? I've only met and talked to Asano-kun once, but from what I heard from Megumi, he seems like someone a lot more reasonable that you are!"

That felt like an arrow to the chest for Karma. He was being compared to his rival, by his own girlfriend out of all people.

That did it for him.

He guffawed, "Asano's much reasonable, isn't he!? He's a better guy than me!? He won't even think about declaring war because he's such a _humble_ guy who looks to appease people _peacefully,"_ he continued to laugh even more _,_ "Unlike me, who is such a _prideful_ bastard, who has _violence_ as the only thing in his mind. If you admire him so much, then why don't you just date him instead!?" He pushed on your shoulders, making you back up against the wall.

"Maybe I will!" You fired back without thinking.

_Wait.. What am I saying?_

"Maybe Asano-kun won't keep _secrets_ from me unlike _you_ ," you poked his chest, "Maybe _he_ will be much open with communication unlike _you_. Maybe he won't put a leash on me, and let me walk around _freely_ unlike this man--no, this _boy_ in front of me!"

Karma went speechless for a moment, letting your words process in his mind. His hands were closed to fists, and they trembled at his sides, "Then why don't we just **_end_** _this!?_ Go to that Asano! Maybe you'll be happier dating him instead of me!"

"Fine!" You said without putting much thought to your reaction once more.

Then for a second, it all dawned on you.

_No!_

_Wait!_

_Stop!_

"Then.. Good riddance!" He spat, shoving his fists to his pockets before hastily exiting the alleyway he pulled the both of you in.

"Wait, Karma-kun, I didn't mean--" You choked on air, gasping as you reached out your hands to him, even though you know you wouldn't reach. You chased after him, proceeding out of the alleyway as he did, but by the time you were back on the streets, he was long gone.

Your vision became blurry, and it was only when you brought your hands to your lips to suppress your sobs, that you felt wet on your cheeks.

You didn't know when you had started crying.

Did the tears fall at the start of the fight? Amidst? After? You weren't certain.

You hadn't even anticipated an argument so soon.

You wished you could rewind to when things got heated, before either of you said the hurtful words that you'll regret.

You can't really turn back time, however.

_It's too late now._ ****


	31. ❝ Meet me in the Afterglow ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Featuring:
> 
> Afterglow by Taylor Swift
> 
> Look for the words, "song on repeat", that's the cue for when you should play the song ^-^
> 
> Trust me, it fits the chapter!

"Look, (Name).."

You ignored the comforting hand rubbing your back, blocking all sounds and overpowering them with your loud wails and sobs.

"(Name).. (Name)!" Megumi rolled her eyes, switching from rubbing your back to shaking you back and forth by your shoulders, "Hey! Get a grip already! You haven't spoken since you got home, you skipped dinner, and now you're bawling in your room. Can you just tell me what happened instead of wallowing in your tears?"

Despite what she just demanded, Megumi knew from the start that something happened between you and Karma. The amount of tears falling out of your eyes was a clear sign that what caused it wasn't something comparable to a simple lovers' quarrel.

You and Karma Akabane broke up.

While she was a little glad that she doesn't have to suffer from guilt, knowing it wasn't really her that was the reason for our breakup, she still felt remorse for you. What you and Karma have was something to be envied--Megumi would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit envious of your relationship--and you just lost it just like that. However, Megumi knew it was for the best. With the ongoing gang war, it was probable that you'll get caught up in between the mess, with you being the girlfriend of the End Gang's leader.

_Still.._

Megumi sighed, sitting down beside you to pull you in an embrace. She let you sob loudly in her ear, and let you soak her shirt with your tears. It was the least she could do after all, and the only think she could give you.

A shoulder to lean on.

_Even if I should be the last person she wanted to be with at the moment._

Megumi resumed rubbing your back, gritting her teeth in annoyance, but she wasn't peeved with you crying like a baby at the moment. She resented herself for being the villain in your story. The evil stepsister.

Unnoticed by you, a tear fell down from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry.."

_And to think, we were starting to call each other, 'sisters'._

"My beautiful daughters~" Megumi wiped her cheek as the door to your room was suddenly swung open, revealing a much enthusiastic Koushi holding a large, fluffy pillow, "I AM HERE--" as he was about to rush over to give you two a playful bop on your heads, he saw the distressed state you and Megumi were in. Swiftly, he walked out of your room, only to come stomping back. He held a shotgun in his arms, eyes glinting with vehemence.

"Who do I need to kill?" He asked grimly.

You raised your head from Megumi's shoulder, looking at Koushi with bloodshot eyes, "W-We," you hiccuped, "W-We broke up."

Koushi's fiery look morphed into one of confusion, "Ridiculous! Why would he break up with you?"

"I-I don't know what was the exact cause," You hastily wiped your eyes using Megumi's shirt, to which she didn't really have the will to complain about, but she excused herself to return to her room to change clothes, "H-He started a g-gang war," you sniffed, "I-I confronted him about i-it.. T-Then I guess what triggered him is when I compared him to the leader of their rivaling gang.. He s-said I should just date Asano-kun instead of him.. A-And then," a sob came through your lips, "I-It all happened too fast! I was such an idiot to argue back! If I didn't say those hurtful words, t-then maybe.. M-Maybe we wouldn't have ended up like this.." You pressed your eyes shut to prevent tears from escaping, but it was futile, since more just fell down.

_"Maybe Asano-kun won't keep_ _**secrets** _ _from me unlike_ _**you** _ _. Maybe_ _**he** _ _will be much open with communication unlike_ _**you** _ _. Maybe he won't put a leash on me, and let me walk around_ _**freely** _ _unlike this man--no, this_ _**boy** _ _in front of me!"_

_I went too far with what I said._

"(Name).." Koushi put his shotgun on your desk, sitting on your other side, "Look, don't blame yourself with what happened. Fights come and go in relationships, and you might even break up once or twice," he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, gently patting the soft cloth on your cheeks to dry them, "I wish you could see through my eyes. How I can see how Akabane-kun _beam_ whenever he's around you, how _lovingly_ he stares at you, how he looks at you like you're his most prized possession," he held your hands, giving them a light squeeze, "Maybe you don't _see_ it, because you're distracted by the deafening sound of your own heart that thunders in your chest whenever he's around. Maybe you don't _see_ it, because your mind is flooded to the brim with lovely thoughts about him," Koushi cupped your cheeks in his palms, "This thrilling love story happening right before my eyes, I don't want it to end just yet.. Actually, no.. I never want it to end. I want this book of romance to have infinite chapters, so that not only I would be happy, but also the two writers of this story, who also happens to be the main characters as well, who are conquering against all odds."

Koushi gave you a gentle smile, and it reminded you of how a father would smile at his own child. He may not be your biological father, but he knew _how_ to be a _father_ , how to be someone who supports a _family_ , to be someone who supports his own. And right now, you couldn't wish for anyone else other than him, "(Name), I believe that you two will be together once more. You love him, and he loves you. The both of you know that, as I know you've surely uttered those special three words to each other. So, don't lost hope.. Okay?"

You smiled feebly, as it was the best one you could offer for the time being, "Thank you, dad."

\- ✾ -

After days and days of lament, you've came up with a decision.

You're going to apologize.

You were both at faults, but you knew he was such a big ball of pride, and won't ever be the first one to apologize. So you shall be the one who makes the first move. But.. You don't know how exactly you would apologize. Not to mention, he was nowhere to be found.

It was like in the beginning of the year, or as Koushi would say it, in the earlier chapters of your romance novel.

You've written countless letters, all of them for just for an apology. However, no matter how you tire yourself from writing, you just couldn't get it to work. You eventually gave up writing your letter--no, a _script_ would be the fitting term.

It was a weekend, and you're supposed to be training with Koro-sensei, but he postponed, saying you need a break from all the stress you went through. Though you don't have anything else to do for the day except for your supposed training. So you just listened to music streams online to pass time. One song caught your full attention, and for the past two hours of lying on your bed, the song was on repeat.

_**I blew things out of proportion, now you're blue,** _   
_**Put you in jail for something you didn't do,** _   
**_I_ ** _**pinned your hands behind your back, oh,** _   
_**Thought I had reason to attack, but no;** _

You couldn't help yourself. It was too fitting for your predicament. The perfect song to voice out your feelings.

_**Fighting with a true love is boxing with no gloves,** _   
_**Chemistry 'til it blows up, 'til there's no us** _   
_**Why'd I have to break what I love so much?** _   
_**It's on your face, and I'm to blame,** _   
_**I need to say;** _

_**Hey,** _   
_**It's all me in my head,** _   
_**I'm the one who burned us down,** _   
_**But it's not what I meant,** _   
_**Sorry that I hurt you,** _   
_**I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you,** _   
_**I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you,** _   
_**I need to say, hey,** _   
_**It's all me, just don't go,** _   
_**Meet me in the afterglow;** _

It was all you wanted to say to Karma, and you can't help but sing along to it.

_**It's so excruciating to see you low,** _   
_**Just wanna lift you up and not let you go,** _   
_**This ultraviolet morning light below,** _   
_**Tells me this love is worth the fight, oh;** _

_**I lived like an island, punished you with silence,** _   
_**Went off like sirens, just crying,** _   
_**Why'd I have to break what I love so much?** _   
_**It's on your face, don't walk away, I need to say;** _

_**Hey,** _   
_**It's all me in my head,** _   
_**I'm the one who burned us down,** _   
_**But it's not what I meant,** _   
_**I'm sorry that I hurt you,** _   
_**I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you,** _   
_**I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you,** _   
_**I need to say, hey,** _   
_**It's all me, just don't go,** _   
_**Meet me in the afterglow;** _

You've made up your mind. You have nothing else to do after all. You're going out, to see Karma and to get everything off your chest.

_**Tell me that you're still mine,** _   
_**Tell me that we'll be just fine,** _   
_**Even when I lose my mind,** _   
_**I need to say,** _   
_**Tell me that it's not my fault,** _   
_**Tell me that I'm all you want,** _   
_**Even when I break your heart;** _

You got up and changed to proper clothing, gathering essential stuff a to bring with you outside.

_**I need to say, hey,** _   
_**It's all me in my head,** _   
_**I'm the one who burned us down,** _   
_**But it's not what I meant,** _   
_**Sorry that I hurt you,** _   
_**I don't wanna do, I don't wanna do this to you,** _   
_**I don't wanna lose, I don't wanna lose this with you,** _   
_**I need to say, hey,** _   
_**It's all me, just don't go..** _

" ** _Meet me in the afterglow_** ," you said in a whisper, racing yourself to leap over your balcony's railings--a not-so-wise decision by the way--you landed on your feet, but the impact sent electricity up your knees, making them buckle in the shock.

"Shit.." You took time steadying yourself, regaining your footing as you massaged your kneecaps.

You couldn't let that fall hinder you on your way to Karma. You won't.

Next, you heard barking, startling you greatly as you feared one of the servants was walking the dogs around the mansion. If they saw you looking like you just injured yourself, they won't let you leave.

You had to be quick.

Thankfully, Koro-sensei worked on your cardio-respiratory endurance during your sessions, and it made your running easier because you no longer end up being short of breath sooner than later.

You dashed to the garage, immediately going straight for the motorcycle that Karma gifted you. You put on your protective gear: helmet, gloves, and knee-pads. You mounted your ride and inserted the key in the slot, eyes making a quick look of the bike to make sure everything was in place. As you were tilting the side-mirrors to the angle they should be fixed on, something in the mirror caught your eye, and with the adrenaline rushing in your veins at the moment, you thought you saw a ghost.

But it was just Sanada, standing right behind you.

"Sanada-san," you facepalmed, "Don't just sneak up behind me like that!"

"Sorry, (Name)-sama," he chuckled, "I just want to ask where you are headed."

You gave him a silly grin, "I'm going to my boyfriend to elope with him," you joked.

"Oh, my!" His reaction made it seem like he believed it, "On a motorcycle without any luggage at all? I believe a car or a van would be more suitable for your escapade."

"Then it means that I won't actually elope with him," you giggled, "Just want to see him so I can apologize."

Sanada smiled, "If than's what it is, then I shall cheer you on!" He pulled a flag out of nowhere, and it says, 'GO, (NAME)-SAMA!'

"I don't know where you hid that and how long you were planning on using that at the perfect moment," you gave him a thumbs up, as you were revving up the motor, "but thanks! I appreciate the support, Sanada-san. See you later!" And with that said, you sped off, passing through the gates to exit just in time as your parents were leaving with the limousine.

"Stop!" Your mother shouted to the driver as she went out of the vehicle, followed by Koushi, "Was that (Name)!?"

"I think so?" Your father laughed in amusement, "I mean, it can't be Megumi. She doesn't know how to drive a motorcycle, I believe."

Your mother let out a worried sigh, "Where could she be going all of a sudden.."

Koushi giggled, wrapping his arms around her giddily, "Well, I know one thing for sure."

"Hmm?" Your mother looked at him quizzically, "What is it?"

Koushi gave her a proud grin, "To continue writing their love story." ****


	32. ❝ Sweet dreams, princess! ❞

"Listen up!" Karma stood on the bar stool, clapping his hands to gain the members' attention. He tapped his foot impatient only on the stool, eyes twitching as he saw one or two of them still busying themselves with whatever they were doing at the back of the room, "I said: LISTEN UP!"

They jumped at his voice, startled. They quickly gathered near him, not wanting to aggravate him even more.

Especially after what happened.

*flashback:the beginning of the week*

_Fuwa, Kayano, and Okuda came out the elevator, giggling at the story Fuwa was telling as they casually strolled in penthouse, heading straight to the fridge. They just returned to the hideout after shopping groceries for the gang._

_"And so the girl said," Fuwa cleared her throat, "Forget it! I'll confess to you tomorrow!"_

_"What?!" Kayano wheezed, "That's ridiculous!"_

_"What anime is that again?" Okuda asked, making a mental note to check it in her free time._

_"Tsurezure Children," Fuwa replied, putting the groceries on the bar's counter, "And it's all in the first episode! There's also another story where a boy was--"_

_Crash!_

_The girls shrieked as they heard some sort of glass breaking behind the bar. They huddled away from it, looking at the bar warily._

_"Did someone break in here?" Kayano hissed._

_"Maybe it's a cat? Someone must have forgotten to close a window again," Okuda said uncertainly._

_"Let's just check it out," Fuwa took out a pocket knife, "For all we know, it must be Gang Virtuoso."_

_"But their turn to attack ended already! It's our turn, right? That's why the hideout is empty! Because they're all on the move!" Kayano protested._

_Fuwa didn't reply, rushing behind the bar to attack the intruder, but as soon as she saw who it was, she hid her weapon. Apparently, hostility wasn't needed at all since the person who was behind the noise was none other than the End Gang's leader._

Who looks drunk as heck!?

_"Girls!" Fuwa beckoned them over, "Check this out!"_

_Fuwa rushed to Karma, who sat against the wall, with at least a dozen bottles of sake surrounding him. Half of them was already empty, including the broken ones that made the crashing sound. Fuwa didn't want him to drink anymore so she made Kayano and Okuda take the remaining six away._

_"Hey leader, what are you getting drunk for?" Fuwa asked in a chastising tone, "You think your girlfriend would be happy if she saw you like this?"_

_Karma's head lazily lolled to the side as he tried to look at Fuwa through drowsy, half-lidded eyes, "You're... You're not my mother.. S-So.. Don't.." He coughed, "scold me," he finished with an exasperated sigh._

_"What happened to you, Karma-kun?" Kayano came back, throwing a cold and dripping-wet towel on Karma's face. It landed flat on him, the icy-temperature spreading on his skin, waking him up a little from his drunken state, "Did you and (Name)-chan fight?"_

_Karma shook his head, moving his leg to give way as Okuda returned to clean the fragments of the bottle he broke out of frustration._

_"We.."_

_"We..?"_

_The redhead sighed, grabbing the towel on his face to throw it over the counter, "We broke up, okay!? Stop pestering me about it and give me back my drinks!" He scrambled to stand up, reaching for the fridge to retrieve the unopened sake bottles, but as soon as he stood up, he lost his balance and ended up crashing against a shelf, where there were at least 30 or less wine glasses. They all came crashing on the floor, and though none of them got cut by the broken shards, it's still more mess for Okuda to clean._

_"Karma, you need to rest. Sorry about the mess, Okuda-chan," Fuwa grabbed his arm and put it over her shoulder, carrying half his weight as she maneuvered them to the elevator._

_"Don't worry about it," Okuda said, "But Karma-kun, she's right. The gang needs you. It's our week starting tonight and we need our leader to stand with us."_

_"(N-Name)," he grumbled, pushing himself off of Fuwa. He stumbled over to the couches and sat slumped against it, "She found out about the gang war. We said some pretty nasty words to each other and that's it."_

_"She didn't take it well.." Fuwa sighed, "But you saw it coming, right? You knew she will be against it."_

_"But," Karma laughed dryly, "it's for the better. She shouldn't be with someone like **me** in the first place. I shouldn't have made any more appearances back then. I should have just ignored her existence before we developed these stupid feelings for each other--"_

_He was cut off as Kayano rushed over and gave him a good slap across his cheek. Her action made Fuwa and Okuda gasp and fear for her life, thinking Karma would not hesitate to fight back or give her punishment as a leader for slapping him, but to their surprise, Karma kept quiet._

_"Are you saying you **regret** meeting her?" Kayano was fuming, "Are you saying you **regret** asking her to be your girlfriend? Do you regret **loving** her? Do you think everything from the start was a mistake?! Are you seriously that **pathetic**!?" She yelled in anger, "If you regret everything that happened between you and (Name)-chan, then maybe you don't deserve her! You **don't deserve** someone who's giving their love to someone who's done nothing but **regret**!"_

_Karma stood up and shouted back, "You don't think I know that!? I **know** that I don't deserve her! But don't you dare--" he stumbled forward, pointing a finger at Kayano, "don't you dare say that I've done nothing but regret. Despite what I said, I **never** regret having her in my life. I **love** (Name). It's just--" his hands went to his head and he sighed heavily, gripping the ends of his locks tight with his fingers, "I'm scared. What if I hurt her? Cause her pain? Put her in danger?"_

_"Karma," Fuwa grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back to the couch, "you're such an idiot."_

_"Am not," Karma retorted._

_"You kind of are," Okuda commented._

_"Look," Fuwa smacked his head lightly with a couch pillow, "you're losing your mind over something simple. If you **hurt** her, then be part of what **heals** her. If you **cause** her pain, then help **ease** her from it. If you put her in **danger** , then you should **save** her from it," If she was going to be honest with herself, what Karma was pondering about wasn't something really simple, but he was starting to overthink and she needs to put a stop to that._

_Karma lowered down his head, "Do you think she'd want me back?"_

_"I'm not really sure," Fuwa said, "But you could at least try... Errr.. Not now though, since we're in the middle of war and all."_

*present time*

Of course, everyone heard about the break-up, either from the three girls or from Nagisa. The blue-haired male noticed during classroom discussions how you were always staring into space more than usual. It was normal to daydream anywhere and anytime, but seeing you in such a state for too long alarmed Nagisa, especially when you wore a dejected countenance.

Nobody in the gang spoke about it to Karma, but they wouldn't have the time to since the past week had been busy, and today was no exception.

"He made subtle improvements since that night, don't you think?" Okuda whispered to Kayano.

"Yeah.. He doesn't look that wasted or hung-over anymore," the green-haired girl replied, making Okuda sigh.

"Alright, End Gang. Today will be the last day that we'll attack," Karma announced.

"Today?" Terasaka asked, "But it's only day six of our week. We have until tomorrow, right?"

"Tomorrow will be our rest day. Let the Gang Virtuoso be paranoid of when we'll attack or where we'll attack, but we'll stay here to save up energy, in the morning at least."

"In the morning?" Meg repeated, "Do you have something planned for the evening?"

Karma smirked, "We fight. I'll arrange the meeting place with Asano. We'll end the war tomorrow night."

 _It was so soon_ , everyone thought..but they really can't argue with Karma. Except for one of them.

Nagisa stepped up, "Karma-kun, do you really think violence is the way to end this?"

Karma's eyes narrowed on Nagisa, "Are you being serious, Nagisa?"

"I mean," Nagisa avoided his gaze, "All of us could get serious injuries. I've heard that the final day in gang wars results to people getting hospitalized."

Karma clicked his tongue, "Why are you chickening out now? Besides, all we've ever done so far are things that are so _petty_ that it pissed off Asano."

"Well, what you made us do so far are harmless pranks, and I have nothing against that," since all they ever did was vandalize Asano and the Gang Virtuoso's properties and belongings, humiliate the members through pranks in and out of school--which could result to psychological trauma by the way but Karma doesn't really give a damn--and the worst they've done so far was trash their houses, but tomorrow will be different. It was going to be a brawl, which is why Nagisa argued back, "but do you really think getting hurt will be worth it?"

Karma stared at him incredulously. He rolled his eyes and hopped off the stool, advancing towards Nagisa. He stood before him, arms crossed.

"Well, if you're opposed to what we do," Karma spat, "just leave the gang," he said simply with a shrug, as if it wasn't that big of a deal at all. The gang gasped, completely in disbelief with what their leader just said--more like commanded--but suppressed their thoughts, fearing what Karma would do to them.

"Wait," Nagisa's eyes widened, "That's not what I--" his protest was interrupted as Karma spun on his heel, and headed to the elevator.

"Isogai, I'm appointing you to take over Nagisa's position as my second-in-command. And Nagisa," he turned around, looking at the blue-haired boy apathetically, "I expect you and your belongings out of my sight when I return. Starting right now, you are no longer part of the End Gang."

"Karma, you can't just do this!" Kayano ran up to him, gripping the sleeve of his shirt, "Nagisa's one of our most skilled fighters! Surely you know this would be a big loss for the gang!"

Karma jerked his arm away, "Well, if you're concerned for him, why don't you just leave as well?" he turned to the gang, who flinched under his fiery gaze, "If anyone else is against my decisions, then LEAVE! I'm not threatening you to stay or go, so feel free to do as you like," he said and entered the elevator.

And just as the doors shut, he told them, "Just remember, if you do really leave the End Gang, you've got no one to protect you but yourself, you're on your own."

He knew he had been a jerk.

He's certain that some or most of them have already harbored feelings of either disappointment or hatred towrads him.

However, believe it or not, Karma actually pondered deep about what you said to him and what he did to Nagisa was the result of his reflecting. From the beginning, he was the one who declared that there will be war between his gang and Asano's, and didn't really consider the opinion of each individual in the End Gang--heck, he knew if he did ask them what they thought about it, he'd ignore them. That's why earlier, he acted as if he wanted the ones afraid to fight to quit the gang so they won't be dead weight to the war, but his true intention was for them to act for themselves and withdraw while they still can.

The elevator opened immediately after it reached the ground floor. As the redhead was proceeding out of the building, he passed by Koro-sensei and stopped just near the exit.

"Koro-sensei," he called without turning around.

His supervisor did the same, "Yes, leader-kun?"

Karma sighed, "You win," he curtly said before he stepped outside, leaving the smug man behind.

"Now then," Karma checked the time with his smartphone, "He should have arrived there by now...maybe."

\- ✾ -

Gakushuu Asano was a punctual person and he took pride in it, but that afternoon, he can't help but be behind schedule because a certain someone gave him ridiculously-vague directions of their rendezvous place. He was only a few minutes behind though.

But it was enough for Karma to tease him about.

"What's this?" The redhead began taunting, "The great leader of Gang Virtuoso is _late_! What a splendid surprise!" he laughed, "I'll make sure the others hear about this fantastic news," _what's left of the End Gang at least,_ he added in his mind.

The purple-eyed male sighed in annoyance, "I'm not here to be teased by you. I'm here because apparently you want to talk about something," he was surprised to even see him laughing without a care in the world. He thought for sure he'd still be grieving your breakup, and attack Asano right then and there.

Karma dropped his joyous act, "Tomorrow night at the cliff behind the school. That's where we'll have the final fight."

Asano raised his eyebrow, "You're moving it a day early. Why?"

"Because," Karma smirked, mimicking a gun with his hand and fingers, "I simply can't wait to bring you down."

\- ✾ -

"FINALLY!" You cheered as you caught sight of the building the End Gang uses as their hideout. You had difficulty finding it because for almost the whole afternoon, you've been going around town in circles, making wrong turns here and there. You made a mental note to remember the coordinates of the hideout in your phone's GPS.

You parked your bike a couple meters away so you remain unnoticed by the gang, and also to remain outside the area where their surveillance cameras reached. You climbed over the gate and ran to the building, using the elevator to head straight to the penthouse. You won't waste time and guess which room in the lower floors was Karma's, so if he wasn't there at the top floor, you'll just have to ask the others.

But as soon as the elevator opened, none of them greeted your sight.

"Emp..ty.." You panted, calming your breathing after all the rushing you did. You cursed, closing the elevators once more to go the floors below the penthouse. You wasted your breath opening and closing doors and knocking on them, and after you opened the last room out of all others, you realized that the only person in the hideout at the moment was _you._

"Oh, come on!" You groaned, "Where could they have gone!?" You took out your phone and started calling them one by one, but all of their phones were busy. You sighed and pocketed your phone, "I should come back later.. At least I finally have this place pinned on my map though."

Before leaving, you thought about leaving a note on the fridge at their lounging room, but you remembered Ritsu saying she regularly checks the surveillance everyday with an hour interval, and that does for all cameras the gang installed everywhere.

You returned to your bike, about to mount it, when, from the corner of your eye, you saw a familiar person at the end of the street.

It was the transfer student, Kizumi Chiiyo.

He was waving at you enthusiastically as he approached you, "(Name)-chaaaaan! I didn't know these are the type of places you'd hang around in!"

"Oh, hey.." You greeted cautiously and gripped your flashlight taser in your pocket.

_Neither was I thinking that someone like you would hang around here as well._

"So.." You began warily, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, me?" He gave you a grin, "Just taking a stroll. Looking for a place to buy myself a ride. Hey," he pointed at your bike, "yours look awesome! Isn't this one of the recent models?" he spoke enthusiastically, "Can I try driving it? I promise I won't crash it anywhere. I'm a pretty skilled driver, and I have my license, see?" He took out his wallet and practically shoved the license on your face.

_His excuse was ridiculous, but he's talking like an excited airhead..plus he actually does have a license so.._

You relaxed a bit. Were you just being paranoid?

"Fine," you sighed, handing him the key. There was no way you'd hand him your protective gear.

"Awesome! Hop on!" He gladly mounted your bike and you sat behind him, "By the way, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Just passing by," you replied with a shrug, looking at him through the side mirror, which he did as well.

"Passing by, eh?" He gave you a smirk, "Were you perhaps looking for the End Gang's hideout as well?"

You gasped, "You're an enemy!" Your hands flew to his neck and you strangled him from behind, pressing your fingers hard on his throat, "Why are you looking for the hideout!? Did Asano-kun send you!?" You could have just knocked him out, but you wanted answers.

Kizumi choked, gradually losing his breath as you tightened your grip. He tried to claw your hands off with one hand, and the other he reached to his pocket, "I-I don't k-know w-who that 'Asano-kun' i-is, b-but h-he's not t-the one I'm after!" He pulled out a syringe and practically stabbed it your thigh where your knee-pad doesn't reach, "Sweet dreams, princess!"

_Shit!_

As your grip on his neck slowly loosened, you tried to take out your taser to counter attack, but your mind became too muddled. If you were in the right state of mind, you could have easily fought back with the moves Koro-sensei taught you, but he caught you off guard with the syringe. You struggled to keep your consciousness but it was in vain, as you quickly lost all your senses, and eventually, you were deep asleep. Your body slipped down to the side and you landed on the ground with a thud. Kizumi cheered in victory, pumping his fist in the air.

"One down and one to go!" He giggled, "I wonder if your sister is easy to get as well," he sighed, staring at your unconscious form blissfully, "My father would be so proud of me. Finally I can avenge him."


	33. ❝ This night is just about to get darker ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ graphic depictions of violence, mentions of blood, insulting name-calling near the end of the chapter ⚠
> 
> You have been warned.

"Hey, Nagisa.." Kayano's eyes narrowed on the blue-haired male, who was busy dumping his belongings in a duffle bag, "Are you okay?" She doesn't really think so.

His shoulders were slumped, his every movement half-hearted. He was begrudgingly packing his stuff up, as their leader had told them to do so. Currently, the two of them were at the male's designated room in the building. The walls that were once covered with Sonic Ninja posters had been made blank; the curtains that hung above the window was removed; and the clothes that filled the small walk-in closet was taken. Kayano finished doing her own packing up earlier and Nagisa helped her bring her things back home. Now they've returned to the hideout so Nagisa can bring his own stuff home.

"I just don't understand," he zipped up the last bag, throwing it to the floor next to the door. He sat on the bed, gripping the sheets tight in his fists, "Why would Karma suddenly want to kick us out?"

"I don't know," Kayano sat beside him, "That day, when they broke up.. Karma-kun called us for a meeting. His smile was strained that day, yet he still managed to ecstatically announce the start of our retaliation. While the rest of you were still finishing your given tasks, me, Okuda-chan, and Fuwa-chan figured we should go buy food for the gang, since the fridge was close to being empty.." Kayano sighed, leaning her chin on Nagisa's shoulder, "Then we found Karma-kun drinking his ass out... I felt really sad about it. Karma looked so pathetic."

"He was scared she'd get hurt, huh?" Nagisa huffed, "Koro-sensei was trying to make Karma realize that keeping her in the dark won't protect her at all."

"If they broke up, does that mean the gang won't see her again? She'll never visit the hideout again?"

"Well, I don't know about them..but we aren't part of the End Gang anymore so we can still probably see her."

"Dummy," Kayano smacked his arm lightly, "you're classmates. Why won't you be able to see her again?"

Nagisa laughed, "We are, aren't we?" He stood up, picking up the bags we threw near the door. It was only two duffle bags, he can manage to bring them home on his own.

"Hey, Nagisa.."

"Yeah?"

Kayano gave him a sad smile, "Can we roam around the hideout for a while? Before we leave and never come back ever?"

Nagisa nodded, "Sure."

\- ✾ -

The two of them walked around the building, starting from the ground floor all the way up to the penthouse. It was a little heartbreaking, they felt their hearts sink more and more as they rose to the top, knowing fully well that this little trip may be the last they'll do in the End Gang's hideout. As they reached the lounge room, they decided to take a few pictures taken, to be printed using Ritsu's printer. Kayano volunteered to be the one to print the photos for them, and as she was doing so, Nagisa went to check the surveillance videos, replaying a few from particular dates to burn in his mind the memories he shared with the other gang members.

It had been so long when the End Gang was established. Koro-sensei formed the gang during their remaining years in junior high school, appointing Karma Akabane as their leader. For their starting years, Karma had not been the best leader for them, but as years passed, he had grown. Eventually he decided he'd have a second-in-command, thus he chose Nagisa, his best friend to take that role. And just earlier before the gang went out to do their last counterattack, he was stripped of that role. He wasn't sure if Karma was just being impulsive, or if he thought through his decision thoroughly, but he can't really go against his word. Karma doesn't take it well when he was disobeyed.

He replayed the events of the day -- the moment when Karma officially kicked him out -- but it was a memory he wanted to forget. He fast-forwarded the video, to the time when the gang said their farewell to him and Kayano, but he didn't hit 'play' soon enough and it went to the time when the hideout was scarce of its members.

Only it wasn't empty at all.

"Kayano."

"Hmm?" Kayano looked over to Nagisa, who seemed tense over where he was. She approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder, 'What's wrong?"

Nagisa pointed at the monitor, which showed the recorded videos from the surveillance cameras. They showed you entering through the lobby in a hurry, heading straight for the elevator. Next you were in the penthouse, and after that you were running around checking the rooms one by one.

"What's she doing?"

"Maybe she's looking for Karma-kun?" Kayano's eyebrows raised in realization as she watched you take out your phone and dialed their numbers, "Oh, so that's why she was calling earlier.." She took out her own phone, sorting through her call logs.

"I tried calling back, I even texted her and asked why she was calling," Nagisa said, "But her number can't be reached."

"She left," Kayano pointed back at the monitor, which was showing you running out of the building, "She was here before we returned, but how long did she stay?"

"Well, let's check the camera that was outside," Nagisa replayed the video recorded by the said camera, "We'll see if she actually left or just stayed at the parking lot or something."

The video didn't have you in the frame, but instead in only caught your shadow that was cast by the setting sun. They saw your shadow moving about, and they saw the shadow of a motorcycle right next to yours, leading them to believe you went to the hideout with your bike. They saw you about to mount the bike, then you stopped. You were still for a few moments, then a shadow of another person joined yours.

"Who could it be?" Kayano asked.

"Dunno, but the shadow forms a male physique."

Your shadow and the person's shadow were stationary for a while, they figured you were talking, then you moved about again. The both of you mounted the bike, and then moments later, they saw your shadow falling off the bike.

"What happened!?"

"Calm down," Nagisa fast-forwarded a few seconds, "Maybe it was just an accident."

The next minute had them suck in their breaths. Your body was dragged across the ground, now entering the frame. You were unconscious, being pulled in the hair by the person you were with.

"Kizumi Chiiyo," Nagisa murmured the name, slamming his fist on the desk as he stood up abruptly, "But why? What's his motive?"

"Shouldn't we tell Karma-kun now!?" Kayano typed rapidly on her phone, sending her urgent message to Karma.

"Sugino called me earlier," Nagisa looked at her, "He said Karma made them block our numbers and e-mails. He told me right before he was forced to do so."

"That's too cruel! Even for Karma-kun!"

"Wait," Nagisa's gaze focused on the monitor once more, seeing a black mini-van pull over right in front of the hideout, before the gates. Three males, who looked a little older than a high schooler, came out of the vehicle, taking you from Kizumi and literally throwing you inside. Kizumi then delivered a harsh blow on their heads, and he began yelling at them, which neither Nagisa nor Kayano could hear because the video didn't have audio. The three males returned inside the mini-van and drove off. Kizumi went out of frame after that, but he returned, speeding off with your motorcycle.

Nagisa re-winded the video to the part where you were being dragged and paused it. He grabbed Kayano by her wrist and ran to the elevator, slamming his hand on the button panel in haste.

"Where are we headed to?"

Nagisa checked the time on his phone, "They're going to the residences of the Gang Virtuoso members to repaint their houses and trash their vehicles. After that, they'll hunt for Asano's puppet gangs. We're going to meet them halfway. We need to tell them in person."

"What if we don't make it!? Shouldn't we report this kidnapping to the police!?"

"We can't!" Nagisa protested, "We're a gang! We don't run to the police for help!"

"What if _we_ were not the one who was to report? What if it's an adult?"

"You're not.." He looked at her in disbelief, "You're telling her parents!?"

"Who else would I tell then!?" Kayano fired back.

"If we told them, they won't trust Karma anymore!"

Kayano looked at him in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed and her voice rose as she replied, "You're still defending him even after he kicked us out!?"

"Because!" Nagisa sighed heavily, "Karma was my friend before he was my leader. This is the least I could do for him." Kayano couldn't find the right words to say after that. Instead, she pursed her lips in a line and breathed out through her nose, nodding her head. Nagisa took that as an approval and he sighed in relief, the corners of his mouth quirking up.

"We need to hurry," she said firmly, "before anything else happens."

Keeping your parents in the dark about your kidnapping won't be necessary, however. They were bound to know sooner or later.

\- ✾ -

_"Just go home!"_

"I can't!" Megumi shouted back. She was stressed, it was a bit obvious with the way she paced back and forth, with how she gripped on her hair and her phone tight, and with how the volume of her voice was getting higher and higher, "She hadn't replied to our texts and she hasn't answered our calls! This isn't like her! She never misses a call even if she's literally talking a bath!"

Asano sighed in exasperation at the other side of the call, _"Where did she go anyway?"_

"We don't know! To Akabane maybe?" Megumi groaned and huffed, "Gosh! She chose the wrong day to reconcile with him! The End Gang should be doing their countermove at this very moment! She's such an idiot sometimes!"

She argued with Asano back and forth, not noticing a mini-van pulling up on the street where she's at. As she was busy voicing out her worries and grievances, a man snuck up behind her, raising a baseball bat above his head, and just as Megumi turned around, he brought it down on her head, effectively knocking her out of consciousness. She fell on the ground, blood trickling down her forehead like a steady stream. Her phone slipped off from her hand, stumbling on the ground with the screen cracking in the middle.

" _Megumi? Hey, Megumi! Answer me! What happened? What's with that smacking sound!? Did someone--"_

The man swiftly brought down his weapon to the phone, smashing it to pieces till the phone brand and model was unrecognizable anymore. He discarded the baseball bat, and he took out his own phone, dialing a number. When the call was picked up, he raised his phone beside his ear to talk to the receiver.

"Hey, boss. We got the other one."

 _"Fantastic! That was easy! Get rid of all evidences and meet me in the rendezvous spot... This night is just about to get_ ** _darker_**."

\- ✾ -

You left your home today, believing you would return things back to normal if you would succeed in your endeavors. With a blithe mindset you sought the hideout, and you found it at the end of the day with your unwavering hope. You thought you'd walk, er rode home, hand-in-hand with your boyfriend.

Instead, you're held captive by someone you'd least expect to be a kidnapper.

When you regained consciousness, you found yourself bound on a hospital bed, smack-dab in the center of a dark room. Leather straps kept you from escaping, restricting your movements by fastening your wrists on the headboard, and your ankles on the foot of the bed. Your eyes darted around, trying to see in the dark room your captor put you in. The room was desolate, and you figured you were in what used to be a hospital ward. The windows were broken, but the ruined state they were in allowed moonlight to come through, serving as your only light. There were fragments of broken glass everywhere. Different apparatus and equipment were trashed and gathered in the corners. There were also oxygen tanks, about a dozen of them were lined up against a wall. Compared to the other objects in the room, the oxygen tanks looked new as you observed their appearance. They must be from your captor. You doubt it was discarded stocks from the hospital.

You tried to sit up, but your restrains were too tight, you can only raise your head a little. It was then you noticed a table on the foot of your bed. You can only see it clearly if you kept your head lifted off the mattress, so you strained your neck to check what was on it.

You felt a cold bead of sweat run down your forehead when you locked your gaze on the items on it. On the table was a tray, and in it was an array of surgical tools. You hope they won't have any use for it.

CREEEEEAAAAAAAAAK!

You immediately turned your head, focusing your stare on the people walking in the room.

There were five of them. Kizumi, three men, and the other one was being pushed in a wheelchair, their head was covered with a sack, and their arms and legs bound. They don't seem to be unconscious because you see the person struggling to get free. They brought the bound person a few meters away from you. Kizumi went beside the person, staring you with in an insane look on his eyes.

You growled seethingly, "What the hell do you want with me, you son of a bitch!?"

"Ahaha!" Kizumi cackled, drawing out a gun from the back pocket of his pants, "Careful with your words, (Name)-chan~," he cocked the gun, pointing it on the head of the person, "You don't want your sister to die, don you?" You gasped in horror as he removed the sack off their head.

"MEGUMI!" You screamed, pulling on your restraints to free yourself so you can give Kizumi a good punch in the nose. Megumi's head was bleeding and the blood was trickling down to her thigh. She was losing too much blood now, yet she didn't look fazed by it. She tried screaming back at you, but her shouts were muffled by the gag they put on her mouth.

"KIZUMI, YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE!" you screeched as you struggled more, tugging violently on the leather straps in hopes of having them loosen.

Kizumi's chest heaved up and down as he released an exasperated sigh. He lazily walked over to the table on the foot of the bed, grabbing a scalpel from the tray using his empty hand. Without even the slightest bit of hesitation, he brought the blade down your leg, making you scream in agony. He took the scalpel out and you screamed again. He stabbed the mattress with the bloody scalpel, using it as some sort of pin cushion.

"You're lucky I'm holding back," he snickered, "or else I already would have riddled your body with bullets. Or better yet," he giggled, "I would have exploded those tanks!" He pointed the gun to the oxygen tanks on the back of the room.

You tensed at the threat, biting down on your bottom lip to stifle the pained whines trying to escape your mouth.

"Oh-ho~" Kizumi cooed, looming closer towards you, "Now aren't you just a clever girl? You know when your life is at stake, is that why you're keeping in your insults now?" He reached for your face and caressed your jaw, causing you to shudder in his touch, "You know, I really like you. I would have taken you as my lover if you're not already dating anyone. Oh, and what coincidence too! You're dating the guy I'm hunting down!"

Your eyebrows scrunched up together.

_Karma-kun? But why?_

Kizumi guffawed, "I bet you're wondering why, aren't you? Well, let me give you a hint," he put away his gun, placing it on the mattress on the side of the bed farther away from him.

He turned around and sat on the bed, purposely putting his weight on your stabbed leg, "It was a fateful night in Okinawa Island. I was just lying idle in my room, waiting for my father to return with bags and bags of cash!" His voice raised, "Then the next thing I know, I've already boarded a plane back to Tokyo. Alone and penniless by the time I got home!" He hopped off the bed, facing you once more, "And you know whose fault it was!? It was that arrogant, red-haired devil-of-a-boyfriend of yours!"

You gathered up your saliva and spit it on his face, "It's not Karma-kun's fault! It's only right that your father was arrested!"

"You bitch!" His hand flew to your hair, pulling it up to lift your head, "Don't f*cking spit on me!"

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" Megumi, suddenly free from her restraints, took a pair of surgical scissors and plunged it deep on Kizumi's shoulder blade.

"AGH!" Kizumi screeched in pain, grabbing hold of Megumi's hair. He took the scissors out, his shoulder throbbing in pain, blood rushing out of the wound, "You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He threw the scissors on the ground, looking over his shoulder to glance at his men, who had fallen on the ground, "A strong one too, eh? How'd you free yourself?"

"Using this!" Megumi took out a knife, which she kept hidden until the moment. She brought it over her head, slicing through the bundle of hair that Kizumi gathered in his fist. Kizumi was caught off-guard with her sudden action. Megumi used that opportunity to bring the knife down his abdomen, but he easily caught her in a vice-grip, sending her on the ground as he punched her out of consciousness.

"MEGUMI!" You began to struggle violently and frantically, pulling against the leather straps once more. Kizumi turned on his heel and brought his fist up, giving you a swift smack that made you black out as well.

He breathed out an irked sigh, picking up the gun beside you. He put the safety back on and tucked it back on his pocket. He picked up Megumi and sat her back on the wheelchair, tying her restraints tighter this time after checking her body for any more weapons. When he found none, he pulled the wheelchair over behind the headboard of your bed.

"So near yet so far, right?" Kizumi mused. He took out a phone, _your_ phone, and dialed your parents' number, the corners of his mouth quirking up as he waited for the call to be answered.

"Time to demand the ransom~"


	34. ❝ I'm sorry ❞

Meanwhile with the End Gang..

After they once more vandalized the homes of the Gang Virtuoso's main members, they went and sought for their puppet gangs, eliminating them one by one like exterminators taking out pests.

The next unsuspecting puppet gang was just lounging idle in their hideout, an abandoned warehouse in a remote part of their town.

"Knock, knock~"

Rapid pounding of fists against sounded from the other side of the door.

"Is anyone here?" asked the person responsible for the knocking, "Your pizza delivery has arrived!"

The thugs looked at each other in mild bewilderment. One of them stood up and headed for the door, asking his fellow thugs whose the pizza was.

"Who ordered pizza?"

"Not me."

"Nah."

"Nope."

"Just open the door!"

"Fine.."

The door was slowly slid opened, and a fist immediately came flying in, meeting the nose of the person who opened the door.

Karma Akabane sauntered in, with the rest of the End Gang behind him. Their faces were covered by masks that hid their noses down to their chin, and they wore their gang uniforms, the one they've been caught wearing. They held metal pipes and baseball bats for weapons, ready to be used on the enemies. They lined up behind Karma like a military platoon, waiting for their sergeant's commands. Karma stepped forward, his hands shoved in his pockets as he loomed over the fallen male whom he punched seconds ago.

"So the Gang Virtuoso took you guys under their wing?" The redhead queried, his eyes scanning the thugs that occupied the warehouse. They looked like they're already college students. It was a little astounding that Asano actually managed to take control of them, since they looked big and buff. He must have done some extreme brainwashing to manipulate them.

Karma stretched his arms above his head, "I hope you like ghost peppers on pizza~" he snapped his fingers and the gang dispersed. Half of them proceeded to destroy the belongings of the puppet gang, and the other half took down the members. Karma was lunged at by the bigger members, but he easily dodged and swiftly landed punches on their faces, making them stumble back. In a matter of seconds, the members were taken down one by one, and they were all huddled in a corner, tightly bound by ropes on their wrists and ankles.

Karma had his members force the thugs' mouths open. Fortunately they had gloves so they didn't fret about getting saliva on their fingers, and the gloves prevent them from leaving behind fingerprints on the surfaces they've touched and ruined.

"This warehouse will be demolished in two days," Karma nonchalantly said as he shoved ghost peppers in a member's mouth after squeezing out wasabi on their tongues. "If you're lucky they might be mindful people who'd check if there are people in here before they wreck down this place, but if they're just muscles-for-brains like you simpletons, they might just swing the wrecking ball right away, and you'll be buried under the debris."

"And if they get discovered they might get arrested for trespassing a private property," Nakamura remarked.

Karma forced shut the mouth of the unfortunate male he tortured. Mimura handed him a duct tape, as he ordered earlier, and he taped the mouth of the male. He did the same to the other members, and made sure their restraints were tied tight before he and the gang proceeded out of the warehouse.

"Where are we headed next?" asked Karma.

"The next hideout is in an abandoned underground club a few meters from here," replied Ritsu as she scanned the map on her tablet, "And the one after that is a bus ride away... Er, that's what I should be saying if we're going on foot instead of going with our bikes."

Karma yawned, "Well, let's get this over with."

\- ✾ -

As the Eng Gang continued with their retaliation, Nagisa and Kayano searched for them. They still couldn't contact any of the members with their phone, so they tried calling them through telephone booths, but Karma was quick to catch the members answering calls. He took away their phones, keeping them in his motorcycle's compartment. Fortunately, Okuda managed to sneak a text to Kayano, sending her the list of hideouts they'll be going to, before Karma took her phone.

And so, Nagisa and Kayano quickly made their way to the gang's next stop.

It was a heart-pounding mission for the two, knowing they were the only ones who were aware of your capture. They feel like they would be responsible if something bad or worse would happen to you.

Nagisa was especially worried. Kizumi was your classmate, and so was Nagisa's. He shared a classroom with you two, shared classes with you two, spent days with you two, shared lunches with you two and, he even walks home with you two when he could. If school was a student's second home, then Kizumi practically lived under the same roof as you two. Nagisa never picked up on any hints of malicious intent from Kizumi. Never once did he see Kizumi as a shady person whom he should protect you from, and yet he's the one behind the kidnapping. Nagisa blames himself for your capture.

If I would have been wary of the danger lurking around the corner, then I would have prevented this.

He grit his teeth, as he was becoming furious of himself.

"Nagisa, stop!" Kayano shouted over the ear-grating sound of Nagisa's speeding motorcycle. The male snapped out of the daze he put himself in. He shook his head and did as he was asked, pulling over the sidewalk.

"What's the matter?"

Kayano took of her helmet, "Look!" she pointed behind them. She dismounted the bike and urged Nagisa to do the same.

Nagisa looked at the distance, his eyebrows lifting as he saw a familiar strawberry blonde-haired male running towards them.

"Asano?" Nagisa stepped in front of Kayano, shielding her in case the Gang Virtuoso leader attacks them, "Arm yourself," he told her. Kayano took out a pocket knife hiding it behind her.

"You!" Asano yelled as he approached Nagisa. He ran to him and grabbed Nagisa's collar roughly, narrowing his purple eyes to Nagisa's blue ones, "What have you done to Megumi!?"

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows, "Megumi?"

"You kidnapped her, didn't you?!" Asano asked, his voice hoarse and vexed, "What did you do to her!?"

"Let him go!" Kayano went behind him, pointing the tip of her knife on his neck. Asano saw her through his peripheral vision and loosened his grip on Nagisa.

"We don't know where she is, or what..." Nagisa paused, his eyes widening, "Did she get taken away too?" Kayano returned to Nagisa, but still kept her knife pointed at Asano.

"Wait, 'too'?" Asano's eyes narrowed, "Who else is missing?"

"(Name)-chan is," Kayano answered, her tone grim, "We saw the kidnapping through our surveillance cameras, and we're on our way to Karma to tell him personally since he's preventing us and the others from communicating."

"He uh.. He kicked us out of the gang by the way," Nagisa added. He put on his helmet and mounted his bike, with Kayano following after him, "Hop on," he told Asano.

"I don't have a helmet, that's against the law."

"Oh to hell with the law!" Nagisa yelled, making Kayano flinch at the volume of his voice, "We have to hurry! If (Name)-chan and Megumi have the same captors then we're lucky. We just have to take out one mastermind. Do you know who Kizumi Chiiyo is?"

"No, I don't," Asano was reluctant about mounting the bike, but he had no choice. He sat behind Kayano and gripped on the edge of his seat. Nagisa sped off after making sure everything was in place.

"He was a transfer student in our school, the one behind (Name)-chan's capture!" Nagisa shouted.

"We're headed to Karma-kun so can you uh," Kayano looked over her shoulder to glance at Asano, "Can you not fight just this once?"

Asano scoffed. Her favor was definitely difficult to grant, knowing it was inevitable arguing with Karma. Still, maybe he could try. Maybe.

\- ✾ -

When you woke up again, you immediately felt searing pain from your right leg. It stung whenever you moved, and you flinched and grimaced whenever you did. You lifted your head and looked left and right to see if you're alone. You were, which was a good thing, but also a bad thing, because wherever Kizumi and the others were, there was a chance he's torturing Megumi. You closed your eyes and held in your breath, keeping your ears open for any bloodcurdling screams and screeches; but all you heard, other than the crickets from outside the hospital building, was breathing. They were exasperated sighs from nearby. Someone else was in the room. It was a bit odd since you were the only one who occupied the room. That's what you thought, at least.

You sort of wished the whole kidnapping thing was a nightmare, that you'd wake up and realize you're only in the comfort of your home, that you were just late to class or any of the sort. Megumi would barge in your room like she always does when something annoyed her moments prior, and she should tell you to go down for breakfast at the dining hall. You'd find your parents has began eating already. Your mother would looked at you disapprovingly, but it'll only last for a fleeting second because then she'll tell you how Koushi was always late to arrive in school back when they were high school students. Koushi would protest, of course. His cheeks would flush pink and he'd mumble something regarding how he wasn't always late. After breakfast, Sanada would drive you to school, showering you with encouragements like he always does. During classes you'd find Nagisa and Saburo, fussing about a new film series they discovered in the internet. Machiko would walk over to Saburo to throw in a witty remark that will surely elicit a baffled reaction from her partner. As you walk to your seat, Nagisa would greet you and ask why you were late, and you would say that it was because you took long waking up from a dreadful nightmare.

It would have been a nightmare. It should have been a nightmare.

The pain from the stab told you otherwise. It screamed at you, telling you that what was happening was indeed reality, and that you were wide awake. It resonated in echoes, then in ghostly whispers, fading slowly at the distance.

You sighed heavily, dropping your head back on the mattress.

"(Name)."

You held in your breath, shifting your head left and right to look for the source of the whisper. No one was there. Was it a voice in your head then? Maybe the angel and the devil sitting on your shoulders finally spoke to you.

"(Name)."

You decided to answer this time.

"Who.." You cleared your throat, finding your voice a little raspy "Who are you?"

You heard the voice huff in annoyance, "It's me, you airhead. Megumi."

"Megumi?" Your eyes widened and you lifted your head once more to look for her, but you couldn't find her. Your heartbeat quickened, and a chill crept down your spine, "Oh, my gosh, are you a ghost?! Did you die!?"

Megumi sighed, "I'm so damn right about the airhead part," she mumbled to herself before she raised her voice, "I'm right behind you. Someone placed me behind the bed."

"Oh.. Sorry," you arched your back, keeping your head pressed on the mattress. You can see the back of her head, and the uneven cut of her hair. She did that to free herself from Kizumi's hold on her hair, which pulled painfully on her scalp, and as a distraction so she can stab him, but it was fruitless.

"You look good in a bob cut," you joked.

She clicked her tongue, "It's not short enough to be a bob cut. When we get out of this shitty predicament, I'm going to a salon to get it fixed," there was no way she's going to parade around with a bad haircut.

"Do you think we'll get out of this?" you asked, closing your eyes, "You seem to be in high hopes."

"Asano-kun knows," she said, "I got kidnapped amid a call with him."

"Lucky," you mused. "I doubt my boyfriend kno--oh, right.. We broke up," You laughed humorlessly.

Indeed, you weren't in a relationship with Karma Akabane anymore. You couldn't call him your lover anymore. If you hadn't ended up getting kidnapped, would you have succeeded in meeting with him though? If he doesn't want to get back together with you, you want to at least apologize for telling him hurtful words.

Megumi went silent. It didn't seem like you noticed. You've become lost in a reverie.

Remorse was eating her up. It crept around the dark corners of her mind, haunting her in her sleep and wake. She had little contribution to what actually made you two break up, but still, she wanted it to happen. Asano may have put thoughts in her head, but truly she wished for you to stay out of the fight. However, even if you did break up with Karma then would you have been kidnapped? You only went out because you wanted to go to Karma, and you got kidnapped because you went out. Megumi thought that, if you had no reason to go out of your home, then you wouldn't have been taken away. If you hadn't gone out, then there was no reason for Megumi to be out in the streets looking for you. She couldn't really blame you for what's happening though. Even if you chose a different day or a different place, Kizumi would have sought for you two if he planned for your capture all along.

As Kizumi was bringing her upstairs, he bragged about his plot, to kidnap you and ask your parents for a billion yen ransom, to bail his father out of jail, or at least pay a lawyer to get him out of it, or even better he'd use the money to hire someone to break him out. Kizumi won't give you back to your parents however. After he gets the money handed to the person he sent out to retrieve it, he'll end your lives by exploding the oxygen tanks he bought especially for the occasion.

_Then, if we're going to die anyway, might as well come clean..right?_

The timing was just perfect. You couldn't free yourself. Neither of you can. Even if you wanted to give Megumi a good slap in the face, you won't be able to because of your restraints, but that also means Megumi won't be able to walk out and wallow in her tears in solitude. Oh, but she wasn't the one who was crying.

As she was reflecting on her actions, you were already shedding tears in silence. You didn't whimper or wail, you just let the tears flow down freely. You didn't cry rivulets, you cried rivers. The trauma of getting kidnapped was finally getting to you, making horrid thoughts surface in your mind. You gasped heavy breaths, your lips parted.

"Hey, Megumi?" you called out with a brittle voice, "We can get out of here, right?"

"I'd be lying if I told you we can," Megumi replied in a whisper.

"Please don't say that," you shut your eyes, "I-I want to go home.. I miss them.."

Contrariwise to the incident back in Okinawa, you were _alone_ this time. Back then, when you were kidnapped and taken as hostages, your family was still on the same ship, along with your friends. You had hope. You were complacent. You were confident you'd meet again, just because they were still where you were.

But now?

You don't know where you were. Your parents, your ex-lover, and your friends--they weren't in the vicinity. Even with Megumi around, you felt alone. You felt isolated. You don't know if they'd find out you were gone. You don't know if they'd rescue you. You don't know if you'd live to see another day.

Megumi's presence gave you the slightest bit of comfort in the solitude you were experiencing, but she was somewhat giving off akward vibe. The atmosphere wasn't calm. You could feel her uneasiness, and that made you uneasy as well.

"You okay there?" You can hear her shift in her seat.

"Are you scared?" she retorted, "I can hear you sniffling, stupid. Are you crying because we're here in this dark room, about to be tortured any time?"

You grunted, "You're not helping."

"Well," she sighed, "do you want to feel otherwise? I can distract you for a while."

"How?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Your eyebrows furrowed together, "What are you sorry for?"

Megumi took a deep breath and cried out, "I made you and Akabane broke up," her lips parted as she took quick breaths, sobbing. Her eyelids were pressed shut to prevent tears from falling, a fruitless attempt since they just seeped through.

"You didn't break us up. Megumi, you're being ridiculous. It's not your fault we broke up."

"It's not. I know!" She sobbed, "But I put thoughts in your head! I may not be the main reason, but I'm sure I helped in making you think stupid thoughts. I changed your perception somehow," she sighed heavily, "Not only that.. I was also made to keep an eye on you. I spied on you. I even tried to make you take me to the End Gang's hideout. I tried to use you, (Name)! Don't you realize it yet?" She scoffed at herself, "I'm not someone whom you should trust anymore."

You uttered nothing after her confession. If you were going to be honest with yourself, you're not at all surprised. You were told by Karma to distance yourself from your sister. As the leader of his gang, it was his responsibility to keep his members safe, even if you're not officially a member, you don't hold the title of being one, but you're part of the family they call the End Gang. You refused to avoid Megumi, but you understood why Karma wanted you to do so.

As you were part of the End Gang, Megumi is a part of Gang Virtuoso. Asano was just taking precautions. Megumi was just following orders. You don't know her true relationship with Asano, but you know she has no choice but to do as he wishes to not cause misunderstandings between them. You should know. You had the similar case. For multiple times you've obeyed Karma's rules, and for multiple times you disobeyed as well.

And Megumi wasn't at fault at all. Even if her words affected you somewhat, it was your fault that you and Karma split. If you had been calmer that day, then maybe you hadn't insulted Karma, nor had you compared him to Asano. Megumi wasn't there when it happened. It would be different if she told you to break up with Karma and you obeyed, but nothing of that sort happened.

"You're the airheaded one, Megumi," you chuckled.

"W-What?" You heard her snort, "Look, just because I'm apologizing, doesn't mean you can insult me."

You rolled your eyes, "You had nothing to do with our breakup. Unless you mind-controlled me that is."

"Are.. Are you serious!?" she shouted in disbelief, "Don't joke around with me, (Name)! Don't be buddy-buddy with someone who betrayed you!"

"Megumi, you idiot!" you retorted, "It's not your fault! Nothing is! You had no choice but to follow Asano-kun, right? You were just doing your job!" you sighed, "I don't know who Asano-kun really is, but I have a feeling that you two are just Karma-kun and I. You just didn't want to disappoint Asano-kun, right? I know, Megumi. I know. I was the same."

"You're letting me off the hook? So fast?" She whimpered, "But why?"

You sighed in exasperation, "I told you, it's not your fault. Besides.." you paused, hearing something rustle at the corner of the room. The both of you went silent, holding your breaths in anticipation. A rat suddenly ran across the room, squeaking. You sighed in relief, mentally cursing the rodent.

"Besides what?"

"Huh?"

"You didn't get to finish speaking."

"Oh, yeah," you giggled, "Besides, we're family, aren't we?"

_Family..?_

Megumi's eyes spilled more tears. She stared at the wall ahead of her, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what you said. Did you really say that? After everything she did to you? You still thought of her as family. She didn't want to assume that you still were anymore, yet you just blithely told you that you still were. No matter what happens, nothing could change that.

You were sisters, and you won't allow anyone or anything tell you otherwise.


	35. ❝ Not today, Voldemort! ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ graphic depictions of violence, mentions of death and blood, freaky pervert who kidnapped the MC, and Bakugo's quirk. Are these warnings enough?⚠

"There they are!" Nagisa sped up his bike, going ahead past the group and blocking their way with his vehicle, "Karma!" He hopped down his bike, throwing his helmet on his seat before he marched up to the red-haired male, Kayano and Asano following suit to him.

Karma being surprised would be the understatement of the year. Right before his eyes were his friends and his rival. His freaking rival of all people! He didn't know what was going on all of a sudden, but he was well aware of the fact that he felt betrayed at the moment. He won't even deny it. In fact, he was already glaring at Nagisa for being the traitor he is. He matched Nagiaa's heavy footsteps with his own as he met him half-way, and as he was a meter away from him, he pulled back his fist, about to punch Nagisa, but the blue-haired male was quick to notice the sudden hostility. He came to tell Karma about the real problem at hand, and so he wasted no time in making his outburst.

"(NAME) WAS KIDNAPPED!" said Nagisa in a scream. That alone was enough to make Karma stop dead in his tracks.

"What," Karma brought his fist down, but pulled Nagisa's collar in his grasp, similar to how Asano held him threateningly when Nagisa met him earlier, "What the hell do you mean by 'kidnapped'!?"

"He meant what he said, you imbecile!" Asano gripped the back of Nagisa's shirt, pulling the shorter male off the other, "We're here to tell you--"

He was interrupted with a fist on his cheek.

Asano stumbled backwards, caressing the cheek that began to swell in pain. He gritted his teeth, returning the favor by punching him back.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"You--" Karma shoved him, "You two.. Is this some kind of sick joke you're trying to pull off!? And you," his stare averted to Nagisa, looking at him with narrowed eyes glinting with fire, "Joining the enemy gang!? Are you trying to make me feel remorseful for kicking you out? And now you're telling me that my girlfriend's been kidnapped just so you can what, make me feel bad?!"

"You're being ridiculous, Karma!" Kayano rushed up to him, frantically spewing out words that will hopefully have Karma come to realization, "Nothing about what you said is true! Nagisa didn't join the Gang Virtuoso and what he said is not a trick of any sort! (Name)-chan and Megumi are _missing_! We saw the kidnapping through our surveillance cameras. (Name)-chan went to the hideout before she was put in a van, taken away by her classmate," Kayano's chest heaved up and down as she took in quick breaths to calm herself down, "Please, hear us out. We need you. (Name)-chan needs you."

"Postpone the war, Akabane," Asano spoke up, his hands clenched to fists, "Put our rivalry aside for now."

Karma had no choice but to agree with Asano. He couldn't find himself thinking otherwise, not after Kayano knocked some sense into him. He had to admit, he was being irrational to spit out blames and untrue claims on Nagisa. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, looking over his shoulder to give orders to his gang members, who'd been standing on the sidelines gawking at the violent exchange between him and his rival.

"Ritsu, Itona," the two stood straight at attention, "Return to the hideout. Check the cameras we installed throughout the town. Hack into this and the nearby cities' surveillance system. We need to find out where they're keeping (Name) and Megumi. While you're at it, send everyone a screenshot of the van captured on cam, and make sure the license plate number is seen clear," they nodded and rode off with their bikes, doing as they're told. "The rest of you, search the area for the van once Ritsu or Itona sends you the picture."

"Yes, sir!" they gave Karma a salute before they left the scene.

Karma turned back to Nagisa, begrudgingly speaking, "Nagisa.." he paused and sighed, his gaze trailing to Kayano, "and Kayano.. Welcome back to the End Gang, you two are now once again members."

They beamed and cheered at the declaration, punching their fists overhead and exclaimed, "All right!"

Karma rolled his eyes and huffed, "I'm only taking you back because of the situa--" he failed to finish what he was saying because Nagisa and Kayano suddenly threw themselves at him, wrapping their arms around Karma's neck to trap him in an embrace.

"H-Hey!" Karma's ears reddened at the gesture, "Get off me! No hugs!" he tried pulling at the back of their collars, but it was of no avail. They only tightened their hold on him.

"Oh, shut up, Karma," Nagisa snickered, "What, you can dish it but can't take it?"

Karma stilled.

"Keep up that smug facade and I'll throw you in a septic tank."

Nagisa and Kayano immediately removed their arms from Karma and took a few steps back, "Whatever you say, leader!"

"As much as I don't want to ruin this touching scene," Asano cut in, commenting monotonously, "we have a bigger fish to fry. The girls have been kidnapped, remember?"

"Aw, shush you," Karma opened his arms wide, "Has no one hugged you affectionately before? Come now. Don't be shy."

Asano snapped, "The girls are in danger!"

"I know!" Karma fired back, "But we don't know where the hell they are yet! Just stay still. We need their exact location. They don't need us searching in places they won't be found in."

Amid their quarrel, Karma's phone started ringing. He swiftly pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Koushi. Karma answered the call, albeit reluctant to, for he did not know if he was aware of his daughter's kidnapping.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah, Akabane-kun? I hate to interrupt this fine evening probably full of your gangly shenanigans, but someone just called me and told me to bring them ransom money in exchange for my daughters,"_ Koushi's tone was far from being the gentle and goofy man he is, but he was calm. Dangerously calm. Karma suddenly pictured him looking like an elite mobster sitting laid-back on a chair with a winged backrest, smoking a pipe as he on call with a lowly subordinate. Karma was that lowly subordinate. Karma knew he'd long lost Koushi's trust after breaking his daughter's heart. He won't be surprised if Koushi sent men after his head for it. He'll have seen it coming. And now, said daughter has been kidnapped. Karma was definitely in trouble with the big shot father. There was no escaping his wrath.

"Yes," Karma replied stiffly, "I'm doing what I can to pinpoint their location--"

 _"Oh, no need!"_ Koushi laughed. He _laughed_. It was almost genuine-sounding, but his voice has an edge to it. Karma didn't know what to expect now. Was he finally going to send a hitman to take down Karma? Was that why he didn't say there was no need for him to act? Alas, he couldn't even get to taste your lips one last time before he says his words of departure.

_"I already have their location found! All there is to do is to go there and take down that motherf*cker for having the f*cking audacity to kidnap my girls!"_

Karma let out a strangled gasp. His eyes widening a fraction at what he just heard.

Koushi just _cussed_. Profanities was just uttered by him, the sweetest and most-loving man Karma had ever met. He let out a sigh of relief, glad that there was no need to be cautious of Koushi's rising anger, and that his displeasure wasn't directed at him.

"Right.." He nodded, despite the action being unseen by Koushi, "What do you need me to do, exactly?"

_"Is that Asano guy with you? I swore I heard him breathing nearby. Put the call on speakerphone, please."_

Karma did as he was told and beckoned Asano over, "He wants to speak with you." He held up the phone between them.

"Akiyama-san?" Asano spoke.

_"Hmm? Oh, right! You're Asano? Is this him speaking?"_

"Yes, it is."

_"Good! Well, it's most fortunate for you to have met me this way. I would have strangled you with my bare hands for getting Megumi stuck with your gang's mess. Don't you think I don't know about her being part of the Gang Virtuoso, kid."_

Karma snickered. At least Koushi didn't play the overprotective father role on him. Just with Asano.

 _"Same goes with you, Akabane-kun! I have a shotgun here waiting to be fired!"_ There was a gun cocked in the background for emphasis, " _You think I'll let you go scot-free for making (Name) cry? You thought wrong!"_

Indeed. Karma thought too soon.

 _"Now, do you two want to redeem yourselves?"_ Koushi stressed, _"I need you two to work together for this one."_

Karma and Asano looked at each other. They _hate_ each other. No, no. Hate is a strong word. They _despise_ each other. Wait, still a strong word. They absolutely dislike one another. They recognize some of their redeeming qualities, yes, but it was outshined by the qualities that they don't really favor about the other person. Karma wasn't particularly fond of Asano's ways in leading his gang, but he admired how he manages to solely pull the strings of everyone and everything under his wing. Karma didn't like the way he treats Megumi, with negligence to her obvious admiration for him, but he had to admit, Asano did a better job of keeping his girl safe and away from harm, whereas Karma did everything he could, everything to conceal you, yet you still ended up being in danger.

But now he has a chance to do things right, to save you once and for all.

"I'm listening," he confirmed to Koushi, "I'll do what you need me to do."

_"Good, good! How about Asano-kun? Hellooo? Is he still there?"_

"Yes. I'll do the same," Asano replied.

_"Alrighty! Now, (Name) and Megumi are in an abandoned hospital just outside the town's boundary. The kidnapper already sent one of his men to me to collect the money and to kill me right after. Ha! As if he'd get the chance to pull the trigger! Anyway, he's right here with me. Bound and gagged as he should be. I don't want to make a big scene out of this so I'm going to have my men convince the police that the accident about to happen was just because of a pyromaniac playing around."_

"Why not tell the police about the kidnapping?" asked Asano.

 _"We're_ ** _gangsters_** _, kid! We don't run to the police for help!"_ Koushi scoffed.

"Do you want us to get arrested?" Karma added, smirking at Asano, "Not calling the authorities is common sense for a gangster. You should be ashamed for being a gangster concerning yourself with the law, Asano-kun."

Asano glared at him, but didn't reply with any of his own witty retorts. Instead, he asks Koushi, "What about the girls? Won't they get in trouble if you don't bring their captor the ransom money?"

 _"What he doesn't know won't hurt him! Ah, well. It might not! That's where you two come along! I've been told he had the hospital guarded by a dozen or so men outside. Bring your gang with you and take them down discreetly. The mastermind should be staying with the girls. If not, then he should at least be lounging around inside. Find him, take him out, get the girls, and set the place on fire!_ "

"Wait.."

"Hah!?"

\- ✾ -

"Well, well," Kizumi came sauntering back to the room. He held a knife with him, and he brandished it menacingly as he approached you and Megumi. She feel asleep earlier, however. "Your daddy loves you so much, don't he? My minion is already on his way back here with the ransom money. That just means one thing, though~"

You glared at him as he sat on the foot of your bed, "What _does_ it mean?"

Kizumi's lips curved up to a smirk. He ran a hand up to your thigh, his touch making you shudder in displeasure, "Mhmm, what do you think, (Name)?"

"I think you should _shut the hell up_ ," you spat, yanking your leg out of his hold by abruptly lifting it to the side, as further away your restraints let you, "Your voice makes me want to vomit."

Kizumi wasn't too pleased by your reaction. He stabbed the knife on mattress and climbed up the bed, straddling your hips, "Oh, you think you're so brave, do you?" he sneered. He bent his torso forward, hovering just above yours. He took the knife and pressed the flat side against your throat. You lifted your chin, trying to distance its edge from your skin, "Maybe I'll have a bit of fun before I leave you for dead.. Play with those tools.. How do you feel about a surgery?" he smiled wickedly. "Oh! And to continue what was I saying earlier," he moved the knife to your cheek, "Your dad is probably dead by now."

You visibly tensed, "Dead?" you repeated, your brows knitting together, "Impossible. He can't be!" you were certain. The mansion was guarded by trained servants and dogs. A single, petty henchman won't be able to get past them easily. Nagisa and Karma were exceptions because they were trained amd practiced. You doubt whoever Kizumi hired was even on par with your friends, let alone Koushi himself. Whatever Kizumi was talking about is utter bullshit! Koushi can't be dead. Did his minion told him so? They must have lied to him to save their ass from getting kicked.

"Oh, but he is!" His eyes had a dangerous glint in them, "And soon enough you'll join him in his grave," he cackled like a villain, and suddenly swiped the edge of the blade across your cheek. You hissed and whimpered at the cut, but you refused to cry out in pain.

"Boss!" one of his men came barreling in the room.

Kizumi clicked his tongue, irked by the interruption. He sat up, casually burying the knife on your thigh, on the leg he left untouched.

You let out a strangled gasp, drawing in quick breaths and grimacing as you try and cope with the pain. The cut on your cheek and your thigh was spilling out blood and it was already making you light-headed. Your limbs went limp and you turned your head to the side, focusing your vision on the person by the door.

"What the hell is it now?" Kizumi drawled.

"A bunch of teens are causing mayhem outside!"

"Then why are you here!?" Kizumi hastily climbed off the bed and made a dash to the door, shoving his minion, "Come on! Get your ass out there, damn it!" He followed suit to Kizumi, leaving you and Megumi once more.

_Teens?_

Not a minute later, you heard panicked and pained shouts from outside, then gunfire, then someone being electrocuted.

Your eyes slowly grew in size as you realized what was going on.

_Could it be..?_

\- ✾ -

Taking out the the ones on the frontline was an easy feat for both the End Gang and Gang Virtuoso, but Kizumi surprisingly had a lot of men at his disposal. And so, Karma and Asano trusted Kizumi's men to their members. As the riot outside continued, the two leaders proceeded inside to do as they've been instructed, seeking Kizumi to dispose of him.

"Akabane, you idiot! We were supposed to be careful and quiet!"

"Careful and quiet aren't exactly in my vocabulary, Asano-kun!" Karma laughed joyously, ducking as Asano swung his fist, "Besides! Not all things go as planned!" he added, grinning cheekily at his rival. He was being too proud for Asano's liking.

Asano growled lowly, "You devil! Did you do it on purpose!?"

"Hmm," Karma pursed his lips, stroking an imaginary beard as he pretended to think, "Maybe?"

"You son of a--"

"Whoa! Profanities?" Karma interrupted, feigning a disbelieved gasp, "You're being out of character, Asano-kun!" Asano only glared at him for his remark. Karma rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Say, why don't we split up? We might come across the kidnapping bastard. Oh, and of course I ordered the gang to make it as loud as possible. It was the only way to make the rat come out of his hiding place. And since the elevators probably won't work anymore, he'll have to use this," he stopped before a flight of stairs, pointing at the stairs that was parallel to it at the other side of the corridor, "You go up that side, and I'll go here. The building looks hollow enough to reverberate an echo. I'll just shout if I see something or someone.. or I'll send you a text or whatever."

"Fine," Asano turned on his heel and headed to the stairs he was set to ascend, though before he could land his foot on the first step, Karma called out to him.

"Asano-kun~"

Asano looked at Karma over his shoulder, "What now?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"If you happen to find the girls first, don't lay a hand on (Name), okay?" Karma gave him a close-eyed smile, "I'll break your arm if you do."

Asano turned around and returned the threat, "Same goes for Megumi. Don't touch her." He said before he proceeded upstairs.

\- ✾ -

"Megumi.. Hey. Hey! Wake up!"

"I'm already awake!" Megumi yawned, "What's with the noise?"

"I think the gang is here. We need to let them know where we are."

"Uh," Megumi scoffed, "we're bound, remember?"

"How are you tied, exactly?"

"How am I tied?" Megumi mimicked in disbelief. She looked at herself, squinting her eyes to see properly, "Well, there's rope on my wrists, thighs, and ankles. I can move my arms and my legs up and down but I can't set them apart. I'm also bound to the wheelchair's backrest with a rope around my waist."

"Can you stand up?"

"Can I stand up--what the hell, (Name)?"

You groaned, "It's possible! Wiggle your body downwards until your feet reach the floor. Use your stretgth to force your body forward. It's like getting your butt stuck on a really tight chair that won't fall off even as you stand up!"

"Sounds a little comical, but I'll try," Megumi did as you told her, and it surprisingly worked. The wheelchair was bound to her still, and she had to have her upper body bent forward, but she actually managed to stand up, "Okay, what's your plan?"

"Kizumi left his knife on my thigh. Come over here and take it out to free yourself."

"There's a what in the where?" Megumi rushed to your side as quick as she could by hopping and waddling. Her eyes widened when she saw the knife sticking out of your thigh like a needle in a pin cushion, "Holy shit, (Name)! You want me to take _that_ out!?" Megumi's face scrunched at the sight.

Your left leg and your right thigh both have deep cuts. The cut on the leg was small, and your blood had already stopped flowing out, but the one on the thigh was much worse. Megumi could only hope none of which you were stabbed with didn't have any sort of poison in them, or didn't have any rust at least so you won't get infected. You were unscathed on the upper parts of your body, save for the cut on your cheek, which seeped out blood as well.

"There's no time! One of us needs to go out, and I won't be able walk properly with these stabs!" you hissed in haste, "Besides, I might accidentally split us up and get lost."

"You're being dramatic!" Megumi fired back, "You _can_ be able to walk with that! And you won't end up getting lost because I'll be supporting you as we go."

You let out a long, exasperated groan, "You know what!? Just--oh, for goodness' sake! Take the freaking knife already!"

"Fine!" Megumi reached for the knife, grasped it tigthtly, and pulled it out.

"OW! DAMN IT!" you screeched at the sensation. Having it taken out was just as painful as having it stabbed in.

Megumi cut the ropes with ease, silently thanking the knife for its sharpness. She stood up, her legs wobbling for a bit, "What now?"

"What now?!" you gawked at her, "Run! Out! Go to the gang!"

She was reluctant, "But what if Kizumi came back? I should at least try and free you from that," she brought the knife up to your ankles and tried to cut the leather straps, but it was in vain. The leather was too thick, and persisting to cut it would waste too much time.

"Damn it!"

"Megumi, just go already!" you pleaded, "Go get more help! I doubt Kizumi will return within a few minutes, but you still have to hurry!"

"But you--"

"GO!" you interrupted her with a cry, "Please."

Megumi looked back and forth between you and the door. She slowly walked backwards before turning on her heel. She felt her eyes water, but she held in her tears.

"I'll be back."

\- ✾ -

"This is the third floor," Karma groaned, checking the floor from room to room, and from one corridor to another. He still couldn't find Kizumi. He would have loved to break his bones already, but he was nowhere around the vicinity.

He reached an indoor garden at the center of the building. Its plants were long dead. Karma walked to the middle, taking notice of how the center has a view of windows up the courtyard. He saw a faint blinking of red light in a distance, at a window above the floor where he currently was. He exited the garden, making a beeline to the stairs, only for him to stop dead in his tracks.

Lo and behold, Kizumi was standing on the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his arms folded on his chest.

"My, my, what do have we here?" he drew a gun out of nowhere and shot Karma's shoulder, "It seems the main course has arrived!"

The bullet didn't pierce through his flesh however. He took extra precautions beforehand and made his gang wore bulletproof vests under their protective uniforms. He neglected to remind Asano and his gang, but even as he did remind them to wear any sort of protection, his gang couldn't offer them any since there were only enough for the End Gang.

Still, Karma didn't anticipate the attack and so he was caught off guard, but he quickly regained his composure and fired back with his own gun, which no one knew he owned, shooting Kizumi square on his shoulder as well. His derringer paled in comparison with Kizumi's glock, but Karma didn't want it to be the instrument in which he would take him down with. Karma preferred to make him suffer using his bare hands.

"Where's (Name)?" Karma asked in a low tone. He kept his gun pointed at Kizumi, his index finger hovering before the trigger in case Kizumi decides to shoot him once again. With his other hand, he dug out the bullet from his vest and discarded it on the floor.

"I said, where's my girlfriend?" asked Karma again when he didn't receive a reply from his question prior.

Kizumi cocked his gun and shot Karma once more, aiming for his head after realizing Karma was wearing a protective gear, but the redhead predicted his move and did a barrel roll to the right, countering Kizumi's move by shooting once again, targeting Kizumi's hand, but he missed and hit his forearm instead.

"AH!" Kizumi almost dropped his gun after Karma shot his dominant arm. He switched his hold, keeping his injured arm tucked in his chest as he advanced to Karma, firing at his direction aimlessly.

Karma ran behind a wall and tucked his gun on the waistband of his pants. He heard Kizumi's heavy footsteps, and they slowly made their way to him.

"Karma Akabane," Kizumi cackled, "The Red Devil, comes to die."

"Not today, Voldemort!" Karma crouched down and tackled Kizumi's legs the moment he rounded the corner. Kizumi accidentally pulled on the trigger, but he missed his target. Karma smacked the gun out from his hand and it flew to the other side of the floor. He fell flat on the ground with Karma crawling up his body. Karma straddled his chest and clamped his hand on Kizumi's throat.

"Let go of me!" Kizumi grabbed hold of the wrist that held him down. He tried clawing it off, but Karma didn't even flinch even as he buried his sharp fingernails on his skin.

"Oh-ho~ are you actually this weak that you hide behind a gun to win against your enemies?" Karma jeered. He drew back his fist and gave Kizumi a hard blow on his nose. Blood spluttered out of it, and it smeared Karma's fingers, but he didn't mind.

" _That_ is for flirting with my girlfriend!"

He added another punch, this time hitting him between his eyes.

" _That_ is for kidnapping her!"

SMACK!

"And _that_ is for keeping her away from me!"

Kizumi became motionless under Karma. The redhead's punches were coming in too quick and too painful. He treated Kizumi like a punching bag, sending a flurry of punches on his face. He felt his skull cracking, following after his broken nose. His lips were already busted due to Karma's heavy fist. Karma punched and punched, his hand wasn't even strangling Kizumi's neck anymore. He didn't feel the need to since Kizumi looked like he didn't have the strength to counterattack anymore. His face was battered and bruised, and it was beginning to swell, especially his eyes.

Karma suddenly stopped mid-punch. His chest and shoulders rose and fall as he came to his senses. He took in deep breaths to calm himself. His gaze focused on Kizumi, who seemed like he already passed out on the floor. Karma checked his pulse, breathing out in relief when he felt it thumping.

"Akabane!" A female voice called out to him. He quickly pulled out his gun and pointed at the source. He lowered it down when he saw who it was.

"Where's (Name)?" he immediately asked as Megumi came running to him.

"She's still upsta--DID YOU KILL HIM!?" Megumi gasped in horror and backed away from him, seeing the motionless and beaten-up Kizumi under Karma, with the redhead's hands covered with blood. And there was a gunshot on his shoulder and arm! Who knows what other things Karma did to torture Kizumi. But did Megumi care? No not at all. The bastard is in need of suffering. Yet, if Karma took his life, he'll be imprisoned for it.

"No," Karma huffed, placing his gun back where it was, "I just punched him until he passed out," he stood up, drawing back his foot in preparation for a kick.

Megumi's jaw dropped in disbelief, "You're still not satisfied with that?!" she pointed at Kizumi's unrecognizable face.

Karma's brow rose, "Duh." He swiftly hit Kizumi's jaw nonchalantly with his foot, making Kizumi's head turn to the size by force. "I needed to make sure he's unconscious," he spun on his heel and walked to Megumi, eyeing the bloody knife she held in her hand. He kept his brow lifted, "Did _you_ kill someone?"

"Wha--OF COURSE NOT!"

"Whose blood is that then?"

"It's--" Megumi paused in hesitation, "It's (Name)'s. Kizumi used--"

Karma instantly turned around, "This son of a bitch," he growled. He advanced towards Kizumi but halted when the suddenly sat up and scrambled to stand up in haste.

He searched his pocket for something, "H-Hah.. You.. Y-You think this is over? I-I set up varieties of explosives in the upper floors in case you didn't know. Bombs of all kind!" he grinned maliciously, showing them what he brought out as he raised it above his head. It was a detonator.

"If I press this button, everything will be blown to pieces in just a minute! And guess what!?" he wheezed in laughter, "Your girlfriend is in the floor with the most explosives!"

Karma took out his gun once more, pointing it at Kizumi, "You wouldn't f*cking dare."

Kizumi's chest rumbled weakly as he chuckled, "Oh, but I would!" he haughtily replied, bringing his thumb down on the activation button.

_Click!_

"NO!" Karma rushed to him, landing an uppercut on Kizumi's jaw, making him drop the detonator and stumble backwards to a wall. Karma shot a bullet on the device, in hopes of deactivating said explosives.

But it was a fruitless effort.

\- ✾ -

Earlier..

You were left alone on the bed, fading in and out of consciousness every now and then. Your vision was still hazy because of losing blood, but your other senses were sharp. The shouts from outside were still clear to hear. You hope Megumi reached them in time before Kizumi returned.

He didn't return immediately like you guessed, but you wished Megumi would hurry up and have you free from your restraints already. The tight and itchy feeling they provided only reminded you of your little freedom. You've always hated being restricted, be it by anyone or anything.

It the silent room you were stuck in, you suddenly heard something beep from inside. You looked around for the source and saw a small, red light blinking from the oxygen tanks. It was from black, square objects that were attached to each tanks. The sight of it made your breath hitch, as one thing crossed your mind that can only explain what the light is for. It was bombs set to explode at any moment now. You squinted your eyes, noticing countdown timers just below the blinking light. They were set to explode in one minute. If they were activated now, you could barely escape from the explosion. Nay, you _won't_ be able to escape it.

"Oh, gosh.." you breathed in and out, tugging on your restraints frantically, "Kizumi is going to kill me!"

Amid your panic, the door was suddenly slammed open, making you jump and gasp loudly. Your heart hammered against your ribcage, fearing the person who walked in was Kizumi. You couldn't see for a second because the moonlight from the windows became lost, having covered by thick clouds for a moment, but you relaxed when the person came into view as the light returned. The person who entered wasn't someone you expected at all.

It was Karma's rival, Gakushuu Asano.

_But why him? I want my Karma._

"(Name)!"

Asano breathed out a sigh in relief. He rushed to you, inspecting your wounded state. He was muttering a few things to himself, then he looked around the room. You could've sworn he'd gotten a whiplash with how quick his head turned left and right.

"Where's Megumi?"

"I told her to escape and call for help. We tried getting my restraints cut, but a knife won't do," you tugged on the straps. "She was already gone a while ago. Did you not see her?"

Asano clicked his tongue, "No."

You took a deep sigh, "Then just untie me."

"Right," he nodded and brought his hands to the leather straps on your wrists, but he stilled before his fingertips could even brush your skin.

Your eyebrows furrowed, seeing his sudden hesitance, "What's wrong?"

"I was warned not to touch you," he said simply.

A brow rose in confusion, "Who exactly told you that?"

"Akabane."

Your eye twitched.

_Of course he did._

"Well--" you groaned, "You literally need to touch my skin to free me! Come on! There's a bomb that will explode with little time!"

Asano shook his head, "Yes, sorry," he looked around and spotted the tray of surgical tools at the foot of your bed. There was a saw intended to cut bones and he took it to cut the leather straps with. You gulped at the size and silently prayed that Asano would be careful with it. He began sawing the ones that held your wrists. You pressed your eyelids shut, in fear of seeing your hand sawed off your arm.

Asano managed to free you without cutting your skin, however as he was sawing the remaining restraints on your ankles, the countdown timers suddenly beeped rapidly. Both of your heads snapped to the oxygen tanks.

It was activated.

**00:00:59:21**

"Shit!" Asano began sawing frantically and violently, not even noticing how he gripped your leg tight in his hand. He finally removed the strap on you right ankle and all that's left was the other one.

"Ow, ow, ow!" you hissed as you felt your wounds sting.

**00:00:39:56**

"Finally!" he threw the saw on the floor and scooped you in his arms, bringing you over to the door, but you pinched his ear before he could even get close to it.

"What!?"

"We won't make it if we go through there!" you jumped off his arms, stumbling over to the windows. Broken glass crunched under your bare feet and you felt them prick your skin, no doubt earning yourself more wounds. You cursed Kizumi for having your shoes taken off.

**00:00:28:81**

"Are you serious!? We're on the fourth floor!" Asano tried to pull you back when you climbed on over the window opening.

"I don't care!" you spat back, pointing on a tree outside, just beside the building, "We can jump there!"

"We won't reach!"

"Yes, we will!"

**00:00:10:09**

Asano groaned in annoyance, but followed after you. He scooped you in his arms once more then he perched on the window sill. He mentally measured the distance between the tree to where you were, calculating the force he needs to exert, and the height of the jump he was about to do to be able to land the both of you safely on the tree.

"Hang on tight," he told you. You nodded and locked your arms around his neck. You looked over his shoulder to see if you have enough time left, but you only realized that doing so was a mistake because it only made you panic even more.

**00:00:02:08**

"Asano-"

_Beep-beep-beep!_

_BLAST!_


	36. ❝ I love you always! ❞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ do I even need to put this here since this fanfic is in a gangster AU where violence and dark topics are to be expected? Anywhooo, there are mentions of murder and death and minor NSFW content at the middle, like 30% to 50% nsfw-ish ⚠

Asano took off just as the oxygen tanks exploded. Flames followed after him and it licked his back, making him hiss at the scorching pain.

"Ugh!" you made it through the tree's foliage, roughly landing on the trunk. You caught a branch using your arm, hanging yourself on the tree. Asano did the same simultaneously, but his hold slipped. You caught his wrist just in time before he could plummet down the ground, however. You panted, drawing in quick breaths to calm yourself. Your heart was beating rapidly due to the rush your escape gave, but thanks to the adrenaline that coursed your system, you were able to stay awake. You could have already passed out long ago. There was a ringing in your ear and it was deafening. You figured it was from being directly exposed to the explosion. Your head was pounding and a migraine was settling. You didn't let either of it faze you however.

"You.. You okay?" you breathed out, peering down at Asano.

He couldn't hear a thing except for the ringing in the ear he was experiencing as well. Fortunately he read your lips and figured out what you were asking, "Y-Yeah..." Asano kicked off the trunk, using the momentum to hoist himself up on a branch. He climbed up and steadied himself on it, reaching up to assist you down where he stood. He caught you by your waist, pulling you flush against him as you let go. His back slumped against the tree, his chest rumbling as he let out a weary chuckle.

You rested against each other, motionless, save for the rising and falling of your chests. The ringing in your ears began to subside, and eventually you can hear clearly once more.

"You saved us."

You looked up at him puzzled. Curse him for being tall like Karma.

"What do you mean?" you asked incredulously, "You were the one who jumped off the building."

He sighed, running a hand through his damp hair, "You were right. We wouldn't have made it if we went my way..and you caught me when I almost fell," he rubbed the his nape and averted his eyes as he mumbled, "Thanks...but it's not like I needed your help though. I could have prevented myself from falling."

Your eyes widened in disbelief. You chuckled feebly, hitting his chest with the back of your hand, "Oh, my gosh. You're a tsundere?"

"What's a tsundere?" he looked at you quizzically.

You giggled and shook your head, "Nothing important."

He huffed, "You sound as if you're mocking me."

"Am not," you replied, sticking your tongue out and blowing raspberry.

Asano rolled his eyes, choosing not to utter a reply to your retort. His gaze trailed up to the window you jumped off from. He was in disbelief when he realized the both of you managed to get down to the tree safely from such distance.

"Ah, ow.." you sucked in a breath, pressing your palms hard on the cut on your thigh. Asano noticed your distress, motioning for you to sit on the branch you stood on as he did. You complied, wondering what the heck he was up to. Your eyes widened and you turned your head away when he suddenly brought his shirt over his head.

_What the hell!?_

Your face burned in embarrassment and you chose to close your eyes shut. You heard the fabric being ripped and your leg being pulled to his lap. Startled, you kicked his face out of reflex, hitting him square on his forehead. Your stare returned to him once more, and you saw he has a shirt underneath the one he took off. You sighed, rolling your eyes at your own silliness.

"Ow!" he rubbed the sore skin, his eyes narrowing on you in annoyance. "Why did you kick me?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Asano repeated incredulously.

"Well, why did you pull my leg!?"

"I was going to tie my shirt around the wound! I need to stem it because it's been bleeding since earlier," he pulled your thigh over his lap once more, doing as what he said. He looped his torn shirt around your thigh and fastened it tightly. He did the same to the wounded leg. He couldn't do anything to your cheek but it wasn't bleeding anymore so it was alright.

"I wonder if Megumi and Akabane got out safe.." he muttered.

"Karma-kun is here!?" you asked, eyebrows furrowing together in worry, "Was he in the building!? Where was he!? Oh, gosh. I hope he's not hurt!"

"Calm down," he put his hand on your shoulder, "You should put more trust on your boyfriend. He can get himself out of any situation like this," he gestured to the building.

"What about Me--"

"Megumi will be fine," he sighed. "I have a feeling they'd bump into each other."

"Okay then.." your shoulders slumped, "Can you at least contact them?"

Asano nodded, "Sure."

\- ✾ -

The whole building shook as the multiple explosives that Kizumi set up exploded simultaneously. Karma and Megumi barely made it safe. Apparently there was one right above their heads, and it was powerful enough to have the ceiling collapse and crumble down. Karma managed to pull Megumi with him as he dodged out of the way. He tackled Megumi down and they rolled across the floor. The both of them groaned at the impact of their fall, but thought it was better that way rather than being buried under debris.

They lied still for a moment, trying to regain their senses. Karma was the first one to recover. He stood up with a stagger, covering his mouth with his arm as he coughed, and squinting his eye to see through the smoke and dusty air that was caused by the explosion. The air reeked of gunpowder; dust; and burnt plastic, paper, and chemicals. The stench was mixing together, no doubt from the discarded hospital equipments. Fire came from all directions and it was steadily swallowing the entire floor, if not the whole building.

"Akabane!" Megumi gripped on Karma's sleeve, coughing hoarsely as she spoke, "We need to get to (Name)!"

He jerked his arm off her grip, "Why'd the hell did you leave her alone anyway?!"

Karma began coughing as well, starting to suffocate. The dark smoke rose in the air up to the ceiling and it obstructed his vision. He crouched down and hurried to the stairs. His heart hammered against his chest. He was beginning to feel anxious. As Kizumi said, you were in the room with the highest danger risk. Karma could only wish you were safe, and that Asano got to you before Kizumi could even press the detonator.

_Ping!_

His phone was sent a notification all of a sudden and he immediately checked who it was from.

_From: Angry purple eyes_   
_Subject: None_

_I have (Name) with me. We're outside_. _She's safe. Have you seen Megumi?_

Karma sighed in relief. He almost fell on his knees, but he didn't let them buckle beneath him. You were outside, he reminded himself. He doesn't have to worry anymore. You were with Asano. Kizumi wouldn't get to you anymore. You were safe. Alive. That's all that matters.

"She's safe with Asano outside," he told Megumi. Now that there was nothing else to worry about, the last task he needs to accomplish was to get Megumi out of the building, along with your captor.

"Asano-kun?" Megumi glared at him, "You didn't tell me he was here."

He shrugged, cautiously walking to where Kizumi was. He was stuck under a large pile of rubble. Karma won't be surprised if he was dead, but he needs to make sure. If he was alive, then he would be definitely thrown to jail for kidnapping, harassment, attempted murder, arson, and possibly illegal possession of firearms.

Karma managed to pull his body out from the debris. He checked if he was alive, his tense shoulders relaxing when he felt a his pulse barely thumping. Kizumi's condition from earlier had worsened. If he was beaten up silly by Karma prior, now he looks like a zombie. His head was bleeding and his body was littered with cuts and bruises. His face had the worst state. It was swelling with blue and purple patches from Karma's punches. Karma was sure to be blamed for physical assault, but he planned to blame it on the debris that fell on him.

He hoisted Kizumi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, doing the same to Megumi with his other shoulder. He stumbled a bit as he adjusted his hold on them, them regained his footing when they were finally set.

"Brace yourself for the fall!" he said as he walked backwards, in preparation for a run.

"For WHAT!?"

Karma sprinted across the room, heading for an open window. He jumped, crashing against the window pane to get through. As they neared the ground, Karma let Kizumi slip from his grasp and pulled Megumi to his front, tucking her head under his chin as he wrapped his arms and legs tight around her. He turned around, falling on his back with nothing else to cushion his fall other than his protective uniform. He grunted at the impact, mentally thanking the whoever made the End Gang's uniform gear. Megumi's face was still pressed against Karma's chest, and she was trembling in his hold, probably in fear of getting hurt, or worse.

He awkwardly patted her back to calm her down, "Hey.. We're not dead, you know?"

Megumi stiffened, frantically wiping away her tears with her knuckles before she shoved herself off of Karma.

"Sorry."

"Aw, don't get mopey now," Karma sat up, rubbing his back, "We won against Kizumi."

"Karma-kun!"

"Megumi!"

Their heads snapped up to a tree at a distance. Their eyes widened and the corners of their mouth stretched to form an uncontrollable smile as they found their loved ones sitting atop a branch, their eyes beginning to water. They were quick to scramble up their feet and run to the tree, with Karma being faster than Megumi.

Karma began laughing, with tears spilling out from his eyes. He didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care, because right now he only wanted one thing, one person in his arms. He stopped beneath the tree, cupping his a hand on his mouth.

"(Name)!" he called out your name, breaking out into a giggling fit. He was too happy to refrain himself from doing so. He felt like a child on Christmas, or in his case was his own birthday, and he's just received the most wonderful present of all. He took in the sight of your hair fluttering gently as the cold night's wind breezed by, your eyes gleaming with pure adoration, and despite your skin adorning cuts from Kizumi, he gazed at you like you were the most beautiful of angels, the perfect counterpart for his devilish self. He missed you. He missed you dearly.

"Karma-kun!" you weren't any different. You were crying out tears of joy, laughing out in relief. You forgot about Asano. You forgot about Megumi who was making her way to the tree you and Asano was in. Your focus was on Karma--on his bright red hair that put ripe strawberries to shame, on his mercury gold eyes that you'd stare forever at. He was beaming, and you felt your heart swell at the sight. His cheeks were a flustered red, and tears trickled down on them. His arms were opened wide, a gesture of welcome. An obviously hint that he wanted someone in it.

You couldn't take it anymore, you know you just had to go down immediately, to lock your arms around him, to trap yourself in his embrace, to feel the warmth of his body once more.

And so you jumped, ignoring the panicked calls of Megumi and Asano. You let out a hearty laugh, since you needn't worry about anything. Karma was right there. He'd catch you. You know he would.

Like that first time when you told him that you love him.

You were on top of the jungle gym back then, yelling at the top of your lungs to confess that you love him. Karma didn't hear it however, and you faltered when you realized that, your foot slipping accidentally. You nosedived to the ground before you even grab hold on to something. You thought it was going to be your farewell to your dear life.

But Karma was there, and he caught you in his arms.

The same way he caught you as you fell for him the second time.

He fell on his back with you on top of him, his arms automatically locking around your entire frame. He kept his hold tight, as if you were promised to disappear if he let his arms loosen. He buried his face on the crook of your neck. And he cried. He did nothing else other than letting his feelings take control. You mimicked his actions, pressing your face on his shoulder with your ams locked around his neck. You let your tears flow out freely, wetting Karma's attire with them. He smelled of smoke and dust, and he was littered with soot all over, but you didn't care.

You sniffled loud in his ear, crying out his name over and over again, then whispering the words you've been wanting to tell him once again, those words you want him to be reminded of.

"I love you.." you sat up, pulling him by his collar as you finally pressed your lips against his after a long time of separation.

Karma sighed in content, his eyes fluttering shut along with yours. He sat up properly, your legs hooking around his waist as you straddled his hips. His hand reached for your nape, pushing you closer to him to kiss you deeply and fervently. His other hand wrapped around your waist, slipping under your shirt to caress your back. Chills ran down your spine and you quivered in pleasure. Karma's tongue darted out and prodded your lips apart. You let him enter the muscle in your mouth, your body's temperature rising as he twirled it around yours.

You brought your hands behind his head, locking his red strands around your fingers. You gave them a sudden pull, earning a guttural groan from Karma. He detached his mouth from yours, bringing his lips down to your neck, latching on your flushed skin. You leaned your head back, allowing more space for Karma as he lapped on your neck. You moaned at the sensation, giving his hair a rougher tug. He growled and caught your skin between his canines, biting down in retaliation for pulling on his hair. You bit your lip, suppressing a mewl he had you elicit.

He brought his hands inside your shirt and to your sides, caressing it up and down. They reached for your bust, giving it a light squeeze, making you whine and pull on his hair. He brought his hands down to your waist and settled it there. Your hands roamed to his shoulders, brushing down to his waist. You untucked the hem of his shirt from his pants, pulling it up so you can bring your hands under his shirt. You reached for his chest, moving your hands delicately up and down.

His tongue swiped across your skin, trailing kisses up your neck to your jaw, then his lips met yours once more. He sighed, his shoulders relaxing as he indulged the feeling of having you in his arms, letting himself become intoxicated with your heated kisses.

You grinned slyly in the kiss and jerked your hips against his, causing him to growl and tug on your bottom lip with his teeth. He sucked on the supple flesh, sneaking his tongue through your lips once more. His hands roamed to your thigh, giving them a teasing squeeze.

That was when your intimate session had to come to a stop. Karma's fingers swiped over the damp fabric on your thigh. He was aware of how you noticeably flinched. He reluctantly detached his lips from yours, both of your shoulders and chests rising and falling as you caught your breath. He reached a hand to your face, cupping your cheek as he pressed his lips against your forehead.

His half-lidded eyes stared into yours as he fondly whispered, "I love you.."

You leaned in to his touch, mimicking him as you reached for his cheek as well, planting a kiss on his jaw, "I love you too," you giggled and repeated, "I love you! I love you always!"

Karma's lips curved to a lovestruck smile, but it turned upside down when his gaze fell on the cut on your cheek. He felt stupid for not noticing it earlier even as you practically ate each other's faces out. His thumb gingerly swiped the cut. Then he noticed how his knuckles were smeared with dry blood. He withdrew his hands, hastily wiping them on his pants. Fortunately he didn't get blood on your skin. When he looked down he finally saw your bleeding thigh. His eyebrows knitted together as he felt anger bubbling in his chest.

"Kizumi did this?"

"Hm?" you looked down on your thigh and grimaced. "Yeah.."

"I should have just snapped his neck already," Karma growled.

"I'm okay!" you blurted out. His brow lifted at your claim, obviously not believing it. You sighed, cupping both his cheeks in your palms, "I'll be alright, Karma-kun. You don't need to worry.. Er.. I mean.. Sure I lost blood but I don't think he hit any major artery so I should be fine. Just needs some medication and attending to..and probably stitches...but I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" his tone was demanding, "You don't feel dizzy or woozy?"

You nibbled on your bottom lip, "Well, I'm a bit weak on the knees but.." You smiled, "I'm okay.. I'm more than okay." You pulled him in an embrace, nuzzling your face on his shoulder, "Oh, Karma-kun.. I've missed you."

He returned the hug, looping his arms around your waist, "I've missed you too, you know.. Oh, my precious queen," he murmured in your ear. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You deserved better than that. You deserve a better lover."

"What are you saying?" you sat back, clamping your hands on his shoulders, "I'm the one who needs to apologize. You were just doing what you can to protect me! And I.. I was really ungrateful. I'm sorry, Karma-kun. I hope you forgive me," you pleaded. Tears began to well in your eyes, and you rapidly blinked to try and keep them from falling, but they did so anyways.

Karma's eyes widened and he momentarily panicked. He took your cheeks in his hands and wiped the corners of your eyes with his thumbs, whispering soothing words to calm you down.

"Hey, hey.. (Name), look at me," he lifted up your chin, pressing his forehead against yours so you'd have no choice but to stare directly into his eyes, "We were both at fault here.. I've forgiven you already.. So please, forgive me.. Forgive me...so we can start over.." his hands grasped yours and he brought your knuckles up to his lips, "So I can love you again. I want to call you mine again.. Is that okay with you, your majesty?"

You sniffled, breaking into giggles. You smiled and nodded, "Yes.. Yes, I forgive you..and I'd be glad to be called yours again."

Karma grinned, scooping you up in his arms to carry you like a bride as he stood up and spun around joyously. He laughed blissfully without a care in the world, and you laughed along with him, keeping your arms locked around his neck. He nuzzled his nose on yours as he stopped spinning, sighing in content once more.

"I'm so lucky to have you, (Name)," he murmured lovingly.

"Mhmm, lucky? Quite the contrary to your name. Right, Karma Akabane?" you teased.

He smirked, "Hey, I'll have you know that there are good karma and bad karma."

"Oh, really?" you challenged, "Which one are you then?"

"I'm neither."

"Neither?" your brow lifted, "Why neither?"

"Because," he stole a quick kiss, "I'm _your_ Karma."

Your lips parted in stupefaction, your cheeks blossoming a bright red. You grinned and shook your head. You should have expected that.

"Hey, (Name)!" Megumi called from a distance. She was already around the corner of the building with Asano beside her. Asano had Kizumi on his shoulder, much like how Karma carried him earlier. "If you two are done being a shoujo manga couple, can you hurry up already!? We still got a situation at hand! The police and the media are here!"

You and Karma looked at each other in worry.

_Oh, shit._

\- ✾ -

"Excuse me, you're the captives right?"

"Can you tell us about the motives of your kidnapper?"

"What caused the fire?"

"How long have you been held in captive?"

"Were the wounds caused by your captor?"

Microphones were shoved to your face here and there as you and Karma tried to make your way to the End Gang. The same thing happened to Megumi and Asano.

The gangs successfully managed to beat up Kizumi's henchmen, and the End Gang changed their uniforms to casual attires right before the authorities arrived; however, the Gang Virtuoso had been instructed by Asano to go home, which they didn't hesitate to follow.

Apparently, the explosion was loud enough to be heard in town, and the smoke that it caused was seen even from a long distance. Policemen, firefighters, and journalists arrived at the same time. The police took care of Kizumi's minions, while the firemen tended to the burning hospital building. An ambulance arrived sooner and the paramedics already applied first aid to your wounds. They applied first-aid to Kizumi as well.

When you saw him, you were absolutely baffled by the state he was in. You almost didn't recognize him. Karma said he was barely alive when he pulled him out from the rubble. You thought he'd die, but he regained consciousness for a short moment when the paramedics defibrillated him. He was rushed to the hospital to get treated, but will be later on fetched by the police to be imprisoned. You could only think about how painstakingly a trial would take, but it had to be done to put him where he belongs, be it in the big house or the asylum.

The journalists managed to coax out from the gang a few details about what happened, but they knew nothing more other than the kidnapping. You were worried about them finding out that the End Gang had something to do with it, since Kizumi's anger was directed to Karma, their leader--a gangster. If word got out that they just interviewed a gang--a group of people who acts against the law, you'd all be done for.

Although, if someone was to take care of the situation, then everything will be solved.

Not a minute later, Koushi, who was dressed up with a suit-and-tie ensemble and had his hair slicked back for some reason, arrived with Sanada with a limousine. You noticed how Karma and Asano stiffened, but you didn't question them. You became overwhelmed in relief when you caught sight of your stepfather, who rushed to you the moment he stepped foot out of the limousine. You would have run to him as well, but Karma refused to put you down. So when Koushi neared you and didn't even hesitate to hug you, Karma was just awkwardly leaning back to distance himself from Koushi.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright! I'm sorry I didn't come as soon as possible! Your mother fainted when we were told you were kidnapped so she couldn't come. Don't worry, your dear father will clean up this mess!" he frantically explained, already crying out tears of joy. He hugged Megumi next, who couldn't hide her relief anymore. She hugged her father tightly, weeping along with him.

"Megumi-chan, I was so worried!"

"You're such a crybaby," you heard Megumi mumble, yet her eyes were spilling tears like a waterfall.

You smiled fondly at the sight, leaning your head back on Karma's shoulder. He nudged your head up and nestled his cheek against yours. You chuckled at the gesture, enjoying the affection.

"Akiyama-san, you said you'll take care of the situation?" asked Karma, warily eyeing Koushi.

"But of course! Let the adults handle what's left of the predicament!" Koushi let go of Megumi. He took out a pair of classy sunglasses from his suit's breastpocket and wore it. Sanada appeared out of nowhere with a megaphone in hand.

"Do I start now, master?" asked Sanada. Koushi nodded and proceeded a distance away, to a less crowded area.

You and Megumi gave each other unsure looks, eyebrows knitting together as you watched in anticipation for what Koushi was going to do.

Sanada turned on the megaphone and spoke through it, "Attention to all journalists. Please proceed over here if you want details about the accident."

"Huh?" you gawked at the number of journalists that surrounded Koushi, already outstretching their arms to get their recorders near Koushi.

"Sir! Are you in any ways related to the captives?"

Koushi nodded subtly, "Yes. As a matter of fact, I am their father. Which is why I am asking you to please refrain from broadcasting this incident to your news stations or radio stations. I advise you to keep this incident confidential."

The journalists collectively gasped.

"But this is such big news! We can't let it remain as a secret!" a reporter protested.

"Well, even if you plead or beg on your knees, I refuse to disseminate information regarding my daughters' kidnapping. If you persist even more I'm afraid I'd have to file a restraining order for each and every one of you," said Koushi firmly, "Now, if you don't get out of my sight within seconds, I'll have the police fellows over there arrest you immediately."

With how stern his voice was, Koushi easily struck them with fear and soon enough the area was scarce of the journalists. One remained, however. He stood before Koushi, glaring at him with determination in his eyes.

Koushi crossed his arms, "I thought I made myself clear?"

The reporter shook his head, "I won't leave this place until you give me info."

"Oh, boy.." Koushi sighed, he took out a pen and a checkbook from the inside pocket of his coat, "I'd hate to do this.. How much do I need to pay to make you leave?"

The reported looked at him astounded. He scoffed, "Do you really think you can pay--"

"Oh, I recognize you now!" Koushi suddenly beamed, "You're an anchor at KNG News! What a coincidence!" he took out his phone and rapidly typed on his screen to send a text to one of his contacts. After receiving a reply, he grinned at the reported smugly as he pocketed his phone, "Congratulations, kid! You're promoted!"

The reporter blinked, "Eh?"

"The head of your broadcasting company renounced his position and gave it to you! In exchange for receiving thrice his yearly salary money," Koushi flippped the checkbook open and scribbled something in it. He tore a page and handed it to the reporter before he waltzed away with Sanada, "Hand it to your former boss, will ya?" The reporter fell on his knees, clutching the check tight in his hand while staring at it with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Koushi removed his coat and sunglasses, handing them to Sanada and telling him to put it in the limo. He rolled up his shirt's sleeves, undid the buttons at the top, and loosened his necktie.

"Phew! That was easy!"

The whole gang witnessed how Koushi handled the media, and they began clapping their hands slowly in awe.

Karma whistled, "I can't wait for the day I get filthy rich that I don't need to worry about my expenses."

You snorted, "Yeah, I can picture you burning cash on materials for pranking people."

"Oh, hush you," he bonked his head lightly with yours, "I'll be spoiling you with your favorites every single day."

"Not so fast, Red Devil!" Koushi slung an arm on Karma's shoulder. "I do believe you and Asano-kun are in need for some serious reprimanding. You didn't follow my instructions!" He smacked Karma upside the head, doing the same to Asano, "I thought I told you to be discreet!"

"Dad!" you rubbed the spot he hit on Karma, "Did you really have to hit him? He took down Kizumi! He's basically the hero here," you puckered your lips, pouting as you pressed your cheeks with Karma's.

Karma's chest puffed out in pride after you called him a hero. He's glad you acknowledged his courageous deeds. He shook his head and reassured you, "Don't worry, it's just a light smack."

"Indeed. Compared to the loaded gun that was promised to shoot us with. I prefer being hit like this," Asano added with a nod.

Koushi sighed, "But really... I want to thank you two for saving my daughters. If it weren't for you and your gangs, we would have lost them forever," he gave them a pat on their shoulders, "Great job! Not bad for an infant gang!"

"Infant gang?" Karma and Asano repeated.

"Compared to me, you're just a bunch of babies," said Koushi condescendingly, smirking at them, "You have a long way to go before you even reach my level~"

You rolled your eyes, "Yeah, yeah.. Can we please go home now? I'm hungry."

"Of course!" Koushi snapped his fingers. A bus suddenly drove in the area, stopping by the roadside. 'AKIYAMA CORP.' was printed on the side of the bus, clearly indicating that the bus is owned by your family. "Hop on the bus, kids! I'll be cooking ramen in the mansion for everyone!"

The gang cheered simultaneously, rushing to the bus in excitement. Two of them decided to stay behind however, and came running to you instead. It was Nagisa and Kayano, and by the looks on their faces--with their bloodshot eyes--you guessed they've been crying the whole time. They tackled you in a hug, wrapping their arms around you and Karma as they continued to bawl.

"Oh, (Name)-chan! I'm so glad you're alright!" Kayano wailed.

"We were worried we couldn't get to Karma on time! If it weren't for our incompetence we would have gotten to you sooner!" exclaimed Nagisa.

You were confused. "Why _couldn't_ you get to Karma? I mean, you guys are in the same gang, aren't you?" you reached your arms down to hug them back, careful not to bend too far down otherwise Karma would lose his hold on you. You felt Karma stiffen once again. He avoided your gaze when you looked at him. He had something to do with what Nagisa and Kayano said, you figured out as much. That was why he was being awkward. You looked at him accusingly with your arms crossed.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

You squinted your eyes on him, but he just avoided your gaze and stuck his tongue out.

"He kicked us out," said Kayano.

You gasped, smacking Karma's chest with the back of your hand, "Why did you kick them out?" He kicked them out? That happened after you broke up? What else? Just what did happen to the gang when you and Karma where apart?

"I had to, okay?!" Karma retorted. His ears and his cheeks went tinged with pink. He refused to meet your eyes, and Nagisa's nor Kayano's. He sighed, dropping his gaze on the ground.

"I thought it would be better if they didn't join us in the gang war. They could get hurt, I knew that. I told the others to withdraw if they want to or not, but they chose to stay. You two on the other hand.." he looked back at Nagisa and sighed, "When you mentioned about being injured or hospitalized, I immediately thought of the possibilities of you getting hurt."

"I know I said that.." Nagisa mumbled, "But did you have to kick us out? I mean, don't you trust us to protect our--"

"You're my best friend, okay!?" Karma interrupted, his nails digging down your skin as his grip suddenly tightened.

Your eyes widened at his outburst. You brought your hand to his head and brushed his hair back with your fingers. He glanced at you for a moment and gave you an apologetic look. You smiled and told him you were fine.

Karma continued, "And the members are my friends as well. (Name) made me realize that starting the war was indeed my sole decision and I just involved you all in my mess. I don't want you getting hurt because of my selfish decision. That's why I kicked you out in the heat of the moment. I took advantage of your reluctance to continue the war...I'm sorry," his shoulders sank. Karma's cheeks flared up and he buried his face at the crook of your neck to hide his embarrassment.

"Wait.. That was it?" His head lifted up at Nagisa's comment.

"What?"

Nagisa chuckled, "I thought you were mad at me or something. Oh, jeez. I thought I did something wrong."

"It turns out, you really were just worried, Karma-kun," Kayano added with a giggle, "Aw, it's so uncharacteristically sweet of you!"

An irk mark popped on Karma's forehead. You laughed, shaking your head, "I'm so glad you guys made up." You kissed his cheek and flicked his forehead, "But even if you're worried, you could have just told them instead of kicking them out! You're such a tsundere!"

"Okay, now I'm really curious," Asano spoke up. You almost forgot he and Megumi were just closeby.

"What's a tsundere?"

"You don't know?" Karma snickered. He turned to Nagisa and Kayano, "No one's telling him, okay?"

They saluted to him, "Of course, Karma!"

Asano frowned and turned to Megumi, asking her the same question. She pretended to think about it and told him she didn't know, sending a discreet wink to you. You chuckled at her playfulness.

"Hey, kids!" Koushi hollered from afar, "You okay over there? What's taking you so long?"

"We're fine! Just talking!" you shouted back, "We'll be there in a minute!" you patted Karma's shoulder, asking to put you down. He shook his head, hoisting you up a bit to adjust his hold.

"No? But I want to walk."

"You're still wounded."

"But I had it treated already."

"Hey, we're going ahead," the others left you and Karma, sprinting to the bus so they won't be left behind. Megumi was escorted to the limo by Asano, but he rode the bus instead since Koushi was with her.

"Don't you want to be carried like a princess?"

"I do, but I want to walk."

"Why?"

"Why not? It's not like the doctor told me I literally can't walk."

"But he advised not to walk or move about. Look, just because Akiyama-san has a personal physician that can check in on you every day in the mansion, doesn't mean you could just--"

"Hush!" you pressed your index finger against his lips to shut him up. "Queen's orders! Put me down or it's off with your head."

Karma lifted his brow and smirked, "Make me."

You stared at him deadpanned for a moment, then you swiftly dove for his neck, biting hard on his skin. He flinched and his arms slacked, allowing you space to hop off him. You kept your hands on his shoulders, steadying yourself on the ground.

"Oh-ho~ (Name)," he rubbed the reddened skin with his thumb. He cupped your chin with his index finger and tilted your head up as he grinned down at you impishly, "You really like testing me with your stubbornness, don't you?"

"Of course I do," you smirked, "And you'll have to deal it if you'll be dating me. It comes with the package. You've known that for a long time already, haven't you?"

His grin turned into a smile of pure adoration. He laughed, pressing his lips on your forehead. He murmured, "I wouldn't have you any other way."


	37. ❝ There's one thing I'm sure of ❞

You took a deep sigh.

It's been more than two weeks since the kidnapping, and here you were, all cooped up in your room all day, everyday. It wasn't like you couldn't move your legs and do locomotor activities, but your mother insisted you stay in your bed as much as possible. You haven't gone to school since the incident, but once your wounds healed enough, you told your teachers and your classmates that you would.

The memory of your mother giving you, Megumi, Karma, and, especially, Koushi an earful of worried chastise was vivid to remember, even if her anger was momentary because it subsided the second she cried buckets. After that, Koushi made ramen as promised. The End Gang went home with their stomachs full, but Karma stayed for the night. Asano wanted to do so as well, but Koushi didn't trust Megumi with him so he had no choice but to go. Asano understood his reasoning so he just went along with it, but he swore to visit Megumi the morning after. Although Karma didn't really behave when he stayed the night. Megumi walked in on you making out. Karma was shirtless and he was halfway finished unbuttoning your pajama shirt when your heated session came to a stop.

None of the journalists came to the mansion to pester you like you expected. You thought they would continue to pester your family for even a snippet in the matter. However, you were interviewed by the police and there were even therapists sent to you and Megumi by the people who overheard what happened. It became a neighborhood gossip, and since Koushi was known to be a generous man in your residential area, they thought they'd at least lend a hand to help the apples of his eye. It was thoughtful of them to do so, but that one psychiatrist whom your parents let visit you left and didn't return as she said you weren't experiencing any psychological trauma. You wondered if it was because there weren't room to get all paranoid after considering the good things that happened in the kidnapping. And by good things, you mean Asano getting the both of you out just in time, Karma beating the shit out of Kizumi, and you and Karma making up, not to mention making out, which was probably awkward with your sister and Karma's rival watching, but who the hell cares? You were in dire need of some liplocking with your beloved gangster to even give a damn about onlookers.

Kizumi was thrown to jail after he was proven guilty of numerous crimes, what with all the evidence presented and all. He came to your school disguised as a third year just to observe you and follow you around for weeks to get information about the End Gang to get his revenge on Karma. The status of Karma and the gang as gangsters wasn't made known to the authorities. During the trial, Kizumi just straight up grumbled strings of profanities directed to Karma, but never did he mention that he was a gangster. Karma was safe from any accusations. The jury saw his counterattack to Kizumi as a self-defense, and he gave a proof that his firearm was licensed. You were relieved to hear that, of course.

Karma made sure to drop by at any time of the day, even if you scolded him for cutting classes just to visit you and pamper you with kisses. He had been awfully cuddly since that night. He'd lie down on your bed with you with his arms locked around your waist and his face pressed against your shoulder. He'd fall asleep sometimes and end up skipping the whole day, but he said he'd just make up to his academics by acing all quizzes and exams. He even brought you a couple test papers with full marks just to impress you.

Today wasn't any different. The night before, he promised to visit you after lunchtime, so you were left to wait in your room for Karma.

You've got nothing else to do other than things for your leisure, such as reading novels and manga, watching anime, and making half-hearted doodles in your tablet. You've started to practice making digital artworks and found it a little bit easier than traditional art since you can pretty much just press undo if you make a mistake, but you often get up your bed and do some painting with a canvas on an easel. You'd sit in your balcony and paint whatever came to your mind.

Right now, you were reading Karma's letters to pass time. You've kept them under the mattress of your bed. No one would think of looking there anyway so you hid them there for you to read whenever you wanted to. Karma was awkward when writing his letters, he even said so in his first letter. He didn't talk, or in this case, write as much as you did to your letters. Half of the pages sometimes came with a doodle just to fill in the space left.

"Look, (Name)!" Koushi came barrelling in your bedroom all of a sudden. You paused reading a letter and shoved them all under your pillow. When you looked at Koushi, your jaw dropped in stupefaction. He was holding up a birdcage, and in it was a barn owl.

"Dad.. What is that?"

"It's an owl!" Koushi proudly exclaimed with a big smile on his face. He practically skipped to your side, laying down the cage on your bed. He opened it and took the bird, letting it perch on his forearm.

"I know it's an owl.." you brought up your finger to its beak and it started nipping and pecking on it, "but what's it for? I didn't ask for a new pet. We have plenty of dogs already, especially since one of them gave birth to five pups." You were promised to be given one of the puppies to keep as a company when it grew older.

"It's for you and Akabane-kun!" said Koushi.

Now you were even more confused.

"Me and Karma-kun?" you let out a puzzled giggle, "What for?"

"Well," he rubbed his nape with his vacant hand, "I heard from Megumi-chan that he didn't want to do any communication with you other than letter-exchanging, so I thought I'd give you an owl so you can deliver your letters back and forth!"

You sighed. Owls weren't really proven to deliver objects such as letters or parcels in real life like it did in the Harry Potter series. If he was looking for a fowl to do so, he should have gotten you a homing pigeon. Not that you'd have use for any, since you already have the communicating problem solved.

"Dad, that was days ago. Karma-kun and I already exchanged contacts and are texting and calling each other whenever we could," and to prove your point, you showed him your call logs. Karma didn't really have much of a choice after you gave him an earful, which you apologized for right after you realized you scolded him as if he was a child. Karma didn't mind the scolding as he admitted that he too was bothered by your way of communication and he realized hindering your communication that way was fruitless. He was more than happy to exchange numbers to call and text you, and he showed how obvious his joy was.

_Karma-kun ( ˘ ³˘)♥_   
_📞📲 09:38 PM_

_Karma-kun ( ˘ ³˘)♥_   
_📞📲 09:43 PM_

_Karma-kun ( ˘ ³˘)♥_   
_📞📲 10:07 PM_

_Karma-kun ( ˘ ³˘)♥_   
_📞📲 06:11 AM_

_Karma-kun ( ˘ ³˘)♥_   
_📞📲 06:29 AM_

_Karma-kun ( ˘ ³˘)♥_   
_📞📲 06:41 AM_

Dejection painted Koushi's visage and it was so obvious with his pout. He looked like a puppy kicked to the curb to be honest. You exhaled through your nose with your lips pursed and took the owl from his arm.

"I guess I can keep it as a pet," you said with a smile.

Koushi immediately beamed and hugged you, "Aw! I knew you'd like it!" he let go and exited your room, saying he needs to go and fetch your mother from their office at work as soon as possible.

You chuckled, setting the bird down on the mattress. It looked at you curiously with its round eyes. It wondered to itself, what could you possibly have wanted to do with him now? He was a bird that was just resting idle in his cage and the next thing he knew, he was bought by this man-child who was all giddy and goofy the second he was given to him.

You figured you'd release it to the wild later on. From what you learned, owls aren't really supposed to be kept as pets, even if you can have them as domestic animals. Plus, you don't know how to take care of an owl, and owls have needs than humans can't provide.

You just had to say yes to Koushi since you didn't want to break his heart. You'll just tell him the owl flew away after you brought him to the balcony.

You took the letters from under the pillow and resumed reading, not minding the owl noisily flying around your room and landing on wherever he could perch upon. You took messed up the arrangement and now it was all mixed up. So you just took the one on top of the pile instead.

_Dear (Name) (Surname),_

_Yo._

_To be honest, I don't know what to write in this. I've never written a letter to a girl before. I mean, yeah I text my girl friends (take note of the space, alright? I may look like a playboy but I'll never date multiple girls simultaneously since I'm not an asshole) but I never really exchanged letters with them. This feels..kind of intimate if you ask me. I don't know. I could be telling you something shitty already and I just never realized it, so I'm apologizing in advance._

_I don't know about that freedom you're talking about in your letter (why'd you write it in a sketchbook paper by the way? LOL). Maybe from your perspective, that I have this freedom you're lacking. Could that mean your life was boring? And you just want some sort of entertainment that will keep you from dying of boredom?_

_I don't really suggest hanging out with me, however. I'm not as 'good' or 'innocent' as you may think. You probably think I'm a good person because I beat up that thief for you. Forgive me for saying this, but the thought is just laughable. I'm far from being an angel, you know. You shouldn't trust me as easily as you do._

_But since I don't want to offend you, I suppose I'll just tell you things I like about you._

_I like how you're easily amazed or shocked or... I don't know.. how you react to things I guess. You have this..face of a child. I don't know how to explain it, really. But you're really pretty. I may not see you as often as possible, but I see your selfies in Nagisa's phone. It's got a good camera to take a picture with, right? I should know. I usually take it from him when he's not looking and fill it with memes._

_By the way (I might behead myself if I was reminded of this), but I like it when you go to 'stubborn mode'. I don't really like being challenged but when it's you, it's kind of okay. Maybe it's because you're cute when you try and argue with me. Might not always find it cute though. Don't test me._

_Anyway, I hope you accidentally throw this letter in the trash or burn it. This is really awkward for me to write. I'll return your scarf when I can. By the way, it smells like you..and I kind of like it (again, I'm beheading myself if I'm reminded of this)._

_\- Karma Akabane_

You giggled at the last part. Rereading the letters brought you memories from way back when Karma was being pushy about not wanting to have you involved with him. You found out the reason why he was being so persistent when he revealed to you his status as a gangster. He said he didn't know what freedom you're talking about, but to be honest he did bring you that freedom, in a way.

When you met him, your life became a shoujo manga hinted with a bit of an action. You suppose your life had been a shoujo manga Cinderella, but your mother was actually a blood relative instead, and your stepfamily was actually nice to you, even if Megumi was being so disapproving before.

If you hadn't met Karma Akabane, Megumi wouldn't have empathized with your predicament. She would have remained an absolute bitch if Karma didn't keep up with his appearances.

Your mother wasn't too kind with you before, ever since she became a single mother and began stressing out in anything and everything. When you met Karma and your relationship developed, your relationship with your mother improved as well. Sure, Koushi might have contributed more to her character development, but you knew Karma's presence had affected it somehow.

If you hadn't met Karma, your life would be as bland as ever. A monochromatic black-and-white painting with a dull scenery. Karma brought color to your life. It was like you were sitting stiff on a wooden stool, painting a boring picture with a palette that only has a single hue. Then this gangster named Karma Akabane came barging in with buckets of paint and splashed its contents not only on your canvas, but he poured it all over the place. He didn't just gave your world color, but he gave you free access to a life you'd always be glad to live with.

He was a gift you never asked for, but you were grateful for him.

If you were to be honest with yourself, you had no plans on being his girlfriend in the first place. You weren't even aware of your feelings for Karma. Your little crush went unnoticed by yourself. You remember Karma writing in one of his letters something about your want to be with him. You searched for the letter in the pile and read it. Its date was just after his first letter.

_(Name),_

_I think I know why you want to get to know me really bad._

_Maybe you just have a schoolgirl crush on me? I mean, you want to be friends? Is that it? This is probably that part in a manga where the girl wants to be around the guy she has a crush on but never realizes it until it hit her in the face. Or maybe you just think I'm really cool, and being around a cool person gives you this really starstruck and satisfying feeling. Like, if you were with a pop idol. Lol I don't know what I'm talking about anymore._

_Anyways, whatever you find in me that is likeable, don't find it to be a redeeming quality. I'll give you reasons why you shouldn't like me. One, I'm a prankster. I like playing tricks on people. Two, I like getting on people's nerves. Three, I can beat up someone with no mercy at all. Four, I have a bad reputation in school (I'm not one of those stupid-as-hell students though so get that thought out of your mind). Five, I can be violent sometimes._

_Is that enough? I don't know. My point is, I don't want to have you involved with my life. Don't get me wrong, you're a lovely gal. It's just.. I don't want you to get hurt because of me._

_I hope you understand soon._

_\- Karma_

Despite his pleads, you found your way further in his heart, like he did to yours. Karma couldn't resist his own feelings anymore. He had to make you his. And he did.

_(Name),_

_Hey. I know I must have shocked you with how I told your stepdad that I was your boyfriend. The looks on your faces were priceless tho._

_If I wasn't a gangster, I would have asked you out a long time ago, you know. But considering the risks and danger my involvement with you would bring you, I was reluctant. I sortofhaveacrushonyou. I hope you don't read that part clear._

_I grabbed the opportunity to introduce myself as your lover to your dad since I thought that's how we'll end up sooner or later. A selfish move, I admit. I didn't even ask you if you were okay with dating me. But I was relieved when you didn't decline. You're my first girlfriend by the way._ _Isn't that great? Though I hope you forgive me if I do anything weird.. Okay, not weird, just out of the ordinary since I don't know how to act when dating someone. Might have to ask Maehara later since he's the one who's got a lot of dating experience. But I'll do my best to keep you safe, since your life is practically in peril now._

_I hope you find your lips against mine real soon!_

_\- Karma ♡_

You later on found out that he _did_ ask Maehara about dating tips, which he disregarded when he found Maehara's style wasn't really _his_ style. There were a few pointers that were helpful though.

A knock sounded from your door and you immediately hid the letters under your pillow once more.

"Come in!" you eyed the owl on your desk, wondering if it would startle whoever was knocking once they came in. The owl seemed to know what's going on and flew somewhere in your room where he couldn't be noticed.

The doorknob jiggled as it was twisted open from the other side, and the door swung open. Karma walked in casually with his hand shoved in his pocket.

You looked at him in shock, your gaze flitting between him and your balcony.

"Did you just come in here like a normal person?" you asked with an amused chuckle.

His brow lifted at your question, "What's wrong with that?"

You shrugged, "I got used to you climbing up my balcony."

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of your room, closing the door behind him.

A few seconds later he came back to your room, but he entered through the balcony. He was a little short of breath, a sign that he ran in haste. He plopped down your bed with his limbs sprawled out.

"You are a mean person."

You feigned an offended gasp, "Am not! You're the mean one here."

"No, you are," he rolled over on his stomach, crawling up between your legs, careful not to put his weight on the injured areas. He wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his nose on your bust. His shoulders relaxed as he took a deep sigh, nuzzling your chest. You lied against your headboard, putting up pillows behind you to have a comfy backrest.

"Anything good happened today?" you asked, brushing your fingers down his scalp.

He lifted his head, resting his chin on your bust, "Hmm.." you felt his throat vibrate as he hummed, "There is one. The End Gang--"

"Wait a minute," you looked over your desk to look at the time on your alarm clock. It was still early for classes to be dismissed. You looked back at Karma with your eyebrows knitted together, "You skipped classes too early!"

"Actually I had Asano cover me up," he smirked, "After all, it's the consequence the losing gang has to pay."

"Losing gang?" you repeated your eyebrows furrowing more, "Didn't you postpone the war before it concluded? There shouldn't be a victor nor a loser."

"I concluded it today. I challenged Asano to a bet instead of fighting hand-in-hand," he rested his cheek on your bust as he tilted his head, his smile growing wide, "He's such a sore loser."

"What exactly did you do?"

He laughed, "Well~"

*flashback: before start of classes*

_"Good morning to you, Asano-kun and his ugly minions~" Karma greeted with a lazy wave as the members of Gang Virtuoso approached him right outside the train station._

_"Who you callin' ugly!?" shouted Ren Sakakibara. He was about to lunge for Karma, but Asano held up his arm._

_Their leader shook his head, "Not now." Asano adjusted the cuffs of his coat and gave Karma an exasperated glare. "You wanted us to meet before classes. Why?"_

_"Here," he tossed a tote bag to Asano without warning. His fellow gang leader barely caught it. He looked inside the bag and saw clothes that mimics Karma's, along with a wig that was as bright as his red hair._

_"What's that for?"_ _asked Natsuhiko Koyama, adjusting his glasses as he inspected the contents._

_"Well," Karma's mouth stretched to a toothy grin, "you're going to need that once the Gang Virtuoso loses the war."_

_"Our gang? Lose?" Teppei Araki scoffed, "Like we'd lose to you."_

_"There won't be anyone to win or lose," Asano interrupted, his eyes narrowing on Karma, "You postponed the gang war. What more could you possibly want?"_

_"Oh, I want what you want," Karma retorted, dragging his feet across the paved road as he approached Asano, "You want a closure. I'm sure you're not satisfied with how the war ended, not when both our gangs put so much effort just to win."_

_Asano sighed, "Fine. You got me," he admitted. "But how are we going to determine the victor? I don't think (Name) would be happy if she hears you fought just for the title of the victor."_

_"Oh," the redhead chuckled. He tossed a palm-sized stone in the air and caught it with a swift swipe of his hand, "Who says we're fighting? No, no. There will be none of that. I don't want to anger my girlfriend." He beckoned Asano and his gang to follow him as he walked at the end of the street. They reached a road intersection, where a toppled-over garbage bin could be found being taken over by a murder of crows. The birds were feasting on all the leftover edibles from the garbage that spilled out when the can fell to its side._

_Karma pointed at the flock of birds, "We're betting on that."_

_"The crows?" asked Asano, looking at Karma like he just grew another head, "We're betting on a bad omen. Like your name isn't Karma already."_

_"Oh, bitch. I'm karma itself," Karma snickered, "Anyway, we're betting on how long it will take for them to fly away. How long do you think?"_

_Asano looked back at the crows, "Well, since they're in the middle of a meal, I'd say in about five to ten minutes if they plan on scarfing down everything."_

_Karma clicked his tongue, "And that's the reason why your gang shall lose. You overestimated, leader-kun."_

_Asano huffed, "Why? How long do you think they'll take?"_

_"Three seconds," replied Karma with a smirk._

_His rival's eyebrows knitted together, "Impossi--"_

_The stone that Karma tossed earlier was suddenly thrown across the street._

_"One... Two.. Three."_

_It hit the can with a loud clang, startling the crows. They took flight simultaneously, flying away to perch on the traffic_ _lights above the roads._

_Karma turned back to Asano, "See? Three seconds."_

_"You cheated!" Tomoya Seo protested, pointing an accusing finger at Karma._

_"Oh, there were rules set?" Karma wondered in feign ignorance, "Must have slipped my mind! How silly of me!" He did that gesture where an anime girl pats her head sheepishly as she admits a mistake._

_Asano growled, "Fine. You win. You happy now? What's the punishment?"_

_"Well, now that you have that in your possession," Karma pointed at the tote bag he gave Asano, "Might as well wear it. You're going to school as me, Karma Akabane. You're going to dress like me, talk like me, act like me. Basically, just be me," he stressed. Asano's countenance morphed into one of mortification as he continued, "Whereas, Mr. Student Council President shall be absent for the day. And~" he wagged his finger before Asano's face, "You shall go as me in Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."_

_Asano shoved the bag to Karma's arms, "Just so you can skip school? As your student council president, I won't allow you--"_

_"I won't just waste my free day like a boring ol' gangster, of course," Karma's expression became vacant as he shoved the bag back to Asano. "I want to take care of (Name)," he added._

_Asano's expression softened. Well, if that's his reason, then he guess he'd take his punishment._

_"Fine."_

*flashback: end*

"I was supposed to be here late in the morning, but I had to make sure Asano-kun was abiding the guidelines I set so no one would suspect. Then I had to go to the mall and buy a pair of contact lenses since I forgot to yesterday," Karma reached for his pocket and pulled out his phone to show you a photo, "We look like twins, don't we?"

In the photo, Karma had an arm slung over Asano's shoulder, as his other hand held up a peace sign. You almost couldn't tell them apart because they looked identical. You could tell who was who since you're sure Asano was the grumpy one with his arms folded over his chest.

You giggled, "You know, if there were two of you, hell would break lose." Two of Karma Akabane wouldn't be so bad. But your Karma was enough for you and you didn't really need two of him. If there were two of him, it'd be chaotic. One was already possessive, what more could happen if two of them butted heads just to selfishly claim you? Karma wasn't really one to share his prized possessions.

He lifted an eyebrow, "I was under the impression that you'd like the idea. I mean, having two of your boyfriend? Having two of me?" he pushed off the mattress and lied down, "Having two of your loving boyfriend to take care of you?" he reached his hand to your thigh, tracing a finger up to your waist, he turned you to his side to face him, "Having two..." he brought his lips near your ear and whispered huskily, "...to pleasure you?"

"O-kay!" you sat up and covered your ears, "You're not making any moves. Not when Megumi walked in on us kissing the night you stayed over."

Karma let out a low chuckle. He sat up and hugged you from behind, nuzzling his cheek against yours, "Oh, we're doing more than just _kissing_. You know that very well, don't you~?"

A rosy red hue across your cheeks, "A-As much as I like being showered by affection, I don't want to do anything risque somewhere my family could walk in anytime."

Karma noticeably stilled.

"Are you saying we can go further if we're not in your home?" he asked, a little too eagerly.

"Hmm~" you turned your head and kissed the tip of his nose, "Maybe."

He smirked and cupped your cheek, "Have I rubbed on to you too much? Can't say I don't like it, though," his lips met yours briefly as he brought it to your jaw. He planted kisses down to your neck, his hands brushing across your bust. You sighed in content, reaching behind you to grab a fistful of Karma's hair, tugging on it roughly as he nipped on the crook of your neck with his canines. Karma groaned and pulled back, letting you straddle his lap as you turned around and faced him.

"You like pulling on my hair, don't you?" he mused.

"You like it though~" you giggled.

Karma rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around your waist. His gaze fell on your face. His eyes studied your features, flitting from your eyes to your lips. His was curled to a soft smile. There was a twinkle in his eyes that you see in them as frequent as a flower blooming in the middle of winter. His mercury irises gleamed in a warm bliss. His hand reached for your cheek once more to caress it daintily. You leaned in to the touch, nuzzling against his palm.

"Whatchu thinking about?"

He chuckled, "I was thinking about how I managed to have someone like you to be mine. How I got you to be my lover, I really don't know," he stole a quick kiss.

Your eyes grew wide, and a smile settled on your lips, "I don't really know how I managed to have someone like you to be mine, too."

"But.." He pressed his forehead against yours, his eyelids shutting, "There's one thing I'm sure of," he leaned closer, capturing your lips in a gentle kiss. He slowly pulled back, but still in a close proximity.

"What is it?" you breathed out.

"I love you," he said in a delicate whisper. He opened his eyes to stare directly into yours, "And I'm certain I'm never letting go of you. Not even 'til the day I die."

"Is that a promise?" you chuckled. Karma's hands reached for one of yours. He held it up between you, lifting your pinkie finger to hook it with his.

He gave you a close-eyed smile, "It's a promise, my beloved (Name)."


End file.
